Brittany's Diary
by ChristmasEveLastYear
Summary: Brittany's Diary entries from the day she entered Glee club till the day it was almost over. She's been writing a lot lately, mostly things about Santana...that's not weird..is it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people! This story is basically about Brittany's entires in her diary from episode 1 to the end of the season. The italics are her entries...enjoy!**

**I don't own GLEE**

**

* * *

**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I know I haven't been writing in you often, but my mind has been thinking…a lot. This usually doesn't happen, well I mean I think about a lot of things, but things have been going weird lately. Today Quinn made Santana and I try out for Glee club. At first I didn't even know what Glee club was, Quinn told me it stood for Get Laid Easy and Enjoy club so I automatically wanted to join. But then…suddenly I found myself singing a song about little prayers and I don't know how I ended up there. Santana told me Glee_ _club was actually about singing and stuff, which I don't really mind doing also I guess. _

_ Then diary I spent an entire ten minutes in Coach Sylvester's office. I was kind of scared…she scares me. She's like a tall scary animal or something. Maybe like a creepy ant-eater who eats up all her victims from the ground._

"You three are going to be my spies."

I smirked. That sounded like fun, I've always wanted to be a spy. Hiding behind corners, jumping out at victims and yelling at them until they give me answers to super secret things. I gave Santana a high five and Quinn rambled on about how she would get her boyfriend Finn back. He isn't even that cute anyways.

"I don't care so much about that." Sue said and then all three of us scrambled out of her office.

_Maybe this will be fun diary. I've always secretly liked singing. I think I have a voice like a virgin angel on top of the clouds…except for the virgin part. At least Santana will be with me. I don't think I could do anything without her…she's like my best friend. Today after school she spent the rest of the day at my house after Cherios practice._

"Taking down this Glee club is going to be a piece of cake" Santana smirked as she took a seat on the edge of my bed and quickly dropped the extra weight of her Cherios bag on the floor.

I plopped face down on my bed. It felt so good to lay down after Cherios practice. My knees were basically jelly. "Cake sounds good." I mumbled.

"Cake makes you fat." I could feel Santana looking at my misshapen body.

"Your'e not fat." I glanced at Santana's perfect body.

Santana gave a small smile, "Thanks." She then glanced at her bag and then back at me, "Do you mind if I change into some normal clothes?" We were still both in our stinky Cherios uniforms; I definitely understood why she wanted to change out of it as soon as possible.

I nodded, "Sure."

_I couldn't keep my eyes off her Diary. It was like I was glued to her perfect abs when she took off the top of her uniform. I had to force myself to look down and try and act normal. I mean, Satana is a pretty girl maybe that's why all the football players are after her…and her perfect abs. We change in front of each other all the time in the locker room, but today just seemed…different. Like Different Strokes…that show is funny. Maybe I just wish I had abalicious abs like hers. Not like the band ABBA, but like really nice abs…that sing ABBA songs. Well, before I start to ramble I will bid you ado Diary…until next time…or maybe tomorrow. I will write in you again. Night!_

**More to come if you read and review! :]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews people! Keep reviewing! Tell me what ya think**

_Dear Diary, _

_ The other day Kurt invited Tina and I to come record some dance at his house. I told him I am a really good dancer and he let me teach him the Single Ladies dance from Beyonce. Diary…you don't even know…I LOVE Beyonce. She's like the queen of pop and locks. I wish I could dance as good as her. Santana seemed kind of angry at me though when I said I would hang out with him._

"Why are you going to Kurt's house?" Santana talked to me in the hallway that day.

I shrugged, "He invited me."

"You actually want to hang out with these losers outside of school Brittany?"

Sometimes I didn't get her.

"We hang out outside of school." I said

Santana rolled her eyes a bit, "That's because we are friends Brittany and both popular. If people knew you were actually their friends I don't think you would be so socially accepted."

"Well I already told Kurt I'm going over, and we are dancing! I love to dance" I smiled. I knew Santana could never resist my smile whenever I was actually excited about something.

She sighed, "Okay fine." She linked my pinky to hers and we walked to our next class.

_Hanging out with Kurt and Tina was actually kind of fun too. It was like we were in our own little music video when Kurt began taping us. I've always wanted to be in a music video. It was awkward when Kurt's dad caught us all dancing though. Kurt seemed nervous and I automatically tried to defend him. I told his dad he was the new kicker on the football team. Smart idea right Diary? I had vocal reactions like a puma, but Kurt just looked at me with a worried face after his dad asked for a ticket to the next game. Then I realized maybe I should think before I speak. _

_OH and another thing Diary. Tonight we won our first football game! The boys all did the singles ladies dance and I thought it was funny. Boys aren't suppose to move their hips like that. _

"We won!" I squirmed on the side of the football field with a giant grin on my face. I looked over at Santana who also was smiling. I don't usually see her smile that big. That only happens when I tickle her or when she's really drunk. She ran over and gave me a big hug. She smelled really good.

"Can you believe those idiots actually won a game?" Santana yelled over the cheering crowd.

"It's like the spirit of Beyonce guided them through with dance."

Santana just stared at me with a blank face…that seems to happen often.

"Wanna go celebrate?" I asked my best friend and we hit up the closest ice cream shop.

Santana loves chocolate ice cream. She gets it every time we come here. I like to mix it up each time, this time I got rainbow sherbert.

I eyed Santana's chocolate scoop as we sat down, "Did you know you get chocolate flavor every time?" I asked her.

The Latina nodded, "I know Brittany."

I quickly respond, "Why?"

She shrugged, "Why change flavors if you like one already?"

I could have thought of many reasons to change flavors, but I decided not to speak them aloud.

"Why do you change flavors every time?" she asked me. "Well, you seem to change a lot of things lately."

I knew what she meant by that, sexual partners. I don't do it that often just when I get bored with someone I go to the next.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not the same, this is ice cream and RAINBOW ice cream. I once had a dream that I was a rainbow and I lit up the entire school with joy."

Santana smiled, "You do that naturally Brittany."

_I like having little moments with Santana. It's like she is a normal person…not a bitchy bitch queen. Even though without her by my side I think I would bet getting made fun of left and right. Everyone at school thinks I'm dumb but I don't think I'm that dumb. I just spit out what ever is on my mind…and that is a lot. Santana knows that, she respects me unlike anyone else. She protects me and I try to protect her, but I don't think she needs it very much. She is already like a mini Hulk waiting to erupt on anyone who crosses her path. Even though she's not green…haha…a green Santana that would be funny. She would be like that Elephant witch character from Wicked…or maybe like the Grinch. I would still like her anyways. _

I felt a buzz against my thigh and stopped writing. I picked up my cell phone and read a text message I received from Santana.

GO TO BED BRITTANY. STOP WRITING IN YOUR DIARY.

_Diary! It's already midnight! Why didn't you tell me! You always keep me up late and you know how Santana gets when I'm tired and unresponsive in the mornings. _

_Goodnight Diary talk to you tomorrow!_

_To be continued..  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews once again! Review even more! :]**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Today was an EVENTFUL day lemme tell you. First of all we had this strange old lady come in and take Rachel's spot in Glee club. I mean she is ancient Diary. I don't understand why she was let back into high school. _

_Besides that today we had our first Glee performance in front of a real audience! I was very excited. Oh and ANOTHER thing today while I was playing with Santana's hair in the choir room Puck suggested Quinn was pregnant. PREGNANT! That is insane Diary! Can you believe that! _

Santana looked up at me with suggestive eyes. "Pregnant?" she whispered in question.

I leaned closer towards Santana's ear, "If Quinn is pregnant she won't be head cheerleader anymore" After I said those words Santana's face lit up.

_I never noticed how soft Santana's hair was. It was like touching a baby's bottom…on top on her head. She always seems to like it when I play with it. Well anyways tonight after our performance Puck decided to throw a party at his house in celebration. And LOADS of people were there I mean loads…even some Gleeks. _

"I don't think I've ever actually been to a party before." Rachel Berry stood beside me and eyed the grand amount of people roaming around Puck's house.

"Have you ever drunk before?" I smirked handing her a red cup.

She hesitantly takes it from me, "N-no I'm kind of scared."

I smiled, "It's not that bad, but I don't usually do it only when some ugly guy wants to hook up with me then maybe I'll drink a little."

"That doesn't seem like a plausible answer." Rachel replied. "I don't even know why I'm here."

"Because of Finn?" I replied.

"Wha-what? No." she shook her head violently.

I smiled. I knew it was him.

"Well I'm going to go find Santana, I'll see you around Rachel." I waved to her lightly. After a few minutes of searching I found Santana floating around the crowd of people with a cup in her hand. I go up to her and poke her on the shoulder.

"Brittany!" she chirped. She had that smile on her face...which meant she was really drunk. She wrapped me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're here. This loser hockey player totally tried to make out with me but I kicked him in the nads."

"That's great Santana." I replied with a chuckle. Santana looked so different with her hair down and out of her Cherios uniform. She was wearing jean shorts and a black tank top. She looked beautiful. She grabbed my hand and dragged me over to a couch.

"Want some?" she held out her drink to me.

I shook my head, "No thanks."

She gave a little pout. "Why is Berry here?" she snorted almost stumbling her words.

"I think Finn invited her or something." I replied.

"Oh," Santana shrugged, "Wanna get more drinks?" Santana really could go overboard sometimes. I wonder how her little body takes it. She dragged me off the couch, grabbed my hand and led me to the kitchen…or so she thought.

I looked around confused, "Where is the alcohol?" I said looking around at the room we were in. We were in a bathroom.

"Oh…I thought this was the kitchen." Santana had a cute confused look on her face.

I laughed, "You must be really drunk." I said

She scrunched her nose, "Maybe."

"Well do you have to go?" I said eying the toilet.

Santana furrowed her brow, "No Brittany not while you are in the room." She kind of chuckled and stared me right in the eyes. "You look very pretty Brittany."

"Thanks." I replied as she stepped closer to me.

_I don't know what exactly it is Diary, but I got kind of nervous when Santana stood so close to me. It was like she made me feel something…_

"You should wear your hair down more often," Santana said and pushed a strand of hair away from my face. She looked up into my eyes, "You have really pretty eyes too."

_Maybe I just couldn't handle all the compliments she was giving me. I mean, Santana never does that…ever. She was acting like an extremely nice caring person that was making me uncomfortable. But I kind of liked it._

I smiled nervously, "Are you okay S? I think you have had too much to drink."

This girl was getting so close to me I could barely breath. She just kept staring into my eyes and looking at me like I was a chocolate ice cream cone. I saw her eying my lips, she got so close to me I could feel her hand slowly grasp my hip. She leaned in closer to me and –

The door pushed open and Santana immediately bolted away from me.

"Oh sorry – I didn't know anyone was in here, I needed to use the bathroom." Rachel had a nervous look on her face as she saw Santana give her an evil eye.

"Go right ahead." I said with a smile.

Rachel looked confused, "Are you going to leave the room?"

I blinked and almost forgot, "Oh yea. Have fun!" I replied and let Rachel enter the bathroom.

"Rachel always has to ruin everything." I herd Santana mumble as we exited the bathroom.

_Diary. It was weird. I think…Santana almost kissed me. I mean I don't think I would mind. We are best friends and all it wouldn't be that strange. She was just drunk and being a little friendly with me that's all. It was nothing I bet. Santana being friendly…that's funny. _

_Anyways, after the incident Santana just tried to make out with other guys and Puck. I don't really like watching her do that Diary. Santana is sleeping at my house right now, I couldn't let her go home drunk. She looks cute when she sleeps, like a little baby doll…that is actually life size….and not a baby. Anywho, sweet dreams Diary!_

I closed my Diary and slide it in the drawer of my nightstand. Santana laid next to me in my bed.

She shifted a little bit and opened her eyes slightly, "What were you doing?" she asked me.

"Just writing in my diary." I said looking at her half awake face.

She blinked slowly, "You still write in that thing?"

"Yes. It's like I have a place to store all my super secret thoughts." I whispered.

She nodded, "Right, until someone takes it out of that drawer of yours and reads it."

I widened my eyes, "No one will read it, it's top secret."

"Okay Brittany." She mumbled and quickly drifted back off to sleep.

"Goodnight Santana." I smiled and tucked myself under the covers.

"Goodnight."

**REVIEW! I might not update for a little while I'm going to be pretty busy this week! So sorry if there is a wait till the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Diary,_

_ I still don't really know what happened between Santana and I last night. Was she trying to kiss me? I'm not exactly sure. All I know is that when she was that close to me I almost died…not literally. I got so nervous and it felt like little ants were rushing up my body, little body ants…that felt good. I actually checked in my pockets for little ants…but there were none. Anyways, Santana and I had to get up super early today so we could get ready for school. _

"I think I got hit by a truck last night." Santana groaned as she woke up from her slumber. She scrunched her eyes and put a hand to nurture her aching head.

I eyed her, "You didn't. You got hit by a truck full of alcohol." I chirped.

Santana glared at me, "How do you feel?"

"I feel great!"

"Did you drink anything?" She responded.

I shook my head, "Nope."

Santana rolled her eyes and slowly sunk back into bed, "Well fuck you then."

I laughed. My best friend looked pretty in the mornings. I hopped out of bed and began searching for a clean uniform to wear to school.

"You better get up soon we have to leave for school" I said pulling out a fresh Cheerios uniform from my drawer. I kind of hated wearing these things to school every day.

Santana groaned and slowly made her way out from under the covers and rummaged through her bag, pulling out a uniform. She slowly but surely began changing into her Cheerios uniform.

_And there it was again Diary. Those abbalicious abs of hers. Those perfect tan abs that were shaped so perfectly on her belly. Those abs that I bet sing ABBA songs when she sleeps. I couldn't help but take a small tiny peak when I was changing into my uniform. Then she took of her pajama pants and…oh my those legs. Those super tan super perfect legs of hers popped out of nowhere, like popcorn. Sweet buttery popcorn. When she bent down and pulled up her skirt I also couldn't help but check out her butt wrapped in lacy underwear. What was I doing! _

"Ready." Santana stated as soon as she finished changing. I pulled my hair into a ponytail and softly smiled at her.

"Where did you get that lacy underwear?" I asked. Whoops…was not suppose to say that.

Santana's face furrowed as she picked up her bag. "Were you staring at my butt Brittany?"

Oops. I knew I shouldn't have asked that question out loud. Now she will think I'm a super freak…super freak…I'm super freakin out. "What?" I shook my head out of song mode.

A small grin creeped on Santana's face as she grabbed her bag and slung it over her shoulder. "Come one, we have to go."

I grabbed my bag, "Coming!"

_Glee club was fun today. Before it started we were all dancing around trying to perfect our choreography when Mr. Schue stormed in. He came in so fast while I was doing a twirl and he grabbed my hand and twirled me away. It was kind of epic._

"Great news guys, just got the competition bracket for sectionals and we are in really good shape." He said holding up a piece of paper.

_Santana kept staring at me while she was standing next to Mike while Mr. Schue was announcing who we would be competing with. Our competition seemed more that easy to defeat. I gave Santana a high five as the rest of the club cheered. We got this competition in the bag. Then Mr. Schue had some evil plan to get us to compete against each other. He made us split into teams boys vs. girls. This should be interesting. We had to perform mash-ups or something. At first I thought we would be having a cooking competition to see who could make the best mashed potatoes, but then Mr. Schue said it was like…some kind of explosion. Like an orgasm of musical expression or something. _

I grabbed Santana's arm and we all stormed out of Glee club. Rachel and Mercedes were already storming ideas about what we should do.

"We have to go to the dance room, the other girls said to meet them there after Cheerios." Santana said as we walked together down the halls.

Cheerios was strange. Coach Sylvester kept rambling on to Quinn about how she saw a quiver in her knee. I don't know what's up.

"I swear if that girl keeps messing up I will be head cheerleader in no time." Santana smirked as we made our way to the dance room.

"I wonder what's wrong with her." I shrugged. Quinn never messed up during practice.

Inside the dance studio I immediately began to stretch my legs. You can't begin dancing without stretching I always say! Or say at least…sometimes. Santana was putting on makeup in the mirror in front of me. I don't understand why she need makeup at this time, it's not like any boys were here for her too impress.

Rachel came storming in, "Where is Quinn?"

I smirked, "Probably down at the mall looking for elastic waist pants." Was that mean? It probably was true. I would be at the mall immediately looking for bigger pants if I was pregnant. A little baby inside of you can make you pretty large. I got a smile from Santana and I could constantly feel her staring at me through that mirror. Why was she staring at me? Did I have something in my teeth?

_We practiced all day that evening. We were going to do a mash up of Halo and a song about walking on the sun…I forgot the name. After practice Santana even helped me pick out a yellow dress for our performance the next day at my house. _

"This one?" She held out a short yellow dress and pulled it out of my closet.

I shrugged, "Too shiny."

She rolled her eyes, "This?" he held out a bright yellow tank top with a sun on the front that said 'Hello Sunshine!'

I squinted my eyes, "No one is supposed to see that shirt."

"Okay this one?" she held out another dress.

I nodded, "That ones nice."

Santana pulled it out and threw it at me, "Try it on then."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes B just do it." Santana shoved me into the bathroom. I almost tripped on my way inside. I slipped on the dress and walked back out to my best friend who was sitting on my bed. "How does it look?"

Santana's face glowed, "Very…bright, but beautiful."

I almost blushed, "Thanks."

"It really makes your eyes pop." She said looking me right in the eyes. "They're pretty."

I smiled, "Thanks…you told me that the other night."

Santana's face scrunched, "I did?"

I looked at her confused, did she not remember? "Yeah, you said my eyes were pretty in the bathroom."

"We were in the bathroom together? What was I doing, watching you take a dump?"

I laughed, "No…it was actually kind of funny because you thought it was the kitchen but it was actually the bathroom."

"…Oh." She replied confused. You could tell she had no account of what happened at the party.

"Yeah and then you…" I trailed off before I finished my sentence. Remembering what she almost did to my lips. "…you um got really made at Rachel for barging through the door."

She pondered, "Hm, I should try and drink less huh?"

"That might be a good idea." I replied.

She looked at my dress again, "Can you do a twirl for me?" she said spinning her finger in a little circle. I spun. "This dress makes your body look amazing Brittany…like really."

I smiled and I took a seat next to her on my bed.

_We were sitting so close on my bed Diary I could feel those ants crawling up my skin again. I mean, only our arms were touching but I could feel them…like a little army of little ants. Maybe they were just crawling up my arm to battle the other little army of ants that were on Santana's arms…if she had little ants crawling up her arms like me. Santana jumped off the bed and pulled out her bright yellow dress…_

"My turn?" she smiled and went to change in the bathroom. In a few seconds she was out in her nicely fitted attire. "What do you think?"

My eyes widened. She looked absolutely gorgeous…like a yellow beauty. The yellow complimented the color of her skin perfectly.

"You look like a ball of sunshine…a good ball…that is like holding the sun." I said.

She looked confused, "Thanks?"

"I mean, you really look beautiful Santana." I added. I guess my analogy didn't seem to work out as I had planned.

"Really?" she questioned.

I smiled, "Yes really. Look at us…we both look like mustard."

Santana laughed out loud. Her laugh was funny…and cute.

"You look like mustard, I look like a beautiful sunflower." She smiled.

I noticed a smug of makeup on her eye.

"Come here." I said waving my hand my way. She leaned towards me, "You have a smug on your face." I took my thumb and slowly wiped away a black smug by her eye, carefully trying not to mess up the rest of her pretty makeup.

"Oh." She said as she stayed up close to my face, looking me right in the eyes. She lingered there for a few seconds before I said "I got it." Then her eyes scattered and she moved away.

"I should probably go now…it's getting late. See you tomorrow." Santana said and grabbed her stuff.

_I don't know what I did. Did I do something weird? Did my thumb have some power inside it that said "leave my house Santana Lopez"…I don't think so…I've never heard it speak before. Maybe she just needed to get started on some homework? Right, Santana never does her homework. Maybe I'm just a creepy girl? Well she left my room like someone was chasing her and I definitely was not…or was I? No, I was just walking her out. _

_All I know is that tomorrow we are doing our performances and I get to see her in that yummy yellow dress again…she looked great in it. She is probably the most bea jflas dodifj—_

"Dammit Clide stop clawing at my diary!" I shouted at my fluffy orange cat that always seemed to attack my diary when I was writing in it. The cat made a dumb look at me and jumped away. I swear it's like Clide wants to read my diary.

_- Well…now I lost my train of thought. Choo Choo time for me to hit the night train!_

_Farewell Diary! Dream of me!_

- B

**Make sure to review! thanks :]**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews! They make me smile which makes me want to write more**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was a great day I mean really great. Super great even! Did I tell you that it was a super duper day? Well let me tell you again…it was magical. I felt like my world was spinning in super fast motion the entire day and it still hasn't stopped. Maybe it was that weird medicine Mr. Schue's wife gave us today?_

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rachel had a worried look on her face as she stared down at a pill in her hand. All the girls of glee club were in the nurse's office.

Mr. Schue's wife walked right up to her "You can trust me, I'm a nurse it's good for you."

_I didn't quite know exactly what we were doing in there but after I swallowed that pill of magical glory all I could do was run around. I was like a crazy wilda-beast ready to be unleashed into the wild. I mean I went crazy…I had so much energy! I guess it really helped for our performance because we were like out of this world. I bet the boys were jealous. After our performance I immediately squirmed off stage and gave Santana a giant bursting hug. _

"Wasn't that just so much fun? Like really totally fun so fun." I said probably ten times fast right in Santana's face.

Santana blinked really fast, "We did so good." Her eyes widened, "Like amazing our number should totally be in sectionals. I like your dress did I tell you I like your dress Brittany?"

I nodded quickly, "Yea-yea you did yesterday remember?"

She nodded, "Yup I remember that. Want to go change now?" I believe our entire conversation was probably about five seconds long. These pills really made us all seem kind of crazy.

_THEN Diary the CRAZIEST thing happened in the locker room when we were changing back into our Cheerios uniforms… _

Santana pulled off her dress and slipped on her skirt revealing her slim waste all in my presence. I couldn't handle it this time. My high energy level just made me spit whatever was on my mind out loud.

"Santana you have really amazing abs did I tell you that? Like super amazing…like superwoman. If superwoman had abs they would look like yours." I said really energetic with my eyes widened looking directly at her stomach. "They remind me of the band ABBA."

Santana froze for a second blinking wildly. "Thank you Brittany I'm sure you have really nice ones too. Let me see?"

"Oh yeah yeah sure yeah sure." I rapidly ripped of my top. This was weird. We were like both in fast forward mode just spitting out words at every second.

_And there we were…both standing in the locker room…staring at each other's abs. Weird Diary? I know. But then all of a sudden it was like the fast moving world slowed down. Santana took a step closer to me…_

"Brittany, your stomach is amazing." Santana said taking another step closer to me. She kept her eyes glued to my stomach like it was a piece of meat…I mean it is…but like…steak meat.

Flutters flew up my spine as she stepped closer again and gently grazed my stomach with her hand. She felt every slight crevice on my stomach, softly making circles around my belly button. I could barely contain myself, what was she doing? It felt so good.

Then her soft hand slowly made it's way up my stomach, barely grazing over my bra.

"Santana?" I said with a quiver.

She shook her head, "I don't know if this is the pills talking, but I really feel the need to just kiss you right now…like a wild crazy woman."

My eyes widened probably to the size of golf balls. "Mm what?"

Her eyes were locked on my lips, "Just like full on make out Brittany."

I just stood there dumb founded. I probably looked pretty stupid. Did these pills make Santana crazy? I think so.

I stuttered, "Well, um I guess you could—just go—you can do whatever you want."

A smirk slowly plastered on Santana's face as she looked around the room to make sure no one was there.

She stepped closer to me so I leaned up against the lockers timidly. Santana slowly grabbed at the waist of my skirt and pulled my hips in right against hers. The touch of our bodies made my eyes widen and that ant feeling came back again, but this time ten times more. She leaned in and kissed me with all her energy.

_It was like my world spun in a thousand circles and I couldn't even believe what was happening. My best friend was making out with me and I had no idea why. But I liked it. I've made out with girls before at parties and stuff, but not Santana. This was like a bazillion times better than that. _

As she kissed me her hands roamed all over my body, but then suddenly someone slammed open the door and we both spread apart from each other in a second.

"Oh hey Quinn." I waved to the blonde as she entered the room in her sunny yellow attire.

"What do you want tubbers?" Santana scowled as she began putting on the top of her uniform.

She glared, "We have to meet back in the choir room soon, Mr. Schue has something to tell us. I think he knows that we all took something."

"Okay." I smiled as if nothing was going on. "See you soon."

Quinn squinted awkwardly and leaved the room.

"Are you going to get dressed Brittany?" Santana said as she was lacing a shoe.

Things just happened so fast right now I had no idea what just went down between Santana and I. We had like a super hot make-out sesh and she was saying nothing about it.

"What was that S?" I questioned pulling my shirt back on.

She shook her head, "N-nothing. People just get…urges sometimes you know? Must be those crazy vitamins we took."

"I guess so yeah." I replied.

Santana pointed at me, "Don't tell anyone."

I shook my head, "I won't. Why did we do it though?" I was confused.

"I don't know…I guess I've always secretly wanted to do that to you." She blurted out.

"Really?"

"Look Brittany, I can't exactly tell you what just happened, but I can say that it wasn't suppose to happen."

"I don't understand." I replied. "You were the one who kissed me…and I liked it." I shyly said.

She smirked, "Did you?"

"I mean—I guess."

"Don't lie to me Brittany." She smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay I guess I really like it…but I still don't know why you did it."

Santana smiled at me and stuffed her yellow dress in her locker, "You're a hot girl Brittany, girls make out with each other sometimes just for fun you know."

I stared, "I guess so."

"Good." She said and began walking past me, "Then maybe we could do it again sometime." Santana whispered and walked out of the locker room.

_I REALLY don't know what happened at all. It's like she was some sexual deviant who just used me for some pleasure time. Not like I didn't enjoy that, but I still had to have an explanation. You couldn't just make out with someone and then just walk away. Well, I've done that to people before but not my best friend. All I know is that when Sue came into the choir room announcing she was going to run part of Glee club I couldn't keep my eyes off of Santana. It's like we were having eye sex or something. What is that anyways? What if we end up do doing that again? Where would we do it? When? So many of my questions go unanswered Diary I can't handle it! I hope we do it again…many more times…like probably a thousand more times...plus one. Anyways goodnight Diary! I think I will be having super inappropriate dreams tonight…_

**Reviews make my heart melt**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

_Dear Diary, _

_ Glee was strange today. Coach Sylvester came in and split us into two teams. She said it was the good of the minorities, but hey, I'm a minority right? I'm Dutch and I am a blue eyed blond haired girl. I think that is pretty minor. Well all I know is that when we had to split the club I missed Santana already. It was like she just left the room and I already missed her immediately! How does she do that to me? She must have some secret powers. I wonder if I do that to her? After our little make out sesh yesterday I don't know what to do with myself. How could she not give me an explanation about it? And she said she wants to do it more? What does that mean Diary? Don't ask me I have no clue! Well today at Cheerios NO one was there…_

Santana put her leg up on my shoulder and I tried to act cool, "Where is everyone?" I said as I was trying to help her stretch her leg. I swear I could see up her skirt…but that's not the point.

"Q here now!" Coach shouted at her and she immediately went running. "Where are my Cheerios?"

"Coach Sylvester they are not academically eligible. Mr. Schuester flunked them." Quinn said.

Coach ripped off her sunglasses and you could see the rage in her eyes. I was kind of scared.

_How was I still academically eligible for Cheerios you ask Diary? Well I couldn't answer that for you, but maybe it was because S let me study sometimes. I actually got much better at Spanish after Santana taught me more. She was a good tutor. I only got to see Santana once today during school…it sucked. The other half of the Glee club came in and we sung a fun song it was nice having them back again for a little while and when she had to leave again I was crushed…like a squished bug. I gave Santana a giant hug and we had to say goodbye for the day. Then I sat in Sylvester's office again…she talked to Puck and I about being minorities and how I was a cold person? And how I was some kind of hooker…_

When I walked out of her office I ran into Santana…literally.

"What the fuck?" Santana yelled out of anger as I accidentally slammed into her.

I looked at her, "Sorry S."

A sigh of relief overcame her, "Oh Brittany, it's just you. I was about to get someone to throw a slushie in your face."

I just smiled. "I like slushies."

She rolled her eyes, "What were you doing in Coach's office?"

I don't even really know why I was in there…I just followed Puck. "Um, she talked to Puck and I about being minorities."

Santana looked me up and down, "You are a minority?"

"I guess." I shrugged. We began walking down the hall.

"So what are you guys doing in Glee club?" Santana asked me as little nerds scurried out of her way down the hall.

I squeezed my lips, "No Air by Jordan Sparks."

Santana nodded, "I love that song."

"We sway in the back like props." I automatically said repeating Quinn's words.

"What?"

I nodded, "Never mind."

"So what are you doing after school today?" she asked me.

I shrugged, "I don't know. What's up?"

"Want to do something?"

I grinned, "Something fun?"

"Sure." Santana said in a dry tone.

"Can we go to the park?" I said cheerfully.

She just looked at me funny, "The park? Really Brittany? Are you five again?"

I didn't say anything in reply, just grinned.

She rolled her eyes, "Okay okay. I only do this for you though."

"Thanks." I grinned.

_See Diary, Santana could be nice sometimes! She does things for me that I think are sweet. I don't think she would do them for anyone else…like going to the park…would she do that with you Diary? I don't think so just me _

"I don't think I've been to the park since I was ten." Santana kind of sighed as we stepped outside of her car and walked towards the playground.

"Parks are fun!" I clapped and ran a little faster to the first swing I saw. "Push me Santana!"

She smiled and stood behind me and began to push. I squirmed in my seat.

"This is fun." I giggled. "Push harder!"

"I would if you stopped eating midnight snacks." She joked.

"Hey, Diary writing takes a lot out of me and I always get a snack after I finish writing each night!"

"What do you write in that thing anyways."

My eyes widened, what do I say? Most of my writing is about you Santana? No, that would be weird. It's like she almost knows what I write about. The only other person that has read my diary is Clide…and I don't think he would tell Santana my secrets.

"It is secret. That's why it's called a diary." I answer matter of factly.

"Oh really?" she pushed me even higher, "I guess you're right."

"I am."

"Did you write about our incident in the locker room the other day?" she asked me.

I put my feet to the ground and stopped the swinging. "What?"

"I just want to know Brittany."

I shook my head nervously, "No, no."

"You didn't tell anyone about it did you?"

I licked my lips, "No."

"Good." She replied quickly.

I didn't understand, "Why are you so worried about it anyways? You said girls do that all the time."

Santana grabbed the swing chain, "Yeah at parties to gain attention from boys, not by themselves in the locker room."

"Then why did we do it?"

"I don't know Brittany." She said angrily at me.

I stepped out of the swing, "Sorry."

Santana sighed, "Sorry…I'm just confused."

"About what?" I asked.

She turned away from me, "About this, about us. I don't know why I kissed you and I don't know why it happened."

I scrunched my face coming up with the only logical answer I could muster, "Are you gay?"

She shook her head violently, "What? Brittany no."

"Just asking." I shrugged.

Santana put her hands on her head, "All I know is that you are a beautiful person and whenever I see you in Glee club signing or dancing you look amazing and I get turned on and I can't stop staring at you and…I think I might kill myself for saying that."

A grin just crept up on my face. Did she really just say all those things to me? "Really?" I replied with a huge smile. Calm down smile! I thought to myself. But I couldn't help it.

"But this can't happen Brittany, I repeat can not."

"Why?"

"Because, I'm popular and practically queen at this school, if people find out I make out with my best friend everyone will think I'm some kind of lesbian or something."

"So." I said, my smile faded.

"So? Do you want people thinking that about you Brittany?"

I shrugged, "I don't really care."

She immediately replied, "Well I do. People can't find out about us."

"There is an us?" I replied confused.

"No, no there is no us."

_I was beyond confused Diary. She said there is no us…but you turn me on, but we can't do this, but you are beautiful? Confusion! I think Santana is absolutely gorgeous. I don't think there is anything I don't like about her. She's like the yummy apply pie my mom makes…every bite of it is delicious and yummy…except I don't take bites out of Santana…even though she probably tastes good anyways…like Santana pie. Santana didn't really follow her own word though…cus when we got back to the car all we did was make out…it was hot let me tell you. _

I'm surprised neither of us accidentally pushed the gas peddle and Santana's car start zooming off onto the road. We were practically all over each other in the front seat. I was roaming my hands all over her body, particularly her waist. I couldn't get enough of it. She would let out little moans of joy every time I kissed her back even harder.

"You're such a good kisser." Santana managed to say in between breathes.

"So are you." I said quickly locking my lips back to hers. My hands roamed up her back underneath her shirt. Her back was so smooth.

Santana tangled through my hair and her hand also began roaming my lower body. I couldn't help but let out a moan when she did that. Her hands had a magical touch that I couldn't resist.

At that moment I noticed a little figure in the corner of my eye. I opened my eyes and looked out the front window of Santana's car.

"Um, S?"

She pulled away from me, "Yeah?"

I pointed out the window and she looked. A little boy was standing there dumb struck staring at us. The little boy widened his eyes when we stared at him. Santana honked the horn and the boy began running away in fright. "Get out of here you little pervert!" she yelled at him out the window. I chuckled.

"I think I should take you home before anyone else sees us." Santana started the car.

I laughed, "That might be too late." I pointed to a group of old men staring at the car.

Santana pushed don the gas, "Fuck! Ew!"

_If I was a guy and saw two hot girls like myself making out in a car I would probably watch too just saying. I've decided I really like Santana, I can't get enough of those lips…and that body. I don't know if I could ever look at her the same again. I'm going to have to contain myself in Glee club and Cheerios. She said if we do anything at school she would probably kill me. That means I could stare at her right? I don't want to be a creep though…just staring…I think I could do that all day…until my eyes started hurting. I think it's about time for me to stop writing…time to get a midnight snack! _

_Nighty Night Diary_

_Love B _


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_ It seems that since Santana and I have started this kind of make out session regularly we have become extremely inseparable. I mean, before we couldn't really be separated but NOW, now it is like we are glued at the hip. At the beginning of Glee club today all I could do was stand as close as possible to her and lean over just to get a whiff of her smell…I know that sounds really gross, but I like how she smells. She smells like tacos and strawberries...which I love. _

"You guys really seem to enjoy doing mash-ups so I'm gonna keep you guys fired up." Mr. Schue was always way too excited during school hours. "And there is an important lesson to be learned with mash-ups. Sometimes things are so different they don't feel like they go together, but the big difference between them is what makes them great…like chocolate and bacon."

"Or like Glee club and football." Finn scowled from the drum set. I couldn't believe he actually got slushied. It was like high school was taking a turn on them. I watched as Quinn slowly tried to wipe off the extra grape slush on his face.

It seemed right as Mr. Schue finished his little speech Santana looked at me. She actually kind of stared at me for a while as we sat next to each other. I could feel her eyes pounding at me.

_Then Mr. Schue began dancing to a song..bust a something? All I know Diary is that when Santana dances…she dances sexy. Like nothing I've ever seen before, I mean I thought I was a good dancer, but she just dances like a sexy sex kitten…I don't even know what that means. She was always smirking at me as she moved her hips around…I couldn't keep my eyes off them. _

"Brittany." Santana almost shouted at me as I was staring blankly into space.

I shook my head, "What?"

"I said your name like a thousand times…what are you doing?"

I was hastily opening my locker just thinking about things, "Going to my locker?"

She looked confused, "Okay well, want to walk with me to class?"

"Yeah sure." I said happily and closed my locker. She lifted up her pinky and I latched my pinky onto hers as we began walking down the hall.

I liked walking with my pinky in hers, it felt almost like we were completely holding hands…but not there yet. Just holding her even a little bit made me a little bit more happy.

"What is he doing?" We paused as Santana froze at the sight of Puck handing Rachel a slushy. It almost looked like they were flirting?

"Looks like he is talking." I said.

She rolled her eyes, "Duh Brittany, but why would he be talking to her outside of Glee? He doesn't even like her."

I shrugged, "Maybe they are friends."

"I doubt it." She snarled.

"I don't get why you care so much anyways." I said casually.

She glared at me, "Puck is probably the hottest guy at school B, he should be talking to me."

My heart kind of melted inside, like she didn't even notice me standing right next to her. "Well I'm going to go to class now, I'll talk to you later." I said and quickly walked away.

_I don't know what it is but maybe I was jealous or something. Santana usually always talks about how she has hooked up with Puck or other guys and stuff like that but I never really cared that much until now. It is like now things have changed. Maybe I should talk about other guys and stuff to make her jealous? I don't know, I bet she wouldn't even care anyways. I tried though, I tried all day to make her the least bit jealous by not sitting next to her during Glee club and basically throwing myself at Mike Chang. I don't think she cared though, she just smiled all day and flirted with Matt. Maybe I was doing something wrong? Maybe I was just overreacting. _

"Hey." Santana caught up with me as I was heading to my locker.

"Hi." I said dully and began twisting the combination for my lock.

"Why did you just walk away before? I've barely talked to you all day." Santana seemed kind of sad when she said that.

I sighed, "I don't know, I had to get to class."

She slowly slid her hand down my arm, "Well want to hang out later?"

Tingles fluttered down my arm. "I can't"

She took her hand off my arm, "Why not?"

I shut my locker, "Are you going to invite Matt to come join us?" I said sarcastically but also still slightly angry. I couldn't stop thinking about it.

"What?" she said confused.

"I'm sorry, I just seemed like you were having so much fun with him all day today."

"We were just talking Brittany, what's wrong with that?"

I frowned, "I just wish I could have talked to you more that's all."

She kind of smiled, "That's cute."

"I don't think I've ever heard you say the word cute before." I chuckled a bit.

"Don't tell anyone I said that." I don't get why Santana always has to cover up things like that. Things that almost make her seem human. They are not that bad.

"My lips are sealed." I whispered.

She grinned, "Want to go to the choir room? No one should be there."

"Why?" I questioned. She just grabbed my hand and yanked me to the choir room.

_Now I know why she wanted to go to the choir room when no one was there… ;) I bet you could figure that one out Diary. Whenever we kiss it feels like everything is okay. It's just Santana and me and I really like that. My best friend is kind of amazing. I like talking to her. I like walking with her. I like singing with her. I like dancing with her. I like hugging her. I like kissing her…I like touching her. I like her. _

I closed my Diary and put it in my drawer. I said goodnight to Clyde as he cuddled up at the foot of my bed. I picked up my cell phone and texted Santana a goodnight message

GOODNIGHT S

NIGHT BRITTANY

I smiled and tucked my phone away, I think I really like my best friend.

**Sorry this chapter was kind of lame! Reviews make my life! lol adios**


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Diary, _

_Wheeling around all day in a wheel chair was harder than I every expected. I mean, how are you supposed to use your arms that much? I might have huge man arms by the end of the week. I don't get how Artie does it but he is really good at it. I think I probably fell out of it like ten times today…including one time when I ran into Santana going way too fast downhill._

"Fuck! Brittany what the hell." Santana basically shouted through the halls as I came zooming down a slope and right into her wheelchair. It was kind of fun rolling down super fast…it was like I was a speed racer, but in a chair.

"Sorry I couldn't control it." I said quietly.

She rearranged her seating after the collision, "It's alright. I hate wheel chairs, I can't do this anymore."

"I think they are kind of fun, you get to sit around all day, it's like you are on a rolling chair." Santana just silently glared at me as I tightened my lips together. "So..are you going to bake anything for the bake sale?"

"No." she responded quickly. You know for being in a wheel chair Santana looked extremely pretty today… I don't know why…not like being in a chair with wheels would change looks, but today my friend looked pretty…like a pretty best friend…who rolls around.

"I could not feel like any more of a loser in this chair, I could barely reach my locker." Santana groaned.

"I think you look pretty in your chair." I smiled. I don't know if that really made sense or not but I said it anyways.

She looked at me and a small grin slowly made it's way on her face. She looked kind of shy and cute when I complimented her.

_You know what Diary, after my conversation with Santana I really can't remember where I left my wheel chair. It's like it disappeared out of nowhere. Maybe some one stole it? Maybe I stood up and kicked it far away? I really don't know, it magically vanished! But even though I lost my chair, I made a new friend today her name is Becky!_

"See so many, and look how pretty they are Becky." Becky was latching on to my arm as I led her over to the Glee Club bake sale table.

Becky looked at the cupcakes in awe, "Wow."

"Brittany, you're supposed to be in your wheel chair." Santana glared at me.

"I lost it." I replied trying to again remember where I could have possibly left it.

"Are you a cheerleader?" Becky said looking at Santana like she was a god. "It's so cool."

Santana just uncomfortably stared at the girl.

"So is buying a cupcake that's really cool.' I said.

"But I don't have any money." Becky said.

"That's okay I have some" I replied and pulled out one dollar for her to spend.

Becky grabbed the cupcake and ran off, "Thanks."

"So how much do we have now?" I said feeling accomplished that I contributed to the bake sale.

Finn grabbed the dollar and began putting it in the box, "Well with this one dollar we have…one dollar."

I sat down and took a seat next to Santana. "At least we have a dollar now."

"Yeah that came out of your wallet." She said in an annoyed tone. This bake sale wasn't exactly going the way we planned and I could tell Santana was getting irritated.

"You know what?" Puck said eyeing a cupcake suspiciously, "I think I have an idea." And he rolled away on his wheel chair super fast.

_After Puck mysteriously wandered away and brought back more cupcakes…those cupcakes were magically REALLY delicious..and addictive. Like everyone at school wanted them! I don't know what he did…it was like he put some kind of drug in the cupcakes that made all of us addicted, but he would never do that…right? Santana was practically munching on every cupcake and I asked her why she was eating so many…she just told me to shut up and eat another damn cupcake. It was kind of cute how she managed to get a bunch of frosting all over her uniform, it was like she murdered a bunch of cupcakes and their red frosting went all over her arms. Puck's nana must be a good baker…she's probably like the baker queen on the food channel or something. At the end of the school day Santana brought home like ten cupcakes with her carrying them in her arms. _

"These cupcakes are so good," Santana said licking frosting off her finger, "Want one?" she said sticking one in my face.

I shook my head, "No thanks S, how many of those have you had anyways?" I asked as we walked towards Santana's house.

"I don't know, like ten? And I want more." She said eyeing the handful of cupcakes like a mad woman.

"I think you've had enough." I laughed as I tried to grab a cupcake away from her.

She moved them away so I couldn't take one, "No, I need to save these." She was like a little cupcake monster who wouldn't let anyone touch her cupcakes.

"You aren't seriously going to eat all of those are you?" I asked her.

She just looked at me in silence.

"You are!" I chuckled as I tried to snatch a cupcake again, but as I tried to get one a cupcake fell out of her hands.

"Oops." I said in fear as I looked at the red cupcake smashed on the ground.

Santana almost looked completely devastated, "My cupcake."

"Sorry Santana." I kind of laughed again.

"You're gonna get it." She grinned and picked up the cupcake off the ground and smashed it in my face. Red frosting covered half of my face.

"Hey!" I screeched with frosting all over me. Santana just smiled and ran down the street.

I chased after her in a mad dash and when I finally reached her put my arms around her waist and almost brought her to the ground. "What was that for?" I smiled.

She looked at me, "You made me drop a cupcake."

"That doesn't mean you can throw one at my face!" I laughed. "Get it off of me."

Santana slowly inched closer to my face and pressed her lips against my cheek, taking a lick of frosting on her tongue.

"You taste good." She said and again moved in on me. Her lips caught mine and I depend the kiss. I could taste the sweet frosting from the cupcakes on her lips. She was like a sweet Santana cupcake. She must have really loved the cupcakes because she kept kissing my face and licking the frosting off of me.

"Santana-Santana…I think it's all gone." I said slightly pushing her off my face.

She smiled, "Sorry, you just tasted like the cupcakes."

I chuckled and kissed her on the cheek, "You're funny."

_Sometimes I wish I always tasted like a cupcake so Santana could kiss me all the time, but having frosting all over my face wouldn't be the greatest idea..all those other crazy kids would come and attack my face like they were attacking our baking table today. Santana tasted great as a cupcake too, like a hot spicy cupcake. She's my little cupcake. Well Diary it has been nice chatting with you this fine evening but I believe it is time for me to go to bed. Maybe some day I will make a bunch of cupcakes and Santana will come running to me like there is no today…tomorrow? Maybe I will ask Puck to make them again...cupcakes are yummy._

_Oh and good news! My new friend Becky made the Cheerios! I'm so happy for her._

_Goodnight Diary._

_-B_

_**Reviews make the Angels cry...with joy :]**  
_


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Diary, _

_Today was kind of a really crazy day…I mean crazy good, but also crazy crazy. I guess it could have all started with Mr. Schue's assignment to us today. We had to sing ballads to each other…first I thought a ballad was a male duck, but then Mr. Schue said it was a super emotional love song or something that you have to sing into someone else's eyes. What if I wanted to sing into someone's face? We all had to pick our partners out of a hat…_

"Kurt…" Finn said dryly as he read the name off the piece of paper. Kurt looked really happy…like too happy.

Tina picked up a paper out of the hat, "…Other Asian."

Then it was Santana's turn she kind of chuckled a bit, "Brittany." I was so excited I hopped up and clapped my hands.

_What was I supposed to sing to her Diary? I had no idea. It was probably the hardest thing of my life trying to find a song to sing that let out all my strange feelings. I had to pick a song that made me think of Santana...my best friend. Then I came up with a perfect song! Lucky by Jason Mraz and that other girl…I forgot her name. That song makes me think of my best friend. I love her…in like a friend way…right? She makes me feel lucky, like a lucky charm…the rainbow one. Lucky Charms are one of my favorite cereals. She's like a bowl of lucky charms that I get to eat whenever I want…not like that Diary stop thinking dirty. We ended up trying to practice our songs in the choir room earlier today…_

"Are we really going to work on this thing Brittany?" Santana slugged into the choir room wit her feet on the ground.

I took a seat on the piano bench, "We have to. It's homework." Santana rolled her eyes, I know she is never the one much for homework. She took a seat next to me and put a lazy elbow on the piano keys.

"Well do you have a song?" she asked me, I could tell she wasn't really expecting an answer, but to her surprise I told her I did.

"What song?" she asked in surprise.

"Lucky by Jason Mraz." I smiled.

"…and Colbie Caillat?"

I scrunched my face, "and who?"

"Colbie Caillat…the girl singing." She replied.

"Oh." Is all I could muster…that what her name. "Yeah that one."

She took an elbow off the piano, "Do you have a secret guy best friend I should know about?"

"No?" I replied confused.

She just smiled, "Okay sing it to me."

I always got kind of nervous singing in front of Santana, it was like her eyes were glued on me the entire time and it made me nervous. She always likes when I sing to her though, I could tell because she kind of sways back and forth with a smile on her face all the time. Like a smiling swing.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you…"_

The entire time I sang the song she just looked at me and smiled. When I finally finished she leaned over and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "That was really good." She grinned.

I replied, "Thanks." I blushed slightly, "Did you pick a song?"

She shook her head, "No…I didn't think we would actually do the assignment." She said shyly.

"Santana." I said with a disappointed tone, "We have to do it."

"Okay okay..how about I go to your house after school and we can choose one?"

I agreed, "Fine, but you better be ready!"

She chuckled, "Of course I will."

All of a sudden there was a knock on the door and Rachel popped her head inside, "Hey guys, we have a surprise for Finn and Quinn if you guys want to join in?"

"What is it?" Santana said.

"We want to surprise them in song." Rachel said with a grin.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Of course…song."

_We ended up singing Lean on Me to Finn and Quinn at the end of the day. They seemed to really enjoy it I'm glad. Well here comes the juicy part Diary…today after school when Santana came over the most amazing night of my life probably happened…_

We were sitting on the edge of my bed thinking of a song for Santana to sing.

"I think I have one." I stated, "Hit Me Baby One More Time by Britney Spears." I said with a grin on my face…it was a brilliant idea…at least I thought.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Santana replied, "That song is so 90's and probably not what Mr. Schue was looking for…but good idea?" she said sweetly at the end of her sentence.

I sighed, "Do you have any ideas?"

She shrugged, "Not really."

I hit her on the arm, "Santana! You were supposed to be ready…and I want to hear you sing you have a pretty voice."

"Thanks." She put a strand of hair behind her ear.

"There has to be a song you have been listening to a lot lately or something? Or one of your favorite songs? Anything." I said in hopes of her singing at least anything to me…her voice is like a little angel…or a medium sized angel.

Her face looked like it was in thought, "There is a song I guess."

I clapped my hands together, "Oh sing it to me! Please?"

She sighed, "Okay." And she turned to me on the bed.

Then she sang..

"_If I could take you away  
Pretend I was queen  
What would you say  
Would you think I'm unreal  
'Cause everybody's got their way I should feel"_

Her singing was amazing…it was so soft and nice…and did I mention super sexy? I wonder if she was singing this song for anyone?

_"Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love, for real  
Everybody's talking how I, can't, can't be your love  
But I want, want, want to be your love  
Want to be your love for real  
Want to be your everything…"_

After she finished I was in awe, I loved hearing her sing.

"Was that song for Puck?" I immediately said after she finished singing. When I said that her eyes shot up right at me in an instant.

"No-no…it wasn't for anyone." She said quietly and adjusted her position on my bed.

"Well it was really good," I complimented her again. "You should sing to me more often." I said and pushed myself a bit closer to her.

"Really? Why?" she asked looking me in the eyes.

"Because your singing is wonderful…and your song made me think of you-you and you're um…voice…that is really good." I know what I said didn't really make sense, but I tried to cover up as best as I could.

"That didn't really make sense." She replied. Blast…she noticed my cover up.

"Did I mention your voice is super hot?" I said in a whisper and brushed a piece of hair away from her eyes. She grinned; I leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss. When we departed she pushed me down slowly on my back, "Your voice is really hot too." She smiled seductively and began kissing on top of me.

Her kisses were like fire; once she started I couldn't put out the flame…it was like a wild kissy fire…that I loved.

My breathing became heavier as she began sliding her hands up my sides and underneath my shirt. Her hands were cold and made me shiver a bit, but the press of her body against mine slowly made it go away. I gradually wondered my hands up her stomach and began tugging at her shirt. I wanted that thing off so I could see those amazing abs of hers again.

I gracefully grabbed it and slid it off of her, she grinned and slowly took mine off as well. Her lips tenderly sucked on mine while our bodies moved together. A slight moan left her lips as I grazed her back softly and slide my hands down lower. Her mouth progressively made it's way to my neck and she began kissing all parts of my collar. I couldn't help but also let out a tiny moan as she did it.

Then I could feel her hand slowly making its way down to my lower half and unbutton the top of my shorts. She slid them off with grace and her fingers playfully edged around the top of my panties.

"Santana…" I breathed out heavily as her fingers continued to fondle around down there. I crashed our lips together again. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I asked her almost out of breath.

She nodded, "Only if you do."

I nodded up and down quickly, "Yes." And our hips swayed together as her fingers went down deeper…

_It was a glorious night Diary…Santana and I…did it? It was one of the hottest moments of my life. It felt so right too, like I really liked it. Just feeling her body and having her feel mine…it felt so perfect. She is sleeping next to me right now and being the loser I am, I am recording this moment in my diary. I just had too, it was too big of a moment to not write down right? She looks cute when she sleeps, like a little peaceful lamb…a lamb with smooth skin and a pretty face. A really pretty face…and pretty legs. They say you are only supposed to "do it" with people you love…but I've done it before with guys and stuff…but nothing like this. Those times weren't really that special and the guys weren't really that good. Santana was amazing, it was like the best sex I have ever had. Ama-to the- zing Diary I mean great. Well I think I will put you away before I wake up Santana…goodnight! Time to cuddle with my best friend. _

**Might not be updating for a little while! Just started college again and am busy for a little bit but REVIEW! probably will update again next weekend :] love you all..._may Brittana be with you_**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

**Yay I got to update :]**

"So hairography, um it works best when you pretend like you're getting tazerd. So you just move your head around like you're spazzing and stuff." I pulled my hair out of my ponytail and began shaking my head in all directions, letting my hair flow in full force. Hairography was fun, I liked letting my hair flow around in circles and stuff it made me feel like my golden locks had some special flying powers or something. "You guys it's like cool epilepsy." I finally said finding the best way to express hairography to my fellow glee clubbers. I noticed Santana couldn't keep her eyes off of me as I stood in front of the club. She chuckled and cheered after I finished giving my example.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I still can't really explain how I felt about last night. The best night of my life with my best friend….having sex. I know it seems kind of crazy, but it's all I have been thinking about all day long. Just even when she would walk by me in the halls my stomach would turn with tingly feelings and I would remember the touch of her body against mine and the heat of her lips against my skin. Good thing I'm not a guy…because embarrassing bodily functions would be happening to me left and right during school just by the mere sight of Santana Lopez…_

"We need to talk." Santana came rushing up to me after glee club practice. I smiled, maybe she wanted to talk about last night and how it was equally as amazing to her as it was for me? Or maybe she wanted to reveal her secret love for me and we could just make out on the spot right there…but probably not.

"Talk?" I said while I began packing up my backpack. I began leaning in closer to her after all the other gleeks left, "Can't we just—" She cut me off before I could sneak in a quick kiss to her lips.

"We can't" she said pushing me away a little bit.

"What?" I shook my head, "You won't even let me kiss you now when I'm pretty sure we went all the way last night?" It always seemed like Santana went back and forth with me…like when I'm trying to make the tough decision of wearing pink or red underpants each morning…I could never choose.

She slightly sighed, "I know, and last night was really great, and I would love to do it again, but I don't know if I can."

"Why not?" I replied.

"Because we are friends Brittany, not girlfriends." She took a seat in an empty chair and folded her arms. "I mean, last night with you was totally hot, but we are just friends right?"

My eyes shifted, "Friends with benefits?" I concluded.

Santana inched a smile, "I guess you could say that."

_I don't know what she wants with me Diary. Sometimes I feel like we are more than just best friends, but Santana obviously doesn't want that kind of relationship with me…probably not ever. I wish she could just forget what people think about her and just frolic in the forest of love with me and roam free without any thought! I don't know what I just said but I wish she would just forget about it. _

"So what does that mean?" I asked her as we began walking out the door into the hall.

"It means that no one can know about this and it means that…I don't know, we can make out with each other whenever we want."

"What if I want to kiss you now?" I said.

"You can't." she replied, "Because we are at school and in public and no one is allowed to see."

"Well can we do what we did last night again sometime?" I kind of smiled at the thought…even though Santana was making all these ridiculous rules for our secret "relationship".

She looked at me seductively, "Sure." And she walked away down the hall. As she walked away from me down the hall I saw her do a quick sneak at Puck who was looking at himself from the mirror inside his locker. He slowly followed her with his eyes and checked out her ass up and down from behind. I kind of cringed and walked away.

_Why must Puck always be around Diary? He ruins everything! Whenever it seems like I have a super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot time with Santana…the next day she always runs to him for sexual pleasure as well. Am I not enough for her? Maybe she is just trying to cover it up or something…like when Santana tries to use loads of cover-up to try and hide a pimple on her face but I always point it out anyways and she always yells at me. Hehe, it's fun to tease her. But anyways back to my angry mode, why does she always do that to me? She's even been texting him a lot lately…she texts me too sometimes, but it is usually about Cheerios or some other lame thing. _

"Who are you texting now?" I asked dryly while I watched Santana flip out her phone again.

"Puck," she answered quickly, "He just told me Quinn asked him to baby-sit Friday night…can you believe that?"

"Baby-sit?" I asked, "She wants him to sit on a baby?"

Santana rolled her eyes, "No like…watch kids when their parents are gone." She closed her phone.

"Oh." I could feel slight jealous feelings coming along. "Why do you talk to him so much anyways?"

"Because talking to him puts me even higher on the social scale Brittany, if it looks like I'm with him people will be twice as scared of me and my popularity."

"Why do you want people to be scared of you?" I asked confused. Why would you want people to be afraid of you? I would want people to flock around me with delight.

"Because that means no one will even think about stepping up to me, I'm basically the queen at this school now that Quinn is off the Cheerios."

"Do you even like him?"

Santana stared at me for a few seconds, "That's not the point."

"Well I think you should be with someone you like." I simply stated. I think I was going for more along the lines of…you should be with…me.

Her face kind of fell and she just eyed her phone and then looked back at me. It looked like she was thinking about something.

"Do you want to come over and help me study Spanish tonight?" I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Did you fail another test?"

"…Maybe." I said quietly.

She giggled, "Sure I can help you."

I clapped my hands, "Yay."

_Later that night my studying skills were not at their best…why could I never concentrate. I think it was because Santana. She was always looking at me in the eye and stuff…I could only concentrate on her beauty I think. It was like she was putting me in a trance whenever she would stare at me just a little bit…like I was looking into a magical ball of browness…the browness is her eyes Diary. _

"Okay so what does this word mean?" she held up a flashcard to my face and I tried to make out the sounds of the word and remember.

"Um, cat?" I said.

She probably looked at me like I was really…really stupid, "Hola…does not mean cat Brittany." She looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sorry. It's so hard to remember!" I put my hands up to my face, "There are so many words."

She smiled and looked at me, "It's okay I understand. How about this one?" she held up another card.

"Hello?"

"Gato…is cat. You mixed them up." She put down the cards, "Maybe we should take a break."

"I don't like different languages." I said flatly. It was true…they were very hard to remember.

"What do you like then." Santana said rolling over onto her back laying comfortably on my bed.

"You." I said playing with my hair. I guess I didn't really know that I said that out loud, but I think I did.

"I like you too Brittany." She said almost like it was an automatic response. I'm sure she liked me of course…but probably not the way that I like her. She just wants to mess around and have fun I think. Soon I felt Santana right behind me, her breathing was on my neck and shivers went down my spine. Her hand slowly went down my back and shoulder.

"I like your body." She whispered in my ear as I tried to remain calm while she was touching my back.

"Santana," I said with a slight moan. "We should get back to studying." Her hand began to creep up my front side and slip under the bottom of my shirt.

"Wouldn't you rather have fun?" She began tugging at my shirt.

"Santana, stop." I said and grabbed her hand. She backed away from me and had a scowl on her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Did you hear what I said? I said I liked you…"

"Yeah, and?"

"I think I really like you…like like you…" I tried to tell her how I felt, but it was harder than it seemed. Why was it so hard to say?

She shook her head, "No you don't."

"But I think I do." I could see her face saddening now, like I told her something wrong. I didn't like it when she looked sad.

"Just because you like hooking up with me doesn't mean you like me." Santana replied. "We're just friends Brittany."

"But I like you. I like when we are together all the time, and I get sad when you are gone, and I get jealous when you talk about Puck and stuff." She just stared at me with those deep brown eyes. "I like when you are near me and I like your smile and your eyes and your super soft baby bottom hair."

"Brittany.." Is all she could muster.

"I really like you and I don't know what to do." I said. I could see her beautiful brown eyes starting to tear up a bit.

"You can't like me Brittany. I told you…I'm not like that-I don't like girls that way."

"I don't know if I do either…but I like you." I said. I've never like a girl like my best friend before, or even a guy, nothing even close.

"I should probably go." Santana quickly said and grabbed her things.

"Santana." I said sadly and she walked out the door.

_What did I do wrong? I just told her how I felt. I think I scared her away because she didn't even look at me when she left. Could I be that scary? I really do like her Diary…like a lot. Like more than I like ducks or cheetos. I wish she would just come back and be here with me. I could tell she was hiding something form me, maybe she really does like me and she is too afraid to say it. I can only wish…well I guess I will go to sleep now…going to sleep sad is never fun, I feel like poop...dark nasty poop. Goodnight Diary._

**_Brittana loves you...review :D_**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Diary,_

_ Even though Santana and I kind of had an argument about public affection the other night…doesn't mean we can't sit super close to each other and almost make it seem like something…right? Because today in the library while Santana and I were looking at old Thunderclaps and putting funny faces on Rachel we sat super close…like almost too close considering that Quinn was sitting right across from us. I thought Santana didn't want it to seem like we had a little thing. I guess there is a rule as to what is too much and what is not. I think I've kind of accepted the fact that Santana will never like me like I like her, but I could dream. In fact, I had a pretty weird dream that Santana was my super magical mystical girlfriend and we were floating around in the sky and we had wings…it was super awesome._

"Brittany this is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Rachel chased me down the halls begging for my picture in the yearbook.

"Go away." I said simply.

"Why not?" she kept bugging me.

I shrugged, "I don't want to be in that picture it will get de-faced."

"No it wont!"

"Yes it will, I will be the one doing it." I kind of rolled my eyes and walked away. Why was she still chasing me like a creepy kitty? I dashed around the corner and saw Santana approaching Rachel. Before Rachel could even get a word out Santana lifted up her hand and blurted out a no in her face.

"Did she try and get you too?" she asked me as she made her way towards me. 

I nodded, "Yeah, but I told her to go away. She was following me like a little mouse or something."

"Right." She nodded, "No one is ever going to want to be in a picture with her in that book, it's like social suicide."

I tried to wrap my mind around what exactly social suicide was, but I decided to let it go.

"Are you ready for the Cheerios picture?" Santana asked me. I saw Quinn rush past us down the halls, I think she was heading towards Coach Sylvester's office. I still don't think she will let her be in the picture, her baby lump is too big.

"I think so." I said following the Latina down the halls.

"I have to look good for this picture." She said primping up her hair a little bit.

"It's just a picture." I said shrugging my shoulders. She just kid of glared at me and continued walking.

"Well I should look hot anyways." Santana said with a smirk.

_Santana looks hot all the time Diary, it's like she's always a steaming pot of boiling water…that's how hot she is…all the time. Anyways, during Glee club that day, Rachel told us all about a commercial we would be in…_

"We have all been cast in a local commercial." Rachel said with a smile and the entire Glee club lit up.

"Are you serious?" Finn said in shock.

"Yes Finn, and while all of you have been so concerned with your appearance in this school, I've landed Glee club it's first big break."

She continued on about how we would all become stars and stuff and shine bright in the sky during night time…or maybe that was my own thoughts. Well I remember her blabbing on about stars and then she told us we would be selling mattresses.

"I'm gonna get myself a nice pair of black suspenders." Artie immediately said in excitement.

"We are selling mattresses?" I asked Santana in confusion. She looked at me and nodded. I was kind of happy, this seemed like it would be fun!

_I went with Santana in her car to go drive to the commercial set…_

"Ready?" she asked as soon as I hoped in the front seat.

"Yeah!" I said in excitement. This was going to be so fun, I love commercials.

"I wonder what we are going to do." Santana said driving down the streets.

"Maybe we will be like dancing sales people and sing a song…or maybe even rap." I replied. I think I was referring to some other mattress commercial I have seen before.

"Maybe." Santana said with a chuckle.

"Or maybe we will all have to dress up as mattresses and jump around and dance."

"I don't think so Brittany." She said again with a little laugh.

"It could happen." I smiled. My head began to fill with a ton of other ideas we could do for mattress commercials, but I chose not to say them aloud.

I looked over at Santana smiling and noticed her cute little cheeks. They were like plump and round with slight little dimples. I liked them. When she laughs they always puff up and it makes me want to squeeze them…or kiss them. So that's what I did, I leaned over and gave her chubby Santana cheeks a little peck.

She looked at me. "Is it okay that I did that in the car?" I asked her.

She smiled, "Yes, it's fine." And she put her eyes back on the road.

"You have cute cheeks." I said shyly as I took another glance at her face.

"How can someone have cute cheeks?" she asked confused.

I shrugged, "I dunno, but you do."

She grinned, "Thanks. Well here we are." She said pulling into the set parking lot.

_I've never been on a set before, it was so cool. I felt like I was a movie star or like Britney Spears. When we got there everyone else was also pulling up in their cars…_

"Hi guys." I said excitedly when I saw Kurt and Mercedes get out of a car.

"I can't believe we are actually doing this." Kurt said eyeing the set, "This might be the one positive thing Rachel Berry has done in her life."

Kurt and Mercedes laughed and we followed them inside. As soon as we stepped onto the set inside the director photographer guy bombarded us with blue pajamas and scripts.

"Take these kids," he said and handed all of us pajamas.

"What do we do with these?" I asked. He kind of looked at me funny.

"You wear them, and look good." He said flatly and shoved us towards the dressing room.

Santana took one look at her costume and pouted, "These pajamas are totally not flattering."

"Just put them on." Mercedes said to her with rolled eyes and began changing.

"This is going to be so great!" Just from that sentence I knew that Rachel Berry had entered the room, "Prepare to thank me when all of us become famous mattress saleswomen." She said with a smile and was already dashing into her blue pajamas.

"I'm sure nothing will change after this." Quinn came in the room after Rachel. She looked at her pajamas, "I don't even know if these will fit over my baby bump." Quinn seemed kind of sad.

Rachel kind of gave her a sympathetic smile, "I'm sure you will be fine. Just think about the positive, we are in a commercial and that is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Quinn smiled. Rachel was right, this was pretty cool.

"How do I look?" Santana did a little spin in her pajamas and smiled.

"Great. Like a true actress." I chuckled and looked down at my costume. "I look like a smurf."

"A hot smurf." Santana said with a wink and we exited to girls dressing room to meet with the boys.

_Doing the commercial was really fun. Instead of doing the lame script the director gave us, Rachel decided we should perform a song instead. We got to jump on all the mattresses and fool around…not that kind of fooling, but it was great! Santana looked super cute jumping around and actually smiling, it looked like she was having a great time. It was a good time for me to practice my back flips. _

"That was so much fun!" I began jumping around Santana like a little kid after the commercial was over.

"Britt, the commercial is over…you don't need to jump anymore." She said taking a hold of my shoulders and calming me down.

"Sorry, it was just really fun." I said with a smile.

"We are totally going to become famous." Tina said in the dressing room.

"I can already feel the stardom rolling in." Rachel grinned in the mirror. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Kurt invited the girls over to his house tonight for a screening party, they said the commercial should come on late tonight." Mercedes said while packing up her things. "See you ladies there?"

"Yeah!" I got really excited and grabbed Santana's arm, "Can you believe we are going to be on TV?"

"Do we have to go?" she said in a dry tone.

"Yes!" I exclaimed, "We can't miss our first commercial premiere."

"Can't we just watch it at your house?"

"Santana this is our first premiere party, we are going."

"Okay fine."

_When we got to Kurt's house everyone was hanging out in the living room surrounding the television. We didn't exactly know what time the commercial was going to premiere, but the guy told us probably after 11:00pm, so we all stayed up watching TV. _

"When is this dam commercial going to come on." Santana seemed kind of irritated. We haven't done anything all night but watch TV, I think everyone was getting antsy.

"Be patient." Quinn replied, "It will come on soon."

"I think I've stuffed my mouth with at least a million cheetoh\s." Tina said putting another cheeto in her mouth.

"Sorry, those are the only snacks we have." Kurt apologized from the couch.

"What are we watching anyways?" Tina said slouching in an armchair.

"I have no idea. The news?" I said eyeing the television. I scooted closer to Santana who was sitting on the ground next to me and put my head on her shoulder. "I'm tired."

"Don't go to sleep! You will miss it!" Kurt said screaming at me.

_Before I knew it I was drifting off into dreamland. I don't even remember falling asleep…do you usually remember? All I remember is that I was watching TV one moment and then Santana started shaking me and I almost thought it was an earthquake. _

"Wake up Brittany! Look!" Santana shook me and pointed at the TV screen.

My face lit up with excitement, I think I was so excited I almost attacked the television. "There we are!" I pointed at all of us jumping around screen.

"Brittany get out of the way we can't see!" Mercedes said throwing a cheeto at my face. I could see Santana turn back and glare at her.

"We look hot!" Mercedes shouted with a giant smile.

"We don't look hot, we look smoking." Kurt replied. "Look at us jump!"

"We look like flying smurfs now." I said with my eyes glued to the screen.

"Now everyone is going to be asking for our autographs." Rachel clapped after the commercial was over. "That was amazing."

"That was it?" Santana said expecting more.

"That was it? That was our big break! All thanks to me." Rachel said folding her arms. "You need to learn how to appreciate what is given to you, at least you were on TV."

Santana just seemed to tune Rachel out as she got up from the floor and grabbed my hand, "Well now that that is over, ready to go Brittany?"

I nodded, "Sure…bye guys!" I waved goodbye and the rest waved.

"Why are we leaving so soon?" I asked Santana as we walked to her car.

"I was bored hanging out with them." She shrugged. "Plus I've been wanting to hang out with you." She let go of my hand and led me to the door of her car. "I've missed being alone with you." Her fingers began tracing up my arm. My back slowly leaned against the outside of her car as the space between us diminished.

"Well you haven't really been wanting to be around me that much lately." I responded.

"I do," she grabbed the sides of my arm in a little squeeze. I could never help but melt when she touched me. Why does that always happen? It's like I'm a little ice cube and her fingers make me melt into a puddle…a puddle of melted ice…which I guess would be water. "I really like—like being your friend Brittany."

"Me too." I smiled, even though I wanted more.

"So do you want to hang out at my house tonight? My parents went out." She smiled and pushed my bangs out of my face.

"Yeah, sure." My lips began to quiver when she slightly grazed them with her own. Her hands tightly pushed me back harder against her car and she took control, kissing me hard and fast. I quickly grabbed her waist and turned her against the car, "As long as I get to be in control this time." I slide my hand up the back of her shirt and began roaming them around. I could feel goosebumps raising on her back as I touched it in the cold air. I began kissing her neck and my fingers roamed the waist of her jeans.

"Of course." Santana slightly moaned. "What the fuck?" Santana pulled away from me and looked towards Kurt's house. I turned around and looked over, a little head popped up from Kurt's front window and went back down. Was someone watching us?

"Was someone looking at us through Kurt's window?" I asked confused.

"I don't know." Santana replied trying to see who hid from the window. "Whoever it was I might have to kill them." She grabbed her keys and unlocked the door. "Let's go."

I hoped inside of the car and took a seat at the passenger side, "Do you think they saw?"

Santana shook her head, "I hope not. If the school is filled with rumors tomorrow I will know exactly who to go to…one of them."

"I'm sure the school won't be filled with rumors." I replied. "Whoever it was probably didn't even see anything, it's dark outside."

"Yeah, well let's hope so." She started the car and we took off.

_I hope no one saw us. I mean, I don't think I would really care, but Santana would probably freak out if anyone knew we were hooking up in secret. I wonder who it was, Kurt? Mercedes? Rachel? I don't know…I bet it was just a cat or something…does Kurt even have a cat? I think he has a pet mouse…I saw it crawling around the kitchen today…I named it Bertha. Oh well, I guess we will find out some day. _

_At Santana's house I finally felt what it was like to be in control. Usually Santana is on top of me and making all the moves Diary, but this time, this time I was on top. Hehe, and it was fun. I felt like I was the top dog…like the president…the president of sexy time. I mean, I made her moan and groan and - well I'll stop there. Now I'm sitting here in my room and it is really late, all I can think about is her…and Clyde…because he's cuddling up against my Diary right now and his tail keeps getting in the way! Sometimes I can't stand my kitty. Godonight Diary!_

_-B_


	12. Chapter 12

**Howdy ya'll! I'm trying to update every weekend! Enjoy  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I think I made a mistake today. I kind of accidentally, super duper didn't mean to, kind of told everyone Santana and I had…well you know. I didn't even mean to do it! It just slipped out and Santana glared at me and now everyone probably thinks I am a weirdo. Santana wasn't too happy when I spilled the beans because she just folded her arms and I could feel her glaring at me really hard. _

"We just heard, who told?" Santana said into her phone as we both walked down the stairs. Artie, Tina, Kurt and Amber were all on the phone with us as I listened in on my own cell phone.

"We assumed it was you." I herd Artie through the phone.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Why would I do that."

Kurt chimed in, "To get back at Puck, aren't you guys dating?"

"Sex is not dating." Santana immediately replied.

"If it were Santana and I would be dating." Oops. I just said that. That wasn't supposed to happen, Santana will kill me. I was kind of scared as to what her reaction would be, but she just went silent and looked at me like I told her biggest secret in the world.

"Look I don't want to rock the boat, since Quinn got pregnant I'm top dog around here." Santana said getting off the subject.

"Hold up Rachel's walking by," Santana put an arm in front of me and we stopped in our tracks. "Hey hot mama!" Mercedes shouted at Rachel. "She's gone, I know I screwed up telling you guys about Quinn and Puck and I feel really terrible about it, but we cannot let Rachel figure this out, if she tells Finn he's going to flip."

"And then we really have no chance at sectionals." Kurt ended to conversation and Santana immediately glared at me again and shut her phone.

She continued to stare at me without saying a word. It was like her eyes were little laser beams shooting through my face.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean," I stuttered.

"What the hell Brittany? What was that?"

"I didn't do it on purpose. It kind of slipped out…I had diarrhea of the mouth?" I replied nervously, looking at the ground.

"We agreed to keep that a secret and then you go and tell it in front of everyone like that?" I don't think I've seen Santana this angry before. "Now they are going to tell the entire school Brittany."

I shook my head, "I don't think they would do that."

"Well one of them already saw us the other night and now half the club knows, what were you thinking?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "I guess I wasn't."

"Now they are going to think we actually are dating." Santana shoved her phone in her pocket.

_Who am I kidding? A relationship between us like that is never going to happen. I just need to get that through my brain. Even though it seems like we basically are dating…I guess we really aren't. Santana is right, sex is not dating…it is just…sex. Even if it is like the best sex in the world it wouldn't count as dating…I wish it did, then we would have been dating the moment we first did it. Later at Glee club practice Santana barely even acknowledged me, she sat on the complete opposite side instead of her usually spot next to me. _

"Let's gather around." Mr. Schue said, Ms. Pillsbury was following in behind him. "Well I have found my replacement…so give it up for Ms. Pillsbury." He said starting to clap. I kind of freaked out when I saw her, memories of my cute little bird ran through my mind and I almost panicked.

"She's the one they made me talk to when they found out I was keeping that bird in my locker." Rachel stared at me confused and I reminisced on my little bird.

"So do you even know anything about music?" Santana said from across the room in her usually bitchy tone.

_Aside from the whole Santana being angry and me part…today was a pretty dramatic day…like almost as dramatic as a drama club. Finn stormed into the choir room and began punching Puck like crazy! I guess Rachel finally told him that the baby is Pucks. As soon as all this drama lama went down I tried walking out of the choir room without running into Santana. I managed to make it out except…I walked into Coach Sylvester. _

"You, my office, now." She pointed at me and I followed her to her office. I took a quick look back at Santana who was following Puck out of the room.

"I need something from you." Coach said to me as I took a seat in her office.

"What?" I asked.

"Your glee club set list. I need to do a quick overview of it before you compete Saturday, do you have it with you?"

I thought for a moment, I did have one in my backpack.

"Yeah." I said and pulled out the set list from my backpack. Her face glimmered as she saw the piece of paper. "What are you going to do with it?"

"Absolutely nothing." She said, "Now that I have what I need, I no longer need you to be here." She grabbed the paper out of my hands and took a seat. "Go." I quickly scrambled out of her office and put my backpack around my shoulder.

"What were you doing in there?" Santana passed by the office as soon as I exited the room.

"Nothing." I replied and followed her down the halls. She wouldn't talk to me. "Are you still mad at me?"

She turned around to look at me, "Yes."

"I didn't mean to spill your secret Santana."

"Our secret." She replied. "Do you not understand that this is something no one could know about? You can't just blurt things out like that when you want to."

"Well sorry I'm such a ruin to your reputation." I replied. "Am I really that embarrassing to be caught with?"

Santana was silent for a moment before she finally spoke up, "No Brittany. I'm just nervous to find out what would happen if people knew…" she lowed her voice into a whisper, "…we were…you know."

"Having sex?" I said out loud.

"Not so loud Britt! Damn."

"Sorry, I just don't understand why it is such a big deal." I said.

"Well to some people it is." Santana crossed her arms.

"Whatever." I replied frustrated. "Can we just forget about it?"

Santana sighed, "Sure."

We stopped in front of my locker and I shoved some books in my backpack. Santana was waiting for me looking around at the crowd of students roaming the halls. It looked like she was scoping out the crowd, hearing for rumors or gossip about her. As soon as I shut my locker Quinn walked right past us. She slightly roamed her eyes our way and looked at the both us of, then as soon as Santana caught her eye she immediately looked away and to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Santana said after Quinn past us and continued down the hall. I shrugged in reply, she did kind of look at the both of us really strangely. I forgot about it fast.

"I can't believe sectionals are tomorrow." I said zipping my backpack.

"Yeah, it's crazy. Puck said he would throw a party if we won." Santana said with a smile, "Which I need."

"Why?" I replied.

"Because I just need to have fun, I've been too stressed."

"Yeah I guess," I said and threw my backpack over my shoulder, "Well I have to go to class." I said and waved Santana goodbye. I closed my locker and began walking to my next class.

"So are you two really have sex?" Kurt practically showed up right next to me like magic. How did he do that?

"Have we spoken before." I said with my eyes widening. I tried to remain calm, but I guess I wasn't too good at that. We had the same class together next period so he continued to walk beside me.

"Do you really expect me of all people to just ignore that little comment you made on the phone this morning?" He said with a grin planted on this face.

"Um, no…we aren't." I said with a stutter.

"It's okay if you are," he grinned again and fixed his hair, "I won't judge you."

"I wasn't supposed to say that." I said mumbling, "Santana is angry at me now."

"So it did happen?" His eyebrow curved up a bit. "Oh Brittany, now I will believe you when you say you've made out with basically everyone at this school."

I just walked in silence trying not to say something stupid that would give everything away, but Kurt was so sneaky! Like a sneaky little…snicker.

"Please don't tell everyone Kurt." I pleaded. "Santana will seriously hate me forever and then she would probably be kicked off the Cheerios." I think he could see the scardy cat in my eyes because he immediately said he wouldn't.

"This is hot gossip Britt," he said with a smirk, "Just the mere image of you two doing the nasty would make every guy at school grin wider than the Grand Canyon."

"That's really big." I replied imagining the Grand Canyon in my mind. Kurt put his finger over his lips, "My lips are sealed."

"No they're not." I said examined his lips.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, "Lets just get to class."

_Kurt is pretty awesome. During class he let me cheat off his paper a little bit and we even passed notes to each other talking about how this whole thing with Santana started. I never thought I would be friends his him this much. He's cool…almost as cool as cool-aid. He even let me draw a rainbow on his notebook and he thought it was festive. It's nice to talk to other people than Santana sometimes…even though I love talking to her almost all the time, sometimes I need to open my circle of friendship love. Sectionals are tomorrow so I have to get my rest Diary! Wish us luck! I think I will eat lucky charms tomorrow for breakfast for extra luck…goodnight!_

_**Review loves! Thanks :]**  
_


	13. Chapter 13

"You leaked the set list. You don't want to be here, you're just Sue Sylvester's little moles." Kurt had his arms up to his waist and looked at Santana, Quinn and I in suggestively.

_I thought Kurt and I were kind of friends, I don't know why he would stare directly at me and think that I leaked the set-list. Well…I guess I didn't, but really Diary I had no idea that I was even doing that! When Coach Sylvester tells me to do something I just do it, like a Nike commercial…_

"I know for a fact that's true, Sue asked us to spy for her." Quinn walked past Santana and I as the entire Glee club stared at the three of us like we were their complete enemies. I just stood there awkwardly; I think this was my fault.

"Look we still may be Cheerios, but neither of us ever gave Sue the set-list." Santana said.

"Well…I did, but I didn't know what she was going to do with it." I said looking down at the ground. I could feel everyone's eyes glaring through me.

"Okay look, believe what you want, but no ones forcing me to be here. If you ever tell anyone this I'll deny it, but I like being in Glee club. It's the best part of my day okay?" Santana blurted out this sentence like it was the hardest thing to say ever.

_I knew Santana actually liked Glee club, she just pretends like she doesn't. Maybe that's what she does with me? Maybe she actually really has this undying love for me, but she is too afraid to admit it. She does that with a lot of things. I'm glad she kind of stood up for me and took the tension off of me. Like right when everyone was about to go all hulk-ish on me Santana came right in…like a tension-giver…away-er?_

"I wasn't gonna go and mess it up." Santana finished her sentence and made her way to a seat next to Rachel. Rachel kind of looked at her with comforting eyes while Santana folded her arms and huffed in the chair.

"I believe you." She said and Santana gave her a small smile.

_I know this is kind of crazy Diary, but we ended up winning! Can you believe that? Finn kind of came in and saved the day…like Superman…but like, Finn-man. We choreographed the entire thing like crazy super choreographers and managed to make it through! We were SO happy; it was like we finally did something we really worked for! Santana even gave me a giant hug after they announced New Directions as first place winners; it was like the win made everything else not matter. And...like Puck promised he threw a party that night in honor of our glorious win…it was just for us Gleeks. _

"Even though this is kind of awkward now that Finn knows about everything…I'm still glad we are all here." Quinn said to me as I stood in Puck's backyard.

"I'm glad you're here." I smiled, "I miss you on Cheerios."

She grinned and softly grazed her baby bump, "Thanks...where's Santana?" she said looking around at everyone.

I shrugged, "I think she's coming soon, she always has late fashion."

Quinn looked at me strangely and slowly nodded, "Fashionably late?"

"Yea that." I nodded, "You're not drinking anything are you?" I said looking at her red cup.

She chuckled, "No, just juice."

"I've never seen Artie swerve so much in his wheelchair before in my life." Kurt came up to us and we all looked at Artie swerving around in his chair with Tina chasing after him.

"Drunk rolling?" I laughed.

"That's a possibility." Kurt also chuckled. "Hey, I'm sorry I gave you so much attitude about the set-list thing Britt." He put a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled, "It's okay, I should have known why she wanted it."

"Well, we are here, we won, so lets have a good time!" Kurt smiled and walked off to go talk with Mercedes.

"Hi." Santana walked up to Quinn and I with a cup in her hand.

"Hey." We both said at the same time. Quinn kind of awkwardly stared at us both and then began to walk away.

"I'm gonna go talk with Mercedes." Quinn said and walked away.

"What is her problem?" Santana said eyeing her.

I shrugged; I didn't really notice anything weird.

"It feels nice to finally relax and have fun." Santana said while taking a sip of her drink. "Want some?" she held up the drink to my face. I shrugged, "Sure." I said and took a sip. I never really enjoyed the taste of alcohol, it was just fun to drink sometimes.

As I took a sip Mike brushed past me, he kind of looked at me and smiled. Santana must have seen it because she made a comment about him.

"He totally likes you." She said looking at him walk away.

I shook my head, "No he doesn't."

She nodded her head, "I see him staring at you in Glee club all the time…he likes you."

I just stood there silently and took a glance at him talking to Matt and Finn, "Whatever." I mumbled and grabbed Santana's hand, "Let's dance!"

She quickly took a gulp of her drink and set it down, "Brittany! Shit, my drink. Calm down."

I continued to drag her across the lawn and closer to the bumping speakers. I think the alcohol was getting to Santana because right when we got closer to the music she began dancing with me. She never usually does that, I kind of like tipsy Santana.

Immediately she pulled me closer to her and we began swaying to the beat. Her hands slightly grasped my hips as we moved back and forth. She pulled me in a little closer and our bodies we carefully touching. I could feel the eyes of every boy at that house stare at us. My hand gracefully slipped behind her back and I brought her in a bit closer. I smiled as our hips moved together and she looked into my eyes. From the corner of my eye I could see Puck try and move in behind Santana during the middle of the song, but as soon as he laid a finger on her waist Santana immediately backed away from him.

"I'm going inside." Santana gave a little glare to Puck and grabbed my arm to follow her inside where no one was.

"I swear Puck always tries to grind me up whenever he can." She said brushing her hair back and pouring in some more alcohol into her cup.

I couldn't keep my eyes off her as she bent down to open the cooler and pull out a bottle. When she turned around the hand me a beer she caught me staring. I quickly tried to look up at the ceiling or something so it looked like I wasn't staring.

She smirked, "We were checking me out?"

I played with my fingers, "No-no I was just um, checking out the beer." I said and grabbed it from her hands.

"It's okay if you were Brittany." She began slowly walking towards me with a beer in her hand. I backed up against the kitchen wall and I felt her cold hands slide up under my shirt.

"Okay, I was." I shivered a bit from her touch. Her fingers slide up to the middle of my bra and then back down to the waist of my jeans. I gulped trying to hide the satisfaction she was giving me, "You're cold."

Her numb hands continued to rub up and down my stomach as her face got closer to mine. At that moment I herd the sliding door to the backyard open and a figure walked into the kitchen.

"Hi ladies." Quinn walked in to the kitchen towards the cooler. Santana quickly backed away from me and smiled at her.

"Quinn…" She mumbled.

"You know you guys should really learn to keep the PDA down if you want to keep you two a secret." She smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Santana glared at her.

"I saw you two…outside Kurt's house." She replied.

"That wasn't us, it was just an illusion…like an optical one…" I said.

"Nice try Brittany." Quinn chuckled a bit. "I knew you two had something going on."

"Who said there was anything going on?" Santana replied.

"It's kind of obvious now that I think about it," Quinn said. "Wait till Coach Sylvester finds her head cheerleader is a lesbian."

Santana stomped right in front of Quinn, "If you tell her I will kill you preggers."

"Tell her about what? I thought nothing was going on." Quinn smirked. I could tell that Santana was getting pretty angry because she squeezed her hands a bit tighter.

"I don't think I've decided yet." Quinn replied and walked away.

"Fuck!" Santana grumbled as soon as she exited the kitchen. "Why is she such a bitch?"

"I don't think she looks much like a girl dog." I think the alcohol was getting to me.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Can we get out of here?"

I nodded, "Sounds great…wait…I don't think you should drive, I can though."

"Okay." She said and handed me the keys.

"You should sleep at my house so you can rest it off." I said dragging her behind me.

_I like watching Santana sleep. She seems so peaceful. It's probably one of my favorite things…even though it is kind of creepy. I hope Santana forgets about what happened tonight, a fight between Quinn and Santana would not be good…it would be like…the ultimate battle. Santana the bitch Lopez versus Quinn preggers Fabray! Haha…that's not funny…but it kind of is to me. Santana is kind of snoring right now and it's super cute, sometimes when she sleeps she makes funny noises and I wonder if she is dreaming or something. Sometimes when she's sleeping I put Clyde on top of her and he cuddles on her stomach or something, one time he even began clawing at her hair and she still didn't wake up, it was super funny…but really cute. Anyways, I'm tired now…I'm so glad we won! We all agreed to do a little performance for Mr. Schue tomorrow, he should love it. Goodnight Diary!_

_**reviews make Clyde purr in your face! :P**  
_


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello Diary!_

_ Hi..hello…howdy! Hola? Our Glee assignment has been trying to find something that has hello in it. I don't really understand why we have to use that word…but I guess Mr. Schue knows his shit…I mean stuff…sorry for my language Diary. Anyways, Coach Sylvester called Santana and I in to her office at school and I got scared. I totally forgot the whole point of us even being in this club was to destroy it, but I like it a lot…I don't want to do that. Sue said we should be wetting ourselves with shame, I didn't really get what she meant by that, but the only wetting I could think of is when Santana….anyways…_

"You two should be wetting yourselves with shame." Ms. Sylvester eyed us while she was steadily working out on her treadmill. Santana and I couldn't even look her in the eyes I think we were so scared. Santana just looked at the ground the entire time.

"Glee club won sectionals and you did nothing to stop it," she walked off the exercise machine and came closer to the two of us. "If you were samurai, and my letter opener were sharp enough, I would ask you both right now to commit sapukoo, in Japanese this means ritual belly slitting." She crossed her arms.

I kept eyeing Santana hoping she would speak up and say something, but she just continued to look off into the corner.

"We were seduced by the glitz and glamour of showbiz." Santana finally looked at me. She probably thought that was the lamest excuse to ever give Coach Sylvester, but I tried…and it was kind of true.

"Let me put some knowledge on ya." Sylvester said. "Ever since Quinn Fabray got knocked up I've been in the market for a new head cheerleader, if you want the job and back in my good graces…you're gonna have to turn around." She said in a little angry tone. Santana and I instantly turned to face her. "And listen up, you're familiar with a little Glee-clubber named Rachel Berry, Rachel's the kind of girl who wants things too badly, and what she really wants is one Finn Hudson."

Santana looked me right in the eyes, I could feel that what Sylvester was saying to us wasn't too exciting for her.

"I want you to go after him, she'll go crazy, she wont be able to stand your dating him, humiliated, shamed she'll have no choice but to leave the group and without her Schuester won't make it to regionals." Sue threw two weights at us and we barely caught them. This plan did not seem like it was Sue's best.

"This is just the best idea ever." Santana grumbled as we excited Coach Sylvester's office. We had Glee next period and we both knew what he had to do. "Finn is so not hot." We stopped at her locker to grab some of Santana's things.

"Am I hotter than Finn?" I asked as I leaned against the lockers.

She smiled, "Is that even a question Brittany?"

"I don't want to do this." I said looking at the ground. Finn walked past us with his usual stupid grin on his face as Rachel Berry treaded behind him. "Isn't he already dating her?"

Santana shrugged, "I don't know who would ever date Rachel Berry, but I have no idea." Santana shut her locker and faced me, "We have to do this Brittany, whether you like it or not, I have a chance to be head cheerleader for once, I'm not letting that go."

"But I don't like him, I don't want to go on dates with him all alone, what if he tries to kiss me or something?" Ew, that didn't sound like fun. I only want to kiss my best friend.

"We can go on a date together." She grinned. At that moment Quinn shuffled past us in the hall.

"You two are dating now?" She continued past us with a sly grin and continued to the glee room.

Santana rolled her eyes, "I mean, we both can go on a date with Finn at the same time. That way it won't be so bad for the both of us."

I sighed; I really didn't want to do this, "Okay."

_Finn sung this really strange song about saying hello. It's like he really wanted us to say hi to him or something. Don't enough people say hi to him at school anyways? While he was singing I tried to look at him and find the hotness inside of soul…but I couldn't find it. I could only concentrate on Santana who was sitting right next to me, she was giving Finn looks and stuff. Then when he finished we knew what we had to do…_

I grabbed Santana's pinky and we both made our way towards Finn after he finished singing, "You're a really good dancer." I said looking at his feet.

"Thanks, but my feet weren't really moving." He said kind of confused.

"That was the best part." I replied.

"Oh." He said.

"Britt and I were wondering if you wanted to go out." Santana said.

"On a date? With which one of you?" Finn stuttered

We latched each other's arms, "With both of us."

_I never imagined the day I would go on a date with Finn Hudson, but I did it for Santana, I could tell she really wanted to be head cheerleader… _

"So this is the plan." Santana and I were waiting in front of Breadsticks for Finn to arrive. "We just eat, get some free food, and leave." Santana said crossing her arms.

"Sounds easy enough." I replied. "It's cold out here, why are we still in our Cheerios uniforms anyways?" I asked.

Santana thought for a moment, "You know I really don't know, but we are here now and we have to go on this date."

"Can we just pretend like he's not there?" I mumbled while kicking a little pebbly with my foot.

She grinned, "That's a great idea actually."

I smiled, maybe this wasn't going to be so bad.

"Hi." Finn walked towards us.

Santana opened the door, "Let's do this already."

"Okay hottest guys in school, go." Santana and I were sitting on one side of a booth together while Finn sat on the other.

"Okay well um Puck's super fine, Finn's cute too." I replied uninterested.

"Yeah, but he's not hot though." Santana replied.

I chuckled to myself inside, "He really isn't."

"Hi, I'm right here." Finn waved at us, Oh yea…I forgot he was here. "Would you guys mind including me in your conversations?"

I took a sip of my iced tea and let Santana do the talking. "Let me clue you on in the way we work. You buy us dinner and we make out in front of you…it's like the best deal ever."

I smiled to myself, that was like the best deal ever. Free food and a chance to make out with Santana without her actually worrying about anything. Finn kind of smiled.

"Actually would you mind waiting in the car, and leave you're credit card." Santana said and Finn instantly walked off.

"Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks?" I said once Finn walked away. I think I blurted that out because the entire dinner I was trying to think of anything else but Finn, I thought about dolphins, sharks, sea creatures and even otters.

"I'm glad he's gone." Santana said with a grin.

"Now it's like we are on a date." I replied with a smile. I just looked at Santana silently. "Can we do this more often? Just the two of us?"

She took a sip of her drink, "Yeah, I would like that."

We sat in silence for a moment, "So do you have anymore information of dolphins?" Santana chuckled and looked me in the eyes.

"No, but did you know that Fruit Loops are just gay Cheerios?" Kind of like us, I thought in my mind…but kind of not like us.

"I didn't know that." Santana smiled at me like she was really interested.

"Yeah." I nodded, "You just have to keep an eye out for those things. There are a lot of things that have potential for gayness."

"Like us…" Santana replied. I wasn't really expecting that from her. I couldn't tell if she was joking or being serious.

"Um, I don't know." I replied.

She shook her head, "I don't know what we're doing Brittany."

"I thought we've had this conversation before." I said.

"When I walked into the locker room the other day I herd some girl whispering about us…she said we were gay." Santana looked at the table.

"I didn't hear her." I said looking at the concern in her eyes.

"It doesn't matter, she still said it. What if people keep talking about us and it never stops? I don't think I'm gay Brittany, but what if they are right? I can't have that reputation, I don't know how I would handle it."

"So what if you were Santana? Would you just pretend like you aren't? You can't just ignore the fact that you might like a girl…that girl being me." I replied.

"I'm not pretending Brittany because there is nothing to ignore…I'm not gay." She said defensively.

I rolled my eyes, "It's not like I would care."

"I know you wouldn't Britt because I don't think you understand what is going on here."

I got kind of upset, "I do understand. You are going to get a bad reputation because of what stupid girl said."

Santana just glared at me in anger, her muscles lifting up in her arms, "We should probably go get Finn."

I nodded in agreement trying to forget about the situation, "Sure." We walked out of the restaurant with Finn's credit card and saw him sitting on the curb outside.

"Finally." He said and grabbed his card out of Santana's hand. "You're welcome."

Santana just gave him a glare and forcefully grabbed my hand leading me to the car.

"Wait," Finn shouted before we could escape, "You forgot my end of the deal." He grinned, I knew he was talking about the kiss.

The both of us looked at each other with wondering eyes before we kind of nodded and decided to give in, trying not to make it awkward. I gently placed my hand on the back of Santana's head, slightly playing with her hair before I moved in a gave her a lingering kiss. I saw Finn in the corner of my eye staring at us before I closed my eyes and gave into Santana's lips. I almost forgot he was even watching as I slip my hand up her back and her body quivered at my touch.

"Was that good enough for you?" I said releasing my lips from hers. Santana kept looking at me almost as if she wanted more.

Finn grinned and unlocked his car, "I'll see you ladies at school."

As soon as Finn drove off Santana pulled my body towards her and kissed me again. She pulled open the back door of her car and pushed me inside. Were we really going to do this in the back seat of her car? I guess so!

Her hands roamed all over my body, over my stomach and over my back. It felt so amazing to have her touching me again. She pushed me against the leather seats and I'm surprised we even fit back there. She gracefully began to slid her hand up the back of my uniform and unhook my bra, my hands carefully roamed her waist and thighs as she did so. I helped her by taking off my top and she began kissing my breasts and in between.

I moaned quietly as she kissed me all over, "Santana."

I grabbed her top and began sliding it off as well checking out her perfect abs like usual.

Our lips met again before Santana looked at me, "You are definitely way hotter than Finn." She smiled and we began kissing in her back seat.

_I can't believe we did it in the back seat of Santana's car…definitely one of my favorite new spots to make out with her…even though I always thought making out at a pond with a bunch of ducks around would be hot too…it was nice. After our super hot make out session the windows were all foggy and it reminded me of Titanic so I made a sliding hand print on the side of Santana's window and she yelled me to not do that because people would think that something went down back there…even though it was the truth. The weird thing is, when I went to wipe off the mark I made on the window I saw Rachel and some kid walking into the restaurant. Santana said she recognized him from Vocal Adrenaline? He had really curly hair…just like Mr. Schue…maybe they were brothers or something…that is a question to ponder while I sleep…well goodnight Diary!_

_-B_

I slid my diary in my drawer and turned off my lamp before snuggling up under my covers to sleep.

**kind of a lame chapter but it will get better... REVIEW! :] love you all**


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear Diary,_

_ I think I made the worst mistake of my life today. Why did I tell Santana to sleep with someone? Why did I even listen to that Madonna song? Coach Sylvester did tell us to find a younger guy and think like Madonna, but that doesn't mean she should act like her…_

"You're going to have to start thinking like her." Coach Sylvester trolled around the gym like a made woman. Santana and I kept looking at each other, sneaking glances from side to side as Coach told us to date younger men. I couldn't tell if Santana was looking at me because she liked the idea or if she didn't. The look in her eyes kind of told me she didn't.

_Later we were all sitting in the choir room and Quinn was drawing a weird picture of Rachel in her notebook. It was kind of creepy weird, almost as creepy as my grandma Bertha looks like when she wakes up from bed…except it was on a piece of paper. Maybe Quinn picks on her so much because she has a little crush on her…my mom always told me the reason boys picked on girls when we were little was because they liked us, maybe that theory still works in high school…but like big girls and big boys. The picture even had hearts all over it. Anyways, Rachel started blabbing on to us about dating…_

"Can I ask you guys something private?" She blurted out during the middle of our silence.

"Yes you should move to Israel." Santana quickly responded before anyone else. Quinn kind of giggled on the side.

"It's about dating." Rachel said and moved to the front of us. She started talking about the Wiggles and I chuckled. Wiggle is a funny word…then I started thinking of words that rhymed with wiggle. I thought of piggle, liggle, miggle, figgle…but I don't think those are real words…not real English words at least.

"How do I stop a guy from getting mad at me for saying no?" Rachel chimed in, oh yea...I forgot she was talking.

"Just do what I do, never say no." Santana said next to me. I looked at her, does she really do that?

"Totally," I said back in the conversation, "I mean what's the worst that can happen?" Quinn looked over at me, "Sorry Quinn."

Tina stated telling us a story about her and Artie. While she was I grabbed Santana's arm and slowly started to rub my hand up and down her smooth skin. Quinn kind of glanced at us before we all got up and leaved the choir room. I grabbed her pinky and we headed off to Cheerios practice again.

"How's the younger man search going for you?" I said to Santana as we were changing in the locker room. Santana took off her uniform top in search for a clean new one and those abs were in full view again. What is it about them that makes me so week at the knees? I tried not to stare at them for too long before someone caught me looking.

She pulled a top over her head, "Not well…you?" She didn't seem to in to the conversation.

"I haven't found anyone yet, I'm thinking about going to a park and looking for a little kid to wrap my arm around."

Santana looked at me funny, "That's kind of creepy and petafile-ish."

"Why would I…pet a file?" I said super confused.

"Never mind you just do what you need Brittany." She said and finished changing into practice clothes. "I just need to find a guy quick before someone takes my head cheerleader spot."

"Yeah I guess." I replied.

"Hurry up ladies! Madonna is waiting!" Coach Sylvester yelled at us through the locker room and we all rushed out to the gym.

_When I walked out to the gym there was a bunch of tall guys standing around. I got kind of scared because at first I thought they were strange giants hanging out in our gym, but then Santana told me they had stilts on that made them look super tall. After school that day I went with my sister to soccer practice and while I was there I saw a bunch of little boys that could be perfect candidates for me. I made friends with this one little boy, he was so little and cute…_

I sat on a swing at the playground while my sister was playing soccer on the field.

"Hi." A little boy came up to me and sat on the swing next to me.

"Hi." I replied with a smile and watched him try and get himself on the tall swing.

"What's your name?" he said while trying to push himself.

I gave myself a little swing, "Brittany, you?"

"West."

"Hey West, do you want to be my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied and then ran away.

_I think I probably scared him away. I would have been creeped out if a old lady asked me to be her boyfriend…even though I am a girl, but it still would have been weird. _

"Guess who I'm dating." I said to Santana the next day at school. She was putting red lipstick on looking in the mirror. I couldn't keep my eyes off them, they were so plump and perfect, like a perfect plump plum…or something. "He's super cute, he plays soccer with my sister, he's seven."

Santana groaned, "Crap, I need a younger inferior man! If I don't find one Coach Sylvester will kick me off the Cheerios for sure."

_Then…I told her the worst thing that could possibly come out of my mouth…I can't believe I told her to have sex with Finn Diary! What was I thinking? Why can't she just have sex with me! Madonna has gotten to me. Right before school that day I listened to Like A Virgin and I think that's why I told her to do it. Why am I so dumb? _

I looked in my mirror and applied some lipstick to my lips. I glanced over at Santana who was talking to Finn. He looked kind of shocked and surprised that she was even talking to him after our last incident with him.

_I hope he didn't say yes Diary. I really really hope so, if he does I think my heart would break. Imagining Santana having sex with anyone else but me just makes me really sad…probably sadder than I get when I watch Homeward Bound and the old doggy falls in the mud. _

"What did he say?" I asked Santana as she bounced back over to me.

"I think he may say yes." She smiled.

"Are you really going to sleep with him?"

She shrugged, "How else am I suppose to win him over?"

"You could always pretend." I said hoping she wouldn't say what I think she would.

"You can pretend to do it Brittany. I have to do this."

"Why?" I replied.

"Why does it matter?" she said.

"Because it just…sucks." I replied not being able to find words. I looked at the ground and pouted.

"It's not like we are dating or anything Brittany." She said.

"Do you even care?" I asked looking her in the eyes.

She paused for a moment and looked away from me, "It's just sex."

"So is it just sex with me then?"

"No, yes, no…I don't know." She stuttered.

"Well when you find out you can talk to me." I said and walked away leaving her behind.

_I felt like I was going to cry during the rest of the day. Santana barely even looked at me the rest of school. I saw Finn walk over to her before my next class and he was kind of smiling. I took that look as a yes to Santana's offer. It sucks, I never thought I could feel like this about a person and be so jealous and mad…I feel like the angry hulk or something whenever someone even looks at Santana. I don't want to turn into a green monster! Time for bed now Diary, maybe they didn't do it and Santana will tell me that she had a change of heart and just wants to jump into my super toned buff arms forever? Maybe…_

_Goodnight Diary, sleep tight, don't let Santana bite. _

_**Review!**  
_


	16. Chapter 16

_Dear Diary, _

_She did it. Santana has barely been talking about her late night with Finn over the weekend and I'm pretty sure I don't even want to hear about it anyways. It kind of hurts to think about, Finn getting to touch her in ways that I love doing. Not fair…really not fair…almost as unfair as an un-fun-fare. Well I'm trying not to think about that very much. _

_Anyway I'm pretty sure SOMEONE has been reading you Diary, I mean, every time I open you up it seems like the pages have been wrinkled…like the face of my old grandma. Maybe Clyde has been reading it secretly? He is a sneaky little critter…_

"I'm pretty sure my cat's been reading my diary." I said in front of the counter in the cafeteria. Santana grabbed some food quickly and stared at Mercedes who was coming towards us. I liked having her on the Cheerios now, she was fun to sing and dance with when we didn't have practice.

"Hey guys can I ask you something? How do you manage to stay so skinny?" She asked looking at our bodies.

Santana just smiled. I knew she loved her body and that it was so thin, it was like her pride and joy. "The Sue Sylvester master cleanse." She said holding up a red bottle by her face.

I took a look at mine and kind of cringed, I never liked drinking those things, they never tasted very good. "Sometimes I add a teaspoon of sand."

_Sand is good for the diet Diary, I know you may think I'm a little crazy and weird but it does help. I feel like mega-woman after I add my daily dosage of sand to add a little pop to my drink!_

"That can't be healthy." Mercedes replied looking at the drink with disgust.

"Who cares? You can either feel terrible and look great or get kicked off the team when that reporter gets here." Santana said and took a sip from the bottle. We walked off and took a seat at a table in the cafeteria.

"So how was your weekend with Finn?" I asked her while picking at my food. We still haven't been talking much, but I decided to break the silence.

"It was alright." She replied munching on a cracker.

She wouldn't really look at me, it was like she was hiding something. "Did you guys…"

"Yes." She completed my sentence before I could finish.

"…Oh." I replied and looked down at my food. "Did you like it?"

She shrugged, "It ended in like five minutes. It was like we didn't even do it."

I kind of smiled; inside my mind I could just cheer and praise the fact that she didn't really enjoy sex with Finn.

"That's a shame." I said with a little smile on my face.

"Yeah, we just ended up going to get food at this burger joint and the burgers weren't even good." She sighed, "Why can't he be more like Puck, he would be so much hotter."

My smile dropped, what did she see in Puck that she didn't see in me? I didn't understand.

"Yeah…" I replied.

The bell rang, "Well I have to go, I'll see you at Glee practice." She said and walked off. I sat at the lunch table and sighed, when will Santana get the fact that I like her?

"Rough day?" Kurt came and sat across from me at the table with a plate of celery in his hand.

"Those sticks in your hand are so…green." I stared at them awkwardly, mesmerized by the green color.

"This is celery Brittany." He said and chomped at a stick. "You seem down today."

I shrugged, "It's nothing."

"Doesn't seem like nothing." He replied, "Are you having Santana troubles?"

I just nodded in agreement.

"I see, of what sort?"

"She had sex with Finn." I said and looked at Kurt.

His face kind of fell, "I see."

"She just did it to become head cheerleader." I said, "It didn't mean anything, but it still hurts."

"I bet it does," he nodded. "You know what you need to do?" he said with a devilish grin.

"Don't tell me I have to have sex with Finn too." I replied, that definitely did not sound fun.

He immediately stopped me, "No, you need to make her jealous."

"How? I bet she wouldn't even get jealous if I went off with some guy."

"Honey, trust me, she gets jealous. Whenever Mike starts talking to you during Glee club Santana gives him the stare of death the entire time. I've watched her before, it's kind of ridiculous how obvious she is without even knowing it." Kurt said.

I smiled, "Really?" I thought for a moment about going off to have sex with Mike to make her jealous, but I didn't want to do that. I didn't even like him. "Wait but I don't want to make-out with Mike."

"That's where I come in." he said with a grin.

"Aren't you gay?" I replied.

He rolled his eyes, "Yes, but the way my dad has been acting around Finn has just been starting to get to me. I might as well dress up in hideous masculine clothes to get his attention. I may as well make out with all the girls at school while I'm at it…maybe he will notice me then."

I felt bad for Kurt, having his dad barely even notice him because Finn was always around must suck. "What are we going to do? Everyone knows your gay, she wont get jealous she will just think its funny."

"I could be straight when the time is right." He grinned, "It will be a win-win for both of us."

"How?" I questioned.

"If my dad sees me with you he will absolutely adore me, and if Santana sees you with me, she will flip a bitch. It's the perfect plan." He said and took a bite from his celery.

I grinned, "Sounds perfect."

"Operation Kurtanny starts tomorrow." He whispered and walked away.

_I'm not really sure how I feel about this so-called plan I have with Kurt. It seems so sneaky of me. It also seems kind of fun though, I've always wanted to be a sneaky little spy or something like that, but it seems kind of wrong. What if Santana doesn't even get jealous? What if she doesn't even care? Oh, but I will make her jealous Diary just you wait and see. I will make out with Kurt so hard he will turn straight-sexual…_

"Brittany help me!" Santana screeched as the entire Glee club was at this roller rink "practicing". I don't really understand why we were even there, but Mr. Schue said it was a new place to rehearse for a while.

Santana was latching onto my hand like no other, she was basically squeezing my arms off. I chuckled as she continued to stumble and fall on the rink with her skates on.

"I got you." I said pulling her back up from almost falling.

"How are you so good at this?" Santana replied, "Were you in like roller-skating school?"

I laughed, "No, I've always just been good at it I guess." I pulled her along behind me as she tried to balance. The boys began to pass us as we were skating along.

"You're really good." Mike Chang smiled at me and skated off with the rest of the Glee boys. I looked at Santana and she just glared at them as they passed, almost falling in the process.

"Can you show me how to turn again?" Santana asked me trying to get my attention back to her.

I smiled, "Yeah, just put one foot in front of the other and make sure to keep your balance as you try and turn." I showed her.

She took hold of my hand and tried to do a turn, "I think I'm doing it!" she smiled. She seemed so happy that she was doing it, it was beyond cute. As soon as she completed her turn Rachel stumbled up behind her losing her balance and barely bumped in to Santana. However, Santana lost her balance and headed straight for the floor, brining me along with her.

"What the fuck Berry?" she screamed as she collided on to the floor.

Rachel looked frightened, "Sorry Santana, Quinn zoomed past me and I tried not to hit her and I guess I ran in to you." Before Santana could get up and beat her to a pulp she skated off as fast as she could.

"That was fun." I said as we both sat on the roller-rink floor while everyone was zooming past us.

"Stupid Berry needs to watch where she's going." Santana huffed and tried to pull herself back up.

I got up, "Let me help you." I said and held out my hand to hers.

"Thanks." She replied and she tried her best to get up without falling again.

Santana finally managed to get up, "Ready for another lesson?" I smiled.

She just sighed.

"It will be fun I promise!" I said and led her in front of me. "How about you skate in front of me and I will lead you from behind."

She nodded, "Okay. Just don't make me fall."

"I won't." I said and led her in front. I slightly put my hands on her waist and tried to guide her as she skated ahead of me.

"This is working." She said.

I got up a little closer to her and still kept her balance with my hands on her waste. "Now try it without me." I said and took my hands off of her. She seemed to be doing pretty well.

"I don't think I can do it without your hands there." She kind of grinned.

I smiled, "Alright then." I slowly slid my hands down her sides and placed them on her hips, "Does that help?"

She nodded in approval, "Yeah."

_I kind of feel like she did that on purpose Diary. I KNOW she did, because whenever I let her go she would skate perfectly. She just wanted me to touch her I know it…not like I'm complaining about it or anything. Well I think it's time for bed now, and maybe a midnight snack because I am starving from all this evil scandalous planning going on between me and Kurt. Maybe I will make a butter sandwich…_

_Night Diary! Love you!_

_-B_

**_Reviews make my smile shine!_**


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today hasn't been the greatest day. I woke up in the middle of the night last night and couldn't stop sneezing and sniffling. I was like a sneezing machine, I just couldn't stop. I almost thought I was gong to sneeze so hard that maybe my brains would go flying out of my nose or something…but just yucky snot came out. I ended up calling Santana during the middle of the night because I couldn't sleep, she didn't seem so happy to hear me calling at one in the morning…_

"Hello?" Santana's voice grumbled as she answered the phone in her sleep. It was kind of fumy because she seemed so out of it. "Who is this? What is going on?"

I kind of chuckled on the other line, "It's Brittany."

"Brittany?" She mumbled through the phone, "You sound like a chipmunk."

"Thanks. I think it's my nose, it's all stuffy and I haven't stopped sneezing and coughing all night."

I herd some shuffling through the phone, "You have a cold." Santana said still very tired.

"I'm cold yes." I nodded. I looked around my room for a second, was she there watching me or something? "How did you know?"

"I mean, you're sick Britt, you have a cold." Santana gave a little chuckle.

"Oh." I replied, "I don't feel so good."

"Do you need anything? I could bring you some medicine tomorrow morning or something?" Santana said concerned.

I kind of loved that she seemed to care so much about me. "Yeah that would be nice." I smiled and spit out a nasty cough.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" Santana asked me after I sneezed and coughed a couple more times.

"I don't know, but I think I can manage if I get some sleep." I replied and snuggled deeper into my blankets. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Of course." She replied.

"Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

I hung up the phone and pulled my covers over my face.

_It's crazy that Santana will always get up to answer the phone whenever I'm calling, even if it is in the middle of the night…or early morning? All I know is that she must have been super tired but she still answered my call, that made me happy. _

_Being at school today was just kind of crazy. Someone made a G-list about all of us in the Glee club rating us on our badass-ness or something like that…I was only number four, I definitely thought my ass was a lot badder than that…I guess not. _

"I brought your medicine." Santana walked up to my locker that morning and handed me a bunch of pills and liquids. I didn't really know what they were for, but she told me to just take them.

"What do I do with these?" I asked shoving them all in my locker.

"You swallow them." Santana said and looked at the medicine, "Not all at once though."

I didn't really catch the end of her sentence because I was too busy looking a the thick blue color of the medicine she gave me. How did they get it so blue?

"Brittany." Santana waved a hand in front of my face, "Did you hear me?"

I nodded, "Yeah yeah, swallow." I sneezed.

"Okay, take them before first period so they can last the rest of the day." She said and watched me as I closed my locker.

"Okay." I said.

"I wonder who made that G-list." Santana thought as she leaned against the lockers. "I bet it was Puck."

I shrugged, "Maybe it wasn't."

"Do you really believe that?" she replied.

"Maybe Puck's not as bad as you think."

"Yeah, maybe." She said. "Well I'll see you later, don't forget to take that medicine." She smiled and walked away. I couldn't help but stare at her ass as she walked down the halls to class...that's not weird…right?

_That medicine Santana gave me was super strange. After I took all of it I barely even remembered anything…like nothing at all. I couldn't even remember how to stand…sometimes I couldn't even remember where I was or what I was doing. I was pretty sure the medicine she gave me was some super weird drug, but I knew Santana wouldn't give me that stuff. All I know is that I took it that morning before Glee club, and then afterwards I never left…I was like frozen…forever. _

"We are going to cause a scandal so extreme, we can no longer be ignored." I think I herd Kurt mumbling in front of me. I couldn't really tell because all I saw was four little blurs by a black shiny thing.

"Excuse me, why is she here?" Artie pointed towards me. What was I doing here?

"I've been here since first period." They all looked over at me, "I had a cold and I took all my antibiotics at the same time, and now I can't remember how to leave." I just kept rambling on, I couldn't stop. It was like all my thoughts in my head just splurged out in words. "I also don't know why I only made fourth on the G-list, I made out with like everyone at this school…girls, boys…Mr. Kidney the janitor. I need to do something to get into the top three."

"Fine you're in." Kurt said and continued to explain the plan to Mercedes, Tina and Artie.

_We ended up doing a number in the library. We got to wear really shiny pants and bright colors…it was super cool. I felt like I had parachutes on my legs and I could jump off a plane in the sky and my pants would bring me to the ground safe and sound. I got to dance around on the tables and stuff though that was pretty awesome, but in the end it seemed like the plan didn't even work…the library lady said we were cute…cute? I thought we were more like…puffy bad-asses, but I guess cute is okay too._

"I told you not to take all your medicine at the same time." Santana grabbed my arm and dragged me down the halls.

"All I heard was, take it at the same time." I replied in a daze as we zoomed past teachers and students. "Where are we going anyways?" I asked.

"To the nurses office." She said and shoved students out of the way.

"Why?" I asked following behind her.

"Because I want you to feel better, plus Rachel kept bugging me today about having me and you be a part in her movie or something."

"We are gonna be in a movie?" I asked in shock, now that sounded cool.

"More like a music video." Santana replied and opened the door to the nurses office. She led me inside the office and sat me down on a chair.

"My friend here is really sick, so if you could hurry up and get her better that would be great thanks." Santana used her usually bitchy tone to get what she wanted from the nurse. She came back over to me and put a hand on my forehead felling my heat, she took a stand of my hair and pulled it back behind my ear. "You will be okay, just let the nurse take care of you. I'll wait for you here." She smiled.

"Thanks Santana." I said and she took a seat next to me, she just smiled in return.

"Brittany? I'll see you in my office now." The nurse said and looked at Santana almost frightened. "She will be out in a few minutes."

"Great." Santana replied and picked up a magazine.

_I never knew dressing up as an angel would be so fun. Besides the fact that Santana looked super sexy in her outfit, making a video with Rachel was actually kind of cool. I felt like we were in heaven and all the clouds of the world were surrounding us and we were floating on top of them…it was heavenly. Did Rachel know she was filming her video with three different guys Diary? Because I'm pretty sure Puck, Jesse and Finn were all there at separate times. Maybe she just lost track on who was the male lead or something. All this drama about the G-list I almost forgot about my plans with Kurt. I think we were too distracted with our bad asses that we forgot about it. Maybe tomorrow the madness will go on?_

_Well goodnight Diary, I need to sleep off this cold…I think Clyde got me sick he's always coughing up balls of hair…I think it's a problem. _

_Night!_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Diary,_

_ Today was the day, the day Kurt and I were going to dominate our evil, evil, evil times three, plan. We had everything ready to go, we were like a little secret government planning secret things behind the schools back. It was super secret…_

"Today's the day Britt." Kurt walked beside me down the halls.

"I'm scared." I said immediately realizing what we were about to do, "What if it doesn't work? What if she hates me?"

Kurt stopped in front of me holding out a hand, "It will work, for you and for me."

I gave a weak smile, "If you say so."

"Do you see how I'm dressed right now Brittany?" Kurt said pointing to his hat and hideous vest; "I would not do this just for fun."

"You look like a lesbian." I said eyeing his outfit. "A hot one though."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Save it for the performance."

_I was nervous, like extremely nervous. Kurt did look hot and all, but I didn't think Santana would actually buy it. I mean she's smarter than that…right? The weird thing is, she kind of did…_

"That didn't really sound like you." Mr. Schue stood up and gave Kurt a lecture about being himself.

"Well sorry if I didn't live up to your expectations." Kurt replied and gave me a quick glance before Mr. Schue continued to lecture him.

I was so nervous; my heart was pounding through my uniform so hard I could have sworn it looked like my boob was bouncing up and down.

"I'm not a box, there are more than four sides to me." Kurt was still talking to Mr. Schue.

"Don't lose track of who you are just because it would be easier to be somebody else."

Mr. Schue was right, maybe this entire plan was wrong? I could see Kurt getting emotional and he turned towards the door. That was my cue; I ran after Kurt and stopped him.

"Hey Kurt. That song was hot." I said giving a slight glance to Santana.

Kurt smiled, "Oh merci."

"So you're pretty much the only guy at this school I haven't made out with because I thought you were capital G gay." Kurt widened his eyes at me and gave me a snarl; I thought I would add in that line just for fun. "But now that you're not, having a perfect record would mean a lot to me. So let me know if you wanna tap this." I gave Kurt a quick grin and walked back to my seat.

"What was that?" Santana quickly attacked me with questions when I came back to the seat next to her.

"Kurt looked hot, so I asked him if he wanted to make out with me." I said simply and crossed my arms.

Santana looked at me confused, "You do know he's gay right?"

"Not anymore." I replied.

She just stared at me then back at Kurt, "What is going on?"

I shrugged, "I just want a perfect record."

"You can't like…turn him straight." Santana replied.

"I turned you gay." I mumbled quietly in response, hoping Santana didn't really hear me.

"What was that?" She said begging me to repeat what I just said.

"Nothing." I kind of smiled, "Don't plan on calling me tonight, I'll probably be at Kurt's…making out with him…in bed." I emphasized the last part.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Alright."

_I kind of felt bad; the look on Santana's face was not what I expected. I expected more of a "please no Brittany, don't go make out with Kurt! I'm in love with you!" face, but it was more of a "I'm really depressed" face. Well, that's what she gets I guess… After school I went over to Kurt's house a little early so we could get to more planning…_

"So here's the plan." Kurt led me down into his basement where his room is. I remember being down there for the first time when we were dancing to Beyonce.

"My dad will be here any minute, I put a sign on the door saying I'm making out with a girl so he will definitely be curious." He said.

"How long are we making out for?" I asked taking a seat on the couch. "Can I just pretend you are Santana?"

"We won't be kissing for long, trust me." He replied and sat next to me. "Do you think our plan worked?"

I remembered Santana's reaction at school, "I guess. I kind of feel bad though."

"Why? She is the one being a jerk to you, don't feel bad."

I looked down, "I know, but still."

Kurt put a sympathetic hand on my shoulder before we both heard a door shut. "That's my dad." Kurt quickly jumped away from me and laid on the couch. "Get on top of me!" he said and grabbed by arm.

We began making out. It was weird; his lips were as soft as a baby.

"Whoa, am I interrupting something?" Kurt's dad came walking down the stairs with an amazed expression.

"You sure are." Kurt said in his strange funny accent he suddenly obtained and put his arm around me.

_Watching Kurt talk to his dad was interesting. You could tell his dad was confused, but still would love him either way. He told us to use protection; I was really confused because we have this burglar alarm at home that always goes off because Clyde accidentally runs into it at night. Did he mean that kind of protection? _

"Did you know that Puck is dating Mercedes?" Santana walked up to me after Cheerios practice the next day.

"Yeah." I replied. "What's the big deal?"

"Are you serious? You know he is only using her to get popular again." Santana said with anger. "I wouldn't be caught dead with Mercedes around my arm."

"I'm dating Kurt." I replied completely ignoring everything Santana had just said.

"What?" She said walking closer to me. "You've got to be joking."

I shook my head, "No, we're an item. He's a really good kisser."

She groaned, "Well I hope you guys are happy together." She slammed her locker and picked up her bag.

I sighed and slowly began to follow her out of the locker room. She was already making her way down the school's halls with an angry step. I saw her walk past Puck, he turned around and checked her out as she passed. What was she doing?

_I sat there during Glee practice with a scowl on my face. Santana and Mercedes were signing a song about…Puck? I think she did it just to get back at me. After I told her I was dating Kurt she would barely even look at me the rest of the day. Our plan definitely backfired…like I really felt like my back was on fire. I wonder if that really happens when a plan backfires? Would your back catch on fire? Would you have to call the fire department? No, you stop drop and roll that is what my mom told me to do if I ever caught on fire. Anyways, I could have sworn she looked at me at least five times as she was singing the song. _

"You're hands are really soft I said looking at Kurt's hand and we walked down the halls.

"My secret? Duck fat." He smiled. I kind of cringed at the thought of some poor little ducks fat on Kurt's hands.

"Seriously, they feel like a baby. Now I know what it's like to date a baby." I said before we heard Kurt's father shout his name.

"Dad? Hey." Kurt said in shock. "Could you excuse us for a minute babe?"

"What?" I questioned.

"Just go away." Kurt replied and I stepped away.

"Trouble in paradise?" Santana confronted me as I walked away form Kurt.

I crossed my arms, "None of your business."

"You know he's really not in to you." She replied with a scowl.

"Why do you care so much?" I asked curiously. "It's my choice."

"Oh, please Brittany. Just because I keep rejecting you now you go off to Kurt?"

"Well you are suddenly chasing after Puck, what's the difference?" I said standing my ground. "You always seem to go after Puck whenever we get into fights."

"That's not true." Santana replied. "And Puck isn't gay." Santana added.

I shrugged, "You never know."

"I know what you're doing." Santana said with a lift of a finger.

"Is it working?" I said following her finger.

She flipped her hair with a turn and began walking away, "I don't know." I watched her as she basically shoved people out of the way down the hall.

"What was that?" A soft voice came up next to me.

"Hi Quinn." I replied with a pout on my face. "Are you here to call me a lesbian again?"

She shook her head, "No."

I just stood there silently wondering why Quinn was even speaking to me.

"You know she only uses Puck for sex." Quinn said watching her down the halls.

"That what she uses me for too." I said, my eyes widened, "You didn't hear that."

Quinn smiled, "I know it's different with you though, I see the way she looks at you."

"That's what Kurt said."

"Are you two really dating?" Quinn quickly replied, "You know he's gay right?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, long story."

Quinn put a hand on my shoulder, "Good, you're not as blonde as I thought."

"Thanks." I said.

_You know Diary, Quinn isn't really that bad. She was actually kind of nice to me today, which was weird, but she was still cool. Santana didn't speak to me at Cheerios after school or anything. She was giving me the silent treat or something. I don't get why people do that, silence really isn't that good of a treat to be giving someone when you are mad at them…_

"Hi." I heard a voice come from my room.

_I just heard someone say hi Diary, was it a ghost? Because I know that I am the only one in here and now I am kind of freaked out. It's strange because that voice kind of sounded like…_

"Do you never stop writing in that thing?" The voice came again.

"Santana?"

_What was she doing here Diary? _

"Yeah, um, your mom let me in." Santana said quietly by my door.

"You know I usually don't allow visitors during my Diary writing hours." I replied, "It takes a lot of valuable time and thought to write in my Diary and people only cause distractions."

"Oh, then I should go." She said.

"No, don't go please." I said before she stepped out the door. "What did you want?"

She came over and sat next to me on my bed, I closed my Diary before she could see anything. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Why?" I replied.

"Because I have been a major bitch to you." She said looking at the ground, "A best friend doesn't deserve that."

I gave a small smile, "Thanks…I don't deserve that."

I chuckle left her mouth, "I'm sorry, about being rude to you about Kurt and everything. You can date whoever you want."

"I'm not dating Kurt anymore." I said sitting next to her.

"Really?" Santana looked at me, "What happened?"

"He's gay Santana, didn't you know?"

"I would have never seen that one coming." Santana replied. "Well, I should probably go." She said getting up from my bed.

I grabbed her arm, "Stay. You can sleep over, it's late anyways."

"I don't really have clothes or anything."

I smiled, "That never stopped you before. You can borrow some of my pajamas."

She laughed, "Alright."

"Yay!." I clapped and hopped up from bed and searched through my clothes drawers. "Here." I said and threw her a tank top and shorts. I specifically picked out my shortest short shorts so I could see her in them. She caught them and began to change. I tried my hardest not to look again; she has probably caught me staring plenty of times before.

"Ready?" I said and made my way towards my bed. I put my diary by my nightstand and pulled the covers up so Santana could get underneath. She climbed under the covers and laid next to me.

"I don't think I've ever seen someone write in a Diary so much." She said eying my diary on the nightstand. "What kind of secrets do you have in there?"

"Personal ones." I said, "Will you get over here?" I smiled and grabbed her closer to me. "That's better."

I held her by my side and put my arms around her waist. "I've missed you." I said in her ear.

"Me too." Santana replied.

I slowly closed my eyes for a bit before I felt something furry in my face.

"Clyde get out of here!" I shouted and pushed him away from in between us.

Santana laughed, "He only wanted to be part of the fun."

"I'm trying to snuggle with you, not Clyde." I said and wrapped my arms around her once again, feeling her smooth skin. "Goodnight Santana."

"Goodnight Brittany."

**Reviews make Clyde purr!**


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Diary,_

_Ga-Ga…gay-gay? Goo-Goo Ga-Ga? Why is Lady Ga-Ga named Lady Ga-Ga? Was gaga her first words as a baby? Did she suddenly become a lady and then just added gaga? I am still very confused by this Diary. I believe I have been thinking about it the first time I ever heard one of her songs. Santana says it's not her real name, but you never know. Question…vampires aren't real are they?_

"This week, your assignment…Ga-ga." Mr. Schue said in a tone that I thought was very dramatic.

"Hell yes." I heard Santana whisper under her breath. "I am gonna make the hottest costume ever."

I leaned over to her ear, "Shopping after school?"

She nodded in agreement, "Of course."

* * *

"So how does Lady Ga-Ga dress like anyway?" I asked as Santana and I walked through the halls of the local mall. I was looking through the window of every store trying to figure out if anything was close to making a good costume.

"Lady Ga-Ga dresses to the extreme, she's basically like a fashion icon…even though I would probably never be brave enough to dress like her." Santana said.

"How about this store?" I said pulling up to a store I thought represented her name quite well.

Santana looked at the sign in complete confusion, "This is a Baby Gap Brittany."

I nodded, "Yeah, ga-ga…like baby sounds right?"

"Not at all." She kind of chuckled. "She is more like, I don't know, Gaah look what she is wearing Gah, not like…gah gah I'm a baby."

I just stared at Santana with a blank face. "Okay."

"Get it?" she replied and pulled me away from the Baby Gap. "Let's try this place." We walked into a store that I have never even realized was here. I guess because it is never my style I never even notice it.

"See this," Santana held up some black lace to my face, "This is totally ga-ga."

I looked at it trying to comprehend the style she was going for, "I see…"

"I'll help you find something hot, but first, let's do me." Santana grabbed what looked like a handful of black lace in her hands and some black shorts.

"I could totally do you if you want." I mumbled as I watched her pick out clothes for her outfit.

"Let's go." She said pulling my arm towards the dressing room.

_Dressing room are kind of hot…not going to lie. I think I've always had a secret fantasy of hooking up with someone inside a dressing room as they changed clothes…I'm not crazy am I? Well I certainly didn't mind seeing Santana change right in front of me as we were in there together. Her body is like perfect, even more perfect than the body of like…God. I bet Santana could be like a sexy goddess or something, goddess of the sexy, goddess of the sexy people? But she would be like the queen goddess, the one on top…of me. _

"You have to help me put this on." Santana said snapping me out of my gaze from her perfect body.

"How does this even work?" I asked in confusion as I held up her lacy outfit in front of my face. "Like, what is it?"

"I'm going to do Ga-Ga's classic black lace outfit, with the giant bow on her head?" she replied.

"I don't know that one." I replied in a daze.

Santana ripped off her clothes, "Hold these." She said and handed me her jeans and top. She stood in front of me in her bra and underwear. I could barely contain myself in front of her. She was just so…hot.

"Lace." She demanded with a hand gesture. She pulled the black lace all around her body. The lace was basically see-through except for the parts she covered up with black shorts. I couldn't keep my eyes off every inch of her body. The lace was gripping her body perfectly, showing off her curves and toned figure.

"That's really hot." I said plainly staring at her in amazement. "Like super sexy."

She blushed, "Thanks."

"Does Lady Ga-Ga look this good in this outfit?" I said eyeing her up and down.

"Stop looking at me like that." She said noticing my wondering eyes.

I looked back up at her face, "Why?"

"Because it's really turning me on right now and this is not the time." She said sternly and looked at herself in the mirror. I walked up behind her and couldn't keep my hands from wondering down her back and sides.

"You should wear lace more often." I whispered in her ear as I looked at her in the mirror. Her breathing got harder as my lips drifted closer to her neck.

"Brittany…" She whimpered as I began to nibble on her neck. I grabbed the sides of her lacy waist and flipped her around so she was facing me. My hands roamed down the front of her body and down to her waist. She let out a small moan as I softly rubbed my waist against hers.

I pressed my lips against hers, slowly moving our hips in synch as Santana's back arched against the mirror. "Britt…" She moaned again as my hands wondered around her hips.

"You're so sexy." I replied as I broke away from her lips for a second.

"Britt…" she said again.

I grinned.

"Britt…" She said again taping me on the back. "Brittany."

"What?" I said wondering why she was calling my name so much.

She pointed to the ground, where a small boy was poking his head underneath the dressing room divider. "Hi." He said as we both glared down at him.

"Hi." I said happily.

"Get out of here you little monster." Santana shouted at him and he cowered away in fright.

"You sure have a way with kids." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, let me get out of this outfit and we can find yours now." She said fixing her hair in the mirror. "That is why we can't do this in public places."

"It was fun though." I smiled still turned on from the make-out session.

Santana grinned, "Let's find your outfit now?"

_Besides Santana, I think my outfit was the hottest. I looked hot, that was all. Even though I had a giant lobster on my face it was still pretty awesome. I felt like a sexy fisher-woman, who fishes for lobsters. _

"Little monsters, take a bow." Mr. Schue said as we were all in the choir room with our outfits. "Each one of your costumes shows off a little bit of your personalities."

"You still look super hot." I whispered to Santana next to me. "I might just-" I started, but then Rachel walked in the room with a horrible outfit on. I cringed as the beanie babies on her flopped around.

"You look terrible," I said eyeing her outfit, "I look awesome." Santana smiled at me.

"I think it's the Kermit the frog look." Mercedes said squinting her eyes.

Rachel huffed as a beanie baby fell from her outfit.

"And we have a jumper." Kurt said from behind. I chuckled. I kind of felt bad for her though, her outfit was so terrible and mine so hot.

Santana leaned over in my ear, "You do look totally awesome."

_Today was probably one of the best days out of the school year so far. I got to stare at Santana's ass all day…that was it. I also couldn't stop staring at the giant bow on her head. It was like she was wearing another head on top of hers, it was kind of distracting. Not like my lobster wasn't distracting, but I couldn't stare at my lobster all day because it was on my head…_

"I found it!" Santana shouted with joy as she finally found a television channel.

_We have been searching for VH1 all night to watch Lady Ga-Ga's behind the music story, but I forgot what channel it was on, so Santana has been searching for forever…_

"Even as I am here you still write in that thing." Santana said jumping up on my bed.

I closed my diary, "I have to get my thoughts down before I forget them."

"Okay." Santana said simply and cuddled up against me.

"I'm excited to learn all the facts about Ga-Ga." I smiled as the program began to start. "And to see all of her outfits."

"I feel so bland in my normal clothes now." Santana said next to me. "Yours was pretty hot."

I blushed, "So was yours. Like super duper."

"Super duper?" She chuckled.

I nodded, "Yeah."

She gently put her head on my shoulder, "I've missed this."

"Missed what?" I asked.

"When we just hang out together, you and me." Santana replied. "No stupid boys or annoying Rachel Berry's. Just us."

I smiled at her sweet words, "Me too."

I glared at my cat Clyde who was cuddled up on my bed as well, he always likes to ruin quality Santana and me time.

"Clyde is okay though." Santana said with her eyes closed and head still on my shoulder. "He can stay."

I quickly turned my head back at Clyde and gave him a smile. Never mind, he is cool.

I put my eyes back on the tv, soaking up information about Lady Ga-Ga.

"Wait…Lady Ga-Ga is a monster?"

**not the most exciting chapter...but review like it was! hehe more to come soon...**


	20. Chapter 20

_Dear Diary,_

_ It was like I was in a forest of white…like some big toilet paper forest. We walked into the choir room after Vocal Adrenaline showed us up at school and it was filled with toilet paper. There was so much white around it almost blinded me…it looked like someone had a giant orgasm in there…_

"In a few weeks Glee club will be finished, now how do I know that? Well I recently checked the odds with my vegas bookie who told me you're forty to one under-dogs at regionals." Coach Sylvester stood in the middle of the choir room, crushing everyone's spirits at the moment. "You are going to lose and your dreams will be crushed."

"Sue can I see your trophy?" Mr. Schue calmly asked Sue after her long intruding monologue.

"Sure Will, hope and dream." Sue grinned and handed it over.

The entire class jumped when Mr. Schue smashed the trophy into the wall, "You dropped your trophy Sue."

"You know for me trophies are like herpes," Sue inched closer to Mr. Schue, "You could try to get ride of them but they just keep coming. You know why? Sue Sylvester has hourly flare-ups of burning, itchy, highly contagious talent. Enjoy your last few days here, this room is mine."

_Anyways Diary, I've been having the WORST couple of days. Sue Sylvester has been super angry lately…like extremely…crazier than the hulk angry. During practice she made us run like ten miles because I forgot what a pyramid looked like. It's not my fault I forgot there was supposed to be more people on the bottom than at the top. The worst thing is…she took us out of nationals. When she announced it I think half of us lost our minds. Nationals is every Cheerios way out, especially Santana's. All she does is dream of the day she will get out of Lima…we haven't had practice in days. _

"What am I supposed to wear to school?" I asked Santana over the phone as my eyes widened while looking at myself in the mirror.

I heard Santana sigh, "Just wear your uniform, maybe Coach Sylvester will be here today."

I continued to look at myself in the mirror and grabbed my Cheerios uniform from my bed. This was so weird, what was I supposed to do?

"Not wearing my uniform to school would be like…going to school naked or something. Which I would totally never do…maybe." I said to Santana through the phone.

"Hey, do whatever you want." Santana chuckled. "Just don't get kicked out of school please."

"Yes mam." I smiled and threw on my uniform. "This is depressing, I feel like I've gained 50 pounds from not going to practice…what if Coach Sylvester never comes back...I will look like a round pumpkin."

"You will look great no matter what." Santana replied. She always says the right things to make me feel better…most of the time.

"Thanks S."

"I'll see you at school Britt, don't forget to go this time! Bye." She said with a shout and hung up the phone.

I closed my phone and looked at myself in the mirror. My uniform top was on backwards…how did that happen?

"Coach Sylvester isn't coming today." Kurt ran into me in the halls at school. "Thank god I have Glee, you girls are worrying me." He said while looking around at every Cheerio practically freaking out.

"She's not coming today? This is the fourth day she has missed practice, what are we going to do?" I stood frozen in the middle of the halls, "What am I going to do?" I started breathing heavily, "What is Santana going to do? I think I'm having a nervous breakdown." I said grabbing Kurt's arm. "Help me?"

He pulled his arm away from me, "Not today missy, I think I should get out of here before I get mobbed by Cheerleaders." He said before running off. "You're tops on backwards by the way." Kurt said and finally departed. I looked down the halls, it was like tragedy stuck. Every Cheerio looked like they were going crazy, with their ponytails a mess and make-up splattered. I didn't know what to do, I frantically grabbed that jewish boy's arm and wouldn't let go.

"Get off of me!" He screeched as I followed him down the hall.

"Help me, please." I continued to whimper. "When's Cheerios practice again?"

He tried brushing me off, "Hasn't Sylvester been gone for days?"

"I know, but…when is practice?"

"Your crazy. Get off me please." He said trying to pry me away from his arms.

"Not until you tell me when practice is." I repeated, I felt completely lost. Then I saw Santana slouching down by the lockers with tissue in her hand.

"Santana?" I let go of his arm and immediately went to Santana's side. "Don't cry, it will be okay."

She wiped a tear from her face, "I don't know what I'm going to do if Coach doesn't come back. How will I get out of here? How will we get out of here Brittany?"

I put an arm around her and my head on her shoulder, "We will, we don't need Coach Sylvester, we have Glee."

"Yeah because Glee club is all the rage at college." She said rolling her eyes.

"It sure is." I said without a doubt that it probably was. "We could be sexy singing college girls."

She smiled, "I guess that could work."

_I don't like seeing Santana cry diary. It doesn't happen often, but when it does it is horrible. It is like the sunshine from her smile goes away, like…sunset or something. I would much rather have Santana be like a big ball of sunshine rather than stormy rainy crying weather. That is a no no. When she smiles I feel like she could make any bad weather go away…she's just that awesome. Anyways, GOOD NEWS, Coach ended up coming back to school. And guess what diary, we even WON nationals. Isn't that just awesome? We even got to go bring the trophy to Mr. Schue's house…he lives kind of creepishly close to me and I never knew…have all my teachers lived on the same block as me? _

"Sorry Mr. Schue." I whispered as we planted the giant first place trophy in his living room.

Santana and I, and this other guy I could not remember the name of, stood outside of Mr. Schue's door waiting for Coach to return.

"I feel horrible." I said leaning against the door.

"You feel horrible? We just won fucking nationals." Santana replied. "I'm so happy I could probably kiss this guy standing next to us." She pointed.

"For the fifth time tonight, my name is Brad." He said rolling his eyes. "But you could call me whoever you want." He smiled at Santana.

"Ew god no." Santana scrunched her eyes. "I am definitely not that happy."

"Happy enough to make-out with me?" I chimed in with a smile. Brad gave us a little smirk.

"Maybe later." She smiled and gave Brad a glare. "What's your name again?"

He sighed. "Whatever."

"Britt, Santana let's go." Coach Sylvester came storming out of Mr. Schue's door, "What's your face, come on."

"My name is Brad." He groaned and followed Coach Sylvester.

I latched my pinky onto Santana's and skipped beside her, "Do we really get to make-out later?" I whispered.

She just smiled at me. I took that as a yes.

"So where are we going now?" I asked struggling to keep up with Ms. Sylvester.

Santana grinned again, "Celebrate at my house?"

"Of course." I smiled.

_Doing it at Santana's house is like…sexy to the max. I don't know why, maybe because we never do it at her house, but wow Diary…wow. I know I talk about sex a lot to you, but you are the only one that will listen. Do I sound like a sex addict? Maybe I am. That's not something to joke about Diary I could be addicted to sex! Or maybe just Santana sex. Santana abs…Santana ass…Santana boobs…Santana face…Santana vagi…okay I'll stop. Well goonight Diary! Regionals are coming up! _

_**boo :P REVIEW my lame story hehe...ok bye**  
_


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear Diary,_

_ Regionals is coming up…I'm so nervous. I don't think I have ever been this nervous about a competition in my life. I think because I actually care about it this time. Not like I have never cared about Cheerios competitions, but we always win those…so I guess it has become boring. Except to Santana, she always gets extremely excited whenever we win Cheerios competitions. At school the next day she actually pantsed me in the hallway. That's right Diary, Santana Lopez full on pulled down my skirt and my area down under was practically shown to the entire school. _

"You seem to be in a good mood." I noticed Santana acting rather cheery this morning at school. Usually she would be angry and bitchy in the mornings, but today she had a giant smile on her face.

We stopped at her locker, "Winning nationals was probably the best thing that could have happened to me, I feel on top of the world or something." She said. Santana grabbed a few books and shoved them in her backpack.

"I thought so, you have been bouncing around like a kanga." I replied.

"…roo?" Santana continued to say like I was missing something from my sentence.

I looked at her, "Who?"

"Kangaroo?" she said looking at me confused.

"What?"

"…Never mind." She finished.

"Congratulations on winning nationals." Quinn walked up to us shyly and nodded.

"Thank you ever so much." Santana said with a smile and shut her locker.

Quinn squinted her eyes, "Is something wrong with her?" she said looking at me.

I shrugged, "Winning makes her happy."

"Too bad you weren't there to share our happiness." Santana said to Quinn with a smirk. "However, I'm sure if there was a pregnant girl on our team, the judges would have given us last place."

"I guess winning still won't change the fact that you're a bitch." Quinn smirked. "I just wanted to congratulate you, I guess I'll see you two lesbians later."

"Yeah, fuck you bitch." Santana said under her breath. "Well now that that bitch is gone I can now continue to be happy again. Shall we?" Santana said holding up her pinky. I grabbed it in acceptance and we trotted down the hallway.

"You two, over here, now." Coach Sylvester was standing by her office as we were passing by. We both stopped and followed her inside, taking a seat in front of her desk.

"I wanted to congratulate you two for helping the team win nationals."

Santana smiled, "Thank you."

Coach Sylvester continued, "I am so impressed by your controlling leadership Santana that I am now promoting you to head cheerleader."

I think I saw Santana's eyes widen to the size of watermelons when Coach Sylvester said that. She looked like she could tackle Coach Sylvester with a giant hug.

"Thank you so so much Coach, I won't let you down." Santana smiled.

"Now I encourage you to join the massive amounts of shirtless male Cheerios running around the halls in celebration." She pointed us out of her office.

Coach Sylvester was right. There were tons of guys from the team running around with their shirts off in the halls screaming.

"Why do I feel like I need to take off a piece of clothing to continue this celebration?" I said looking at all the shirtless boys.

"I would be running around shirtless showing off my hot six pack abs if I were one of them right now." Santana replied. "I'm head cheerleader! This day could not get any better."

"You would definitely be a hot guy." I replied imagining the thought. "I would just rip off your shirt during this celebration to see your hot six pack abs…not like you don't have them already." At that moment one of the male Cheerios rammed into me, making me drop one of my books in my hand.

"I would probably make-out with you in front of this entire school if I were a guy." Santana chuckled.

I bent down to get my book that fell on the ground, trying my best not to get trampled by oncoming Cheerios.

"You have a hot ass." Santana said. I could feel her glaring at my butt as I bent down. I grinned and grabbed my book.

"Thanks." I smiled as I got back up to meet her.

Santana just grinned, "And if I were a guy, I would probably do this." Before I knew it Santana grabbed the sides of my skirt and yanked them downwards. She ran away to join the other members of the squad. I screeched and tried to cover up my underwear. Good thing I decided to wear my skimpiest pair today…not.

"Santana Lopez I'm going to get you!" I screamed and began to chase after her. I began to pull up my skirt as I ran past Mr. Schue who was witnessing all this madness.

"Hi Mr. Schue." I quickly waved as I sprinted by. He just rolled his eyes and went back into the choir room.

_What started off to be a good day kind of turned into a horrible one. Coach Sylvester told us that she was going to be a judge at the Glee club regionals. The judges are supposed to be celebrities, but is Coach Sylvester even a celebrity? What is a celebrity anyways? _

"I'm going to crush Glee club." Coach Sylvester said at the end of practice. Santana and I looked at each other. Would she really do that?

"This sucks." I said as Santana and I grabbed our stuff from the locker rooms. "Glee club is actually fun."

Santana looked at me, "Come on, it's not that fun right?"

"You're mean." I replied and continued to mope. "We did all this hard work for nothing." I could already feel my eyes tearing up.

Santana pulled me into a hug, "Don't be sad Britt. We will still have fun in Glee club, promise."

"But it will be over." I said muffed in Santana's shoulder. She pulled me up to look at her.

"Don't listen to what Coach Sylvester said, it will be okay." She smiled and wiped a tear off my face. "We should get going, we have to pick out the set list at Mr. Schue's house tonight."

_Sitting in that room really made my heart sink. I never realized how much I really liked Glee club before until I saw everyone crying. It was one of the saddest moments of my life, even more sad than that time I thought Clyde died, but found out he was only sleeping. I mean, it was like the most depressing thing I have ever seen…_

"Coach Sylvester's one of the judges, she's going to crush us." Artie said.

Mr. Schue looked at him, "Artie, you don't know that."

"Yes we do, she told us at Cheerios practice." Santana replied taking a seat next to me.

"Yeah, she said, I'm going to crush Glee club." I said.

"The whole freaking year, all that hard work for nothing." Puck replied.

Tina started crying, "I'm sorry, I just really love you guys."

I've never heard anyone say that about me before. Even if she wasn't talking directly to me, I never realized how much we all cared for each other. Before Glee club I probably hated everyone in the room.

"Wait, who says it's going to be over?" Finn said from across the couch.

"Please, do you think Puck and Santana are gonna even acknowledge my existence once we're not in Glee club together anymore?" Mercedes replied.

"She has a point." Puck said looking up from the couch.

"Well that was the most depressing thing I have ever seen." Santana said while all of us walked out of Mr. Schue's house.

"What are we going to do once it's over?" Rachel said from behind us. "I will become even more invisible than I already am."

"Me too." Artie said.

"Come on guys, it won't be that bad." Santana replied.

"Please, you are like the most popular girl in school, of course it won't be that bad for you. You will probably be even more popular than you are now because you don't have us Glee club losers to bring you down." Mercedes said and walked past us. "But for us five," she said looking at Rachel, Artie, Tina and Kurt, "We will go back to being nobodies."

"I'll still talk to you." I said with a smile.

"We'll see if you keep your word." Kurt replied.

_Why wouldn't I keep my word Diary? I mean, I would still talk to everyone no matter what. It seems stupid to leave a friend just because a club would be over…right? I hate high school sometimes, all these stupid rules about being popular and stuff. I mean, where did these rules come from? Is there a rulebook out there somewhere that I don't know about? I would like to try and read it if it is ever found…founded? Regionals in two days! I will talk to you later Diary, stay awesome._

_Love Brittany_

**_REVIEW! and thank you to miknge _for reminding me about the pantsing part!**_** Only a few more chapters coming up...I haven't decided yet if I will continue into the second season, I've been so busy lately so I may end at the first. **  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**OKAY people, you have convinced me to go on to the second season. I couldn't break all your hearts like that! lol Chapters may not come up so recently but I will definitely continue now! :] There will probably be one more chapter of the first season left.  
**

_Dear Diary,_

_ Regionals was this morning, and can I tell you, this day has been quite the ride. I know I've said other days have been crazy but TODAY was probably the all time most intense, crazy, out of control, super duper all time insane day! My mind is blown by how insane it was Diary, like…blown up. _

"If this is only about winning to you guys, then I owe you all an apology, because I failed you." Mr. Schue said sternly to us as we all sat in our waiting room filled with nerves. I sat next to Mike Chang as more nerves kept filling my body. That other team, Oral Intensity did a mash-up, there was no way we were going to win now.

"We should just all go home, because it means we've already lost. Besides, we have got something the other groups don't."

"What?" Artie questioned.

Mr. Schue smiled, "Finn's dancing."

Everyone laughed and I leaned over and poked Finn on the shoulder. Santana kind of gave me a small glare as I smiled at him.

"Bring it in come on," Mr. Schue clapped and we headed out to perform.

"I'm nervous." Santana whispered next to me as we stood behind the curtain before our performance.

I smiled, "You? Nervous?"

"I get nervous sometimes okay? I'm not just a giant ball of toughness all the time." She spitted out. "And I actually have a solo-ish part in Don't Stop Believing. I've never really sung in front of a big crowd like this before, when you can only hear me."

I put my hand on her shoulder and faced her towards me, "You will do great. You're voice is amazing…and super sexy." I winked.

"Do you think we're going to win?" Santana said to me. I could see the terror in her eyes. I know she actually really loved Glee club.

"I don't know." I replied and took her hand in mine and gave it a squeeze. That moment was so amazing. I felt like everything we had worked for came up to this moment.

"Santana?" I said looking at her in the darkness.

"Yes B?"

My throat choked up, "I think I lo-"

"Places everyone!" Mr. Schue called and everyone rushed to his or her spots on the stage.

"It's time Brittany." Santana smiled and walked away from me to her spot on the stage.

My eyes widened. Was I really about to tell Santana that I loved her? I looked around frantically to make sure nobody else heard my embarrassing slip up and quickly took my spot on stage. My heart was pounding and my body got hot. This was it. This was it all.

_Our performance was crazy good Diary, I mean like crazier than my hair is when I wake up in the mornings and crazier than Santana's sex hair after we bow chicka wow wow all night long. Santana did amazing, like I predicted she would of course. Her voice was like some perfect angel or something. _

After our performance I sprinted down the halls smiling. I could have sworn I saw Quinn's mom awkwardly standing by the doorway. What could she want?

"Quinn's mom is here?" Santana questioned as she approached me in the other room.

I shrugged, "Wonder what she wants." We both looked at Quinn and back. "You did amazing." I smiled to my best friend.

"Thanks." She grinned a little and brushed a piece of hair away from her eye.

"My babies water just broke!" Quinn's mom came running into the room and all of us turned to her shocked.

"Shit, shit, shit! What do we do?" Puck screamed from the couch. "Someone get Mr. Schue!"

"On it!" Finn replied and ran to get our teacher.

"Shit." Santana whispered and looked up at me.

We ran through the halls of the hospital like a group of wild animals. Crazy wild animals dressed in matching outfits, but definitely like a stampede of some sort.

"Mom it hurts so bad." I heard Quinn groan from ahead. Puck was wheeling her through the halls as we all followed behind.

"My daughter is having a baby." Ms. Fabray said to the nurse.

"Wait, wait I want Mercedes with me too." Quinn said and grabbed Mercedes hand. Five seconds later, we were all left behind in the waiting room.

"So how long do we wait now?" I asked taking a seat on the floor while everyone else filled the couches.

"I think it won't be very long." Tina replied.

"This is all so dramatic." Artie replied. "I wonder how vocal adrenaline is doing."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Who cares. We have more important issues to worry about right now." She eyed to the direction Quinn just headed.

_Having a baby kind of sounded like it hurt…a lot. I could hear Quinn screaming from outside and it sounded very unpleasant. I don't really know if I want a baby now Diary. Some people tell me I look like a baby. Especially if I had no teeth, I would look like a weird, strange, freaky baby child or something…not cool. _

I held Santana's hand as Vocal Adrenaline and us stood on stage waiting for the winner to be called. My heart was racing, super fast, probably faster than any racehorse could every race. I held Santana's hand so tight I think I cut of the circulation in her palm. It was so tense in the room; I closed my eyes and waited for the moment. Sue Sylvester slowly opened the envelope and I closed my eyes again.

"And now, your regional show choir champions." Sue announced.

I squeezed Santana's hand again and held my breath.

"Vocal Adrenaline."

I opened my eyes to the cheering of Vocal Adrenaline next to us. We lost. All that hard work and we lost. I pulled Santana's hand up next to me and looked at our teams faces.

"We didn't even place." I heard Artie say.

_I've never felt so sad in my life. Seeing everyone like that was an image I never want to see again. Glee club is over now…what are we all going to do? Santana is over now, sleeping in my bed as I write this. I stayed up all night with her until she fell asleep, crying. I never thought she would be this emotional about Glee club, but I guess you never could know the emotions of the hard Santana Lopez. _

"It's over." Santana said sitting on the edge of my bed, "I can't believe it." Tears started forming in her eyes.

I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her, "It's okay S, we could still hang out with everyone even if it's over."

Santana slowly shook her head, "No we won't Brittany. I know you like to say that, but let's be real here, everything will go back to how it was before Glee club."

I shook my head, "No it won't."

A tear fell from her face, "I never thought I would care about this so much, it's embarrassing." She kind of chuckled.

"I knew you secretly loved Glee club." I smiled and wiped the tear from her face. "Come on, let's put you in bed." I rolled her over and tucked her in the sheets. "There you go." I smiled and put a pillow under her head. "All better."

"I guess." She sniffled. "Will you come lay down with me now?"

I nodded, "Only if you say I love Glee club…out loud." I smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Are you serious?"

I nodded up and down, "Yup."

She sighed, "…I…I love Glee club..okay?"

My smile widened. "Thank you." I hopped in bed and put an arm around her.

_Glee club is over, now what happens Diary? Will things go back to the way they were? I hope not…Well anyways, goodnight Diary, see you tomorrow. _

_-Brittany_

_**REVIEW!**  
_


	23. Chapter 23

"I hated everyone in this club." Santana said with tears filling her face. The entire Glee club was on stage, revealing their 'before Glee club' single lines.

"So did I." I revealed, tears also coming down my face.

_It's funny, when I look back, I really did hate everyone in this club. I never even talked to any of them, besides the football players and cheerios, but I can't believe I never even tried. I mean, Kurt is one funny friend, and so are Artie and Tina and Mercedes…sometimes Rachel. They are all great people and I'm glad they are my buddies now. They put smiles on my face, they like me no matter what. _

"I didn't have a father, someone I could look up to." Finn stuttered. I looked over at him, that was deep.

"We don't care what the judges say, because we won." Rachel started, "We had you as a teacher."

_We sung like it was our last moments together. I kept looking over at Santana who would sing frequently and then wipe her face from all the tears. I don't know how she does it, but she still manages to look cute even when she's crying. She looked like a wet blanket…or maybe like a wet dog. I don't know, a wet something. I swore I even saw Coach Sylvester standing in the seats somewhere…_

"It's officially over." Santana moped down the high school halls.

Kurt was walking beside us, "I feel like a part of me just died…a horrible death."

Karofsky came stomping down the halls towards us, "What's wrong ladies? Sad your little Glee club is over?" He high-fived his friend and laughed. "Maybe now you two can go back to sleeping with every guy on the football team?" he said looking at Santana and I, "Starting with me."

"Fuck you Karofsky." Santana yelled and pushed him aside.

I shook my head, "We would never do that…especially Kurt."

Kurt widened his eyes in fear.

"I didn't say homo boy could join!" Karofsky yelled and stormed away.

"Thanks Britt." Kurt replied. "Now he's really going to kill me."

I shrugged, "Whatever if he's not down, I'm not down either."

Santana hit me on the arm, "Just…stop talking Brittany."

"Okay." I happily said and continued to walk. "Whatever floats your boat." I shrug.

"This is too depressing." Santana said looking into the choir room, things being taken away one by one by Mr. Schue.

We all stood there for a moment before we saw Sue Sylvester walking down the halls towards us. "We should probably go before Coach brutally murders us." Santana grabbed my hand and walked off.

"Bye Kurt!." I managed to say before we left him behind. He gave us a small wave with the twinkle of his fingers and walked away.

"Let's go somewhere…I need to get my mind off this." Santana said as we exited the school grounds.

I looked around, wondering what she could mean, "Where?"

"Anywhere?" She said to me with this look in her eye. She seemed so lost.

I thought for a moment, "There is this place I like to go whenever I'm feeling kind of sad."

"Where?" Santana asked.

"It's kind of secret." I replied.

"Tell me!" She hit me on the shoulder, "No secrets allowed in this friendship."

"Well I mean no one is ever there so I think it's a secret. If it weren't lots of people would be there right?" I said.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I don't know what this secret place is that you are talking about Brittany, remember?"

I kind of chuckled, "Oh yeah. Well I'll show you then!" I said with excitement and grabbed her hand. "Follow me little lady."

_Diary you cannot tell anyone about this place. It is kind of my secret little spot. Super secret spot, even more secret than Area 52, even more secret than the government. Diary…no one knows about this place. I like to go to look at the cute little ducks that are around. They are so fluffy and cute, I just want to eat them up…not really because I think fluffy ducks would taste kind of gross, but, I don't know…my grandma says that to me all the time. _

"Where are we going Brittany? I wasn't expecting to hike through the wilderness today." Santana complained form behind me. I was leading her to my super secret thinking spot I always use to go to in middle school.

"We are almost there." I replied and tried to remember exactly where I was going. "Hopefully I remember where it is, I haven't been there in a while."

I knew Santana was rolling her eyes, "Are you serious," she huffed as she attempted to squeeze through some bushes, "If you do not find this place Brittany S. Pierce I might brutally murder you in your slee-"

"Here it is." I interrupted Santana from her grumbling.

I took sight of the area, I remembered it so well. It was a place I found by accident when I got lost in the wilderness behind my house. I remember I was so angry that day and I just stormed off from home, I think I was trying to run away. It was a small area, hidden between the trees and rocks. You could see a small pond nestled among stones and bushes. There was a small little duck swimming around in the water, it quacked at the sight of Santana and I.

"Brittany…" Santana trailed off while taking in the sight. "This place is beautiful. How did you find it?"

I thought for a moment, "I don't exactly remember." I walked a bit closer to the pond and smiled at the sight of a few more ducks swimming to meet us. "I remember I really liked the duckies though." I smiled. "I use to come and feed them sometimes."

Santana smiled, "I could see why you like it here."

"That is my thinking rock." I pointed to a big rock perched on the side of the pond. "You could probably see my small little butt mark on it."

Santana walked over to it, "You call that a small butt mark?" She laughed.

"Shut up." I chuckled, "I think I wrote something on the side of it." I searched around the rock, "Here!" I cheered as soon as I found it. In black sharpie I managed to write, 'B+Ds = love'.

"What is Ds?" Santana asked while looking at the markings.

"Duckies." I blushed.

Santana smiled, "You are too cute."

"Test it out." I said pointing to my big thinking rock. "I swear it pours out the thinking juices…with a glass."

A grin went on Santana's face. She walked over to it and took a seat, wiggling and moving to make herself comfortable.

She pondered for a moment, "Hmm, this rock does seem very insightful." She rested her head on her hand, "Would should I think about first?"

"I usually think about happy stuff, things to get my mind off the bad stuff." My eyes crept to her face, "People that make me happy."

She just stared at me in silence and gave me a small grin.

"Things like that usually make me feel better." I finished.

"Well I think," Santana began still sitting on the rock, "That you, Brittany, make me very happy."

My heart beat a little faster.

"Seriously Brittany, you are like the only person I care about in this town. And sometimes I think you are the only one that even cares about me." Santana said, following the small ducks with her eyes.

I couldn't manage to get this giant grin off my face. I simply sat next to Santana on my…our rock and put my head on her shoulder, "I told you this rock was special."

She chuckled, "We should name the ducks."

_I love spending time just with Santana. It is like she is a totally different girl. She is like this special girl that has feelings and isn't scared to show them. She's a girl that will always confuse me in the goodest of ways. Is goodest a word? _

I sat and pondered on the word goodest as I slightly chewed on my pen cap. The page of my diary was getting pretty full, so I flipped to the next blank page. When I went to the next page, however, it wasn't exactly blank. There was some writing plastered directly in the center of the page. I looked at it confused and began to read it…

_Brittany, don't be alarmed, it's just me. _

I read the first sentence aloud and immediately shifted my eyes…was this me…from the future?

…_Santana…_

I sighed in relief, "Thank god." I whispered. Sometimes I have dreams of being abducted by aliens and maybe my future self was trying to warn me of something.

_I've read some of your diary. Now I know that isn't right and it is kind of an invasion of privacy, but you always are writing in it and I just had to wonder what thoughts were so important you would actually have to write them down on paper. No, your cat hasn't been reading your diary, I have.. I'm actually in your bed right now, watching you sleep. Sometimes in the middle of the night when I'm at your house I will sneak into your drawer and read your entries. I'm sorry, I was just curious. _

_Anyways, I just wanted to tell you that you are special. I've read all the things you have wrote about me. I have never thought that anyone ever cared about me as much as you do. Reading these things makes me smile, your cute sentences just make me filled with joy. You mean so much to me and I care about you immensely. I don't know if I'm saying these things right now because I am half asleep, but I mean them…really._

_I feel so alone sometimes and you are always there, no matter what. I think I should learn how to appreciate that more. _

_You are seriously like, the best person on earth. _

_Love S._

_p.s. you look super cute when you're sleeping. _

I almost burst into tears reading what Santana left me in my diary. It made me so happy and I knew she really meant it. Even in writing she seems to sweep me off my feat. I picked up my pen and drew a big heart around her entry and labeled next to it _NO ONE WRITE ON THIS PAGE. _

I closed my diary and put it next to my bed. "Santana sure was sneaky, all this time I thought it was YOU going through my diary." I pointed harshly at Clyde. "Sorry Clyde."

I comfortably tucked myself in bed and pulled the covers to my face.

"Goodnight Clyde." I said to my cat. He purred in response.

A smile plastered on my face and I slowly drifted into dreamland.

**REVIEWS make me joyful :]**


	24. Chapter 24

There she was. Santana Lopez sitting at a lunch table in the cafeteria. I just stared at her in wonder, I was actually kind of nervous to even talk to her today. After reading what she said in my Diary, I didn't know how to react.

"Hi." I said approaching the caramel skinned girl. I sat down and put down my tray of food.

She looked up at me, "So you finally decided to come talk to me ey?"

I looked around suspiciously, "What? What-what do you mean?" I stuttered.

"You have been standing over there staring at me for like, the last five minutes." She replied with a smile.

My eyes widened, was I really standing there staring for that long? It felt much shorter. Sometimes I stand in one place for so long and never even realize it. I stand, and it feels like I have traveled in time and then suddenly it's two hours later.

"Hm?" I whimpered.

Santana's eyes squinted, "Are you okay?"

I stuffed a carrot into my mouth, "I'm cool."

Santana just looked at me funny.

"Not cool like cold or anything, just…cool?" I replied frantically, what was I doing?

"You're acting weird." She replied.

"Really? That's awesome." I said looking off into the distance.

Santana shook her head, "Are you even listening to what I've been saying?"

I nodded, "Of course."

"….Okay…" Santana said slowly. "Never mind then."

A few seconds of silence passed and I stuffed another carrot into my mouth, "I read what you wrote in my diary." I blurted casually.

Santana almost chocked on her food, "What?"

"You wrote in my diary, I read what you wrote." I replied simply. "You know, you aren't supposed to invade someone's privacy like that. It's like you were invading a country or something…Diary country, the country full of secrets." I kind of whispered.

"I'm sorry-I didn't mean to-"

"You should really ask before you do that." I interrupted her.

"Brittany, I'm sorry." She said whipping her mouth.

"Even though I'm kind of mad at you, I really liked it." I smiled at her.

"Really?" Santana said in shock. "Because I thought you would be like, extremely mad at me or something."

"I am." I replied, "But what you said was really cute, and I can't get over that part yet."

"Okay." Santana said.

"You aren't wierded out by anything that I wrote in there?" I questioned looking up at her.

"Just tell me one thing." Santana looked at me.

I nodded.

"Abba abs?" She just questioned.

I gave an awkward smile, "Uuhhh…"

At that moment the bell rang.

"…Lunch is over." I said and quickly got up from my seat, "We'll be late for Glee come on." I grabbed Santana's hand and dragged her behind me.

"That's still happening?" Santana mumbled and followed behind.

_Dear Diary, _

_ I'm kind of freaked out about what will happen between Santana and I now…now that she knows practically every thought I have ever thought about her. She knows about how I think her delicious abs sing Abba songs, and she knows that I think she could turn into the Hulk at any minute. EVERYTHING. I don't know if I feel comfortable about that…she knows all my super secret secrets. I'll have to make sure she never gets a hold of you again! I mean how could you let her just open you like that little D? You could have fought back! Self defense! Learn karate or something I don't know! Just don't let it happen again…_

We all sat in the choir room. No one saying a word, we were all just kind of waiting for this to be over. Why were we all here anyways? I think we just came in hopes of it maybe coming back to life again, but it didn't seem like that was happening. I sat next to Santana who was moping in her seat. Mr. Schue just sat there in his chair and stared at us awkwardly, like he was expecting something from us. Sometimes Mr. Schue stares at us and it's kind of creepy not gonna lie. Then, he started smiling.

"We've got another year." He said.

What? Did he really just say that? We got another year? Of what? Free chicken wings? Free breadsticks? …Glee club?

Santana turned to me and put her arm on mine in hope.

"Come on, we've got another year!" Mr. Schue shouted and the entire club burst up in excitement.

Santana instantly grabbed my hand and squeezed it so hard I swear it was about to fall off or something. She gave me a hug and I could see the joy coming out of her smile. I don't think I've ever seen her so happy before.

_It was the best feeling ever. We have another year of Glee club diary! Mr. Schue decided to sing to us since we sang to him the other day, it was sweet. I almost felt like crying tears of joy as I wondered off in thought about jumping over a rainbow. _

"Today I'd like to return the favor. Puck, if you're ready." Mr. Schue said and took out his super mini guitar. It was like a munchkin version.

_Somewhere, over the rainbow_

_Way up high_

_There's a land that I dreamed of_

_Once in a lullaby_

Santana held up her pinky and I smiled while looking at it. I latched mine into hers and I could feel those little ants creep up my spine again.

_Where troubles melt like lemon drops_

_High about the chimney tops_

_That's where_

_You'll find me_

I swayed to the sound of Mr. Schue and Puck's singing. It felt so good inside to know that we would all be back here for another school year.

_Birds fly over the rainbow_

_Why oh why can't I_

I rested my head on Santana's shoulder. Feeling her close to me felt so warm. I closed my eyes as I felt her head slightly lean against mine.

"You're amazing." I heard Santana whisper in my ear as Mr. Schue finished his song.

_I think I'm going to give you a little break Diary. I have written in you a lot and I'm sure you are full from all the secrets I have given you. Full of Santana secrets, those kind of secrets will make you super full lemme tell you. Well, anyways, maybe I'll come back to you next school year? It is officially summer time now! That means no more writing for me on paper unless I absolutely have to you know that. _

_Anyways, see you next year Diary! Maybe I'll have a bunch more secrets to tell you once school starts. But for now, it's time for summer vacation! And you know what that means? …I get to see Santana in a bikini :]_

_Bye Diary!_

_Love Brittany S. Pierce_

**Yippie! End of season one finally! I will continue on to season two still in this story so be prepared for more! Might take a little while to update, my grandma just passed away and my mind has been somewhere else. Thank you all for encouraging me to keep writing! Reviews really make me want to continue for you all! **

**You all earn a cookie :]**_  
_


	25. Part 2: Chapter 1

**Hello! I am back and welcome to part two! aka season two of Brittany's Diary! I have been really busy with finals and stuff but it is now officially my six week break so hopefully I can update more often! Enjoy :]**

_Dear Diary,_

_I am back! How are you! How have you been? I haven't seen you in so long, it has kind of made me depressed. It's so hard not writing all my thoughts and feelings down somewhere on paper. I would find myself writing on my arm or the fur of my cat to get my thoughts out. One time I even started writing on Santana's back…sooo I decided to come back to you. You are my one true writing love. _

_Anywho, now that summer is over it's weird going back to school. I spent so much time lost in these sewers over the summer I kind of forgot what it was like to see the sun. I look like a polar bear…with boobs. Santana ended up finding me though, she was like an angel looking down on me from above the ground, it was epic. _

_Today was my first day back at school, it was pretty fun...I guess. Going back to Glee was amazing, I'm so glad we got to return. _

"I'm with Rachel on this one." Finn said standing up and heading towards the front of the choir room. Rachel and Finn have become an item and it is kind of disgusting.

"Gross." I replied sitting next to Santana.

Santana leaned over to me, "I can't believe they are still together." She whispered. "It's like they're in love or something."

"Gross." I replied again.

"Now let's go out there and show the school how cool we can be." Mr. Schue was going off on his usual inspirational speech kind of deals and was explaining to us how we could get new members to join Glee. I kind of liked how Glee was now though; new members would just be weird.

"Let's show them how down we are. Let's give them the song of the year, New Directions style." Mr. Schue said.

I smiled and clapped my hands together loudly. "Whoo!" I shouted.

"Excited much?" Santana said to me as the bell rang and we all headed out.

I nodded, "Yeah! New York? That's awesome and we get to perform for the school!"

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah, that part is just wonderful."

I linked my pinky to hers.

"So when is this New Directions show going down?" Artie came wheeling up with the rest of the group.

"We need to perform when the student body is most prominent in one location." Rachel began yapping.

"I swear when she talks I don't hear anything anymore." Santana said aloud and everyone chuckled.

Rachel gave her a scowl, "How about lunch time?"

"That's in like, two hours." Mercedes said, "How are we supposed to be ready by then?"

"The question is what do we wear?" Kurt chimed in with a grin.

"Quick mall run?" Mercedes smiled at him.

Kurt nodded widely, "You know it. Be back in an hour guys!"

_I have no idea how Kurt and Mercedes had the time to pick out eleven outfits for all of us in that short amount of time, but we managed to pull it off by lunchtime. It was like magical. We got to wear these cool shirts and totally awesome bling... _

"If I get food thrown at me I might have to kill someone." Santana said as Quinn, her and I stood at the top of the steps out at the courtyard. It was lunchtime and every student was probably outside.

"You look super sexy in that hat." I said eyeing the dark haired girl.

Quinn sighed, "No one will throw anything at us…hopefully."

"I hope someone throws some ice-cream, I would just catch it in my mouth." I smiled at the thought. I will take free food any day, even if it had to be thrown at my face. It would be like food catch or something.

"Right…" Quinn trailed off and looked down the steps, "Here they come."

The rest of the Glee club came out in their outfits and began to sing.

"Ready to see some booty shaking?" Santana grinned at me and started down the steps.

My eyes widened, "Wait for me!"

_It was lame Diary, no one even noticed us. It was like we didn't even exist. I mean I was out there doing my thaaang and no one bothered to check me out. I felt like we were some kind of magical ghost choir that sung to the lives of the living, but they couldn't hear us or something. No one even bothered to throw some yummy ice cream at me, I was kind of hoping for at least that much. _

"No one even noticed us." Santana said as we walked back into the halls towards the locker room.

We went into the locker room and I pulled out my Cheerios uniform and began to change.

Santana began taking off her shirt, "I can't believe no one noticed those." I said keeping my eyes glued on Santana's chest. "They are like giant grapes."

"Right?" She replied.

"Why did you do that anyway?" I asked as I pulled my uniform over my head.

She shrugged, "I want people to notice me that's all."

"People do notice you, I notice you." I said quietly.

She just gave me a small smile.

"You don't need them." I said and closed my locker.

"I don't know, sometimes I feel like I need to change. People need to notice me. It's no big deal." Santana mumbled.

"But your body is like, perfect." I said, "If god were to be on this earth in human form, he would be you…you are like a hot version of god and his perfect body…but a girls body." I trailed off.

"Thanks B." Santana replied and shut her locker.

"Santana Lopez. In my office. Now." Coach Sylvester walked passed us.

"Are you in trouble?" I said looking at her worried.

"I don't know." Santana said, "I'll see you later Britt."

I shoved all my things in my backpack and walked out of the locker room. I wonder what Coach would want? Did Santana break a law?

I was roaming through the halls when I heard a slam against the lockers up ahead. My eyes grew curious to the sound and I walked over to see Santana and Quinn shouting at each other.

"You got a boob job!" Quinn shouted at Santana in the hallway.

Santana looked furious, rage was seeping through her veins, "Yup sure did!" She shouted and slapped Quinn straight across the face.

"You can't hit me." Quinn replied.

"Sure I can unless you got yourself knocked up again slut!"

Quinn shoved Santana against the lockers and an entire crowd was surrounding the scene.

"Stop the violence." I said as I watched the two fight in front of me.

Santana threw Quinn to the ground and Mr. Schue barged the scene.

"What is this? What happened to us being a family?" He said pulling them apart.

"Oh please she has a family she's a mother." Santana yelled.

Mr. Schue was having trouble holding Quinn back, "Walk away and tighten up your pony before you get to class!" Quinn shouted through the halls and Santana began to walk away.

I followed soon after and caught up to her, "What the fuck was that?" I asked. I don't usually cuss, but this time it was needed.

"That bitch told Coach Sylvester about my summer surgery." She replied still in a rage. "I can't believe that slut. I'm not head cheerleader anymore because of her."

"Come on S, you'll be back there in no time." I said trying to put a hand on her shoulder. She quickly shoved me away and stormed down the hall.

"I'll see you in the choir room later." She said and left me behind.

_That fight was kind of freaky. Not freaky as in freaky freaky, but like scary. I have never seen Santana get so angry before. Her hulk-ness was definitely showing, I swear I could almost see some green in her eyes. Not like the fight wasn't kind of hot in a weird way, but I was worried. If she had gotten hurt I don't know what I would have done…possibly called the number for 911, but I would have been in so much shock I probably wouldn't be able to remember the number. _

We all stood in the choir room after school waiting for a glimpse of anyone to show up for auditions. I stood next to Santana by the piano. She was eyeing Quinn from afar with a deep glare.

"Welp, hate to break it to you but it doesn't look like anyone is going to be joining us so I think we should just call it a day." Rachel said walking up to Mr. Schue.

"It's only 4:58." Mr. Schue replied.

"Wait my buddy Sam is going to try out, he totally idolizes me." Finn replied and everyone began walking out of the room.

"No one would ever join this loser party after today." Santana mumbled out of the room. She was obviously still in a bad mood.

"You got into a gnarly fight today." Puck said walking next to us.

Santana glared at him, "Back off Puckerman."

"Just trying to start conversation." He shrugged, "It was kind of hot."

I nodded, "It was wasnt it? Santana was like a crazy wildebeest fighting off a wild Quinna-beest."

Puck just stared at me scrunching his eyes, "That would be awesome."

"Will you get out of here?" Santana said to Puck and he scurried away.

"It was kind of hot you have to admit." I smiled and bumped my shoulder into hers a bit.

She gave a weak smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" I chuckled.

Her smile went back into a frown.

"It was totally a smile." I grinned and we both went home.

* * *

_Dear Diary, _

_ Coach Sylvester has been asking me to do the strangest things lately. Like earlier at school, she told me to say that Coach Beiste touched me. She never touched me, did she? I feel like it was some sort of trick…_

"Show us on the doll where Coach Beiste touched you." Principal Figgins said holding out a doll that looked just like me in front of my face. First of all, how and where could I get one of these dolls? It looked just like me!

"Here and here." I said pointing out spots on the doll.

Mr. Schue stormed in the office short after.

"Brittany, what you're saying could ruin somebody's life." He said sitting next to me. "It's really important that you tell the truth here."

"I made it up." I confessed, "Coach Beiste didn't touch my boobs. Actually I really want to touch her boobs."

Everyone groaned and I was set free. I grabbed the doll and held on to it for dear life as I walked out of the office.

"What was that?" I ran into Santana on the way out. "And what the hell is this?" Santana said and grabbed the doll from my hands. "Did someone make a voo-doo doll out of you?"

"I don't know what that means." I simply replied and grabbed my doll back from Santana. "Coach Sylvester told me to tell Figgins that Beiste touched my boobs."

"What." Santana replied in shock. "That is kind of a low blow."

"I kind of wondered what Beiste's boobs felt like anyways." I mumbled.

Santana looked at me, "What?"

"Nothing." I quickly replied. "So um, what are you doing?" I asked to change the subject.

"Heading to the auditorium." She said.

"Why?"

"We are supposed to be hearing that Sunshine girl sing." Santana replied.

"The sun is a girl?" I replied in shock.

Santana grabbed my hand, "Just come with me."

_I never knew such a bomb voice could come out of someone so tiny! Diary, her voice was like the sound of a million divas joining in song. She was really good. Maybe even better than Rachel. Too bad she didn't even have time to sing with us. I think Rachel scared her so she transferred to Vocal Adrenaline. With the sun on their team there is no way they could lose now! _

"Your legs are super soft. Almost as soft as Kurt's hands." I said to Santana. Her legs were perched on mine as we sat in the choir room waiting for practice to start.

"Don't ever say that again." She replied and softly put an arm on my shoulder.

Kurt, Tina and Mercedes were surrounding Mike as he did spins on the floor.

"How does he spin so fast?" I said looking at him in wonder; I continued to rub Santana's legs up and down as we sat.

"I think he has magical spinning powers." Santana replied.

I nodded in agreement, "Yeah, that's totally it."

I smiled and she smiled back.

_Well I'm so glad I had the chance to write in you again Diary. You have gone so long without my pen writing on your pages, how did you do it? You must feel how I felt like when I went three weeks without sex. HORRIBLE. I hope you sleep tight tonight Diary because I will be writing in you very soon. We are back Diary! Love you._

_-B_

**Review and I shall love you forever. :]**_  
_


	26. Part 2: Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short delay. The holidays are busy times I tell ya! lol Anywhozle, enjoy!**

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just got back from the dentist and…I just, I don't know. I just don't know what's going on. I feel all warm and fuzzy inside like if a cute fuzzy bunny was on fire. My mom said the Mr. Dentist man put me on something funny. This is funny. Life is funny diary, have I ever told you that? LIFE diary, is funny. You diary are hilarious. I just don't know what to do with myself right now…at this moment…in the now. _

_Maybe I should call Santana? No no…no no what would I say? OMG diary did I tell you, I had this crazy Britney Spears fantasy before I ended up like this. I was in hot red leather and sexy glitter and stuff, oh and I petted a snake. I think it was all Kurt's fault…_

"Mr. Shue if I may?" Kurt said with the quick raise of his hand. "Not that we don't want to spend a week on this adult, smooth contemporary, it's just that as teens this isn't the easiest music for us to relate to." He confessed before Mr. Schue. "However there is a facebook campaign that has swept over five members. The art in demand that this week at the fall homecoming assembly McKinley high school glee club will perform a number by, wait for it, Ms. Britney Spears." He finally finished off.

"Yo Spears is fierce yo." Artie said.

I looked around frantically. All these memories of Britney Spears and her relation to me in my childhood came flooding back to me. I disliked her I admit. She was always stealing my spotlight and I could never live with that.

"I don't want to do Britney." I said in a quiet whisper.

"Why no Britney Brittany?" Kurt said behind me.

I looked up at everyone, "Because my name is also Britney Spears." The entire Glee club shifted their heads directly at me. Did they think I was lying?

"I will never be as talented or as famous. I hope that you all respect that I want Glee club to remain a place where I, Brittany S. Pierce can escape the torment of Brittany Spears." I said.

"No Brittany, sorry guys." Mr. Schue said after my speech.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Thanks Britt, thanks a lot."

"Leave Brittany alone." Santana immediately spat at Kurt. She always understood me, no matter what. She was always there to chase away anyone that ever even tried to make fun of me.

_Diary did you know Dr. Pepper is NOT a dentist. I was so sure for the longest time. How could you, how could you not tell me? I trusted you I did. All those moments I would rinse out my teeth after I brushed with that stuff…No wonder my mouth was all blue when that Mr. Dentist man came in to Glee club. Santana thought he was hot, he wasn't really was he? He was kind of old if you ask me. _

_This is how all this started. I went to the dentist after that and now I'm all loopy…like a lollipop. Do lollipops have loops?_

"Brittany are you feeling okay?" Santana waved her hand in front of my face. Santana was standing at my front door with a puzzled look on her face.

"You look like a rabbit." I said. My vision was all blurry and I couldn't see straight.

My mom opened the door for me and let Santana inside, "She just came back from the dentist dear, she's a little…you know." My mom made some funny gesture and left with a smile.

Santana chuckled, "What did the host dentist do to you?"

"I had the hottest fantasy S." I replied. "I was like Britney Spears, and I could sing amazingly and…it was awesome."

"That's great Brittany." She replied and followed me inside.

"Are you hungry?" I said. I sure was. "I feel like I have the munchies or something." I opened the fridge and the light was so bright. "Ah, gosh un-lumos." I mumbled at the fridge light and quickly closed the door.

"Did you just chant a spell at the refrigerator Britt?" Santana questioned looking at me in fright.

"Do you want some carrots?" I asked.

"I'm not a rabbit." Santana quickly responded and grabbed my hand. "Maybe we should let you lie down."

I nodded and followed her upstairs. I followed her to my room and she opened the door. Clyde was cuddling on top of my sheets and I frowned.

"Clyde! What are you doing here you silly kitty, beds aren't for cats." I said to him with a small chuckle. "Go find a kitty bed to lay on."

Santana smirked and shooed Clyde off my bed, "Come on Britt, you should lay down."

"Do rabbits make friends with cats?" I asked while Santana tucked me under the covers, "You and Clyde should become friends, have you met?"

Santana nodded, "Yes hundreds of times. Shit, what did the dentist do to you?"

"I have the worst teeth ever he said."

"He must have put you under hardcore." Santana grinned, "Where could I get some of that?"

"You have like perfect teeth S he won't put you under. Why are your teeth so shiny Santana?" My face lit up and I came to a realization, "It must be all the carrots."

"Or all the crazy sex rabbits have." Santana replied, "Being sexually active is said to make your teeth healthier."

"No way." I replied in shock. "How do you know that?"

Santana shook her head a bit, "I don't really know Brittany I was just ki-"

"That means I'm going to have to have loads of sex to make my teeth healthy again. Should we start right now?" I replied looking at Santana with horror. I don't want my teeth to be ugly forever. No way am I looking like a boob baby.

"I don't think so." Santana laughed.

"He said I have to go back to him tomorrow, will you come with me?" I asked.

Santana huffed and snuggled under the covers with me, "Sure."

"Yes." I chanted. "Maybe you will have some cool Britney fantasy too."

"I thought you hated her." Santana looked at me in confusion. "She like stole your spotlight or something."

"I changed my mind, she's totally hot now." I answered. "Almost as hot as you."

Santana gave a little grin, "Should we join the Britney facebook campaign bandwagon?"

I nodded with a smile, "Totally."

_I think I have had a change of heart diary. I am now in love with Britney Spears. She has made me feel confident with my dancing and stuff, she's totally awesome. In fact, I encourage everyone to go to the dentist just to have Britney Spears fantasies, including you diary, I demand you to go get some cavities so you can have one too. Well, I'm going to try and sleep now…in my human bed. Silly Clyde thinks beds are for cats too, silly cat beds are for humans. _

_Welp, goodnight diary! _

_

* * *

_

"Are you going to the dentist again today?" Santana asked me as we were storming down the halls at school.

I nodded, "Yeah, you're coming right?"

"Hell yeah." She replied.

We stopped when Santana caught sight of Finn and Rachel walking down the hall.

"Gross." I replied.

"Seriously why is he with her? He could do so much better than that thing." Santana said. "This school is going mad Britt, mad."

I followed her down the hall as we got closer to Rachel and Finn.

"Hey dwarf, anyone ever tell you that you dress like one of the bait girls on To Catch a Predator?" Santana said while we passed.

"Also I'm more talented than you." I said and walked away.

"Confident today?" Santana asked me as I continued to follow her.

I shrugged, "Britney Spears has just helped me find my confidence now that is all."

"Alright. Well are you ready to go?" She said stopping at her locker to put some books away.

"Yuparooni!" I replied with a smile.

"I don't how to respond to that." Santana said flatly.

I looked down in embarrassment, "We could just go."

"Sounds good."

_Dear Diary,_

_ It happened again! Another fantasy about the great and wonderful Britney. This time I had a dream with Santana in it. She was looking super hot in her white suite and I was pulling out all my best dance moves for her. It was pretty awesome. _

"So Santana, I'm looking at your charts and your x-rays, your teeth are perfect." Carl said looking at Santana in the dentist chair.

She looked at her nails. "That's right."

"Well I cant just put you under, anesthesia isn't something to joke about it's serious." He replied.

Santana gave him an evil glare; I could see the bitch inside her about to explode.

"Okay listen my dad's a doctor, and not a tooth doctor." Santana said putting her imaginary quotes in the air, "Which means I have a killer health plan that pretty much pays for everything, so get up in my grill, cus Brits and I wants to get our anesthesia on." She said in her ghetto voice. I loved when she did that it was super cool.

"That's totally cool." I said looking at her and smiled at the doctor.

"Okay I guess I could give you a super strong bleaching." He replied with a shrug. "Want me to turn the radio on?"

"We've got it covered." We said in unison and prepared to be taken under.

We woke up both in laughter.

"Okay that was totally cool." I heard Santana say form across the room.

"I can't stop laughing in delight." I said with my eyes in a daze.

Carl was there to greet us, "You two can go now."

* * *

"Making Christopher Cross a golden globe Oscar and give time Grammy award winner." Mr. Schue said while we all sat at Glee club listening to him talk about stuff we didn't care about.

I instantly raised my hand. "I would just like to say that from now on I demand to have every solo in Glee club.

"What?" he said confused.

"When I had my teeth cleaned I had the most amazing Britney Spears fantasy. I sang and danced better than her, now I realize what a powerful woman I truly am."

"I went with her and I had a Britney fantasy too. Although now that I'm thinking about it, I'm not really sure how our fantasies combined."

"I am more talented than all of you I see that clearly now." I replied with confidence. "It's Brittany...bitch."

Santana smiled and looked my way. Everyone seemed to be startled by my outburst of confidence, but I don't see the problem. Since when does Rachel have to sing every solo in the entire world? I want a time to shine too.

_Doing all this Britney promoting kind of worked out in the end. Mr. Schue actually said we could perform one of her songs at the assembly. It made me very happy. We got to dance around in hats and sing Toxic in front of the entire school, but it became like a giant sex riot and everyone ended up running out of the gym like crazy people. I didn't see any sex going on so I don't know why it was called a sex riot. Well, that's what Coach told us. She even said kids were going at it in the bleachers and stuff. Crazy things can happen when you are performing I guess. _

"What is going on?" I said standing next to Mercedes. "Should we be running too?"

Mercedes shook her head, "Just stay put."

I glanced over at Santana who was looking at the students in fear.

"Nobody move." Mr. Schue yelled over the screaming crowd.

Once everyone had left the gym we all stood there in shock.

"Okay what the hell was that?" Quinn said looking around at the empty gym.

"Coach Sylvester, I saw her pull the fire alarm." Kurt said with his arms crossed. "She's always trying to ruin our performances."

Mr. Schue sighed, "Everyone take five and take time to change, I'll see you in the choir room later."

I walked towards Santana, "Britney just inspires people."

"Yeah to go crazy." She replied and we walked off the stage following the rest of the group.

"I still think it was a good idea." I replied.

"You would." She chuckled.

"You look nice in that hat." I said looking at Santana's outfit.

She smiled, "Thanks. You seemed to be getting comfy with Artie during the number." She said looking at the floor.

"You seemed to be getting comfy with Finn too." I replied. "It was just the choreography." I shrugged.

_Sometimes I think Santana gets a little jealous when it comes to me diary. I know it's hard to believe but it is totally there she just doesn't want me to find out, but I know diary I know. I'm sneaky like that. Sneaky like a puma. _

_Anyways, now that I will be getting every solo in Glee club I think I have made my point that Britney is a great model for everyone. I think I'm going to go to sleep listening to Me Against the Music again and Santana and I will have a crazy dream together? I can only hope. _

I put down my pen and my phone instantly buzzed. I opened it and saw a text from Santana.

_-Don't tell me you are falling asleep to Britney Spears again. _

I laughed and began to reply.

_-Don't be jealous that I am falling asleep to her sultry voice and not yours ;]_

-_Go to sleep B_

_- Love you too S night!_

I laughed and put down my phone. Here I come Santana Spears filled dreams.

_Well goodnight Diary! May Britney be with you._

**Please feel free to review!**_  
_


	27. Part 2: Chapter 3

_Dear Diary,_

_ Do you believe in God? I don't know if I really do or not. I mean, believing in a guy who could enchant spells on people and walk on water without water shoes seems completely crazy to me. I've kind of been thinking all day about him. Does he see you when you're sleeping and stuff like Santa does? Would he give me anything I want? And one question, why does God have to be a he anyways? Can't he be a girl? A hot girl even? Kurt's dad has been in the hospital lately and we have all been there for him. I even gave him this super cool book I did in class…_

Santana and I walked side by side as all of us entered the Glee room to a sad and lonesome Kurt standing in front of us. We all knew what had happened and were all extremely sorry for what did.

"Hey Kurt," Santana started as we made our way closer to him, "We're really sorry about your dad's heart attack." Seeing Santana sincere about anyone else but me was kind of shocking. I could tell she really meant it.

"Thanks Santana." Kurt replied with a small nod.

I began to pull out something from my binder, "I did a book report on heart attacks if you want to give it to the doctor. I got knocked down an entire letter grade because it was written in crayon." I said in all sincerity and handed it to him. He just stared at us and Santana and I took a seat.

"What the hell happened." We heard Finn barge into the choir room like a crazy man.

They continued talking while Santana and I gave glances towards each other. There was a strange energy in the room, something really different. Kurt told everyone he doesn't believe in God and it got me thinking…

"Is God an evil dwarf?" I said after Kurt stated his beliefs.

"We shouldn't be talking like this, it's not right." Quinn almost yelled at everyone.

_What if God was an evil dwarf? Would it be in the form of Rachel Berry? Now that would be just creepy. A little old God screaming and yelling at everyone because they are not as perfect as her…ewy. _

"I need to know what's going on in that Glee club." Coach Sylvester had Santana and I held up in her office again. "Brittany, jugs the clown, go."

"Mostly just everyone's really sad for Kurt and no one really knows how to help." Santana went first on the interrogation.

"I made him a card that said heart attacks are just from loving too much." I said looking at Coach Sylvester. I could feel Santana looking at me from the corner of my eye. I looked over at her and she gave me a weak smile.

"Shuester is still pushing Jesus?" Coach said and got up from her desk.

Santana shrugged, "I guess so, although I really don't see what the big deal is." Santana said. "But Kurt's definitely not into it."

"You two, get out." Coach said and pointed out the door. We quickly scurried out of her office.

"Do you believe in God?" Santana and I were sitting on the steps outside of school.

Santana sighed a bit, "If God were real he would tell my mom to give me my car back." She huffed and kicked a small pebble on the ground. Santana got her car taken away for mouthing off to her mom so we were waiting outside to be picked up.

"It's almost dark and she still isn't here yet." Santana groaned. "If God were real he would have given me a better mom."

"She's probably just running a little late." I reassured her.

She put her head on her hand, "I guess. If she doesn't come in the next ten minutes we're walking."

"I don't like walking." I sighed and looked around for any sight of a car. Nothing was to be found. "Maybe she forgot?"

"That would be just perfect." Santana mumbled and looked around.

"If I prayed for a car, would one show up?" I questioned looking at Santana.

She sighed in response, "Might as well give it a try."

I started to close my eyes for a bit and then quickly re-opened them, "Wait, I'm afraid I'll fall asleep if I do it."

Santana giggled a little, "You're cute…you know, in like a fun little kid sort of way." She stuttered and looked away.

"Thanks" I replied.

"What are you two still doing here?" We heard a voice from behind us.

We turned and saw Puck walking towards us all sweaty and gross. "Football practice is over and you guys are still here? Did Coach Sylvester make you stay late or something?"

"Nope, just stranded here is all." Santana gave a fake grin and turned back to face the street in sing for a car.

"You know I could give you two lovely ladies a ride home." He said with a smirk, "If you return the favor."

I scrunched my eyes in thought. What could he mean?

"Not tonight Puckerman, definitely not in the mood." Santana said looking at me and back at Puck. "Maybe another time."

"Fine, but I can still give you a ride." He said pulling out his car keys. "Come on."

"My feet would be very thankful." I whispered to Santana as I watched her ponder the offer.

"Okay." She said and we followed Puck to his car.

_I kind of thought Puck would have some sexy pimp-mobile car, but it was actually kind of lame. I think I sat on a waffle in the back seat of his car. He seriously had so much junk in there I felt like I was on Hoarders, but real life car version. Can someone hoard too many waffles? _

"Does Puck have like, a waffle fetish?" I asked Santana sitting on her bedroom floor.

Santana was bending down in front of me trying to turn on a DVD. I could definitely get a wonderful view of her perfect ass.

"This shit never works." She groaned punching buttons on the television.

I tilted my head to the side to get a better glance. Her butt is like perfectly shaped. How does she do it? Maybe she just does a lot of butt exercises. Yeah, that has to be it. I wonder if it is really firm, I haven't touched it in a while.

I found myself slowly leaning in closer to Santana's backside, holding out my hand to grasp it. It was like I was mesmerized by the shape of her bottom, my hand still slowly reached out to touch it when-

"What movie do you want to watch?" Santana said and turned around.

My hand quickly reverted back to my side. "Uh, who?" I stuttered.

She scrunched her eyes, "What?"

"Ass, what?" I stumbled over my words. "I mean…huh?"

"Kick Ass?" She said.

"Yeah yeah, that movie." I nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, don't have that one." Santana replied and took a seat next to me on the floor.

My eyes slowly reached her face, "We don't have to watch a movie."

"Okay." Santana simply said and crossed her legs.

We sat in silence for a moment.

"I hope Kurt's dad will be okay." I said looking at the ground. "You know if you were ever like that I would stay by you for days."

She smiled at me and locked eyes for a bit.

"I would too." She replied with a grin. "And I would bitch to the doctors all day to make you get better dammit."

I smiled, "That's totally cool. I think you're like the coolest person alive…probably cooler than God." I said.

Santana's eyes widened, "Shh, God might hear you." She said pointing to the sky.

I looked up to where she was pointing, "I'm sure he can't hear us through the ceiling silly." I laughed. Seriously, sometimes Santana can be so silly.

She put her finger down. "You're probably right."

"Should we say a prayer or something?" I asked quietly not really sure of what to do. All this talk about religion lately has got me really confused.

"Sure." Santana shrugged. "I don't really know what to do exactly." She began.

"It's okay neither do I, just go." I replied and shoved her a bit. "Pray."

We both put our hands together and I closed my eyes.

"Oh, okay." Santana began, "Well um, dear God, I pray that Kurt's dad will be okay." She said. My eye opened for a little peak and I watched Santana concentrate really hard. "Even though I don't like to admit it Kurt is pretty cool and it would suck if anything happened to his dad. I can't imagine what he is going through. Um, just help him will you?" she continued.

My eyes were closed and I could slowly feel myself going into a slumber. Whenever I close my eyes I just can't help myself and I drift away into dreamland. Before I knew it my hands were lowered and I was almost asleep.

"Brittany!" Santana screeched and shoved me in the shoulder.

"Don't shoot!" I spat out in fright with my hands in the air.

I opened up my eyes to Santana glaring at me, "You weren't supposed to fall asleep."

"Sorry." I gave my best innocent smile.

"You finish the prayer now." She said.

I nodded, "Okay um, please God of the universe help Kurt's dad out. He really needs your help, like really bad. You see he had this heart attack, probably because he loves Kurt so much, but he had it you see and now he won't wake up. Now that I think about it it is probably nice sleeping all day. No worries about anything just sleeping, that sounds nice, but not for Kurt's dad of course." I peaked and eye open and looked at Santana who was watching me closely to make sure I wouldn't fall back asleep, I quickly shut them again. "And um, I pray that Santana will stop being a bitch." I ended.

"What was that last part?" She said crossing her arms.

My eyes widened, "Did I say that out loud?" I quickly closed my eyes again, "And I pray that Santana won't beat me up after saying that…amen." I finished with a grin and looked back at Santana.

"I will pretend that never happened." She replied.

_Praying is hard Diary. How do the priest people do it? They must take some weird prayer pills that keep them awake during all hours of praying. And if priests always pray for other people who prays for them? Do they hire someone to personally pray for them whenever they want? Or is there like a contract everyone has to sign before they go to church saying they must pray for the priest? _

_Anyways Diary, I think it is time for me to go to bed. _

_Keep me in your prayers! _

_-B_

_**Almost at 200 reviews! Review your little hearts out!**  
_


	28. Part 2: Chapter 4

**howdy everyone! SMUT AHEAD! yippee ;]**

"What is outside this window?" I openly pondered as I stood looking out the back window of the choir room. Santana was to the right of me stretching for some odd reason chatting with Mike Chang. "Why are we looking out here again?" I turned my head to Kurt who was also looking out the window.

He kind of shrugged, "Cute boys?"

I shrugged, "Okay."

"Did you find anything out there?" Mike Change said to me from behind. I chuckled and faced him.

"Nothing special." I replied and smiled at Santana.

"Sorry I'm late guys." Mr. Schue came walking into the classroom. "I was with principle Figgins," he said taking a seat in front of us, "Bad news guys, Puckerman's in juvie." He said.

All of us were kind of in shock. "It really was just a matter of time." Tina said.

"What did he do?" Quinn replied looking at Mr. Schue with concern.

"He drove his moms volvo into the front of a convenient store and drove off with the ATM." Mr. Schue said.

"He may be the dumbest person on this planet and that's coming from me." I said scratching my leg. Santana looked at me and everyone kind of laughed. Why would he do something like that? Doesn't he know ATM machines weigh like a thousand pounds?

_Dear Diary,_

_This new kid Sam joined the Glee club the other day. He kind of has really super blond hair and it almost blinded me when he walked into the classroom. I should have brought my sunglasses or something, seriously he must be like the son of the sun because I have never seen a boy with hair as blonde as that. Anyways, Santana and I have been kind of off lately. I mean, we haven't had sex really as much as often as we did to last year. Except for the other day when he kind of did for a long time..._

"I can't believe Puckerman is in juvie, I mean seriously, who could be that stupid." Santana said while we entered my room and she plopped her bags down on the floor.

I put my stuff down and took a seat on my bed, "Some people are like that." I replied kind of thinking of myself. "How much do ATM's cost anyways?"

Santana just kind of stared at me like she always does and brushed off my question.

"Do you think Finn and Rachel will win the duets competition?" Santana asked me moving to my bed. "I swear if that dwarf wins another competition I might have to shoot myself, god dammit I want those breadsticks."

"Are they really that good?" I scrunched my eyes. "Last time I ate one it kind of tasted like cat food..." I quickly shifted my eyes around, "...not like I've ever tried it or anything." I said taking a quick look at Clyde who was snuggled in the corner of my room. I put a finger over my lips and did a soft 'shh' to my fluffy cat.

"I think it's the fact that they come in unlimited supply." Santana said with a smile. I could see her taste-buds watering. "They are probably like the most enjoyable thing I've ever eaten."

"You're the most enjoyable things I've ever eaten." I mumbled in response.

"Huh?" Santana said looking up from her nails.

My eyes widened any my mind automatically turned to the naughty side. "I have definitely eaten better things than breadsticks I mean..."I spitted out in a mumble.

Santana immediately looked at me, "Oh like what huh?"

"Uh, umm..." I stuttered. "My dirty switch turned on so I am going to shut my mouth and take myself out of this conversation." I said with a confident smile, I thought that would definitely seal the deal with the end of this conversation.

"You can't just do that." Santana said. "That's totally cheating!"

"My child filter is on right now. Sorry." I said putting a hand over my mouth. "Try again another time or you can enter a password to unlock."

Santana squinted her eyes with a smirk. "Child protection my ass." she said and shoved me into the pillows.

"I'd love to protect your ass." I said and gave her a giant smirk. I quickly covered my mouth, "Oops, sorry."

She picked up a pillow and threw it at my face. "You are a dirty little cheerleader today."

"My thoughts just rome free, I can't stop them." I smiled. Santana inched a bit closer to me as I layed with my back against by pillows.

"You're pretty." I said looking into Santana's eyes.

I reached over her back and took out her ponytail. He hair fell on her back and she looked amazing. I smiled and she hovered over me for a while as I stared at her silently. I wiped a strand of hair away from her eyes and my hand glided down her nicely toned arm.

We haven't done this in a while. Just being intimate with Santana at this moment felt different than some times before. I admired every inch of her as my hand softly explored her arms and her back. We haven't even kissed yet and I could feel that little army of ants crawling through my body.

"I feel like I haven't touched you in so long." I said looking at my best friend. "Are you sure you want to do this? I mean, I would totally love to but it's like up to you." I stuttered.

"Sometimes you talk too much." Santana gave a small smile.

Santana's lips inched closer to mine and she finally kissed me. I felt like I haven't been close to her like this in forever. We pulled apart and her breath was so soothing on my face. We looked at each other for a moment and she dove back in with another kiss, she slightly lingered on my bottom lip for a second before letting go and catching them again.

Our kisses got hotter as I continued to let my hands explore parts of her body. My hands would go under her Cheerio top and then down to the top of her skirt. My hands would roam over the ridges of her stomach and I fell in love with her abs all over again. I began to slide my hands under her top and began to raise it towards her head. Santana helped by finishing the job herself and threw her top on the ground. She began to take mine off with the slight move of her fingers and also threw that to the ground.

"Santana..." I quietly moaned as she began to kiss my neck and down in between my breasts. I managed to unhook her bra and take off her skirt as she was on top of me. She quickly did the same as her kisses went lower on my body. She kissed my belly button, she kissed my stomach, she kissed by boobs, she kissed all over me while my hands tangled her hair and my hands discovered her back.

Santana's hands grazed between my legs and I tingled in pleasure. She slipped her legs in between mine and she began one of her favorite activities...scissoring.

Our centers rubbed together in pleasure every time we would sway our hips together. My hands gripped the small of her back and I would thrust a bit harder each time. "Fuck Brittany..." Santana moaned and put her head back in delight. I smiled softly as I heard her moan with pleasure.

Our bodies continued to move together and my body was getting hot. Santana grasped the sides of my stomach and moved her hands up and down. With each thrust I could feel the pleasure rising.

"Don't stop Santana." I said as I felt my center getting hotter. Her body kept moving and I began to close my eyes. "Oh.." I moaned again and Santana's hips kept grinding into mine.

"Shit.." Santana said and I could tell she was getting closer to the edge. Our thrusts moved faster and faster I felt my body about to quiver.

"Oh fuck.." Santana moaned in pleasure and she came over the edge and an orgasm sent her body in a slower motion as she road it out.

The last few motions of Santana's hips threw me over the edge as well and I moaned out loud, "Oh shit Santana..."

_I don't know how we manged to scissor for that long diary but it was certainly very delightful. It was so hot I swear I was dripping with sweat all over, I bet I could have cooked an egg on top of Santana's body because she is so hot. Well, anyways back to the sex. It was incredible...the end...I wish it could have lasted all day..._

"I love your sweet lady kisses." I said as Santana kissed the side of my neck. Our cheerios uniforms were back on and we were continuing our day of pleasure with some simple kissing.

"It's a nice break from all that scissoring." She replied and kissed my neck again.

I smiled, "We should do a duet together. We should sing Melissa Ethridges' Come to my Window."

"First of all there is a lot of talking going on, and I wants to get my mack on." Santana said with the raise of her hand and my face fell.

"Well...I dunno I just-"

Santana quickly jumped off of me and sat on the side of my bed, "Second of all I'm not making out with you because I'm in love with you and want to sing about making lady babies." She said.

I pouted and put my hand to my face. Where did that come from?

"I'm only here because Puck's been in the slammer for about 12 hours now and I'm like a lizard, I need something warm beneath me or else I cant digest my food."

What does that even mean?

"But who are you going to sing a duet with?" I mumbled.

She just gave a smirk in response as she tied her pony back together. "It's not you Britt, I just really want those breadsticks."

"And you can't win those with me?" I said confused as I watched her clean herself up.

"I just want someone who sings like me...like Mercedes." She replied with a shrug. I pouted. "Do you really think I would go in front of Glee club and sing probably the most lesbian song ever in front of everyone?"

"I don't know...we could pick a different song." I replied. "It's not like it relates to us or anything."

Santana finished tying up her hair and looked at me, I could see her eyes fall and a bit of sadness in her face. "I just...can't do that Brittany." She said.

"It's not that hard to just sing a song in front of people that we know." I simply replied.

"Brittany. Stop it...please." She said.

"Are you just using me for my body?" I asked still laying on my bed. "Because if you are...I mean...I kind of wouldn't mind or anything, but...it kind of hurts. You could have just told me at the start."

She shook her head, "It's not like that Brittany, I care about you...so much, but I just can't see us...like that...together."

I mumbled, "I could."

Santana gathered her things and put her bag over her shoulder. "Look...I'll see you at school." She walked out the door and closed it behind her.  
_What is Santana so afraid of? I know she likes me I just know it. Maybe she is afraid of my killer charm...Or maybe she can't handle me. I don't know, I really wanted to do a duet with her and she rejected me. It's like we are so happy one minute...and then the next she says stuff like that. I don't know what I'm going to do with myself, it was the perfect plan for her to be wooed by my killer voice and come running into my arms. Now I need to find someone new...someone with a killer voice. Someone who won't reject me. Why is it that the things I want the most never want me back? I want her so bad Diary. Soon I'm just going to have to give up and look for someone who actually does..._

I shuffled my books around in my locker at school. I really didn't know what class I had next so I was just shuffling them around to make it look like I was picking out a book. I turned my head and saw Santana from the corner of my eye. I scowled at the sight of her and remembered why I was mad at her. Why does Puck exist again? Oh right, to steal my best friend.

I looked farther down the hall and saw Artie getting some books out of his locker. I wonder if he has a duet partner I thought to myself and took a better look at him. He was right across the hall from Santana...this was my move.

I silently walked up to him and stared at him for a bit before he noticed me. "Hi." I said. He looked around strangely. "So...I just want you to know, I'm really in to you." I said using my best pick up lines.

'Okay..."Artie said confused. I took a quick look over to my right at Santana. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little confused. You've never even made eye contact with me."

"I know, for a while I thought you were a robot." I said. It was the truth. The first time I ever saw Artie and Tina together I almost ran away with fear because I thought our school was being overtaken by robots and vampires.

"So let me get this straight." Artie said, "You want to be my girlfriend, because you like the idea of wheeling me around?"

"I just really want to get you in a stroller." I replied with a hand on my hip. If I couldn't have Santana as a girlfriend having a football playing boyfriend was the next best choice.

"So I get to tell everybody that we're dating?" Artie said I wheeled him around the halls.

"Yes...and I get a duet partner." I said glaring at Santana who walked right by us in the halls.

She gave me a disappointed face and I pointed to my boobs with the shake of a finger. None of these babies for her anymore.

_Santana and Mercedes sang there song and it was actually really good, but I couldn't concentrate on it because I was still so angry at Santana for picking Mercedes over me. What am I even doing with Artie? What if I made a giant mistake and I'm stuck with him forever Diary? _

They finished their song and took a seat behind Artie and I. I slightly looked at her and then layed my head on Artie's shoulder. Mike and Tina were getting ready to perform.

"Whenever you're ready guys." Mr. Schue said as they stood there forever.

"Yeah hurry up because I needs to gets myself to breadsticks." Santana said from behind me.

I immediately raised my head, "Don't count on it. I'm mad at you," I said looking back at Santana, "but you're still so hot." Artie looked around in confusing and I continued to brood over the situation.

"Are you really going out with wheels?" Santana followed me out of the choir room in a bit of a rage.

I tried to ignore her.

"Are you listening to me?" She said again in an angry tone.

I turned to look at her and kept walking, "Yes why does it matter to you."

"What could you possibly see in him Brittany?" She said storming in front of me stopping me in my path. "You're just mad I wouldn't do a duet with you."

"No, I think I actually like Artie." I lied as she stood in front of me anger burning in her eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah and I actually love Mercedes." She said sarcastically in front of my face. "You can't just use someone like that for their voice."

"Like you use me for my body?" I said in reply. "Just go running back to Puck when he comes back. I'm sure you two are perfect for each other. You've already hurt me enough."

"Oh, please Brittany. You go around having sex with practically everyone in this school and you think that doesn't hurt me?"

"Why do you care? You're just my friend." I replied looking around as people passed us in the hall.

Santana just glared at me in silence. She was finally about to open her mouth and say something when Artie came rolling up beside me.

"Is something wrong?" He said looking at the two of us. I stood there waiting for Santana to reply but she looked at Artie and shut her mouth. She turned and quickly fled the scene.

"No, nothing." I said to Artie. "Want to come over after school?"

He smiled, "Sure."

Santana turned around and gave me a quick glance before I wheeled Artie off to his next class.

_I never knew how hard it was to get a kid in a wheelchair inside my room. Getting Artie to just come up the stairs was so difficult. I remember again why it was so hard for me to wheel around in my wheelchair. Wheels are just too complicated. Artie came over after school that night. I think I made a huge mistake. It should have never happened. Why did I sleep with him? _

"You want to get over Tina right?" I said as I stood in my room looking at Artie. "Let me help you." I whispered in his ear.

_Why did I do that? He said he wanted to get over Tina so I just helped him...right? If Santana ever finds out I feel like she will never talk to me again. I feel terrible. _

_Artie broke up with me and I feel horrible for taking advantage of his like that. Didn't he know I have slept around before? It was just part of my routine...I feel like everyone in the school knows that. I sleep with everyone and it's all the same, just to mark up my list. It's like that with everyone...except Santana. It's not like that with her and she knows it. I feel like an idiot...what if I lost her? Well, it's not like I'm the only one to blame I mean she was mean to me first. _

_Anywho, I don't like going to Breadsticks alone. It's no fun. I don't get to listen to Santana bitch at the waitresses for more breadsticks and watch her face smile with joy every time she bites into one. I just sit there alone...rolling meatballs on my nose. You should have come with me Diary. Next time I go on a depressing dinner alone i'll bring you with me...or maybe Cyde. Are cats allowed at Breadsticks?_

_You know the worst part about eating meatballs alone? You get meatball sauce all over your nose and no one is there to tell you to wipe it off. I'm never doing that again. _

_Well, goodnight Diary. Till next time..._

_-BSP_

**_Review review till you just can't stop! _**_**Writing Bartie is just so difficult...I don't know if I can do it lol We'll see what happens**  
_


	29. Part 2: Chapter 5

**Guess what...Brittana is on bitches! :P  
**

_Dear Diary, _

_ Do you know what Rocky Horror is? Because I certainly did not. I have never heard of this strange musical involving low-key lesbians and crazy drag queens. When Mr. Schue mentioned it at first I thought it was some kind horror movie with a type of boxer._

"Okay let's talk about casting." Mr. Schue said to the club.

Rachel immediately raised her hand and said, "Finn and I will play Brad and Janet."

"And I'll be playing the guy in the wheelchair right?" Artie said with a slight raise of his hand.

Mr. Schue pointed at him from the piano, "That's what I was thinking and I thought Kurt could play the role of Frankenfurter."

Kurt shook his head in disapproval, "No, there is no way I am playing a transvestite in high heels and fish nets and wearing lip stick."

"Why, cus that look was last season?" Santana said from behind the classroom. Kurt glared at her from the corner of his eyes. Why was Santana so mean for no reason? Why can't she just be a nice flowery ball of rainbow and sunshine all the time?

_We haven't really spoken much since our last sort of fight together. She hasn't been sitting next to me in class and hasn't been texting me either. So, I decided to make the first move and get my best friend to talk to me again. That's what best friends do, they make-ou…I mean, make-up…right?_

"Hey." I said catching up to Santana before the bell rang.

She turned around to look at me and gave a small smile, "Hi." She replied quietly.

I grabbed her shoulder to turn her around, "Look I'm sorry that-"

"Don't apologize. I'm sorry." She said clinging her hand to her backpack. "I'm sorry I kind of yelled at you and I'm sorry I was such a bitch. You can go out with whoever you want, I just…it's hard seeing your best friend ditch you for some guy." She kind of shrugged and looked at the floor. "Do you hate me?"

"I could never hate you." Am I blushing? Stop that. "Artie dumped me anyways." I said with a brush of my foot and brought my eyes to hers. She smiled with her eyes.

"I'm sorry." She said quitely.

I bit my lip, "It's okay. I think I'll be alright for now."

"I told Artie that you were only using him for his voice." Santana spit out in one quick sentence.

"What?" I said. I was kind of shocked. Artie told me someone told him that, but I dint think it would be Santana.

"I didn't do it on purpose...well maybe I did, but I was just really heated at the moment and I...I shouldn't have done it."

"I felt horrible when he said all those things to me Santana."

Santana rolled her eyes a bit, "He was being a jerk to you anyways."

"I still don't like to make people feel bad." I replied.

"Everyone at this school knows your reputation Brittany, he should have expected it."

"I haven't slept around like that in a long time and you know that." I said a little bit angry. "It's like my sex drive has crashed into some giant ditch or something...except when it comes to yo-...certain people." I quickly corrected myself.

"I'm sorry I just...miss you...okay?" Santana said shyly and put a book in her bag.

I didn't reply for a while. I looked at her in silence and smiled inside. I didn't want to argue with her anymore. I missed her too and I just wanted my friend back. Many more moments of silence passed before I decided to speak again.

"So um, what do you think about this musical? I watched the movie last night and it kind of freaked me out." I whispered in her ear, "What if Sam is like, some kind of freaky Rocky monster with freakishly blonde hair plotting to destroy the Glee club from within?"

"I doubt he's trying to do that." Santana smiled at me.

It was nice talking to Santana again. I was still kind of angry at her inside, but I held it in pretty well. I don't think I could ever hate Santana that much to never talk to her again.

"You know? Sam would have to have some killer abs to be playing the Rockster." I said in thought looking up at the ceiling. "You could probably play Rocky with the abs that you have." I said.

"You're most definitely right Brittany." She chuckled and turned to look at me. "I'm glad we are talking again." She said with a light smile.

My mouth formed a smile, "Me too. Even though I have forgiven you this still doesn't mean you can go around yelling at me."

She nodded, "I know, I'm sorry Britt. I'm a bitch sometimes...well usually all the time, but I don't mean to...only sometimes..." She struggled to find words.

I pointed a finger at her, "Well being a bitch isn't cool all the time San."

"I only be a bitch to people when it involves you." She said with a roll of her eyes.

"What?" I replied. Did she just say that? What did that mean?

She stuttered, "...I can't let people be mean to my best friend...I care about you."

My cheeks were being heated again and I could feel them flushing red. Why did cheeks do that? Especially on me...a super white person, my cheeks will look like cherries! I quickly put my hands to my cheeks and tried to cover up the redness.

"Now you're just being nice." I mumbled under my hands slightly squishing my cheeks together.

She shook her head, "I'm not."

I stared in her eyes for a moment. Sometimes I feel like I could get lost in them, like really lost. Almost as lost as I got when I got lost in the sewers. I bet there are thousands of gateways to get lost in those brown eyes of hers. I think I would need a map.

While I was getting lost in thought about Santana the bell rang and it snapped me out of my gaze.

"We should get to the choir room, I think we're rehearsing today." Santana said blinking me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah. Okay." I replied and followed her down the hall.

"I cannot wait till Finn takes his top off so we can all see the hot mess underneath." Santana said with a smile and looked at me. It was nice sitting next to each other in glee again. It felt like things were normal again.

"What are you talking about?" Finn said with a worried look in his face.

"You can't have sloppy joes every day for lunch and think you can get away with it." I replied.

Rachel got all defensive, "Um, that's incredibly rude." she said grabbing his hand.

"Is it?" Quinn questioned. "Guys whisper behind our backs about how we girls look everyday. They objectify us all the time."

"Yeah earlier today Artie asked if he could make a gigantic omelet when I'm done with the ostrich eggs I'm smuggling in my bra." Santana said looking to the back of Artie's head. I looked strangely at Santana. Wow. Go Artie. I kind of laughed inside. I feel like that is a question I would ask Santana.

"I'm super looking forward to seeing Sam in his gold bikini." I smiled looking directly at Santana and no one else. I kind of think I was imagining her in a gold bikini.

"It's gonna be abulous." Sam replied with a smirk.

"Can we get on with rehearsal?" Finn said nervously.

"What are we rehearsing?" I whispered to Santana and held up my script in confusion.

"Dammit Janet." She replied flipping my pages to the correct section. "Right here." she said pointing to the words.

"Thanks." I grinned. Her hand brushed against mine and I could feel a tingle shiver up my arm.

_You know, I never really noticed how hard it was to be in a musical. I know I like sing and dance all the time in glee club, but like a musical you have to memorize lines and timing and stuff. I don't know if I can do that. We had dress rehearsal the other day for the first time and I was so nervous I would forget my steps or something. Santana in a hot outfit was totally distracting me from doing anything else. She looked like a hot maid doll...or something like that. Thank goodness it actually turned out to go well, I remembered my lines and everything! _

"I don't think I remember the Magenta in the movie looking that good." I said eyeing Santana in the locker room as we changed out of our costumes and back into our cheerios uniforms.

"You made a pretty good Columbia too." She smirked. "And you didn't mess up once." She added with a smile. "Ready?" She said closing her locker and grabbing her bag.

"Yeah." I replied and gathered my things.

We began making our way outside and through the courtyard carrying our luggage behind us.

"I swear these bags are getting heavier." I said pulling my strap over my shoulder for the third time. "Do you think Coach Sylvester secretly puts invisible weights in our bags each day without us knowing, trying to make us stronger?"

"Maybe?" Santana replied in question. We began passing by empty classrooms as we walked side by side.

"Toucha toucha toucha touch me." I hummed quietly as I walked next to Santana. I could have sworn I heard the music playing somewhere in the back of my mind. Was my brain telling me something? "I wanna be dirty." I sung a little out loud not noticing why I started breaking out into song.

"You what?" Santana said looking at me confused.

"What?" I replied. "Don't you know the lyrics Santana? It is like our main song in the musical, duh." I said continuing to hum to the song.

"I didn't realize rehearsal was still going on." Santana said wondering why I broke out into song so randomly.

I shrugged, "I don't know, it is like the music suddenly came into my head. Maybe I have been listening to that song so much it like follows me around now." I nodded, Yeah. That must be it.

"Hold the phone." Santana said putting an arm in front of my chest and stopping me in my tracks. "I found where the music is coming from." Santana said pointing to a classroom window where Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury were found.

"Oh look Mr. Schue." I smiled and did a small wave. He didn't see me.

Santana and I walked closer to the classroom window, "Aren't they supposed to be home doing...teacher like stuff." Santana said out loud inching to the window.

"Why are they rehearsing our song?" I asked looking at them in question.

"It's not technically our song." Santana replied crouching by the window. "Come here." She said waving me over.

"I feel like we are going undercover or something, why are we spying on them?" I asked.

"Something is definitely going on between those two...look at them." Santana said eyeing the educators. Our eyes widened when we saw Ms. Pillsbury inch closer to Mr. Schue and glide her hand over his chest.

"Shit duck!" Santana screeched as they faced the window. We fled to the ground as quick as possible.

"Do you think they saw us?" I asked planting my face to the ground. Santana peaked her head back up and I followed.

"They are having like a full out sex riot in there." Santana said peaking her head over the edge of the window. "Is this what teachers do after hours?"

"I want to be a teacher." I said in response.

Santana quickly shoved my head back towards the ground as Mr. Schue faced the window.

"How awkward would it be if we got caught." I smiled and began peaking my head up again imagining all the awkwardness that would ensue if we indeed did get caught.

"Just try and be sly." Santana said looking at me in concern.

"I love this part of the song." I smiled and did a little shimmy shake as the piano part chimed. Santana smiled at me and we continued to watch our teachers acting strange in the classroom. We saw Ms. Pillsbury rip off Mr. Schue's shirt and our eyes widened.

"Mr. Schue is ripped!" I said in shock as we continued to watch. "This is so wrong, but I can't. Look. Away." It was like my eyes were glued inside the classroom.

The music continued to play and we mimicked and moaned during parts of the song.

I tugged and pulled at Santana's shirt making fun of the scenes that were going on before us. She played along and wrapped her arms around me in laughter.

"Shit." We both said as they faced the window. We were almost caught that time. "Let's go before things get more awkward." Santana said and we ran off in laughter.

We could hear the music down the empty hall and continued to sing and dance along.

We held hands, prancing down the aisle and smiling. Santana twirled me around and our smiles grew bigger.

I felt like we were having the most fun we've had in a while. Joking around and being in each others company. It felt good. I continued to dance around Santana when I was finally stopped by someone barging into my back.

"Ouch." I heard someone mumbled as I accidentally ran into them while I was looking at Santana.

I turned to look at what I had just stumbled over, "Oh. Sorry Kurt. I wasn't looking." I apologized.

He rubbed his head and managed to fix his hair. "You know you two are extremely gay." He said eyeing the both of us basically panting out of breath from dancing through the halls.

Santana crossed her arms and gave Kurt a glance, "Just because you're gay doesn't mean everyone else on the planet is too." She said quite defensively.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gave me a glare, "Well dancing around in hallways like that definitely set off my personal gay-dar." He said in response. "No need to take it personally." he said glaring at Santana.

"What are you doing here anyways? Roaming the halls for a fashion malfunction or something?" Santana asked.

"I was rehearsing with Mercedes. May I ask what you two are doing here so late?" Kurt replied.

"We were watching Mr. Schue and Ms. Pillsbury touch each other." I simply said in response.

Kurt looked at me wide eyes and lifted his hand to his face, "I'm just gonna go now." He said and scurried away.

_Santana sure does get angry when someone says anything with her and gay in the same sentence. It is like the word has some crazy disease and she can't catch it or else she will die. I'm pretty sure the word gay can't and will not kill someone so she has nothing to worry about...even if it did I would fight it off with some of my super fighting strength so it wouldn't hurt her..._

_I liked dancing around in the halls with Santana. I felt like we were little kids practicing our dance moves. I have to admit, it was really awkward that spying on teachers would lead up to that point...but I guess I'm glad it happened...thank you Mr. Schue for your creepy weird sex drive. _

_Anyways, I'm pretty tired Diary I guess I'll talk to you soon. Sleep well, don't let Rocky bite!_

**Review Review Review Review! :]**_  
_


	30. Part 2: Chapter 6

**Hi all! Back at school so I probably won't be updating as quickly! Anywho enjoy!**

_Dear Diary,_

_What's an acapella group? I can't even think of a word to compare it to. Is it a special kind of group for gay boys only? I kind of want to be in one…_

"I have in my hand, our competition for sectionals next month." Mr. Schue waved a piece of paper around in the air. Everyone immediately got excited.

"First, the acapella choir from the all boys private school in Westerville, The Dalton Academy Warblers."

"Okay, hold up, like a million awesome gay jokes just popped into my head." Santana said with a smile and glanced over at Kurt. How could she think of so many? I could only think of one…and it included Santana in it.

"And the other team to beat," Mr. Schue continued, "The Hipsters, they are a Glee club composed entirely of old people getting their GED's."

"Is that legal?" Rachel questioned looking at Mr. Schue fiercely.

"How are we supposed to compete against a bunch of adorable old people?" Mercedes said from across the room.

Puck glanced at her, "Are you kidding? Brittle bones. Give one of those old ladies a good luck pat on the rear and it will shatter her pelvis."

I kind of frowned while Santana nodded her head. That didn't sound very friendly.

"I want to make this weak our second annual boys vs. girls tournament." Mr. Schue announced. I clapped out loud…I guess you can't really class in-loud huh.

"I love that." I said to Santana sitting next to me. "This will be fun." I instantly remembered the first time we did a boys vs. girls competition. It was the first time Santana and I had kissed. I smiled and flooded my mind with cheerful memories.

_We sat in the choir room for almost forever making costumes for our competition. I don't even know how to sew…I don't know how much of a help I even was…so I gave my outfit to Santana so she could finish it for me…she kind of made the top unnecessarily short for me…doesn't she know my shirt size?_

"The boys beat us the last time we competed against them, we've gotta bring the noise hard this time." Mercedes said as the girls sat their organizing clothes.

"To be fare they didn't officially beat us, we got busted for Vitamin-D possession before the vote." Quinn spoke up.

Santana raised her head from her sewing kit, "Wait, something is definitely wrong. Why isn't Rachel talking?"

"Yeah she should totally be bossing us around right now." I said looking at Santana. Last time we had a competition like this she practically yelled at us the entire time.

"The idea of the assignment was to do the opposite of what we normally do. I'm just trying to stick to the lesson plan which is proving nearly impossible since you're gluing those sequence on backwards." She spat out. Santana looked over at my sewing job. Rachel's words just flew over my head. I was definitely not doing it wrong…was I?

"Spies!" Rachel yelled out of nowhere. We looked up and saw Puck wheeling Artie in through the door.

"Lighten up, we're hear to talk to Santana and Brittany." Puck said.

Santana smiled at the sight of them, "So, how does it feel to be a free man." She said.

"All I can say is that I don't want a long term relationship with either of you, especially Brittany since I'm not in love with her."

"Do you guys want to go out to dinner tonight?" I asked looking at Artie. When guys come up to Santana and I like this it usually means they want to take us out to dinner, so I just went with my usual routine response.

"Not really." Puck began.

"Oh." Santana sighed.

"Tell you what, you two show up at Breadsticks tomorrow night around seven and if we don't find hotter chicks to take tonight, we might show up." He said.

That didn't really make sense I thought.

Santana grinned. "You're totally cool."

"Awesome." I replied.

I began grinning to myself thinking about all the amazing Breadsticks we could possibly eat for free from these boys. "I love bread." I smiled at Santana who was basically drooling at the mouth. She LOVED Breadsticks.

"I'm abouts to get me some breadsticks." She said smiling at me. The rest of the girls just stared at us strangely.

"You two respond to that bullshit?" Quinn said looking at us. "I thought you two were-

"It doesn't matter." Santana interrupted, "We get free food and you don't." She pointed at Quinn.

_I was happy we got to go to Santana's favorite place for free, but it still sucks that we had to go with Artie and Puck Diary. Why can't we just go there by ourselves? We only go there with other guys. Why can't I take her on a date and be the guy for once?_

"Can't we just ditch Artie and Puck at Breadsticks tonight?" I followed Santana down the halls at school the next day. "We can go on our own date." I smiled at the thought…that sounded nice.

Santana sighed, "Girls don't go on dates with other girls Brittany." She opened her locker and rummaged through her things. "Where the hell is my lipstick?" She said to herself as she moved things in her crowded locker.

"Well…some girls do." I mumbled and looked at my books.

"Well we are not those kind of girls." Santana said putting emphasis on those. "I thought you were like dating Artie or something? What's the big deal?"

I shrugged and my face kind of cringed at the thought. "He's cool and all, but nothing special I guess." I replied. "I like hanging out with you more."

She smiled for a second. "I heard some girls whispering about me in the locker room today. You know what I heard?" Santana said looking almost scared.

"What?" I asked in response. Why would anyone be talking about Santana like that?

"I didn't hear much, but I heard them say lesbian. Those bitches were talking shit about me. They were looking at me every five seconds like I would sneak a glance at their misshapen bodies or something."

"Why would they say that?" I asked still not understanding fully.

Santana looked around before speaking again, "The way we hold hands all the time, you blurting out sexual references about us, who wouldn't say that about us?"

"I don't understand why it is such a problem, I could stop if you want me to or something. It just happens…your hands are as soft as a babies bottom I can't help but grab them once in a while." I said in defense.

"You know what, maybe you should date Artie." Santana said. "Then maybe people will stop calling me a lesbian." She whispered.

"I never heard anyone call you a lesbian." I said out loud as a group of Cheerios came walking past. Santana kind of rolled her eyes in frustration.

"Maybe if we just you know, spent a little less time together people would stop calling us names." Santana said looking at the floor.

I just stared at her blankly. Did she really just say that? It was like we were breaking up and we weren't even together…were we?

"Are you like…breaking up with me?" I said looking at her confused. "Wait…are we dating?"

Santana quickly put her hand on top of my mouth and shushed me, "See this is why people think we're in love with each other."

I didn't really know what to say. Did she bring up love again? I don't believe I said anything about that. This entire conversation is just kind of a blur to me at the moment.

"Um…" I murmured.

"We're going to dinner with them tonight." She said and that was the final word.

"…okay." I replied with a frown.

_Well…all I can say is that dinner went very…strange. Santana was practically in love with Puck and all his stories he was telling. I knew that kid had an obsession with waffles…he wouldn't stop talking about them. I admit…I was kind of jealous so I tried to touch Artie's leg in hopes that Santana would see, but now that I think about it…I don't think Santana can see through tables. I like Artie Diary I do, but more like a friend. He's always been nice to me, he does things for me, but there is no challenge and he isn't really that sexy. I think I feel bad for him, Tina left him because he has no abs and now he stands no chance against Mike Chang. Have you seen that guy? He has like eight million abs. He's a sweet guy. He even paid for dinner when the rest of us were going to ditch…_

"We are going to dine and dash." Puck whispered as Artie and I looked at him in confusion. I don't steal things.

"Let's go." He said and began shoving Santana out of the booth. I grabbed my coat and followed Santana towards the door. We heard Puck mention something about Snooki and then we left Artie behind.

"Let's go ladies." He said and put his arms around Santana and I. I slightly moved away from him.

"And where is it that we are going?" Santana said with attitude. "Did you ever ask us if we wanted to go home with you?"

Puck glanced at her in confusion, "It's tradition baby." He said looking at both of us.

Santana snarled and brushed his arm off of her.

"You said you owned me one." Puck pointed at her as we stepped into his car. "I gave you a ride home that day."

Santana sat there for a moment and stared at me and then Puck. I could see little thoughts running through her brain.

"Fine, but only for a little while. Brittany and I have more important things to do." Santana said looking at me.

"What do we have to do?" I said.

Santana widened her eyes at me and put a finger over her mouth.

I nodded, "Oh, yes, Clyde is sick…he needs our attendance…soon." I made up an excuse that I thought was golden.

"Deal." Puck said with a grin and started up the car.

_I never really liked making out with Puck. He was always so rough and always smelled like syrup…_

"Um, this is supposed to be between all of us." I heard Puck mumble somewhere while my eyes were closed and making out with Santana on his bed.

So much for not being lesbians. I guess that only applied to when we were in public.

I was so concentrated on Santana's mouth that I could barely hear Puck rambling to us in the background. Santana didn't seem to hear him either. She was straddling me down on his bed and he was sitting next to us. Her hands kept slipping up my shirt, but she would stop herself as soon as she caught herself beginning to take it off. I don't think she wanted to share the view with Puck.

"This is hot and all, but I want in." Puck started talking again. "Puckzilla is talking here." He waved around.

Suddenly Santana pulled away, "What the fuck do you want Puckerman?" She said with a lift of her hand. "Let me cue you in to the way that we work. You buy us dinner…"

"Didn't buy us dinner." I corrected. Puck glared at me and I looked away pretending I was looking at something else.

"…Correct Brittany, don't buy us dinner, and we make out in front of you."

I nodded in agreement. It was what we usually did.

"And since you decided not to buy us dinner and be a cheap scum and steal dinner, you don't get to join. Second of all there is a lot of talking going on and I wants to get my mack on." She said with a glare of her eyes and began to inch her face closer to me again.

Puck huffed and slammed his head on his pillow, "Then get out. There is no use of you two staying here if you aren't going to make out with me."

"What?" Santana said.

"Unless you two want to get up on this." Puck said with a smirk.

"Let's go." Santana said and grabbed my hand.

"Come on!" Puck shouted at us before Santana slammed the door and stormed out of his house. "Puckzilla is ready for action!"

"Bye Puck." I said with a smile and followed Santana.

He sighed, "Bye."

"Remind me to never date him again." Santana said as we began walking home outside.

I nodded, "Don't date him again." I said.

Santana smiled, "Thanks...how was the night with Artie?"

I shrugged, "Good."

"Great." She simply replied without a look at me. We walked in silence for a while. I kind of hated walking in awkward silences. They were so…awkward.

"Did you know every awkward silence a gay baby is born?" I said trying to make the awkward go away.

Santana did a double take at me and just kept walking. "Now I know how Kurt was born." She mumbled and continued to walk beside me.

I smiled hoping she would look a little bit happier. She didn't.

_I walked Santana home that night and she still didn't say much to me the entire time. What happens now Diary? Are Artie and I official? I don't know…I don't really want to be, but being with him kind of helps me not think of Santana…even though it doesn't really work most of the time. I always think about her even when I am hanging with Artie. Sometimes I think Artie thinks about Tina when he is with me too. It's like we are kind of seeing each other for a reason…to help get over someone…but I don't think it will work for me. Arties cool, but he's no Santana. _

…_I mean…how are you supposed to scissor with a person who can't move their legs?_

_Well, goodnight Diary. See ya on the flip side. _

**Brittanaison****Brittanaison****Brittanaison****Brittanaison****Brittanaison****Brittanaison...remember that.  
**


	31. Part 2: Chapter 7

_Dear Diary,_

_Things with Artie have actually been going pretty good. We have been hanging out after school and I've gotten to know him pretty well. Did you know he can't move his legs…at all? Like not even a little twitch? By the way, did you know there was such a thing as a monkey flu? Has Mr. Schue been bitten by a monkey? Or maybe a monkey sneezed on him or something? Anyways, we got this new substitute and she is kind of hot not going to lie…_

"Hola clase." The substitute said as soon as she slid across the buttered floor planted by Puck. I looked at Santana with shock. She was like…a magician.

Kurt came strutting into the room and suddenly slipped on the buttered floor. I covered my mouth in shock,that looked like it really hurt.

"Let's start with some introductions. My name is Holly Holiday. What's yours?" She quickly turned behind to Puck, "Go."

Puck scrunched up his face, "I'm Finn Hudson quarterback of the football team."

"I'm Rachel Berry his loud loud girlfriend." Santana said with a raise of her hand.

"I'm Mike Chang." I said with my fist in the air. This would totally mess the teacher up.

"Those aren't your names." She said. "You know why I know that?"

"You're psychic?" I asked. How did she know those weren't our names? I could barely remember everyone's names in the club.

"I know this because I recently watched a video of you guys performing at regionals where you came in last. Maybe it's because the songs were about 30 years old but-

"Thos songs are classics." Finn interrupted almost offended.

She turned around to look at him, "Those songs are amazing, but they sounded like somebody else's favorite songs, not yours."

I nodded my head in agreement. She was so right. We never get to pick the songs that we want to sing. I never even got to do my performance of Ke$ha. "She speaks the truth." I said out loud.

"I'm not your average run of the mill substitute teacher. I want you guys to have fun." She said while walking around the class kind of creepishly. Santana and I gave glances at each other. I think we both agreed that this teacher was kind of awesome.

"How about we have class outside today?" She said excited.

Mercedes interrupted, "It's raining outside."

"Well then let's take a fieldtrip to taco bell."

Santana and I cheered up in excitement. I love taco bell. I especially loved tacos.

"This woman is kind of amazing." I whispered in Santana's ear as Holly continued to speak to the class.

"She definitely keeps it real." Santana replied with a smile and a slight nod. "What are you doing after school today? Want to hang out?"

I smiled a bit. I definitely missed hanging out with Santana. "That sounds great."

_First thing Diary. I made a huge mistake. I loose track of my plans and I think I can hang out with everyone at once…if only I could create clones of myself then I could be everywhere at one time. Well you see, the thing is I kind of made plans with Santana and then Artie asked me to hang out after school also and I said yes and I didn't know what to do so…they just kind of…both came over. _

"So that is how I managed to get lost in the sewers." I finished my story to Santana as we were both sitting in my room watching some television.

Santana tilted her head back and forth. I could see her thoughts roaming around in her head of exactly how I managed to get lost.

"How did I not find you?" She said out loud looking up in the air. "I totally thought you were on vacation or something Brittany you need to be more careful seriously. You could get hurt like that."

"Don't worry, the rats down there weren't that big I could just like…step on them or something so I was okay." I said with ease.

"Oh…okay." She replied and looked back at the tv. She quietly played with her nails for a moment before turning to look at me. "So how are you and Mr. Wheelchair?" She asked.

"Good, Artie is a nice guy." I said without question. He definitely was. I think Santana should get to know him more, maybe then she will like him better.

"He is seriously the last person I thought you would ever be dating." Santana said and paused to look at me, "…just being honest."

I bit my lip and nodded, "He's the nicest person I have ever dated, I should enjoy it while I can." I sat and thought for a moment. Santana was the one that kind of pushed me to continue seeing Artie in the first place. Why was she always asking me how we were doing? Did she want in on this? I totally wouldn't mind that. How would that even work? Wheelchair action?

"Brittany." Santana snapped her fingers in front of my face. I snapped back into reality not even noticing I was drifting off into space while thinking about this strange three some of a relationship that could occur.

"Who died?" I said as my first reaction.

Santana shook her head in confusion, but decided to go along with my statement anyways, "I did…of boredom."

My eyes widened, "I didn't know that could happen."

Santana nodded up and down, "Oh it can, until you do something fun then you get brought back to life."

"Oh…" I looked up into the air like I had an epiphany. "We could watch another movie or something?" I suggested.

"I don't think a movie could bring me back to life from my boredom."

"If I don't find something exciting enough and you end up dying…could I just call an ambulance?" I asked worried about the condition of my best friend.

"I guess you can do that too, but it better be an exciting ambulance ride." She said with a smile.

"Well what do we usually do when we get bored?" I asked twirling my hair between my fingers. I thought about all the things we did together when we were absolutely bored out of our minds. What came to mind? Making out, sex, making out, scissoring…and much more. "Oh…never mind." I mumbled shifting my eyes from side to side hoping Santana wouldn't be thinking of the same thing.

Santana kind of looked at me awkwardly and looked back down at her nails.

At that moment I heard my doorbell ring. My eyes widened. I forgot Artie was coming over today too. My mind went crazy. How could I let this happen? What will happen? What do I do? I just sat there frozen with a concerned look on my face.

"Who is that?" Santana asked looking at my frozen body.

I didn't move.

"Brittany?" She said waving a hand in front of my face. "Are you going to get that or should I?" She slowly began getting up from the bed to answer the door.

"NO DON'T." I yelled grabbing her by the waist and pushing her on my bed. "I'll…I'll get the door." I said standing up from my bed and shuffling towards the door. "Be right back." I gave a nervous smile and a slightly awkward wave.

I scattered down the stairs and went straight for the door.

"Hi Artie." I said looking down at him. I saw a van drive off and Artie waved to whomever was driving. Now there was no way he would be leaving.

"How's it going?" I asked looking from the car to him.

He smiled, "Great. So what are we doing today?" He asked. "Can I come in?"

I smiled, not even noticing I was blocking the door. "Yeah totally." I said opening the door even more so he could wheel himself in. "So um, what's up?" I asked nervously thinking about Santana in my room upstairs.

"I just finished a round of Halo before my mom dropped me off. It was all kinds of crazy." Artie said like it was something that was supposed to be very exciting to me.

"Did you play with angels?" I asked wondering why Artie was suddenly talking about halos and angels.

"Forget about it." He said with a slight smile. "What have you been up to all day?"

"Um, just hanging out and stuff…you know…the usual Brittany activities."

Artie slowly nodded up and down. "Cool."

"Whose at the door Britt?" I heard Santana yell from inside my room, "I figured out something totally awesome we could do instead of being bored…and no it's not making…out…" Santana came walking down the stairs and suddenly caught sight of Artie, "…out…outstanding…um, hello Artie." She said slowly making her way towards us with a terrified look of confusion on her face. "Did you come by to sing us a song or something cus Britts and I are hanging out." She looked at me with a sly shift of the eye.

"I thought we were hanging out today Brittany?" Artie said looking up at the both of us. "You told me to meet you after school."

"You told me we were hanging out." Santana replied in the bitchiest of tones.

I looked at them both frantically. What was I supposed to do? My heart beat faster and I could have sworn my entire face was turning red.

"Um, uh…" I stuttered not sure of what to say next.

"Brittany?" Artie said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Um, uh…well…three makes a party right? Or something like that." I said looking at them again.

"Right." They both mumbled with their hands crossed.

_Do you think it was kind of mistake for making them hang out together Diary? It's not like they hate each other or anything…I think. Even though whenever I would talk to Artie Santana would scrunch her eyes like a little kitty and then look away. She would even play with Clyde when I wasn't paying attention to her…and she hates Clyde. _

"We should make some type of slide so it would be easier to get you up here." I said playing with one of Artie's wheels on his wheelchair. "It would be like an indoor park."

"Seriously, you weigh like five thousand pounds." Santana said laying on the floor petting my cat.

"I would be delighted if you built it for me Santana." Artie said with a smirk. There was very odd tension in my room. I was expecting a giant elephant to storm through my door at any moment. Why did it have to be a giant elephant? Why can't it be something like…a giant polar bear or something? Those are much cuter.

"Do you guys like polar bears?" I asked trying to change the topic in any way. "Because I was just thinking about them and I think they are super cute." I twirled my hair and looked at Artie. "What do you think Artie?"

"Polar bears are fierce." He said with a small wave of his hand.

Santana slightly rolled her eyes, "First of all, you shouldn't be talking all ghetto wheel boy cus I know you aint from Lima Heights and second of all, polar bears are the cutest mother fucking things on earth." She said and smiled at me and got herself up from off the ground. "Anyways, not like this isn't fun or anything but I'm gonna go. Gots me some homework to do…or whatever."

"Don't go." I said with a pout and softly grabbed her arm. "We were supposed to hang out today."

Santana took my hand off of her arm, "You and wheels have fun. I'll see you at school."

I sighed. I really did want to hang out with both of them. "Alright." I waved goodbye.

_Artie and I ended up hanging out for a while after Santana left. We discussed about upcoming shark week and how super duper exciting it would be. Then I wheeled him around my room like we were on a racetrack. Artie's fun, now I know why Tina like him so much. He was like my own personal moving man. While we were also hanging out Artie and I kind of made our relationship official. That's what couples do right? Make things official? _

"So…I kind of wanted to ask you something Brittany." Artie said shyly as he looked down at his lap.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Well, we have been seeing each other for a while now and I was thinking we could…um…make it official now. Will you be my girlfriend?" He said and tilted his head up to look at me.

I thought for a moment. I have kind of dreamed of having moments like this with Santana, but I know that will never happen.

"Yes." I said with a smile and went up and kissed Artie.

_This is the start of something new Diary. Artie and I are together and I think it will be pretty great. He can wheel me from class to class and maybe I can still get him in a stroller one day. It is nice knowing that someone will be there for you when you need them. Just someone to make you happy. I think Artie can do that for me. Well…we'll see what happens Diary! _

_P.S. Did you know that Mr. Abraham Lincoln, the one with the really tall hat, was gay? Holly Holiday speaks the truth. _

_Anywho, Goodnight!_

**Kind of a sucky chapter but uuuhh deal with it! lol more to come lataa**** home skillets**_  
_


	32. Part 2: Chapter 8

I'M BACK EVERYONE! So sorry for not updating in a billion years my laptop has been broken for weeks! So sorry everyone! But it's back now so I will be back to updating once or twice a week! And let me just say how amazing was 'Sexy' last week! Anywhozle, enjoy :]

_Dear Diary,_

_Things around school have been going kind of crazy recently. Karofsky has been bullying Kurt like no other and I've been kind of scared for him. Now I kind of understand why Santana is so scared to be associated with the word gay at all. I thought gay meant being happy? Can't everyone in the world just be gay? _

"Ladies, the Kurt / Karofsky bullying situation is getting way out of control." Rachel was standing by the piano in the choir room. The mixture of browns and stripes she was wearing kind of made her look like zebra poo.

"We're all lucky enough to have boyfriends on the football team, I say we man together and demand that they confront Karofsky."

"Okay first of all I'm not dating Sam." Quinn defended after Rachel made that statement. Yeah right, even I'm not that stupid to believe her. I slightly looked around the room. Why was Santana not invited to this little party? I thought it was for all of us girls? Maybe Mercedes and her are off being lovely friends or something.

"I'm confused, are you and Artie officially dating now?" Tina said looking my way. I blinked out of my thoughts and leaned over, "Deal with it." I said. Seriously that girl is so not over Artie it's not even funny. "When you guys fooled around did he ever like just lie there?" I questioned. I mean, Artie can be hot and everything but he needs to step up his game in bed sometimes.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having a glee girls meeting?" Santana came storming into the room almost yelling at Rachel.

"This is a meeting for glee girls with boyfriends, we're going to make them stop Karofsky from bullying Kurt."

Santana instantly looked my way when Rachel said boyfriends. I tried not to make eye contact with her but I could just feel her steaming eyes burning through my head. If Santana had super powers she would probably have lazar beams for eyes.

"Okay, I'm dating Puckerman." She said.

"You're getting naked with Puckerman." Quinn replied. Santana huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so now if you'll excuse us." Rachel said with the nod of her head.

"You're so on my list dwarf." Santana said to Rachel and then stormed off. My eyes followed her as she glared at me one more time before exiting the room.

"You could have at least told me there was a meeting to stop Karofsky." Santana said to me as we were in the halls by our lockers.

I shrugged, "I didn't know you weren't invited. I just got a text message and I went." I pulled out a book from my locker and placed it in my backpack.

"And you could have told me you had a new boyfriend." She said shutting her locker loudly.

"I didn't think it was a big deal." I replied. "You didn't tell me you were dating Puck." I said examining her in front of me.

She rolled her eyes a bit, "I made that up."

"Why?" I asked.

"I don't know" she looked at me with that bitchy face she always gives, "To make Berry shut up?"

"You could have just said…shut up." I replied simply.

Santana rolled her eyes again, "Whatever."

I felt a tap on my side, "Hey." I looked down and saw Artie smiling up at me.

"Hi." I smiled.

"Want to go grab some lunch or something before I go to football practice?" He said looking at Santana almost nervously. I have to admit, Santana is kind of scary.

"Yeah totally." I replied and looked back at Santana.

"I'll see you later." She said without even looking at me.

_The boys ended up like kicking the crap out of Karofsky a couple days ago. I don't know, at least that's what Artie told me. He said he rammed him with his wheelchair and them rolled over him like a monster truck. Who knew Artie could be so strong? Anyways, I just got back from Kurt's dad's wedding! It was super festive. We danced all night and even performed. Marriage is actually pretty cool diary. I never realized that old people could love each other so much. I thought it was more of a process for dramatic high schoolers like myself, but I'm totally down with the old peeps getting their sexy on too. It was super fun, everyone seemed to be having a good time, except for Santana. Whenever I would try and talk to her she just looked kind of…sad. _

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked as I ran into Santana in the halls of the church. The red of the dress made her look amazing. My best friend was definitely beautiful.

She brushed a strand of hair away from her face, "Nothing just helping Finn with his tie." She mumbled. "Where's Artie?" She asked quietly as she looked around the hallway.

"Changing I think. This hallway is upstairs anyways I don't think he could have wheeled himself up here."

"Right." Santana said.

I pulled out something from my back, "Look what I found." I smiled as if I found the most awesome thing ever.

"Did you steal those from a circus?" She said looking down at my hands.

I shook my head, "No silly, Artie found them and I thought they were super fun so I took them from him."

"Okay." She said confused.

"I have the coolest idea. We could dance down the halls with them." I held up the two ribbons and waved them around in the air. "We could be like magicians or something."

Santana gave a weak smile. The first I've seen all night.

"That sounds extremely childish, but fun." She grinned. "I get this one though." She said grabbing the golden ribbon from my left hand.

"Cool. I can't wave a ribbon around with my left hand anyway." I said holding the one still in my right. "Artie will wave them around first them he will hand them to us and we get to wave them around like magical fairies." I smiled. I've kind of always wanted to be a fairy.

"Sounds cool I guess." Santana smirked.

"It's almost time to go on what are you ladies doing here?" Rachel came down the hall walking next to Finn. "It is always important to be prepped and on time for showbiz." She said and grabbed Finn's hand and dragged him behind her. I saw Finn give Santana a strange look as he passed us by.

_Watching Santana twirl her ribbon around the aisle was probably the happiest I saw her all night, definitely pure joy. If it weren't for Santana I think I would probably have been asleep the entire wedding. Praying is still not one of my strong suits. Maybe I should go buy a prayer suit or something? _

"What's a Puckleberry?" I whispered to Artie as we listened to Finn say his speech.

"It's kind of like a fruit." He said with a scrunch of his face and a smile. I nodded my head up and down with a slight, "Oh." And began to understand more clearly.

"What does it taste like?" I asked Artie as his eyes just shifted from left to right.

I saw Santana chuckle at the Furt comment Finn mentioned while he was up in front. These names are silly. Who made them up?

We went up and performed with Finn, it was nice. Seeing Kurt happy has been missing from the Glee club for a while.

"Enjoying your water?" I asked Santana as she just sat at an empty table alone. Everyone has been out on the dance floor for a while, except Santana. She has been sitting at this table for a while now.

She looked up at me for a moment and then slowly looked around her and back to her water. "Yeah, um really good."

I noticed her solemn face, "Why aren't you out dancing with everyone?"

She shrugged a little, "I don't know. It seems like a couples thing." Her eyes glanced over to the dance floor where everyone seemed to have a partner to dance with. Even Kurt and Mercedes were paired together having a fun time.

I looked over and then back to her, "I don't think it is." I said slightly shaking my head, "I'm pretty sure there are no rules to who can go on the dance floor."

Her lips raised a bit.

"Come dance, it's fun." I smiled hoping she would get up and join the festivities.

I saw her look at the dance floor and then again at her water.

"My arms are kind of tired from wheeling around Artie." I said with a hopeful grin.

She looked at me, "Great."

I sighed. Why was she making this so difficult?

"Please?" I held out my hand and basically shoved it in her face.

Her elbow hit the table and she scratched her head for a bit. "Alright."

I grabbed her hand and forced her to follow me to the dance floor. I smiled and waved at Artie who was, what I like to call, wheel dancing with Mercedes and Kurt. The music was bumping and I started swinging Santana's arms around back and forth as I began dancing to the music. She just kind of stood there.

"That's not how you dance S." I said examining her strange behavior on the dance floor. Usually she is like a sexy animal on the dance floor, but tonight not so much.

"If you're scared of showing off your sexy on the dance floor with all these old people around I could like, dance in front of you or something." I said into her ear as I looked around strangely.

Santana replied with a soft sigh.

"Come on San just…" I put my hands on her hips for a while and shook them back and forth, "…move your hips back and forth." I didn't notice how close I was to Santana and looked at from her hips back to her face and quickly took my hands off. "Um, just like that. Easy right?" I bit my bottom lip nervously and looked over at Artie who was still dancing happily.

Santana was still looking down at my hands, which were still slightly grazing her hips. "Um, Yeah…" She stuttered. My hands went back on her hips for a second before I scrunched them up and put them by my sides. "I do remember how to dance." She said looking up at me.

I chuckled nervously, "I just thought you…forgot or-or something. You're legs were kind of glued to the ground."

"Thanks." She said looking around the dance floor and then back at my hands. It was like her eyes were calling for me to touch her again.

_I didn't know what was up with her tonight. I tried talking to her to see what's wrong, but Santana is never one for expressing her feelings. She is kind of like a walking box of secrets…maybe that's why her boobs are so big…they are full of secrets. I'm confused as to what Santana and I are now. Sometimes we are just best friends and then other times it feels more than that…I can just feel the sexual tension diary. It is like super tension, like if could see the tension in real life…it would be like some giant sexual creature or something…maybe a dinosaur. If I'm with Artie and this giant sexual tension of a dinosaur keeps following me around sometimes when I think about Santana is that cheating? I don't really know diary…I'm going to go to bed in a state of confusion. _

_Goodnight Diary. _


	33. Part 2: Chapter 9

**Quick update right? Right? Steppin up my game for you folks! ;] **

_Dear Diary,_

_Can you believe it diary! We won sectionals! Well we kind of tied with that school Kurt transferred to, but it's okay we still won in my eyes. I miss Kurt, we were finally starting to become friends, I miss his funny comments and our little chats during breaks. Why won't he come back? The entire club could probably gang up on Karofsky and beat his guts…maybe. Maybe that's not such a good idea actually…maybe I could run him over with my motorcycle? Anyways, let me fill you in on the last couple of days. Sectionals was kicking my ass for the last week, Mike and I were practicing for so long every day so I haven't been able to write much, but the routine turned out so super duper well! Yippee!_

"I've decided to feature Brittany and Mike Chang's sweet moves in our performance." Mr. Schue said in front of the choir room. I was kind of zoning out until Santana nudged me on the arm with a smile. Did he really just say I was going to dance in front of like a bazillion people at sectionals? I don't think I could handle this. I've never danced in front of that many people before…not like with the spotlight shining on my glorious body at least. I think I may have some sort of attack.

"Wait, they are going to dance in front of me while I sing my solo?" Rachel chimed in. She would.

"You're not getting a solo this competition Rachel." Mr. Schue replied. Oh shit. It's about to go down I thought as I looked over at Santana.

Mercedes smiled, "Finally, so what song do I get to sing?"

Mr. Schue nervously put his hands in his pockets, "I was thinking that the winners of our duets competition would take the leads." I looked over at Sam and Quinn. Oh yea, I forgot they won that competition. I was supposed to win that.

"This isn't about me this is about the team." I heard Finn say as he was defending Rachel.

"You are such a hypocrite." Santana said angrily beside me.

Rachel turned to her, "Like you even know what that means."

"It means that your boyfriend is full of crap hobbit." Santana replied. I looked around nervously. I knew this was going to get bad. Santana doesn't usually lose a fight.

"You know what? Ever since the wedding you have been up my butt and I am sick of it!" Rachel yelled as she stood up. I giggled, up my butt? Silly Rachel, how could Santana fit up there?

"Come on Rachel she's not worth it." Finn said quietly.

"Oh really?" Santana said, "Cus that's not what you thought last year in that motel room." I remembered what had happened last year. Santana slept with Finn, and it kind of hurt me.

"That's right yentl, your sweetheart, he's been lying to you cus he and I totally got it on last year."

"Okay enough already!" Mr. Schue yelled at us. I bit my lip and looked down. This was intense. "Mike, Brittany come on up lets start choreographing."

_Sometimes I feel like I'm not so confident. I mean, every time I would think about going up there to perform I would get paralyzed with fear. One time before practice I literally just stood in the middle of the hall with my eyes wide open thinking about all the horrible things that could go wrong when we went up there. _

"What are you doing Brittany?" I heard a voice from beside me in my ear. I was so dazed and confused it was like everyone was just passing me by and I had no idea who they were.

"Britt?" I heard again, but this time a brown blob flashed in front of my face. "Britt are you okay?"

I still couldn't respond. My mind just kept thinking about failure and I couldn't move. What if I fall? What if I slip? What if I slip and fall?

"Brittany!"

"Ouch." I finally blinked out of my confusion and looked to see Santana in front of me. "Something just poked me." I said feeling my stomach.

"Yeah that was me." She said looking at me strangely. "What are you doing standing in the middle of the hall? You could get run over or something." She dragged me over to the side of the hall so I wouldn't get run over.

"Fear." I replied. "It's paralyzed me Santana. I don't know what to do."

She shrugged, "If you mess up it won't be that big of a deal." She said. Santana always knew just what to say…sometimes.

My eyes widened even more at the thought. "Oh my goodness." I froze again.

"Britt, you will be fine trust me." She said and slugged her backpack over her shoulder. "Since when have you messed up a dance routine? You are like the goddess of dance."

I still stood there frozen. "Gods make mistakes too. I don't want to get stapled to a cross or something." The thought frightened me as I remained to stand there. The bell rang and it made my heart jump.

Santana gently stroked my back, "Just calm down Britt, you will be amazing."

The touch of her hand seemed to relax me.

"Listen. I've got to get to class, but do me a favor and go in here and be paralyzed so people won't run you over please?" She said and shoved me into the empty classroom we were standing next to. It was kind of dark in there, it reminded me of some sort of cave.

"Okay." I mumbled as I pranced into the room and found a nice corner to stand at.

She led me over to the corner and placed me there, "Just stay here and think." She gave a slight little nod of her head. "You're safe here." She patted me on the shoulder and then started to head out.

"Bye." I said quietly with my head down in the corner.

I heard her say a soft "bye" to me and I was there alone.

_I think I stood there for a while, probably more than two hours. I was crippled with the lack of confidence. I didn't notice I was gone so long until Artie found me standing inside the classroom. _

"Hey. I've been looking for you all day." He said as I heard him wheeling himself inside. My nose was nudged against the cabinet and I swore there was a dent starting to mold on it.

"I'm paralyzed with fear, I've been here since second period. I really really have to pee." I said trying not to think of going to the bathroom.

"What are you afraid of? You're going to be featured at sectionals, you should be happy."

I turned to look at him. Artie is sweet. He definitely always knows what to say to me when I'm not feeling so great, unlike Santana who just kind of rambles to me about how crazy I am.

"I can't handle the pressure, I know I'm more talented than all of you Britney Spears taught me that, it's just I can't have whether we win or lose on my shoulders."

Artie stared at me quickly shaking his head in disagreement, "We all know you can do it."

"And I know that I can't." I replied. The pressure was just too much for me. I don't like it when things are all dependent on me. It makes me super nervous.

Artie looked down with a devilish smile, "It's really too bad, I can't give you my magic comb."

What? I thought as he continued to explain this magic comb to me. Is there such a thing? Why haven't I heard of this object before? It will totally help me win.

"Please can I have the magic comb?" I said staring at him in amazement. He pulled out a comb from his pocket and held it out.

I smiled, "Artie you really are the best boyfriend ever." I kissed him on the cheek. No former boyfriend of mine has ever giving me such a gem like this! I mean, magic? Artie must be magical, how else would he obtain this magic comb?

_I wish I could find Artie's comb again, sometimes I feel like I need a little magical boost. I lost it though…now that I think about it, the last time I had it was when Santana and I were hanging out in my room before my motocross practice…_

"What is this dirty thing?" Santana said while she was rummaging through my drawers for some lip-gloss.

I was laying on my bed reading a magazine, "It's called a vibrator Santana haven't you ever seen one?" I shook my head, this girl sometimes.

A moment of silence filled the room.

Santana stuttered, "I didn't know combs could do that." She said.

My eyes widened, "What?" I looked up from my magazine to see Santana holding up Artie's magic comb.

I smiled, "Oh that. That's Artie's magic comb he let me borrow it." I said with a bit of excitement. Thinking about all the magical things I could do when I comb my hair with that just filled me with joy.

She held it up and looked at it strangely, "A magic comb?" She said as if it were the stupidest thing she's ever heard of. "You can't be serious."

I nodded my head up and down with delight, "Yeah! It really works Artie told me."

Her eyes rolled a bit, "Does he know you're not a five year old child?"

I thought for a moment, my eyes shifting back and forth, "I think so. I don't think Artie has a thing for five year olds. I mean, I could be wrong but-"

"This thing has dirt on it." She said examining the blue comb.

"Magic dirt." I smiled.

"Okay, first of all this isn't going to…" Santana looked at me as I sat there with glimmer on my face and bit her lip, "…just don't comb your hair with it too much." She finished.

"You should comb your hair with it and see what happens." I said doing a comb motion in the air.

She shook her head, "Hell no."

I frowned a little when I felt my pocket vibrate. I looked at my phone to see a text from Artie.

'How's the magic comb treatin ya?' I read. I smiled.

'Great! You're the best :]'

"Who is that?" Santana asked me as she noticed me reading my phone.

"Artie, he asked me how the comb was going." I said and put my phone away.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course. Well," She said with a clap of her hands, "I think it's about time for me to get ta steppin'." She announced and closed my drawer.

I put the magazine back up to my face, "Could you put that in my backpack before you go?" I asked.

_Now that I think about it diary…Santana was the last one holding my comb before I lost it. Oh my goodness diary she totally stole it! I think I just had an epiphy? Epifany? Epilefy? That little critter! I was freaking out all sectionals because I couldn't find it and she so stole it! Artie got mad at me and everything! I told her to put it in my backpack and I thought she did, and then when I went to go look for it it was gone! Oh she's in big trouble, I'm going to have to have a word with her. _

"I don't understand how you found out, I am so stupid I can't believe I did it, I've never felt more awful about anything before in my life." We were sitting in the green room, Artie wheeled away from me in anger. How did he know I had lost the magic comb? Maybe people in wheelchairs have magical psychic powers too?

Rachel came storming into the room and began yelling at Finn. All of it was kind of a blur because I was just sitting there trying to figure out how Artie figured out I lost it…and why was he calling me an adult all of a sudden? I bolted out of my daze when I heard Artie mention my name. What were we talking about?

"All right, show time." Mr. Schue said with a clap of his hands. The lights were dimming in and out as I sat there confused.

We all got up from our seats and made our way out of the room.

"Are you nervous?" I asked Santana as we made our way to the stage.

"I just hope this drama doesn't affect my vocal chords." She replied looking at me with a glare. "Are you?"

I nodded up and down quickly, "So much. Now Artie is mad at me that I lost his comb, everything's going wrong." I turned around to see Artie behind me, glaring at me from afar.

She shrugged, "It was just a stupid comb Brittany. Don't worry about it, I'm sure Artie will get over it."

I leaned my head back, "I don't want Artie to be mad at me. Now I'm for sure gonna mess up." I crossed my arms as I followed next to Santana. I found myself breathing heavily I was so nervous. Does this usually happen to everyone? I bet Rachel has mastered stage fright.

Santana put a hand on my back, "You're great Brittany, you will do great. Don't let a stupid boy ruin your moment."

I grinned, "Thanks. You will do great too."

We were finally behind the curtain on stage. I could feel my heart beating out of my chest. I just stood directly behind the curtain in fright.

"Don't get paralyzed, please." I whispered to myself and closed my eyes. I looked over to Santana who was talking to Tina and some Warbler guys. How could they just stand there and not be nervous? I slowly opened the curtains and poked my head outside. The crowd was huge. There were so many people I couldn't believe it. I quickly closed the curtain in terror and sat on the ground to stretch. Stretching always seemed to calm me down.

"Just tell me why you would cheat on me?" Artie came up next to me with a concerned look on his face.

"I don't know why would I cheat on you?" I asked confused. I most certainly did not cheat on him. Why would he even think that? Uh oh, maybe he knows about my sexual tension dinosaur that seems to follow me around sometimes.

"Is this like a mad-lib or something?" I said.

"You cheated on me with Mike, you admitted it to me in the green room." He said.

I looked at him strangely, "When?"

"When I was accusing you of adultery." He said angrily. Why was he getting so mad?

"What does that have to do with me cheating?" I replied.

Artie looked away from me for a moment, was he looking towards Santana?

"Adultery means cheating." He said.

My eyes shifted in thought, "I thought it meant being stupid, like being adult."

Artie set his head down.

"I didn't cheat on you…I did something much worse." I went on my knees to face him. I was prepared for the worst. "I lost your magic comb." I said and looked him in the eyes. This was for sure about to go bad. "I don't know what happened, I had it in my backpack and then I went to motocross practice and then when I left it was gone. That's why I've been avoiding you, I was so ashamed. That magic comb was our only chance of winning and the only thing keeping me from totally screwing it up."

Artie began to smile as I felt the shame growing over me.

"I didn't want to let you down." I said.

"That wasn't a magic comb, I just found it on the floor and ran into you on the way to tossing it in the trash." Artie said.

"And you let me comb my hair with it?" I questioned. I should have listened to Santana.

"You don't need a magic comb, you're magic Brittany. The way you move and I should have told you that in the first place and I'm sorry."

I smiled. That was probably the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me. I think I was starting to fall for this boy. I leaned up and kissed him.

"When I'm out there dancing today, it will be for you."

_The feeling was amazing, dancing up there with Mike and watching Santana sing her solo. She did an incredible job, like unreal. She kept singing about this girl Valarie…I wonder who that was. _

"Is Valarie your new best friend or something?" I asked after we finished performing.

Santana chuckled, "You're my best friend Britt."

I grinned widely, it was nice to hear her say that. I feel like we haven't really been close since I have been seeing Artie, but if she says we are still best friends that is all that matters.

_I forgot how good it felt to win. Losing at regionals last year really made everyone upset, but just getting a tie made us all feel so much better…even though there was some drama going on. Artie definitely saved the day, he made me feel so good when I went up there to dance. He's been pretty amazing…I still haven't gotten him in a stroller yet…that will have to change._

_Well, goodnight diary, I hope you enjoyed my thoughts, I'll feed your more soon!_

_-B_

I closed my diary and put in on my nightstand. I looked at my cat and began to tuck the covers over my face when I heard my cellphone go off. I looked at it expecting a text from Artie.

'You were amazing at sectionals, I just wanted to let you know' – S

I smiled, I was definitely not expecting a text from her.

'You were even better.' I replied to her in text and shut my phone.

I snuggled back under my covers and suddenly a thought popped into my head, my eyes widened and a giant grin plastered on my face.

I gasped to myself in delight, "It's Christmas in a week."

**Almost at 300 reviews! Make it happen!**


	34. Part 2: Chapter 10

_Dear Diary,_

_Christmas was different than I expected this year. I asked for one thing this year, for Artie to walk. It may not have turned out the exact way I wanted, but it was pretty magical. I think Glee Club taught me a lot about Christmas…_

"Pretty soon no one will bully us," I looked at my fellow Glee clubbers working on the Christmas tree in the choir room. The room was looking mighty festive.

"Santa Claus can do anything and this year I asked for the Glee Club to stop getting picked on." I continued to play around with the decorations in my hand. Oh, a fluffy green stocking! I thought to myself as I held it up to my face to examine it closely. What are stockings used for anyways? Does Santa come in people's homes and use them for socks? He would have to have really big feet to do that…and you know what big feet mean…probably big shoes.

I put the stocking back in the box and glanced over at everyone, they were all huddling in a circle. I smiled at them and continued to look at more decorations.

"What are you doing?" Santana came over to me as I was looking in the box of festive goodies.

I began to hang some stockings on the side of the room, "Hanging giant socks." What else did it look like I was doing?

She looked closely at me and then to Artie and the huddle that was mysteriously staring at me from afar, they took one glance at Santana and quickly turned their heads.

"Why is everyone staring at you?" She asked me. I took a step back and admired my hanging of the stockings.

"Aren't they pretty?" I said looking at her and then back at my stockings.

She made that face at me that she always makes. It's like a 'did you not even hear what I just said?' face.

"So everyone is just admiring your beautiful stockings?" She asked me, her eyes shifting to everyone around the room.

I shrugged, "I guess so." I hung up another stocking and brushed a bang out of my face. "Can I ask you something?"

It looked like Santana got kind of nervous and gave me a quiet nod of approval to go on with my question.

"So um, uh, I don't know how to say this, but…did you take my magic comb?" I knew it was her, she was the last one that saw it before the competition last week. This would be my final conclusion as to where it exactly went.

She scowled, "Why would I want that stinky thing." Her eyes darted away from mine and she looked at the Christmas tree, Finn and Rachel were chatting by it.

"I don't know, maybe you thought it would give you magic powers?" I replied. "It totally doesn't by the way." I whispered.

She looked back up at me for a moment biting her lips and scrunching her face. "Okay, I took it." She admitted. "I knew Artie was lying to you anyway." She folded her arms. "It was a stupid lie, he shouldn't be deceiving you like that."

"You still took it from me." I said. "You still shouldn't have done that. That's like a crime. I could have had you arrested." Images of Santana in handcuffs suddenly popped into my mind. I slightly shook my head.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "I'm sure you could have put me in jail for years but what can ya do." He shoulders raised and lowered with the scrunch of her face.

"Do you still have it?" I asked.

She stared at me blankly, "Why would I still have that thing?"

"Just answer the question."

"I threw it away." She said.

I pouted.

"Why?" She asked.

"I haven't combed my hair for a week because that was the only comb I had." I replied. "I threw away my other comb because I thought I wouldn't need it anymore, and I could tell it was getting a little jealous of magic comb. I never used my other comb when magic comb was around."

Santana didn't reply to my reasoning and just grabbed a stocking out of the box.

"What have you asked Santa for Christmas this year?" I asked her. She grabbed a funny red stocking out of the box and looked at it with confusion.

"Bling." She simply replied. "That is all I ever want and it never seems to happen." She looked at me with the roll of her eyes and hung another stocking.

I thought for a moment, "Maybe because you're always naughty." I said.

She slowly began to nod her head up and down, "Yup, that is probably most definitely the case."

_Every year I go to the mall to ask for the things I want for Christmas. Santana usually is the only one that comes with me, but this year Artie, Mike, Tina, Quinn, Sam and Mercedes also went! Santana is usually never excited to go with me but it was fun to have other friends be excited just like me. The Santa at the mall was really tan, he said it had something to do with layers. _

_Anyways, I asked for him to get Artie to walk, I really really hope he can do that for him, it would basically be like a dream come true. Santa can do anything. Can I ask you something diary? Is there such thing as a green Santa? Because I swear I saw one the other night when I was about to leave a present under the tree in the choir room for the homeless kids. Santa has been changing colors a lot lately… _

I strolled into the choir room with a smile on my face. Some homeless kid is going to love this present I have for them. It's a dollhouse, kind of like a mini house for the homeless children right? If only they could somehow shrink and live inside of it then everyone would be happy.

I turned the corner into the room, it was dark and I looked at the floor. Everything was messed up and scattered around.

"Santa?" I questioned looking at the mysterious figure inside the choir room. It had to be Santa, he was wearing a Santa suite.

"Why Brittany, what are you doing here?" He said while he grabbed the hem of his pants like a jolly old man. He turned to face me and his face was bright green, was Santa sick or something?

"I'm brining a gift to put under the tree for the homeless kids," Santa looked at my present, "It's a dollhouse, at least their dolls won't be homeless." Green Santa just stared at me with a kind of evil grin. "What are you doing Santa?" I asked.

"Well you see Brittany, one of the lights on the trees is not working so I'm bringing it back home to my workshop. I'll fix it up there and I'll bring it back here." He smiled and took the present out of my hands, "Shuffle on home." He said and patted me on the shoulder. I left the choir room in a daze. I had a conversation with Santa and he was green, so cool.  
I walked down the empty halls of the school and finally got outside and it was getting dark. When I left home walking I could have sworn it was light outside, how did it get so dark all of a sudden?

I shivered to the touch of the cold air and put my hands under my armpits, that's where I put them when I get cold. I began to walk, scrunching my nose from the brisk air drying it up.

"Why do noses get so runny when it's cold outside?" I said to myself wiping my nose clean. A gust of wind blew by and it lifted up my skirt a little bit. I gasped in attempts to push it down, but the wind just kept coming.

"Blast you wind!" I shouted out loud. Another cold gust came blowing towards me and it was extremely cold. One of my braids plopped down on my face afterwards, I huffed.

"Need some help?" I heard a voice from the street say to me. I had my eyes slightly closed due to the cold wind and didn't see who it was.

"My mom told me not to talk to strangers." I said over the blowing wind.

"I know who you are Brittany." The voice said.

"I know Kon-Pow." I said putting up my hands in a karate shape form.

The voice sighed, "Some guy is going to come along and pick you up with your skirt all up in your butt like that Britt. Get in the car please."

I opened my eyes and looked to the street, Santana was in her car tapping her fingers on the steering wheel. I smiled at the site of her and gladly pranced towards the car.

"What are you doing walking around this late?" She asked as I shut the car door and buckled my seat belt.

It was so warm inside her car, it felt like I entered a nice, warm, comfy zone.

"I was dropping off my present for the homeless kids. Santa was there too!"

"Santa?" She questioned.

"Yeah, he was a little green because I think he was sick, but he was totally there and he took the dollhouse from me. He said the lights on the tree were broken so he had to take it home to fix it." I grinned. "Santa is so caring."

She furrowed her brow in confusion and shook her head. "Aren't you cold walking outside? It's about to snow." Santana replied turning up the heater.

"How can you tell?" I asked looking outside.

"Oh, I don't know, the little white floating specs beginning to fall." She said pointing out the window.

"Oh…" I said.

Santana pulled out from the sidewalk and began driving.

"Where were you coming from?" I asked her as she turned on the windshield wipers. "Um, Finn's. We were…studying."

I thought for a moment, "The only class you guys have together is Glee Club, and I don't think Glee Club is really a class…do we have a test or something?" I asked worried that I may be failing another test soon.

"We were studying just in case." She stuttered and kept her eyes on the road. "Hey, do you want to just sleep over at my house? It's on the way." Santana asked me still keeping her eyes on the road. It seemed like she was changing the subject.

I sat in silence for a moment thinking. Artie said he wanted to go and get some coffee tomorrow morning.

She looked over at me for a moment, "It's totally fine if you don't want to, I just thought it would be…easier you know?"

I bit my lip, "Okay. Can you drop me off at the coffee place in the morning though, Artie and I were gonna get some breakfast."

"Oh yea, su-sure." She mumbled and continued driving. "How is no legs McGee?" she asked.

"Really good." I smiled thinking of Artie. Why didn't I just call Artie so he could pick me up in his studly wheelchair? He could have rolled me all the way home. His muscles would probably be huge by the time he got me home. He's not going to be needing a wheelchair anytime soon anyways.

"I can't wait till Christmas so he can walk." I smiled.

I heard Santana sigh. "Don't get too excited." She replied. We were getting close to her house, I could tell because there is a sign that says 'Welcome to Lima Heights' right before we get there.

A few minutes later we pulled into her driveway. She parked the car and I opened the door. I stuck out my hand to feel the white snow falling all around me.

"My mom is probably sleeping so we have to try and be quiet." She said looking me straight in the eyes. I nodded in response and followed her inside.

I never really see much of Santana's house, just her room. I followed her up the stairs and tried to tip toe as quietly as possible. "How do you know where you are going?" I whispered to Santana in front of me.

"I do live here Brittany." She whispered back.

I followed her up another step trying to find placing for my foot. Suddenly, my foot lost it's placing and my entire body splattered on the ground.

"Shit Brittany." Santana gasped as the sound of my body hitting the stairs made a loud thump.

My body was all tangled on the stairs, I couldn't tell if I was upside down or just mixed up.

"Ouch." I replied grabbing my knee. "I think your rug burned me." I pouted.

Santana instantly grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs before her mother could come storming out of her room in an angry manner.

"Let me see." Santana said once we made it inside her room. I sat down on her bed and lifted up my knee to view.

"It's just a little rug burn, you'll be fine." She said. She ran into her bathroom and got a cold towel and held it up against my knee.

"Do you think Santa can do anything?" I said to Santana as she held up the towel to my knee.

She looked up at me, "I don't know B."

"I just…really want Artie to walk you know?" I said looking at my red knee. "I'm complaining about a stupid little burn on my leg when Artie can even use his…it's not fair."

Santana came and sat next to me, "Life isn't fair all the time Britt. You just have to search for what really matters. Little things ya know? They make up for all the un-fairness in the world."

"Little things like what?" I asked.

She sat there thinking for a little, "Little things like…how amazing chocolate ice cream is."

I smiled. I definitely knew how much Santana liked chocolate ice cream.

"Or how fun it is to make fun of Rachel." She said with a grin.

"Or ducks." I smiled trying to play the game.

She smiled, "Or spending time with you." Santana said quietly.

"Yeah." I kind of whispered looking her in the eyes. Santana scratched her head and looked around the room.

"Little things." She said. "Santa can't give you those."

My lips formed into a small smile. She was totally right…but I still wanted Artie to walk. Santa is magical, he can do anything.

Santana gave my knee a final little squeeze before she took off the towel. "We should get to bed, it's getting late." She got up and headed towards the bathroom.

I put on some pajamas Santana gave me and snuggled into her bed. Her bed was really comfortable, why didn't I sleep here more often? Santana came out of the bathroom in he pajama bottoms and tank top and slid into the bed next to me. I haven't slept with Santana in a while now, it felt different.

"Night B." She whispered as her back faced me.

I slowly closed my eyes, "Night S."

_People have been telling me life isn't fair a lot this Christmas. It seems like I have been missing something all this time. Santa told me that getting Artie to walk was going to be hard and it kind of got me down for while, Santa was supposed to be magical, but it all seemed to work out in the end…_

"What's going on?" Artie wheeled up to me while I was taking down decorations from my locker. I thought about the conversation I had with Santa the night before and huffed.

"I think I've lost the Christmas spirit." I replied sadly. I took down an ornament, "It's Santa, I don't know if I can tell you." I shut my locker loudly and put my hands in my pockets. "I use to believe that Santa could do anything. If Santa isn't magical, I don't even know if I want to believe anymore. It isn't fair that you can't walk Artie I feel so terrible."

Artie looked up at me, "Hey, look at me, I'm fine."

"Hey guys, I need you in the teachers lounge." Mr. Schue said passing us in the hall. Artie wheeled after him and began talking to him. I leaned my head against my locker. This Christmas wasn't looking like a good one.

"Come on, let's take you home." Artie said to me and grabbed my hand. "I'll ask my mom to pick us up."

I was still pouting, "Alright."

…_the most magical thing of all happened when I went home that day with Artie. A funny looking machine was sitting by my Christmas tree, it kind of looked like a transformer…_

I wheeled Artie inside my house and headed towards the living room when I saw this strange thing by the tree.

"What is that?" Artie questioned as we went closer to the object.

"Is it a robot?" I said.

"I have no idea where it came from." My dad came walking into the living room as we both stood there in amazement. "When I came out of the bathroom, it was there."

My dad stood by my side and gave me a smile and a hug. "I think it's for Artie." He said.

"Me?" Artie looked at the object and rolled up closer to it. He read the labeling on the back of it, "It's called a Re-Walk." He said.

"Walk?" I repeated. "Does this mean it will make you walk?" The smile on my face grew even bigger as I ran up to the machine and helped Artie un-wrap it. It was so big, it was basically taller than Artie while he sat in his wheelchair beside it.

"I'll read the directions." My dad said grabbing a piece of paper nudged underneath it.

Tears began forming in Artie's eyes; I looked at him as his face was glowing with happiness. "This is incredible." He said and looked at me.

"It's magical." I replied with a grin. I kissed him on the lips and smiled as widely as I could. This was possibly the most magical moment of my entire life. "We have to go show everyone at school."

"I can give you guys a ride back." My dad replied looking at the two of us by the tree.

_We drove back to school instantly and began to get Artie's legs inside of it. The Glee Club was out doing something at the teachers lounge for a while so we had plenty of time to surprise them when they came back…_

"Do you think it will work?" I said to Artie as we finished putting his left leg inside the machine.

"There's only one way to find out." He smiled at me and squeezed my hand. "Thank you Brittany, you really are magic."

I kissed his cheek and put the last strap on to finish up. "Ready?" I said to him as he sat in the chair with the machine wrapped around him.

He grabbed the sides of his crutches and gripped on them tightly. At that moment the Glee Club walked through the door. All their faces were in complete shock as they stepped closer to Artie and I.

"Artie." I heard Tina say from the door as they all entered. Her face was pure happiness.

Artie placed his feet and stood up in the machine, it made a robotic noise as his legs straightened up and he was standing in front of me.

I was in such surprise I gasped and covered my mouth, a little scream muffled inside. Santana came walking over first; I looked at her, my face completely happy. I have never seen Santana's face so purely surprised and happy at the same time. She looked at him standing and then back at me.

"It's called a Re-Walk." Artie said standing.

"It's crazy." I whispered to Santana as she began to walk even closer to Artie.

"I can't use it all the time but, check me out." Artie said and pressed a button on the side.

He began to walk as I helped him along the side. Everyone was staring at him in amazement. Santana was right next to him as he walked, her face lighting up with a smile.

"Where did you get it." Quinn asked from behind him.

"We went home and it was sitting under my Christmas tree." I replied.

"How the hell did you afford that thing?" Sam asked getting a better look.

"I didn't buy it, I didn't know what it was. I thought it was a transformer."

Artie turned to look at Santana, "I assumed her dad got it for me but he has no idea where it came from. He went to take a long poop and when he came back it was there."

She smiled in response.

"So if no one we know bought it for you then…" Rachel began.

"Santa brought it." I replied with a smile.

"Santa." Mercedes said smiling at Artie.

Artie nodded his head, "Santa."

Santana chuckled at Mercedes and Artie.

"Real Christmas miracle." Quinn said, I nodded happily.

Artie pressed the button again and he slowly began walking. Everyone gasped again at the site that was before them, Santana turning to smile at Finn and then smiled at me for a moment. It was truly a miracle.

_I thought that Artie needed to walk for the rest of his life in order to be happy again, but seeing him walk for just a few minutes was so incredible. I couldn't believe that it happened. We ended up going to Mr. Schue's house for Christmas. We hung up decorations on his tree and spent it all together. _

_Like Santana said, life isn't fair…you have to appreciate the little things to see true happiness. _

…_Little people must be REALLY happy then._

_Happy Christmas Diary. Goodnight :]_

_**Reviews are magical! :]**  
_


	35. Part 2: Chapter 11

**I know ya'll don't like Bartie and I hate them too, but 210 - 212 is like their prime time so I kind of have to include them somewhere lol Sorry for the late-ish update! So here is a kind of long chapter to make up for it! :]**

_Dear Diary,_

_Guess what? Well I don't think you will be able to guess because I even surprised myself. Well…I quit the cheerios! Santana and Quinn quit too. I think we've all decided that coach Sylvester is a tad bit crazy. At first I just thought she was sexually frustrated so she took all her anger out on us…but now I've come to a conclusion that she is indeed mentally insane. It all kind of started when we did California Girls for practice. First of all, I didn't really understand why we were performing to California Girls when we live in Ohio...did California mysteriously float away from the United States and we, as Ohio-ans, were paying tribute to California? I didn't get it…_

We finished performing for practice. This performance was probably the biggest thing we cheerios have ever done. There was fire everywhere and guys riding bikes. I was almost certain my blue hair would catch on fire if I got to close to those flaming cone boobs the other girls were wearing.

"I'm bored." Coach shouted at us through her megaphone. Did she always have to use that thing even when we were like three feet away?

"Ladies I am at a loss. Brittany please remind me of how I single handedly put cheerleading on the map." Coach asked me.

I titled my head to the side and thought for a moment…there was a cheerleading map?

"In 1979 you directed a made for TV movie about the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders… called the Dallas Cowboy Cheerleaders." I finished before Coach could almost cut me off.

"That is correct." She nodded, "In the meantime what's changed?"

"Personal grooming habits?" Quinn said with the lift of her shoulder. I looked over at her, blue was her color.

"What's changed is I have completely lost interest and ladies…I blame you." She said in anger and furiously pointed at us. "Becky, more silicon falsies." She ordered and Becky fumbled through a bucket and pulled out fake implants. "You will each enhance your bust with an additional pair of chicken cutlets in attempt to add some jiggle to what is the most boring routine I have ever witnessed."

Becky handed me a chicken cutlet and I squeezed it a little. These things actually felt pretty real. Do chickens boobs really look like this?

"But Coach Sylvester this is the most elaborate routine the Cheerios have ever done. We're shoe-ins at regionals next week and we're the favorite to win at nationals." Quinn argued. Coach just looked at her blindly. What do shoes have to do with regionals? I thought to myself as Coach picked up her mega-phone and shouted, "I am still so very bored. Even things I use to find hilarious…case and point…sandbags." She said looking straight at Santana. Santana looked down in embarrassment. "Slap yourself with a chicken cutlet." Coach said.

Santana sighed and slapped herself on the cheek.

"Now slap Brittany."

Before I knew it Santana had slapped me in the face with a chicken boob. I scrunched my face and nose and some chicken slime grazed the top of my nose. I wiped my face and looked devilishly at Santana. She looked at me and shrugged her shoulders in response.

"Now hurry up and get ready, we have a football game to cheer for." Coach said and let us all go.

"Did you really have to hit me with a chicken boob?" I said to Santana. We were in the locker room taking off our wigs and freshening up for the game.

She opened her locker and pulled off her blue hair, "Coach told me to." She said with a shrug. I never noticed how easily we all just took orders from Coach Sylvester. She was like our master or something. Cheerios probably aren't too different than slaves…or elves for that matter.

"I'm tired of doing what Coach tells me to." I mumbled and pulled off my sweaty wig. I forcefully shoved it inside my locker. "We aren't California girls anyway." I said with a pout.

Santana turned around, "It will be worth it." She simply said while she was tightening up her ponytail.

I sighed. That seems to be her answer for everything.

"Do you think we will win today?" I asked spraying some perfume on me to wash away my stink. "I hope Artie makes a touchup or something."

"A touchdown?" Santana asked. She lifted up her hand mirror and examined herself.

"Maybe he'll make a three-pointer." I said.

"That's basketball Britt."

"Well…I hope they win." I finally said confused by all the different kinds of sports terms we were going over.

Santana shrugged, "I don't really care. It's just fun to watch a bunch of boys kill each other over a stupid ball."

"I'm sure you love that." Quinn said walking over to us.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Funny."

"We have to be out there soon, hurry up." Quinn said and walked off with a glance.

Santana picked up her pom-poms with a huff, "You know? Quinn is kind of a bitch." She said.

"I'm surprised you guys aren't like best friends." I said squinting my eyes.

She grinned a little, "You're a much better friend. Come on, let's go." She grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the field.

_The team lost. I guess depending on Artie to score five-thousand points wasn't really realistic. He barely even played. I guess it's kind of hard to play football all the time with no legs anyways. How did he even get on the team? Anywho, the football guys freaked when they lost. They got into a giant fight about Glee club and went after all the guys in the club. They even got Artie. Why would someone do that? Bullying someone in a wheelchair is kind of really bad…they will definitely be going down below if ya know what I mean. When Artie came wheeling in with his clothes all slushied up I almost couldn't believe it. He kind of looked like a pink robot…_

"What's a free-throw then?" I asked Santana as we were continuing to talk about sports terms in the choir room.

"Basketball." She replied.

"Do they usually have to pay money to throw the ball or something?" I asked wondering exactly why the throw was free. "And another question, why do no black people play hockey?"

Santana put a hand on my shoulder, "You know what? Maybe we'll continue this conversation another time okay?"

"Artie." I heard Tina say and looked over to see Artie wheeling in the choir room with slushie all over his clothes.

I took in the sight of my boyfriend and immediately went into shock. Who did this to him? Santana took her hand off my shoulder and looked at him with her eyes widened. I gasped.

"It was awful." Artie said looking terrified.

"That's it." Finn shouted. "Screw rehearsal this ends here and now." He said in a rage and got up from his seat. The rest of the boys on the football team followed while I went over to Artie. I sat next to him and started to try and clean him off when a group of the football players barged into the choir room. They started yelling at each other like wild animals. This is probably what the wildlife would look like if it were filled with football players instead of lions.

"Let's give a warm welcome to the newest members of Glee Club." Mr. Schue said pointing to the football players.

Everyone started shouting. It was pure chaos.

"Hell to the no Mr. Schue!" I heard Mercedes yell over the crowd. Were we seriously about to share the same room with the people who pick on my friends every day?

"Mr. Schue are you serious? These are the guys that made Kurt transfer." Finn shouted from the back of the room.

"There is no way I'm sharing the choir room with a known homophobe." Rachel said.

I looked over at Santana who was looking down at the floor. She suddenly became kind of quiet. Usually in a situation like this Santana would be bitching out anything and everyone. Puck and Rachel went up to sing a song as I continued to clean off Artie with a towel. We keep extras in the room for this kind of occasion.

This song kind of reminded me of what Santana and I use to do. Santana would come home from some party a little drunk and would call me over. Then we would uh…well…you know. I'm afraid to even think of it while I'm sitting next to Artie…good thing he can't hear my thoughts.

"The girl with the Mohawk sang really well." One of the football players said from across the room. Puck stood in front of the class quietly and mumbled a, "That's funny" before he threw up his guitar and started swinging it.

I gasped and panicked, running every which way.

"Stop the violence." I said before running across the room in fright. Santana was shouting at some football player in Spanish while I wheeled Artie away.

I didn't really know where I was going there was so much chaos going on. I ran into a couple giant football players and accidentally bumped into another.

"Watch it dumbo." A football player shouted at me in the midst of the rumble. I pouted and he shoved me a bit.

"Hey!" I heard Santana shout as the player began to turn around and take on another Glee Clubber. "Don't talk to her like that." She said and pushed him from behind.

The big player turned around in anger to find Santana glaring at him furiously.

"What are you doing Lopez." He said and looked at her in anger. "Protecting your girlfriend again? Are you trying to beat up every guy she's hooked up with now?"

"I don't remember you." I said looking at this football player.

He rolled his eyes, "Of course you don't, you've hooked up with everyone at this school. How more stupid can you get?"

I looked down at the floor, he was right. I probably have hooked up with him and I don't even remember it. Small tears started to fill my eyes and I just sat down in the midst of the mayhem.

"Now you're gonna sit there and cry?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Get the fuck away from her." Santana said and shoved him again. "I swear I will fucking rip all the pimples off your face."

He laughed again at the sight of Santana trying to push him away. "I swear you two are so gay."

Santana began charging for his face when Puck suddenly stepped in front of her and pushed the player down. Mike instantly grabbed Santana back from attacking the player with all her might on the ground. Santana started rambling in Spanish with her legs flying in the air before Mike gently put her down. The football player scrambled away.

"You're going to get yourself seriously hurt." Puck said to Santana as her face started to turn back to a normal color.

Artie came wheeling over to me when he noticed I was just sitting on a chair about to cry.

Mr. Schue and Coach Beiste managed to break up the fight and the rest of the football players stormed out of the choir room.

"Everyone take five!" Mr. Schue shouted in anger, deciding to let us all cool off before more rehearsal time.

"What's wrong?" Artie asked me pushing back a strand of my hair from my face.

Santana began to rush out of the classroom with her arms crossed, still very angry.

"I know you're in a wheelchair and all, but learn how to be there for your girlfriend when she needs you." Santana spat at Artie before she stormed out in a rage. Artie just looked at me in confusion before I ran out after her.

"Santana." I said as I followed her outside the choir room. She was heading for the bathroom and I tried to keep up. She turned the corner and opened the door to the girls bathroom and headed immediately for the sink.

"Santana." I said as I opened the door behind her.

She began to splash her face with some water, "What." She said a bit angrily.

"Thanks." I mumbled, "You didn't have to do tha-"

"I didn't have to?" She said with an angry tone. "Brittany that guy was harassing you." She said flailing her hands in the air.

"You could have gotten hurt." I said quietly.

She stared at me for a moment before wiping her face. "I had to Brittany. I'm not going to just stand there while some jackass is bullying you."

I stood there by the sink and looked at her through the mirror.

"And where was your courageous boyfriend at the time? Couldn't he just 'run him over like a battling ram' like the guys do on the football team?" Santana quoted Finn's words. "Where the fuck was he?" Her anger just seemed to rise.

I shrugged, I didn't know.

"I swear I might have to annihilate stubbles if he can't even protect you." She started to speak really fast. "What a fucking great boyfriend he is. If I were your boyfriend I would have fucking been there in a mila-second for you-"

"If you were my boyfriend?" I interrupted Santana and her quickly spoken words.

She paused for a moment, "You know what I mean." She said.

We stood there in silence and Santana threw away a paper towel. I don't think I've ever seen her so worked up before.

"Look…I think I've calmed down…we should get back to the choir room." She said and I followed her out the door.

_I never really understood what she meant by, "if I were your boyfriend". First of all, she's not a boy...but second of all, she would probably make a really hot one. She barely talked to me the rest of that day. I swear I could still see the small amounts of smoke exiting her ears from her anger. It reminded me of a choo-choo train. She finally talked to me again after Coach Sylvester decided to make me her new stunt…_

"Brittany, climb on up." We were all standing by Coach Sylvester's new shiny giant cannon. It had flames going up the side of it. "You're doing this stunt for the big competition." She said.

I looked over to the cannon in fright, "I don't wanna die yet, at least not until One Tree Hill gets canceled." I said with disturbance in my eyes.

"Fine." Sue said angrily. "We'll do one final test run."

A couple of cheerios grabbed a life size dummy that kind of looked like me and brought it over to the cannon. I opened my mouth in shock as they shoved it inside.

I waited in anticipation before Coach finally pushed the button. The manikin flew out of it in pieces and smoke. I was definitely going to die.

"Do any of you speak German? I may have to read the owners manual." Coach said and walked away.

The head of the dummy rolled over to my feet and I picked it up. Smoke and burns were all over the face.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to Mr. Schue and take care of this." Quinn said looking at the head I was holding in my hands.

"This is ridiculous." Santana said looking at the burnt head. "She can't do this to you. I mean, putting a freshman up there is perfectly fine, but you? No way." She shook her head.

I looked over at her and she gave me a small grin.

_Did you know that zombies are living dead people? I totally thought they were some kind of killer bees that roamed the skies at night looking for blood. Zombies actually can't die unless you shoot them in the head, and if you get bit by one you become a zombie too. You know where I learned this diary? At zombie camp…_

"A five six seven eight." Mr. Schue shouted as all of us practiced being zombies in the theatre.

The piano man started playing and I began to dance around like a zombie with my hands in the air. I tried to act so zombie-ish, but I think I ended up looking like some sort of funny tree.

"Zombies don't put their hands straight up in the air Brittany." Santana came over to me with a smile on her face. "Put your arms like this." She said and grabbed my arms and put them in front of my body. "Like you're doing a push-up…but standing."

"Ohhhh…" I said. "Are zombies really buff then?"

"I don't know, but you really are." She said examining my arms and slightly grazing over my bicep.

I looked down at my arms, "Uhh…" Is all I could muster as her hands softly went over my arms. I gulped a giant bunch of air and licked my lips nervously.

"Got your zombie moves down yet?" Artie said as he wheeled up happily to me. I quickly took my arms away from Santana and put them behind my back.

"Yeah babe, totally." I said and glanced at Santana.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Artie, "Isn't it kind of hard to be a zombie in a wheelchair?" She mumbled.

Artie just glared at her and turned around, "I'll talk to you later."

"You know you don't have to be so mean to him." I said to her as I watched Artie wheel away. "It's hard not being able to walk you know."

She folded her arms, "I'm sorry. He just pushes my buttons."

Buttons? I thought. Santana has mysterious buttons? I've never seen them before. My eyes widened and I leaned in closer to Santana, "Where are these buttons located?"

Santana chuckled and slightly pushed my face away, "You're a dork."

"Okay take five everybody and then we'll have a lesson on zombie make-up." Mr. Schue announced at the end of rehearsing.

"Make-up?" A football player said and we all headed backstage to practice.

"Zombie camp was funner than I expected." I said with a smile as Santana, Quinn and I were trying to take off our make-up in the bathroom. "And the Glee Club together with the football team…it's like a double rainbow." I said and looked at Santana, "A zombie double rainbow."

"What the hell are we gonna do?" Quinn said from my right. "If we go to our cheerleading competition and we miss the half-time show then we're out of Glee Club…I'm torn."

"Well I'm not." Santana quickly responded cleaning off her face.

"I'm Brittany." I said.

"Couldn't help but overhear your conversation." Coach came out of a bathroom stall surprising me. Where did she come from? I didn't even hear her go pee.

Coach said something about ninja poops and handed us some papers she said we had to sign to get out of the Glee Club.

"And Brittany, here's a not for you." She said handing me a piece of paper. "Hand written and in crayon from the human cannon saying how much it misses you." I looked down at the paper and all the colors.

"Coach that cannon is going to get Brittany killed." Quinn said. "Is that really worth it just to win a stupid national championship?"

Coach argued with Quinn some more and then angrily exited the bathroom.

"We have to resign from Glee Club." Santana immediately said as Coach exited the room.

"But I like Glee." I replied with a pout.

Santana looked down at the paper and then back at me, "I know but…dancing in Cheerios is going to get you out of this town Brittany…not Glee Club."

"If we completely quit the Cheerios we might get slushy facials for the rest of our high school lives." Quinn replied. "And there goes prom queen for me." She mumbled. "Whatever you do, don't get in that cannon Brittany." Quinn said.

I looked down at my paper. I really didn't want to quit, but Santana may be right. I was so confused and so torn I really didn't know what to do.

"Let's go turn in these papers." Quinn said and signed the paper and we followed her to Mr. Schue's office.

As we handed him the papers he looked at us in complete disappointment. "Are you ladies sure?" He asked, hoping we would somehow immediately change our minds.

We all just nodded, not able to speak a word.

"Alright." He said and grabbed the papers. All three of us walked out quietly. I was really out of Glee Club. A little part of me died inside.

"Brittany, my office." Coach Sylvester stopped me in the hall. I took one last glance at Quinn and Santana before she dragged me into her office.

I took a seat in front of her desk and looked towards the ground. Death filled my mind. I wasn't ready to die.

"I just don't want to die." I mumbled as Coach walked around me.

"You don't climb in that cannon and that routine will be all boom boom and no pow and that Brittany is so two-thousand and late." She said and handed me a paper. "Here's your consent form."

I looked at the fine print before me.

"And as you ponder your decision, I want you to remember that that cannon has two little baby twin cannons at home and one more on the way and if you refuse to sign this those little baby cannons might just go hungry."

"Baby cannons?" I said looking up at Coach. The thought of little baby cannons going hungry just crushed my heart. What do cannons eat anyway?

"Do you want us to win or not?" She said and handed me the pen.

I sighed. I certainly didn't want to lose…but those baby cannons…what would happen to them? I grabbed the pen and took my hand to the paper.

"How many m's are there in the letter r?" I said trying to remember how to spell my name. I think all my thinking about the baby cannons blurred my straight thinking.

"Great." Sylvester said, "Now go get ready for tonight."

_I can't believe I signed those papers. I seriously thought I was going to die. I guess dying wouldn't be too bad if I had turned into a zombie or something…then my makeup for the half-time show would have been super realistic. Anyway, we were about to get on the bus to go cheer when Finn stopped us. Who knew Finn could be like so inspirational and stuff? He was like some sort of hero…_

I looked up at the giant cannon before me. Just the sight of its flames started to freak me out. I imagined going into the dark space and trembling in fear.

"I'm gonna die." I said as Santana and Quinn came up beside me.

"It will be worth it." Santana said. It will be worth it? Did she really just say that? What happened to her caring for my safety? I saw her looking at me intensely from the corner of my eye. She opened and closed her mouth silently thinking of something else to say to cheer me up.

"Hey." We heard Finn say to us form behind. He was in his football uniform.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked.

"Stopping you from going to Sue's regional competition. You guys gotta come to the game with me." He said. I smiled.

"Haven't you been paying attention? If we're not cheerios we're nothing." Quinn replied.

"You think that but it's not true. You joined Cheerios to be popular, but you joined Glee Club because you loved it. Sue doesn't care about you guys; she's fine killing Brittany. Tell me honestly, if you didn't think Glee would ruin your reputation, which one would you choose?"

I bit my lip, "Glee Club." I answered immediately.

"What about you Santana?" Finn asked.

"Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid." She said. I looked at her and smiled.

"Come on, we've only got a few minutes." Finn said.

"No time for a foursome ladies, bus leaves in five." Coach caught us leaving.

"We quit Cheerios." Quinn simply said.

"You can't quit Cheerios its blood in blood out."

"But we still quit." Santana replied.

"You're my stars, if you leave, I have no performance." Sue shouted.

We began to walk away, "Sucks for you." I said with a smile and left Coach behind.

"I don't have to die now." I said with a giant smile and followed Finn to the football field. "Thanks for saving me Finn." I said.

"No problem." He replied. "Let's go get you girls into make-up."

Before we made it inside the locker room to put on our make-up Santana stopped me.

"Hey." She said and grabbed my arm.

I turned around to look at her. "Yeah?" I asked.

She scratched her head, "I'm sorry I said it was worth it earlier. I didn't mean it. I really didn't want you to die."

I smiled in response.

"If you died I don't know what I would do, um…I just really didn't want you to die." She said nervously. It was cute. "I'm glad we quit the Cheerios."

"Me too." I grinned and grabbed her hand. "I wanted to say thank too"

"For what?" She said.

"For standing up to that football player for me. I don't know what I would do without you."

She smiled and brushed a bang away from her face.

"Let's go get zombi-fied." I said and she followed me cheerfully ino the locker room.

_Performing was so awesome. We were all in costume and there was fog everywhere and I felt like I was at a cemetery…a dancing cemetery. It was seriously the coolest thing ever. Zombie camp really paid off, I would have never known how to act like a true zombie. Maybe I'll teach you how to be a zombie some time diary, we'll see. Well...it's like one in the morning now diary. Till next time! _

_-B …the zombie queen. _

**Review! **

**Shout-out to DeadFlash27 for like reviewing on every chapter bahaha loved that. Jennywho, you people make me happy!**** Peace.**_  
_


	36. Part 2: Chapter 12

**I was going to say something...but I forgot. lol uuuhh enjoy?**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm sitting here in a post-Valentines Day high. Artie and I had quite the amazing Valentine's Day. Well, first off we went to Breadstix for dinner, it was kind of like a group thing…I know what you're thinking Diary, but no…we did not have a sexual group orgy night after dinner, why would you even think that? Jennyways, the entire week has been filled with love and fluffiness. I swear, the entire school turned extremely pink. There were hearts and chocolate everywhere, I felt as if I walked into the womb of mother Valentine everyday I walked into school. OH! You won't believe what happened, this one day I walked into school…it was like the entire Glee Club was teaming up against Santana…I call it…The Valentines Rumble…_

"Alright guys, I have one word for you." Mr. Schue was drawing some shapes on the board in the choir room. He always seems to draw words up there…what is he, some kind of dictionary?

I raised my hand, "Is it love?" I said noticing he drew a heart about the word…so it had to be love. "I'm totally gonna graduate now." I said in a sing song voice and raised my hands in joy looking at Artie. He smiled and laughed at me.

"Valentine's Day is coming up so for this weeks lesson, I want you guys to pick a partner because you're going to sing to them what you think is the world's greatest love song." I immediately turned to Artie and gave him a hug, he was totally going to be my partner this time. "Find a song that communicates all the things love means to you. Now partner up." I kissed Artie's hand, I could see Santana looking my way from the corner of my eye. I looked over at her and gave her an apologetic frown, she didn't look like she would be finding a partner very easily.

"Mr. Schue." Finn raised his hand and stomped his way to the front of the class. "I just want to point out that an entire week has gone by without any one of us getting slushied."

Everyone clapped with happy nods and agreed. I looked over at Santana we both kind of shrugged, we have never been slushied before so it didn't really seem like we could partake in this joyous occasion. "That fact is that I am the closest thing this club has to a celebrity right now and just like a famous athlete I want to give to a charity."

Everyone began rolling their eyes and sighing as Finn continued his famous speech. Since when did he become a celebrity? I most certainly thought I was the closest person to being famous at this school…Britney Spears taught me that.

"Don't even act like you want to help this Glee Club out you just want to kiss a bunch of girls." Mercedes said after Finn announced he would be opening a kissing booth in the halls. His face went down in shame and his eyes darted around the room.

"Yeah, I've kissed Finn." Santana said raising her hand next to me. "And can I just say…not worth a buck. I would however pay a hundred dollars to giggle one of his man boobs." She lifted her hands and did a funny grabbing motion with her fingers. It kind of reminded me of how Santana would grab my…anyways.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing other people down?" Finn replied.

"No not really." Santana said immediately.

"Because you always just seem to be medaling in everybody else's business."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Oh please, you guys love me. I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

She was right. She definitely was hilarious.

"Actually you're just a bitch." Lauren said from the corner of the room.

"Okay, I'm sorry you've just got eyes for my man." Santana heatedly replied. I scrunched up my face in disgust. No one calls my best friend a bitch…only I can do that…on a day that I'm feeling confident.

"Okay first of all I'm not your man." Puck said.

"And Finn is right, all you ever do is insult us." Quinn said. "Three weeks ago you said you were disappointed that I didn't have a lizard baby."

"Five minutes ago you said that Mr. Schue belonged in a twelve step program." Tina said from behind.

"Wait, what?" Mr. Schue said a little angry.

"You're addicted to vests." Santana said with a shrug.

Rachel chimed in, "The truth is Santana you can dish it out but you can't take it. Okay maybe you're right, maybe I am destined to play the title roll in the Broadway musical version of Willow but the only job you're going to have is working on a pole."

Oh no she didn't I thought in my head and turned to look at Rachel in anger. The entire room went silent and Santana sat there quietly.

"Fine." She said softly and grabbed her bags and walked out of the room.

"Santana." Mr. Schue tried to stop her, but she just ignored him and stormed out.

I turned around to look at Rachel and gave her the ugliest glare I could muster, but it ended up just looking like I had diarrhea. "That was mean." I said to Rachel and walked out after her. "I'll see you later." I said to Artie before the bell rang and went in search of Santana. I grabbed my things and went to start my mission, maybe she ran away to some other state or something? Maybe she is in such a rage that she knocked down a house or went and destroyed a tall building like Godzilla? I was preparing myself for a long journey ahead. I stepped foot outside of the classroom and looked around the halls, I couldn't find Santana anywhere. I looked left, right, where was she? I took a couple more steps outside when I found myself tripping over a bag on the floor.

I looked down, "Oh, you're right here." I said with a smile as I found my best friend tearing up on the ground outside of the classroom. "I thought you were going to go destroy something." I said and squatted down to her level. She was now completely crying. I frowned at the sight and began stroking her hair.

"Try rocking back and forth they do that in movies." I said saying anything to make her feel better.

"No" she shook her head violently and tears went down her face even more, "I just try to be really really honest with people, but I think that they suck ya know?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"No one gets it." She said as Lauren came walking out of the classroom. She gave Santana a glare and continued strolling down the halls.

I continued to stoke her hair as she sat there crying, "Your hair is really soft." I said.

Santana stopped her crying for a moment, "Thanks?"

I quickly took my hand out of her hair, "Sorry, I guess that doesn't really help make you feel better." I smiled nervously. I thought for a moment, what would make her feel better? "Would you like a piece of chocolate?"

"What?" She said confused still barely crying.

"Chocolate?" I said again, "It's brown…sometimes square…sometimes it looks like poop but uhh…it's good and-

"I know what chocolate is Brittany." Santana stopped me before I could ramble on even more. "Where are you supposed to get chocolate anyways?"

"Oh, I have some in my pocket." I said simply and began to pull out the chocolate that I shoved in my pockets earlier this morning. I reached down inside my pocket and began to search for the chocolate…when I felt it it was all mushy and squishy. I'm pretty sure it melted by now.

I took my hand out of my pocket, chocolate covering my fingers, "Um, never mind." I said looking at my hands covered in chocolate. I held them up, "You want to lick it off?"

"Um, no thanks." Santana said looking at my fingers then back at me. "Don't touch me with those things." She said with the raise of a finger. "I swear I will-

I touched her on the nose. She paused, trying to look at her nose as much as she could…her eyes going cross-eyed in the process.

I put my hands behind my back. I was ready for an attack, "Uhh…I think Artie is calling me." I said with a smile and ran off.

"Brittany S. Pierce I'm going to murder you!" I heard her yell at me while I continued to sprint fiercely down the hall before she lunged and attacked me.

_I don't know why people would hate on Santana so much, she's not that much of a bitch is she? Well not to me at least. I admit she can be a total mean sometimes but that doesn't mean that Rachel can go and call her a pole dancer. What does that mean anyways? She's going to go around dancing with random poles around the world? That's a strange job don't you think? I feel like I would get tired of poles…but that's just me. Oh right, back to the Valentines Day shenanigans. Well, I can tell you one thing. It is very hard to concentrate on Artie when Santana is walking around in a sexy hot outfit during the middle of the day. I mean, who does that? And why exactly? All I can say is that she was uh…extremely…hot. _

I walked into the girls bathroom, sometimes I go in for an annual hair and make-up checkup when I get bored. I shuffled inside the bathroom and looked around, no one was in sight. This was the perfect opportunity to do a butt check in the mirror. I turned around looking at myself in the mirror. Sometimes my left butt check looks bigger than the right…is that normal? I thought to myself as I looked in the mirror in confusion. Maybe because I lean on my right cheek sometimes? Maybe my left one is just more buff…or maybe more fat? I pondered this strange observance some more when I looked in the mirror and someone was standing in front of a stall behind me.

After my small stage of shock I realized it was Santana. She was dressed in a super duper hot nurses outfit, I swear I could see her behind.

"Woah…" I said in awe as she just stood there with her school clothes in one hand and a teddy bear in the other. I stood there paralyzed as I looked her up and down, unable to turn my eyes away. She didn't say a word, only looked at me with those eyes.

Words just began to flutter from my mouth, "What are you…what is the outfit…nurses…teddy…outfit…red…you're really hot." I felt as if my mouth wasn't even functioning, just going crazy. I couldn't even form complete sentences. "Are you going um, somewhere?" I managed to ask her.

She adjusted the hat on her head, "To the nurses office."

I took a deep breath, trying to hold back something…I didn't really know what. "In uh…that outfit?"

"Oh this?" Santana looked down at her outfit, "I just changed into this for dramatic effect, it's so nice to give back."

I took a giant gulp of air, "Giving back to…what?"

She shrugged, "Charity?"

"Ch-charity…of what?"

"Does it really matter?" She said, "I have this awesome plan to screw Finn and Quinn over and it will work perfectly."

I slowly nodded, still taking in the sight of my friend, "Oh…okay."

While I was still checking out Santana I heard the door to the girls bathroom begin to squeak. Santana's eyes darted to the door and she suddenly pulled my arm and dragged me into the closest bathroom stall.

"Shit, Quinn." She whispered. We stood nudged inside the bathroom stall as Quinn stood in front of the bathroom mirror fixing her hair. Santana was peaking through the crack of the door as I stood behind her, not being able to take my eyes off her ass. Santana kept whispering to me as she peaked out the crack, but all her words seemed to go right through my ears.

"Yeah sure." I said replying to whatever she had just said to me.

She turned around, "Did you pay attention to me at all?"

I looked out the stall and still saw Quinn standing there, putting on make-up. "Um…"

"I just told you my entire evil plan and you have no response?" She said.

I stood there frozen.

"Brittany?" She said waving a hand in front of my face.

"I'm paralyzed by your hotness." I finally said standing in the crunched space. I could feel her body radiating onto mine. I couldn't control what I was saying.

She stood there and looked at me with a seductive smile, "Really?" She said quietly and took a little step closer to me.

I heard the bathroom door close, "Um…I think Quinn is gone."

We remained in the stall, unable to move. My breathing got a little heavy, and I licked my lips a bit. I couldn't help myself as my hands slowly made its way to the color of Santana's top. I grazed my fingers slowly, following the round outline. My fingers dipped slightly as they went over the crevice between her breasts.

My eyes widened and I realized what I was doing, I quickly took my hands away, putting them in the air. "Sorry…I." I stuttered.

"You can touch me if you want to." She said softly.

I shook my head a little, I thought about Artie and what he would think if he saw this happening right now. First of all, he would probably yell at me, then secondly…he would probably think it was hot…just what I was thinking. I looked down at our position, we were so close I could just lean over and kiss her if I wanted to.

"I do…I just…I- I felt a buzz in my pocket, my phone was going off. Santana looked down at my pocket and I reached in and grabbed it. "Artie's calling." I said to her as I looked her in the eyes. "Hey." I said into the phone as Santana rolled her eyes and leaned back on the stall door. I think Artie was asking me to meet him later, I couldn't really concentrate because Santana was there huffing as I continued to talk to him. "Okay, bye." I said and hung up the phone.

"I should get going." She said and picked up the teddy bear she left on the ground, "I have a plan to attend to." She said and quickly looked outside of the stall door before exiting.

"Wait, Santana." I said and tried to grab her arm before she left. She opened the door without a glance and attended to her planning. I sighed and sat on the closed toilet in the stall as the door closed with a loud bang. I sat there for a moment collecting my thoughts.

"I hope this is clean." I said to myself and decided to get off the toilet and go back to class.

_The sexual tension dinosaur was definitely growing bigger, what if it grew so big that I wouldn't be able to control it anymore? Right now, I would say that it is about the size of little-foot…but soon I predict it's growth to a super giant T-Rex. That's not good…or is it? I really like Artie, I really really do, he's like the boy who lived….I don't know if that made sense. Santana is like the temptress and Artie is like the…I don't even know. Anywho, did you know that you can become SO overcome with love that you start breaking down and crying? I seriously didn't think it was possible, but Tina sure showed me wrong. She was such a sad panda we all just kind of sat there in awkwardness as she sang her song to Mike Chang. I was afraid she was going to explode or something, the sounds of her cries reminded me of the sounds I would hear elephants make while I watched them having sex at the zoo…_

Tina was now completely on the ground, crying her eyes out. Mike had to run up there and calm her down before she would floor the entire choir room.

"I'm so overcome with love." Tina said in between her cries.

"Almost too powerful." Mr. Schue said with widened eyes and tried to pull Tina up from the ground. I looked over at Santana who seemed to have a nice little grin on her face as Finn raised his hand.

"Mr. Schue can I go to the nurses I don't feel well." He said with a raspy voice. He looked like a swollen baby.

"Me either." Quinn said next to Santana.

"Let me guess. You have a sore throat, your glands are swollen and you're feverish." She said looking at them both. How did she know that?

"Yeah." Finn said in shock. "Yeah, which is why I need to go to the nurse."

"It sounds like you have mono." She said. I nodded up and down, that is exactly what it sounded like. I have had mono several times, and I do believe it doesn't really phase me much anymore. "Otherwise known as the kissing disease. And you know what really helps? A little tongue, which is weird because it sounds like Quinn here has it too."

My eyes widened and a little smile plastered on my face. That was her evil plan, that's why she went to the nurses office. I am so brilliant.

"I was there when they kissed." Sam said looking at Quinn with suspicion. "It was just a peck."

"So how about we stop talking about tonguing and Finn and I go to the nurse." She said quietly. It looked like she was about to die.

"You know what, I think that is a capital idea." Santana said out loud as she watched them exit the room. I looked back at her and she was smiling with delight. You could see the mischief in her eyes.

_She definitely had to be behind that. I mean, who else would go to the nurses office when there is an outburst of mono going around? Only the crazy Santana Lopez that's who. Well, she never really mentioned it to me at dinner, I could just tell by the look on her face. It is like I am a Santana whisperer; I can hear her inner thoughts without her even having to whisper them to me. Well, back to Valentines Day at Breadstix…the entire Glee Club was there, Kurt and his school of gay boys were even there too. Santana looked kind of sad sitting at a table all by herself, she could have at least sat with me and Artie, we don't bite…well I do, but not in public. You won't believe what Artie got me as a present, it was this cool hat that I saw in the window the other-_

I heard a knock at the door.

_Am I crazy or did I just hear the door knock Diary? _

I heard it again a couple more times.

_Diary…be right back._

I put away my diary and shoved it under my bed. I think I hit Clyde in the face because I heard a funny meow sound right after I did it.

I stumbled down the stairs in my pajamas, wondering who it could be. I opened the door.

Santana was there, with a small card in her hand. "Hi." She said softly as I opened the door even more.

"Hi." I replied wondering why she was standing at my doorway. I waited for a response.

She looked down at the welcome matt in front of the door, "I um, I brought you something." She said lifting up the little card. It was pink and had a red heart on the front. "It's nothing much but I…" She sighed. "…Can I hang out with you?"

I stood there with my mouth open a little confused, "Of course." I said.

"…It's just that um, it's still Valentines Day and I think I've been the loneliest person on the planet today. I'm through with sitting at home all depressed because I don't have someone to share it with. Fuck that shit." She said in a mumble. "Sorry, I'm not bothering you or anything am I? If Artie is here I can totally leave." She said putting a hand to her forehead.

I shook my head slowly, "It's just me." I said and took the card from her hand and looked at it.

"We use to be each other's Valentines every year remember?" She said as I looked it over.

I smiled. How could I be so stupid and not even think to get her a card or anything? I scolded myself inside as she still stood there outside my door. I think I was making some strange faces without noticing.

"Are you okay Brittany?" She asked me.

"Yeah um, come in." I said with a smile and let her inside. "You want to sleep over?" I asked as we made our way upstairs to my room.

"Uh, sure." She answered stumbling behind me.

"We could watch a movie or something." I suggested as we entered my room and made ourselves comfortable. I plopped on my bed and grabbed the remote control. "Sit." I sat and patted a spot next to me on my bed. She slowly made her way over and took a seat on my bed, the bed sinking a little bit as she did. I played with my fingers as I tried to come up with something to talk about as I changed the channel to a movie.

"So…your plan seemed to work out nicely." I said remembering her plan against Quinn and Finn and her sexy nurse outfit.

She nodded, "I amaze myself with brilliance sometimes." She said with a grin and played with her hair.

"What was the point of the outfit?" I said wondering.

She shrugged, "To look hot."

"Oh." I replied. "Well it worked." I said shyly.

She sat beside me and stared at me for a while…for almost too long. I could never look away from her when she did that; she was always pulling me in. I couldn't stop, I kept looking at her eyes, then her lips, then her eyes, then her lips. My eyes were playing a game with me that I couldn't seem to win at. She kept looking at, even harder this time. I swear a few minutes have gone by and she was still looking at me. Each minute she would scoot a little bit closer, her hand was nearly touching mine now.

"Would you like some pajamas to wear or something." I stuttered trying to look away from her eyes. It didn't work. She didn't even answer me back, she just scooted closer. Now her hand was on top of mine, working it's way up my arm. I closed my eyes in fear of a giant sexual monster jumping out at me at that moment, but instead her hand just moved more up until she reached my shoulder.

"Santana…" I said in a little bit of a moan as her hand continued to wonder. I closed my eyes. Why won't she stop? Did I want her to stop? She was making me nervous.

Before I knew it her lips softly brushed my neck. It wasn't even a kiss and I wanted to attack her with mine.

"This can't be right." I mumbled as her lips roamed extremely close to my neck. I licked my lips and closed my eyes trying to hold back. Then, I felt her lips on mine. I couldn't hold back any longer, my hands brushed up her sides and I began to kiss her. I tried to stop, I really did, but I couldn't stop. "Isn't this cheating?" I asked as I held her back and stopped her from kissing me.

She sat there for a moment looking at me with hungry eyes, "It's not cheating, the plumbing is different." She said and she lunged at me again.

The plumbing was extremely different.

**:D review?**


	37. Part 2: Chapter 13

**Smutty chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I love them so much! Hehe enjoy...**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I totally left you hanging last time and I'm so sorry about that, but...Santana came over and spent the night. Some stuff went down. All right, we kissed. That's it though Diary we just kissed, I promise! Well...we kissed...with tongue...on my bed...and my shirt was off...but that's it. No sex. It's not cheating if it's not sex right? Santana told me it's not even cheating because the plumbing is different, which I kind of didn't understand because my plumber is a fat old man with a hairy butt crack. I can't stop thinking about it, about her. What would Artie think? Oh my goodness what would Artie say? He hasn't done anything to me, but I guess I haven't to him either...because plumbing is supposedly a big deal. There are a lot of rules to this that I don't seem to understand. Rachel has been talking to be a lot about rules lately. She's been giving me her allowance money to buy clothes that she wears in hopes of them becoming a trend. Santana says that could never be possible..._

"Hey, Brittany we need to talk." Rachel Beery came storming after me in the halls at school. The coat she was wearing made her look like a funny bumble bee. "Why are my leg warmers on your arms." She said.

"I got cold." I simply replied.

"But we had a deal okay, as I explained I am in the midst of a career resurgance. Okay? I am done with boys and I am concentrating fully on my career, now the only way to make a complete comeback is to dominate popular discussion, maybe start a trend or two. I have you half of my allowance so you could take a signature look of mine and make it popular."

"And we decided that leg warmers were more likely to catch on than reindeer sweaters." I said.

"Yes percisely, but it won't work if you insist on wearing them incorrectly."

I stared out into the air blankly, "I didn't realize that there were rules." I said and looked at Rachel Berry freaking out over the smallest of details.

"Of course there are rules, they are leg warmers." She said and barged in front of me, halting in the hall.

I looked down at the pink leg warmers wrapped around my arms, "Well can I wear them that way tomorrow? I wore a tank top today because I thought it was summer, no one taught me how to read a calender."

"Fine, fine. And when people ask you who gave you the inspiration for your new accessory you're gonna say I'm just copying..."

"I'm just copying Rachel Berry." I said knowing the end of her sentence. She has told me several times to repeat this line in case anyone asks me.

She nodded her head, "Perfect."

I watched her storm off through the filled halls as my body shivered a bit from a breeze of cold air. I knew I should have worn a jacket or something.

"Aren't you cold?" I turned around and saw Santana walking up to me.

I shook my head, "No." I lied. I was freezing. Goosebumps were even starting to form on my shoulders. "Leg warmers." I said pointing at the leg warmer on my left arm.

Santana looked at me with the squint of an eye, she was definitely not buying it. "You have goose bumps all over your neck." She said. Her hands faintly went over the small bumps on my neck for just a second. Even more goose bumps began to run all over my body. I think those little ants were crawling in my skin again.

"I'm fine." I said, trying to take her eyes off of the multiplying bumps on my skin.

"Are you sure?" She said, "I have a jacket in my locker you can use."

"I think I'll be okay, thanks though." I said and looked at my pink leg warmers.

Santana grabbed my arm and looked at the pink things covering my arms, "Where did you get these things anyway? Aren't leg warmers like super 80's? And don't they go on your legs?" She began to pick at the leg warmers, stretching them every which way.

I tried to move so she would stop touching me, if she did I think I may explode from major goose bumpage. "I'm just copying Rachel Berry." I said shifting my body around even more.

She took her hands away from my arms, "Okay?" She trailed off confused. "Well I guess I'll see you later when you're a little less weird." Santana gave me a funny look before hauling her backpack over her shoulder and heading to her next class.

"Bye." I awkwardly mumbled and pulled up my leg warmers a little bit. This was going to be an awkward day.

_I tried my best to pay attention to Artie during school, but it just wasn't working too well. Artie says it's because I am on a post-Valentines Day low, but maybe I'm just on a post-Valentines Day Santana high? Nothing seemed to get my thoughts off of her, until the boys started dressing like Justin Beiber. I have to admit Diary, I am strangely attracted to the Biebster. He does oddly look like a girl and his hair makes him look like some kind of tiny lesbian. Even Santana is low-key obsessed with him, she always seems to fan her face whenever she sees one of his music videos. We even have had a conversation of what we would do to him if he were in our beds. _

"I think Justin Beiber and I would make great scissoring partners." I said. Santana and I were watching a video segment on MTV about Justin Beiber.

"You do know Justin Beiber is a boy right?" Santana replied.

I took a double take at the screen and squinted my eyes, "Are you sure?"

Santana nodded, "We could have a threesome though?"

_It took me a while to get over my shock that Justin Beiber was not a lesbian. I think he would make a really good one, right? I think the boys are all in love with him or something, each and every one of them have been dressing up as him and it is awkwardly turning all the girls on. Isn't he like a baby? That's what one of his songs says anyway. I wonder if he gets all his clothes from Kids R Us like Rachel does? They probably hang out there together all the time. I didn't see him when I went there though, maybe he only goes at super secret wee hours of the night so no young girls will mob him? And no Diary I don't just go to Kids R Us just for fun…anymore. I went there because Rachel Berry asked me to…_

"Okay, the only way to proceed is for you to come to school dressed exactly like me." Rachel was standing in front of me again. She seemed to be bugging me a lot this week. I looked her up and down, examining her outfit.

"What is that look called?" I asked.

"Sexy school-girl librarian sheik." She said with a smile, "Alright you better get a move on okay because Kids R Us closes at six p.m. sharp." She patted me on the shoulder, "Go Brittany."

I tried to look at her outfit one more time before she walked off beside me. I don't know if I could pull that look off. I decided to go to my locker and grab my wallet, this was about to be an extreme shopping spree.

"Why have you two been talking so much?" Santana always seemed to find me at the most random parts of the day.

"Hi." I said simply ignoring her question. I opened my locker in search for my wallet, "Have you ever been to Kids R Us?" I asked.

"Okay…you're starting to act a little less weird." She said still standing by my locker.

I smiled as I finally found it buried beneath some books, "Do you want to go with me to Kids R Us?"

"Why are you going there?" She asked.

"Rachel has been giving me her allowance money to dress like her. She wants me to start a trend or something." I held up the mass amounts of cash in my hand.

Santana saw the money and instantly smiled a bit, "I'll drive?"

…_we ended up spending about half of Rachel's money on some things we wanted and then finally went to Kids R Us. It was easier than I thought to find stuff that was considered 'sexy school girl librarian sheik'…_

"Look a carousel horse sweater." Santana said looking at a burgundy sweater. "This is totally Rachel Berry." We were searching around the store for a while now. The entire clothe collection screamed Rachel and we were going to have to do a lot to make this look hot.

"Save that." I said looking around at another clothing rack. "Look they have more in all different colors." I wondered how many people actually bought these things. I looked to my left and saw a mother and her child picking out the same sweater. "What else does Rachel buy?"

Santana lifted a hand, "Plaid skirts with odd colored stockings."

"Of course." I nodded. "What is plaid?" I asked looking at some skirts with stripes on them. "Are they like…confused stripes? Or are they striped squares?" I held up a plaid skirt to my face. "I don't understand."

Santana chuckled and grabbed the skirt from me, "Save this too and try it on."

"Okay." I said and she shoved all the clothes into my hands. "I wonder if the dressing rooms are kid sized as well." I thought aloud and headed towards the dressing rooms.

"I'll bring you some shoes." Santana said walking off to the shoe department. "Size seven?" She asked. I smiled at the fact that she knew my shoe size.

I nodded, "Yeah." I stood there admiring her.

"Are you going to go or what Brittany." She said looking at me strangely. "Or you could just stand there in a daze and I can take Rachel Berry's money somewhere else."

My face flushed with some slight embarrassment, as I still stood there not able to move. I was paralyzed with embarrassment. "Leaving." I said and walked off.

This store was kind of scary. Little children were eyeing me from every aisle wondering what I was doing there. I felt like they were going to mob me or something. Is there such a thing as children gangs? I found my way to the dressing room and the woman working there greeted me with a giant smile.

"Hi there." The woman said, "Are you waiting for your child or…"

"Uh. No. I don't have a child. Well at least not yet, maybe when I'm fifty-five." I begin to ramble when I don't know what to say. "I have four articles of clothing." I finally finished.

"Okay right over here." She said and led me to a dressing room door. I looked at the dressing room and it was extremely small. I felt like I was a giant. I opened the door and squeezed inside, trying to hang up the clothes that were in my hands.

"Okay, first outfit." I said to myself and grabbed a plaid skirt from the hanger. I took off my legwarmers and skirt. My elbows bumped into the walls of the dressing room as I began to undress. When I finally got the plaid skirt on I turned around and looked in the mirror. This outfit wasn't actually that bad. I felt really smart and school girl-ish wearing it.

"Britt, I have your shoes." Santana knocked on the door. I opened the door and revealed my skirt.

"Do I look like Rachel Berry?" I asked showing her my outfit. "Maybe I should get new bangs or something?" I played with my hair.

Santana looked down at my skirt, "That actually doesn't look bad on you." She handed me the shoes she found. They were some funny looking flats. "Can I do something to make it look even better on you?" She asked still looking down at my plaid skirt.

I nodded, "Sure, but I don't know what you would do."

"Let me in." She said and motioned for me to move away from the door so I could let her inside.

"Uh, it's kind of small." I replied shyly.

Santana rolled her eyes, "Just let me show you." She said and pushed me aside.

The filling of her body made the space even smaller.

"Okay, this is what you do." Santana began and stood behind me. "I use to do this all the time with my skirts in middle school." Her arms wrapped around the front of my skirt and her hands began to tug at the hem. I think she was starting to roll them up. My body softly shivered at the touch of her hands on the small bare part of my stomach. Her hands were still working their way around my waist, to the sides and to the back, rolling up the hem of my skirt. She finished the first roll and my skirt went up my knees almost three

inches.

"There. Now it's a sexy school girl outfit." She said admiring my short skirt in the mirror. "Rolling up the skirt always makes it look a little better…and hotter." I could see her eyes looking down my legs. "Now try on that top." She said and pointed to a sweater I had hung up on the hanger. I took it off the wall and handed it to Santana. I nervously eyed Santana before I began to take off my top. I suddenly became a little self-conscious of her watching me so intently. I finally got my shirt off when Santana suddenly stopped me.

"Wait." She said as soon as my shirt hit the dressing room floor. I turned around to her, my stomach exposed with my skirt still on.

"What?" I asked, and then turned around to look back at the mirror. Santana inched behind me again, I could feel the tips of her boobs on my back. They felt squishy.

"You're skirt can still go a little higher." She said in my ear. Her hands went back down to my waist, but this time every finger roamed around slower than before. Her thumbs when inside the hem of my skirt and she rolled my skirt up one more time. I could feel her breathing on the back of my neck and goose bumps started to form. I looked in the mirror and she was looking me straight in the eyes as her hands went up my bare sides, I tried to hold back a quiet moan, but it still managed to escape my lips.

"Santana…" I whimpered as my hand placed up against the mirror holding me up, "What was it you said about the plumber?" She ignored my statement as her lips began to climb up my neck. I bit my lips, I loved when she did that. "I've missed your sweet lady kisses." I smiled.

Santana took her lips away from my neck, "Brittany, could you stop talking for like one minute?" She asked looking me in the mirror. "You look extremely sexy right now and I don't really talk during." She said.

My eyes scrunched, "During what?"

She rolled her eyes a little and pushed my front side up against the mirror a little roughly, her fingers adventured to the bottom of my skirt and started to lift it up.

"Shouldn't we not be doing this in a children's store…" I said before her fingers began to flow in between my thighs. I tried to hold in my moan in fear that the woman outside would hear. "San…" I breathed heavily.

"You don't want people to hear us do you?" She whispered in my ear. "Stay as quiet as you can." She said and her fingers went further between me, reaching my panties. I gulped, trying my hardest not to let anything out. Her left hand began to go up my stomach while her right hand went inside my panties and began doing circles. Her free hand grasped my breast and my body pressed against the mirror in front of me. My heavy breathing began to make fog marks on the mirror. Shit, I thought to myself. This was extremely hot and I was supposed to stay as quiet as I could? I don't know if I can do that. Santana's finger did a hard thrust inside me and my hands slammed against the walls of the dressing room in a mixture of shock and pleasure. I'm sure the woman outside thought there was some kind of fight going on within our dressing room.

My mouth opened, but only little whimpers came out. She began thrusting in and out while her thumb managed to massage my clit in circles. Santana was good with her hands, that's for sure.

I bit my lips extremely hard, "I don't know if I can stay quiet San…" I whispered. Her fingers began to move a little faster and I could feel my stomach filling.

Santana's lips went back to my neck and her left hand began taking down the straps of my bra off my shoulders. She began to nibble down my neck even further.

Stay quiet Brittany, is all I could think of, but I could feel myself coming closer to the edge. Her fingers slipped there way out of me and all of her fingers were focused on my clit, going up and down and doing more circles. My back arched in pleasure and my head rested on the front of Santana's shoulder right next to her face. I could feel her grinning as her fingers moved faster and faster. My eyes shut, I was so close.

I put my hands up against the mirror again to prepare myself.

"Quiet Brittany…" Santana whispered, as she knew I was getting even closer. Her fingers began to rub harder and faster. Every circle got me closer and closer. My breathing was getting heavy and Santana's lips kept biting and biting.

I couldn't keep quiet; I knew something was going to come out of my mouth no matter what. With one last rub of her hand I closed my eyes and came undone, a loud moan escaped my lips and her other hand quickly covered my mouth.

"What did I say Brittany?" She said with her eyes widened, but a small little grin forming.

I nervously bit my lip, "I couldn't help it." I said. Suddenly, a wild knock hammered on the outside of the door.

"Is everything alright in there?" It was the woman working outside, she totally heard me.

"Everything is fine." Santana said and looked at me with those eyes.

I nodded, "Yeah, I just…moaned in delight about how awesome this outfit looks on me." I said making something up. The outfit did look really good on me…until Santana took it off.

Santana looked at me and shook her head a bit as I stood there and gave her a shrug, "Really?" She said and grabbed the carousel sweater and pulled it over my head.

"This outfit actually looks really good on you." She said looking me in the mirror. "I might have to try it on myself."

_Santana ended up buying an entire outfit at Kids R Us that day, she said she looked smart and sexy at the same time. I don't think I could ever look at a carousel horse the same ever again. Anyway, after I started dressing like that to school everyone started to dress like me. Even Quinn and Tina bought the same sweaters, but in different colors. I felt like Regina George…pictures were even posted of me on the internet…it was totally cool. I felt like a mini celebrity…_

"Brittany, I'm trying to stage a comeback here." Rachel pleaded in front of me in the halls.

"Okay, but what exactly are you coming back from?" I asked looking at her with concern. She kept telling me she was coming back, but she never really told me what she was coming back from.

Rachel looked to the side in confusion, muttering a few empty words.

"Listen, I'm going to give you some tough love right now. You're not a trendsetter, when people look at you they don't see what you're wearing. They see a cat getting it's temperature taken…and then they hear it screaming. I'm really sorry but I have to go I have a interview with teen vogue." I said smiling and walked down the halls to see Quinn, Tina and Santana standing by some lockers.

"Seriously, what does Rachel think she is wearing?" Quinn said by the lockers, looking at Rachel's outfit in disgust.

"Hey guys." I said happily.

"You look amazing." Tina smiled and looked at my outfit.

"Thanks," I said. "I feel like I should be the devil of prada or something." I grinned at Santana, all I could think about was the dressing room whenever I looked at her.

"Walk with me to class?" I asked Santana.

She grinned, "Yeah."

I waved goodbye to Quinn and Tina and put my books to my side.

We began walking, "That outfit looks really good on you." I said trying to make some conversation. It was strange to me that she never even seemed to bring up the event in the dressing room days before.

"Thanks." She replied, "So um, how about you come over tonight? We could pop in a movie or something?" Santana asked waiting for a reply.

"I can't." I said. Even though I would love to get my sweet lady kisses on. "I have an interview, I'm going with Artie and then we are going out later."

She folded her arms in anger, "Well tell me how your interview went." She simply said.

"We could hang out another time?" I suggested. I so wanted to.

She shook her head, "Whatever. I'll make my own plans tonight." I saw her look over at Sam and Quinn standing by some lockers.

"I'm sorry, I promised Artie…" I said nervously, seeing the anger in her face rise.

"Why didn't you tell me you had an interview?" She asked interrupting my sentence, "I helped you pick out those outfits, I could have gone with you."

Crap. She was totally right. I didn't even think of telling her. I didn't even think. Why don't I think sometimes? "I don't know." I shrugged, "I told him about it…I must have forgot-"

"Whatever. I'll see you at rehearsal." She said and stormed off towards Sam as he began walking away.

I looked down at the ground. I knew I messed up.

"Hey." Artie said. Even when I was feeling in a bad mood Artie's words seemed to cheer me up. He wheeled over to me as I watched Santana walk away. He looked back at her and frowned.

I smiled, "Hi." And gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Ready to go?" He asked, "I'll give you a ride to the parking lot?" He smiled sweetly and patted his leg. I smiled widely; I loved riding with Artie on his wheelchair.

"Don't run me over this time." I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He nodded, "Girl I got you."

_When I got back from my interview it was like the entire world changed…well not the world…but Santana was sitting all over Sam and it came out of nowhere. When did that happen? Whenever we get into the littlest of arguments she seems to run off to one of the guys for a quick one. Why does she do that? She was all over him, right in front of Quinn and in front of everyone. I couldn't help but look…were they dating? Did they just come back from a magnet shop and were suddenly magnetized to each other? Because they were super close. Even Tina and Mercedes were shocked. I swear, Quinn and Sam were dating like a couple hours before that…and then they suddenly weren't. I didn't get it…_

_Oh, I did well at my interview Diary, in fact, I have a photo shoot bright and early tomorrow! So I should get to bed. _

_Sweet dreams. I'll probably be dreaming of carousel horses…and magnets…magnet carousel horses…goodnight! _

**Review? :]**_  
_


	38. Part 2: Chapter 14

**SO, let's just pretend that Brittany's cat's name is Clyde okay? lol enjoy :]**

_Dear Diary,_

_Alcohol is fun, sometimes too fun. Did you know that alcohol is proven to enhance the sexual drive of one Santana Lopez? I don't know if that is a widely known fact or not, I may be the only one that knows that…don't tell anyone. What am I saying? Who would you tell anyway? Maybe your other diary friends? Do you talk to books? Magazines? Pornographic novels? I don't know, just make sure it doesn't get out in the paperback community. All I know is that I have the worst hangover in the history of woman-kind and it all started when Rachel Berry wanted to have a party at her house while her dads were away. The entire Glee Club has been drinking none stop, even at school._

_Let me tell you…chaos basically broke loose in that house. We all agreed that whatever stayed in the Berry house never goes outside and leaves the Berry house…or something like that…_

"Is anybody going?" I was on the phone with Santana as we strutted down the hallways at school. Why was it that we were always on the phone when we were right next to each other?

I shrugged as I shut my locker and saw Santana right across from me, "Let me find out." I said and plugged in Artie's number on my cell phone.

"Did you hear?" I asked walking to the side of Santana.

"Yes, Mercedes just told me." He said on the other side. Santana was listening in. I loved our massive way phone calls.

"Tell them I'll go if they go." I heard Mercedes say in the background of the cell phone.

"Tell em yourself I ain't no pony express." Artie said. I held the phone up to my ear confused. Was I supposed to respond?

"You're going right?" I suddenly heard Mercedes on the line. Woah. Where did she come from?

"Only if there's liquor, because a Rachel Berry party is not something I can do sober." Santana replied.

"But it's alcohol awareness week." I said. Weren't we supposed to be extra safe with alcohol this week?

"Precisely." Santana said and turned her head to me, "And I am aware of how much fun alcohol is. Let's ask Puckerman." She put down her phone and dialed something really quick.

"Noah, it's Santitany and Arcedes, can your friends score us some wine-coolers?" She asked as I heard Puck breathing on the line.

"No, but his I.D. can." He replied. Within the blink of an eye, all of us were magically in the same spot.

"Welp it's settled, the Rachel Berry house party train-wreck extravaganza is officially a go."

I smiled and shut my phone. It has been a while since we last had a party together. The last time I got drunk was when Santana became awkwardly close to me in that bathroom. I remember it fondly.

"Want to get ready with me tonight for the party?" I asked Santana as everyone split their separate ways when the bell rang.

Santana looked at me and shrugged, "Sam is picking me up from my house."

She was still kind of angry at me for the whole interview thing. Actually, she hasn't really been talking to me that much since she has been dating Sam. Every time I seem to find her she is making-out with him in a corner or something.

"Alright." I replied a bit sad and adjusted the backpack on my shoulder. "I'll go with Artie then." I said with some anger in my voice. "Have fun with Sam." I said and walked off, leaving her behind.

_Rachel's party wasn't exactly what I had expected. Actually, I lied…it is totally something I expected. I got there and the room was as dead as a Artie's legs. No one was drinking; Artie and I were playing with some funny machine while Santana and Sam were sitting on the couch making-out, like usual. Sometimes I wonder how Santana manages not to be swallowed by Sam's big lips, but I guess she does it well. I can barely even remember what exactly happened that night; all I know is that there was a lot of making-out going on. Hold up…speaking of giant lips…did I kiss Sam? No…I couldn't have, he's totally not my type…and wouldn't Artie have gotten mad at me for it or something? Maybe it was just a dream? I definitely made-out with Artie for a good while, but I know there was someone else…Did I…no, I couldn't have…Santana was upset with me the entire night all she did was cry, we couldn't have done anything…I may have to re-calculate that night. If only there was some kind of time machine…_

I haven't even been here ten minutes and this party was already boring me to death. I was standing near Artie and we were playing with some kind of machine in the corner of the basement.

"What is this thing?" I asked Artie as I examined the mysterious round thing spinning. "It is like a giant CD…but black. Does Rachel have a jumbo ray? " I whispered into Artie's ear as I gently touched the round object.

"It's a record player." He said, "They used these back in the day, they are kind of like a CD but bigger, they play music when you put this thing on here." He said and pointed to the pointy thing above the record.

"Didn't they have ipods or anything?" I said looking at the record strangely. This seemed like a silly way to play music.

"Those were sadly not invented yet." Artie replied and looked up at me. I scrunched up my face a sighed. This party was so boring I was having a conversation about giant CDs. I softly smiled at Artie and decided to take a seat on the washing machine that was next to me. I looked around the room; this place was extremely big for a basement. Did everyone in this town have really nice basements? Kurt's room was like the king basement and now I felt like I was in the queen basement.

"Brittany!" Rachel Berry began to shout at me as I was happily swinging my feet over the washing machine. "Remember the rules! No sitting on anything!" I widened my eyes and looked at Tina and Mike. They looked pretty bored as well.

"I say we ditch and say we got dinner reservations or something." Mike said quietly.

Tina nodded her head, "Yeah this party is totally boring. I think Asian church is more exciting than this." Mike and Tina both nodded.

"Dudes, I may fall asleep here." Artie wheeled over with a frown on his face.

Tina and Mike closed in on Artie a bit and told him their plan. He smiled and gently turned with the swipe of a wheel and headed straight for Rachel.

"Great party Rachel, we gotta run." He said.

"Yeah, dinner reservations." Tina said.

Rachel looked at us with a pleading eye, "We haven't even played celebrity yet." She stuttered. I looked down awkwardly and grunted. We had to get out of here fast. The group of us started to head towards the stairs.

"How did you get down here anyway?" I asked Artie while I looked around the room. The stairs were the only exit out.

"Let's party!" I heard Rachel shout as soon as we were about to get out of there. I almost jumped in shock.

_I remember taking several shots of vodka and then suddenly my top was off…that tends to happen. Santana says I turn into stripper Brittany whenever I get too drunk. Where does that come from? Do I have some sort of stripper past-life? _

"Body shots?" Santana came flailing up to me, almost stumbling in her high heels. I could feel my vision getting a little blurry. Santana kind of looked like a stripped furry animal…that was blue.

"Why don't you let Sam do one off you." I said plopping myself on the couch nearby. "He is your boyfriend." I could see Santana begin to tear up. When she was really drunk she instantly became like a furious crying baby. My eyes widened as I knew what was about to happen, "Santana, Santana don't cry please." I said and grabbed her arm softly.

"We always do body shots together B, it's like-like our thing, ya know?" She slurred and held up a saltshaker and some lime. I held my head and almost fell over on the couch.

"Alright." I shouted over the music. "But you can't put too much salt on my stomach, last time that salt stayed in my belly button for days." I mumbled with a giggle.

"Get on this chair." She shouted and motioned me to a black chair nearby. She pushed me down on the chair and gave me a drunken smile. "I like when you turn into a stripper when you're drunk." She said loudly.

I smiled and tried to place myself correctly on the chair. "This chair is like so…black…" I stumbled looking at the chair I was laying on, "…so so black…" I began touching the leather chair in awe, "…did they like…have to kill a black cow in order to make this thing?" My eyes began to widen at the thought, "That is like murder!" I finally adjusted myself correctly and I was looking up at Santana from upside down. "You look like you're upside down." I chuckled, my hair falling to the sides of my face as I lay there happily. Santana began to kneel beside me, I could feel her hand lightly on my stomach as she put the salt and shot glass in hand.

"Try and stay still." She said beginning to place the salt on my belly. Suddenly I see Artie and Sam above me.

"Are you doing body shots?" Sam said with a smile to Santana.

"What do you want salmon lips." Santana smirked as they stood their smiling. "Leave us alone."

I shook my head in delight; I couldn't really see what was going on.

"No way, I'm staying here to watch this." He said and patted Artie on the shoulder. "Good thing are girlfriends are friends right?" He said and hovered around us.

"What is this called?" I heard Rachel yelling over the music. "Why is there salt on Brittany?"

"Have you never seen a body shot before Berry?" Santana snarled and looked me in the eye. I chuckled; Rachel can be so innocent sometimes. "Seriously Berry you need to get out more."

"Show me." She said and giggled with a wine cooler in hand.

Santana looked at me upside down and we smirked at each other, "I'd love to." She said with the raise of an eyebrow. I just smiled in response as she began to apply to salt over my stomach again.

"That tickles." I chuckled as I felt each grain of salt on my body. I waited for the touch of Santana's tongue and it came quickly after. I closed my eyes and my body shivered a bit as her cold tongue graced over my belly button. I could hear Artie and Sam shouting "Yeahs" in the distance. Santana softly but her hand on my bra and took a shot. When she finished Rachel just burst out laughing, which made Santana and I laugh as well. I lifted up my head to see what Santana was doing and she managed to plop herself on the ground in fits of laughter. I laughed and began to roll my legs over my head.

"Now it's my turn." I shouted as I stumbled to the ground as well. "Give me that." I said to Santana and took the lime and salt from her hands. Sam and Artie were now off watching Rachel chug some drinks on the stage.

"I'm wearing a dress Brittany." Santana said while pointing down at her striped attire.

I frowned, "Well then I'll have to do it later then." I smiled and my finger began to slide down between the crevice of her breasts and all the way down to her stomach. "In private." I whispered and gave her a small wink, almost stumbling into her lap. She sad there stunned and watched me as I tried to get up from the ground. As soon as I tried to stand I instantly bumped into Artie's wheelchair and went crashing to the ground. I quickly began to laugh and lifted up my legs to my face. Santana stood up and couldn't control her laugher.

"Are you okay?" She asked and held out a hand to help me.

"That was silly of me." I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

"Who wants to play spin the bottle?" Rachel screamed over the microphone. I looked up at Santana and she just shook her head.

"Don't you want to play?" I asked looking over at everyone gathered in a circle.

She shook her head, "I don't think I want to make-out with anyone else in this club." She said.

I stumbled to find my balance as I stood up, "Anyone else?" I asked.

"Sam." She instantly replied, "I don't think Sam would-he wouldn't like that ya know?" She stuttered. She grabbed another red cup and began filling it with alcohol.

"Okay.' I said and made my way over to the circle.

I could feel my legs begin to wobble as I tried to walk in a straight line, "Stop it wobbly legs." I pouted and slapped my legs. "Move over babe." I said when I finally made it safely to the game and I scooted in between Artie and Blaine.

"Who wants to go first?" Rachel asked holding up an empty wine cooler.

"Me me!" I shouted and raised my hand. Without hesitation I grabbed the bottle and instantly spun it. I looked at the bottle in a daze, lost in its spinning trance. I quickly looked away as it was making me dizzy. The bottle landed on Sam. Everyone shouted and pointed at him as I inched closer. I hope Artie doesn't get mad at me for this, he is playing too anyway.

"You know what a reminder" Santana began shouting from behind the group. I looked over and she had a hand pointed in the air. "I owns that guppy mouth." She said looking directly at me. Why was she looking at me? "They belong to me." I smiled. Santana was funny when she was angry.

I leaned in and began kissing Sam. His lips were surprisingly not like a gupyy fish like Santana has often described. He put his hand in my hair and I could feel him getting deeper into the kiss.

"You know what, this is not-hey honnies?" Santana barged in and whacked Sam on the head, "It's not a big red commercial." She said and glared me directly in the eyes. "No me gusta."

_Yeah…I think that is basically much of what I remembered from that night…even though I know there is something in the back of my mind trying to come out. Maybe I'll remember it later…all I know is that all of us had a wicked hangover the next day at school. Artie kept bugging me asking if he should bring drinks to the school that day. What was he trying to do? Kill us all? I didn't know that boy could drink that much, can't he get pulled over for drunk driving or something? Drunk wheeling? That's like…most definitely illegal. _

"Artie I don't know if this is a good idea." I said putting on my shades I pulled out form my locker. "I already feel sick and if I drink another drink I might pass out." I said holding my stomach.

"That is why you drink more." He smiled and put on his shades.

"Are you guys completely destroyed like I am?" Quinn said coming up to Artie and I at my locker.

"I think drinking destroyed my stomach." I replied trying to shade myself from the light outside. "This fluffy hat makes my headache go away a little bit though…it is like it is surrounded by a fuzzy bear." I smiled and gently touched my hat.

"Can we talk about anything else?" We heard Mercedes down the hall and headed her way. I noticed everyone was wearing sunglasses. We all kind of looked like some sort of secret service.

"I brought Bloody Mary's ya'll." Artie said and held up his container and some cups.

Mercedes let her head down and sighed, "Are you kidding me? The last thing I want to do is drink."

I grabbed the cups from Artie, "It will help your hangover." He said. "That's what Bloody Mary's are for." He said pointing to the drink. "Hair of the dog that done bit your ass."

I began pouring everyone some drinks. I swear I almost missed the cups a couple times as I went around serving everyone. Is drinking at school a sin?

"Here." I said as I got to Santana's cup and began pouring her some. "Please tell me you won't start weeping in the middle of class today."

Santana sarcastically chuckled, "Please tell me you won't start stripping during the middle of class today." She smirked. Blast. She got me.

"Do you remember what happened after the party last night?" Santana asked me when I finished pouring her drink.

I shook my head, "All I remember is I kissed Sam and then woke up in my bed the next morning." I replied.

Sam began smiling in the corner.

"I remember that." Santana glared at him and scratched her head. "It's just that…I woke up in my room this morning…and I was missing my bra." She shook her head in confusion. "Did you come over Sam?" She asked.

He shook his head; "I woke up at my house today." He replied and took a sip from his cup, "Maybe you should ask Finn, he was the designated driver."

"Maybe there was a panty raid." I replied.

"Well my bra was still on." Sam shrugged with a smile.

"Ha-ha, fuck you." Santana replied sarcastically and chugged her drink. "Let's just get this day over with." She held her head and began walking.

"Maybe it will come back to you." I said and followed everyone down the hall. "Is this drink really filled with Mary's blood?"

_We did a Ke$ha number that day at school and it ended up being a total disaster…well kind of. Rachel gave us these disgusting drinks before we went on and I ended up barfing on her during the middle of the performance. The barf was all grey and purple too, double gross. It looked like I barfed cement, then Santana ended up barfing too. She has always had a strong reaction towards people throwing up. One time, I threw up because I was sick and she ended up throwing up all over my cat. No wonder Clyde doesn't like her very much. I don't know if I will ever drink again…but I will definitely not drink disgusting purple shit and then dance around with it in my stomach again. My head still hurts…I think it is time for an Aspirin break…_

I set my diary aside and slid my feet into my pair of slippers by my bed. I smiled, "Slippers are like ovens for my feet." I said to myself and loved all the warmth they were getting. As I was basking in my warm slippers I felt a little furry paw claw at my foot, "Ouch." I said and saw Clyde's paw sticking out from underneath my bed. "Clyde you naughty kitty." I said and crouched down on the floor to attack him from under the bed. I searched and grabbed for him but didn't manage to find him, all I could feel were fluffy paws playing with my fingers. "Clyde, get back here." I said and reached for him under the dark space again. "Got cha." I said thinking I had finally grabbed my kitty. I pulled what I thought was my cat out from under the bed…this was certainly not Clyde.

"This isn't mine." I said looking at the object before me. "I don't own any lacy bras…" I said holding up the bra to my face. I sat there and thought for a moment, this wasn't mine…I'm pretty sure it wasn't Artie's…and my mom usually doesn't leave her bras in my room…I thought again.

A light bulb went off in my head. My eyes widened and my mouth opened a little. "Oh. My. Gosh." I said in shock as a bunch of random images began flooding through my brain. I suddenly began to remember. I began to remember everything that happened the night of the party. Everything. What I did after and how I got home. Oh my goodness it was like I just had an epiphany. I flung the bra down and scrambled about on the floor before I bolted back to my diary to write down my memories before I suddenly forgot them again.

_DIARY. I REMEMBER. I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED…_

"Stop! Stop right here you giant beast." Santana screamed at Finn in his car. Santana was the second drop off Finn had to make before he delivered the rest of the Glee Club back to their respectful homes. Santana flung a hand in front of his face and messed up his hair. "Thank you SO much Finnacence." She smiled. We were both in the back seat with Mercedes while Quinn sat in the front. Finn had to make several trips back and forth from Rachel's house. "Let me out of here." Santana slurred and stumbled as she opened the car door.

"How do you fit your legs in this car Finn?" I asked him as I sat in the back seat in a daze. "You are massively tall."

"Thanks Brittany." He replied and looked around at Santana who was shouting outside.

"Brittany!" She said as she made her way back to the car door, "Are you coming?"

"Am I?" I slurred and stumbled out of the car when she grabbed my arm.

"Of course you are." She said with a chuckle. "You have to-you have to show me…you know…you never…you never gave me a body shot." She said.

I smiled, "Oh yeah, see you guys lateeerr." I said and waved goodbye to everyone in the car. Mercedes gave me a happy smile and wave and Quinn just shook her head.

"Let's go." Santana said and yanked me by the arm to her front door. We stopped at her front door while she scrimmaged through her purse to try and find her house keys.

"We have to be quiet okay? My mom can't know…"

I nodded in agreement.

"You still have your shirt off and it is very distracting." Santana said still looking for her keys, but often looking at my chest at the same time. "Found them." She smiled and held up the keys to her face. She opened the door and we tip-toed in quietly. We passed by Santana's parent's room and safely made it to her room.

It wasn't long before Santana set down her purse and pulled out items for body shots. "Show me how it's done." She smirked and layed herself down on the bed. I smiled and made my way to her bed, admiring her body that was beautifully laid out before me.

"Well first," I said crawling into bed with her, "I need to see your stomach." I put Santana's legs underneath me and straddled my legs on top of her. I began lifting up her blue striped dress from the bottom, taking the sides of her dress and pulling it up. I pulled it up slowly, steadily reveling her silky black underwear and her belly button. She closed her eyes in pleasure as I let my fingers roam the sides of her stomach.

"Now salt…" I said and sprinkled some salt just above her belly button. I scooted a bit lower on her body, rubbing my exposed stomach slowly against hers. My tongue began to lick her stomach, slowly makings its way up the middle, licking up all the salt in the process. She let out a small moan and my tongue lingered more and traveled past the salt and up towards her breasts. I grabbed the lime that was sitting next to Santana's body and squeezed the juices onto her stomach. Her body shivered at the contact.

"Britt…" She moaned. My tongue picked up the lime juices and I began to unlatch her bra. "This is the best body shot you have ever done."

_What happened after that? I can barely remember…How did I get home? I surely would have remembered waking up in Santana's room in the morning…Did I walk? Diary this is just like the movie The Hangover…I feel as if I took a massive amount of drugs and can barely remember a thing. FINN! Finn was driving. Finn brought me home! _

"I have to go home S…" I said trying my best to fix my hair after our moment of fooling around. "I promised my mom I would be home by…" I looked down at my phone, "…Shit…by twelve!" I said and looked at Santana who was lying in the bed topless. "I need Finn's number."

"Here." She said and handed me her phone.

"Finnster!" I said when I heard Finn answer the phone, "Since your are so big and tall and all…can you do me a big favor?" I slurred into the phone, my vision was extremely blurry now since Santana and I decided to continue doing shots off each other the rest of the night. "Th-thanks." I said and shut the phone. "He's coming." I smiled. "Where is my purse?" I said and began searching for it wildly. "Oh my gosh I can't lose my purse that has like…my important stuff…in there." I stumbled all over Santana's room looking. "You're really hot." I mumbled as I passed by Santana in the bed and began searching underneath the bed. "Found it!" I shouted a little loudly and jumped up for joy. I turned to look at Santana, but she was completely knocked out. "Santana?" I poked her but she didn't move. I grinned, "Ookay, goodnight sunshine." I said and kissed her on the cheek. I looked out the window and saw Finn's car waiting outside. I waved to him out the window, but I don't think he saw me.

I made it out of the house as quietly as I could and shut the door behind me.

"Hi Finn." I said excitedly at him. He just smiled in return. I opened the front door and slouched into the seat and put my purse on my lap.

"Um, you do know you have an extra bra latched around your purse right?" He said looking down at my lap.

"Don't be silly Finn." I chuckled and patted him on the cheek. "Onward to the Brittany household!"

_How could I forget that happened? This is a little too weird. Should I tell Santana about this? Maybe I'll keep it a secret between you and me Diary. I swear I'm never drinking again…maybe. _

_-B_

_**REVIEW my little Bees!**  
_


	39. Part 2: Chapter 15

**Sexy**

_Dear Diary,_

_What's that saying? You never know what you have until it's gone…or walking away from you down the hall in a flood of tears? I feel completely miserable. I never noticed how much I actually hung out with Santana until she stopped talking to me. I miss being her friend…we were like the two musketeers…going on adventures together whenever we wanted. I miss her. Why can't things go back to the way they were? When things were easy and simple…when we just made out whenever we wanted? I miss that…I miss her. I should have never brought it up, why am I so dumb? If I had never brought up feelings Santana wouldn't hate me right now, things would be back to the way they were…_

Santana was putting my hair back up in a ponytail. We had just finished a super hot make-out session in her room and I couldn't help but think about what we were doing. A couple days before I thought I was pregnant…could you get pregnant from a girl? Because I sure like making out with Santana a lot more than I do with Artie, sometimes I feel like I could get pregnant just from looking at Santana's body.

"I really like when we make-out…and stuff." I mumbled as Santana continued to pull my hair back.

"Which isn't cheating because…" Santana leaned next to my ear and whispered.

"...The plumbing's different." I said with a small smile. This was awesome. I could make-out with two people at the same time and I wasn't even doing anything wrong. Why couldn't this happen more often? Santana walked in front of her mirror and picked up some lip-gloss. I loved when she wore the cherry flavored one…it made her lips especially sweet.

"But when Artie and I are together we talk about stuff like feelings." I said and looked up at her. Santana was never one to talk about her feelings. Whenever she even heard the word it was like she would shrivel up and run away into a corner…kind of how my cat does whenever I try to feed him my vegetables.

"…Why?" She said with a slight nod of the head.

"Because with feelings it's better." I replied obviously. With feelings you get to understand people…get closer.

"Are you kidding? It's better when it doesn't involve feelings. I think it's better when it doesn't involve eye contact." She said and turned around to look at me. It was like she was staring into my soul.

I shrugged, "I don't know…I guess I just don't know how I feel about us." I said. Was there an us?

"Look. Let's be clear here. I'm not interested in any labels…unless it's on something I shoplift."

"I dunno Santana, I think we should talk to somebody..." I said. We were clearly not going anywhere with her attitude. That's how it always was, I would mention something and then Santana would avoid the subject as much as possible. "…Like an adult. This relationship is really confusing for me." I finished.

"Breakfast is confusing for you." She said putting up some pillows and making her bed.

"Well…sometimes it's sweet and sometimes it's salty…like what if I have eggs for dinner then…what is it." I said.

She stared and looked at me. I could see her eyes filling up with worry as she managed to pick up another pillow and throw it on her bed. "Why can't we figure this out ourselves?" She said in an angry tone as she played with her sheets.

"We obviously can't do that." I said. "Every time I bring something like this up you avoid it and run away…am I that scary to talk to?" I brought my knee up to my cheek and sighed.

"You aren't…Brittany, I just…I would rather talk about this kind of stuff in private."

"Are you just saying that or are you trying to get out of this?" I asked quietly.

She took a seat on her bed and looked around. I could tell thoughts were filling her mind.

"Okay…" She mumbled, "…Okay…but who? I don't think I'm down to talk to Mr. Schue about our sex life." She said.

"Ms. Holiday has taught me a lot about babies." I said with a smile, "She seems to know a lot about sex and stuff…she could totally help us."

Santana slowly nodded, as if she was taking in the words that she was agreeing to.

"We can find her tomorrow at school." I said.

Santana put a hand to her face, "I can't believe this is happening." She sighed.

I got up and walked over to my best friend. I could tell she was worried, I could see it in her face…even if her hand was covering up most of it. I put a hand through her hair, trying to comfort her. "It will be okay San, we are just talking…it's nothing to be worried about." I said. She sat there in silence. "Santana?" I said wondering what was wrong.

"Can you leave?" She mumbled quietly, with her head still facing the ground. "I think I need some time alone."

I took my hand out of her hair and backed away. This is why we could never get anywhere with our feelings. Santana would always shut me out, tell me to leave, or just storm off. "Okay." I replied and went to the chair to pick up my things. "I'll see you tomorrow…" I said and walked out the door.

_Could I possibly be a lesbian? I have never really thought about it before, I have always just kind of done whomever I wanted…is that bad? Is it bad that I don't think about it? That I'm not into labels? I mean, I love everyone…everyone deserves to be loved. Like Ms. Holiday said…_

"It's not about who you are attracted to ultimately, it's about who you fall in love with." Ms. Holiday said as we were sitting on the floor. We finally found her walking through the library that day. Santana was the first to ask her for help, I was surprised.

"Well I don't know how I feel because Santana refuses to talk about it." I responded. I glanced at her, her eyes looking down at the floor.

"Well I know talking about feelings can be really hard so, I have an idea, why don't you guys find a song and see if maybe the lyrics of the song could help you start a dialogue going." She suggested. It seems like all feelings were solved through song.

"I can be down with that." Santana quickly replied. "I have the perfect song. There's just one problem though, Britt and I may need your help to sing it." She said glancing at me then back at Ms. Holiday.

"I thought you'd never ask." She said smiling.

Santana smiled. "Thanks Ms. H."

"You're welcome ladies." She replied. "Anything else I can help you with?"

I pondered while we sat on the ground thinking of any other questions I could possibly ask, "Can you get pregnant from looking at someone?"

"We can have that conversation later." Ms. Holiday grinned and shimmied her way up from the ground. We both got up and quietly exited the classroom. Santana seemed timid; she was barely saying a word once we finished.

"Are you okay?" I asked as we walked down the hallway in silence.

She blinked a couple times, looking at her feet as we walked. "Yeah." Is all she said.

"Ms. Holiday helped us didn't she?" I said shuffling my feet around. "What song were you thinking of?" I asked.

She tilted her head up, "Landslide. The Dixie Chicks version."

I smiled, "That sounds great. I haven't really listened to the lyrics." I said trying to think of any part of the song.

"Well you will when I sing them to you." She said.

_I listened to her like she was the only person in the room. I watched her every second and I couldn't look away. As we sat there singing I remembered all the memories we had together, from the first time we kissed to the first time we had sex, to the first time we even met. I could barely keep myself from crying as I saw tears building up in her eyes on that stool. I have never seen Santana cry in public before. It was something entirely new to me…she always seems to gently place to her finger under her eye before a full tear comes down her face. It's like she tries so hard to not show emotion, but the song helped. I felt like she finally broke out of her robotic shell. I guess the only thing that could first break a robot is song…_

I sat there staring at Santana as Ms. Holiday began singing in the choir room. My eyes were locked on Santana like she was the only person in the room.

_Oh mirror in the sky, what is love…_

She was so beautiful. I remembered when she first kissed me…in that locker room. I didn't even know what was going on, but I liked it. I liked everything we did together.

_Can the child in my heart, rise above…_

_Can I sail through the changing ocean tides, can handle the seasons of my life…_

She looked at me and I listened to every single word that left her mouth. I tried my best to pay close attention to the lyrics of every verse.

_Well I've been afraid of changing cus I've built my life around you…_

_But time makes you bolder, children get older and I'm getting older too…_

We sang together and I could see tears forming in her eyes. Did she really mean all the things she was singing? I feel as if my entire life was based around Santana too. We do everything together, never left each other's sides. She was basically my night in shining armor…or my Santana in shining armor? She always protected me and always cared about me, even though I know she has trouble showing it. She was my life. My everything. How come she has never showed me this side of her before?

_Well maybe…_

Santana was completely crying now. I looked at her deeply as she began to break down in front of me and the entire Glee Club.

_The landslide will bring you down…_

The song finished and everyone clapped. Santana gently placed her fingers below her eyes to catch a tear from falling down her face.

"Is that really how you feel?" I said quietly, looking at her with wondering eyes.

She nodded, "Yeah." She said shyly with a little smile. She walked over and opened her arms up for a hug. I wrapped my hands around her tightly as I felt her hands fist up and her head burry into my shoulder with fright.

"Thank you." She whispered.

I replied with a soft, "You're welcome" and rubbed circles on her back. I could feel her shaking before me.

"Can I just applaud this trio for exploring the uncharted world of saphic charm?" Rachel began, "Brava, Brava."

I stared at her, I had no idea what that meant.

"Look, just because I sang a song with Brittany, doesn't mean you can put a label on me, is that clear?" Santana replied quite demandingly to Rachel as we stood in front of the choir room. I looked down at the ground, even after that she tried to hide her feelings again.

The bell rang and she looked at me before walking off to get her backpack. Rachel timidly scooted past Santana and shuffled off before Santana could attack her with anger.

"What did you mean by that?" I asked gathering my things next to her. I waved to Artie as he wheeled off to his next class next to Sam.

Santana's eyes were still red from crying, "I just don't want people to be judging me because of a song I sang."

I looked around at the club, "No one in here is judging you." I replied. "Those lyrics meant a lot to me, even though I don't exactly understand how oceans relate to our relationship." I said.

She smiled a bit, "Good." She let out a giant breath of air like she was holding it in forever.

"You look sad," I said brushing a piece of hair away from her face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and took a seat as everyone left the choir room. "Not right now." She said carefully wiping another tear from her face. I sat down next to her and bit my lip. What would cheer her up?

"Well, we could ditch class and go get some ice cream?" I said with a smile. I knew Santana could never resist her chocolate ice cream. Her eyes darted around and she scratched her head a bit. I stood up and held out a hand, "My treat?"

"I don't know…" She said still looking sad.

"Then we could go to my house and watch some Sweet Valley High?" I said tilting my head to the side.

A smile began to form on her lips, "Okay." She said and began lifting her backpack over her shoulders.

I began to grab her hand, but she shyly put her hands to her side. "I knew you couldn't resist chocolate ice cream."

_We haven't hung out since then…I miss having her in my room just talking to me…even if she didn't talk too much that day…_

"How is your ice cream?" I asked Santana. We were both sitting on my bed watching TV. Santana has still been really quiet, she hasn't spoken much since we sang together.

"Good." She nodded quietly and took a bite of chocolate ice cream. Her eyes closed a tiny bit after she swallowed the sweet treat. I smiled; I knew it made her a little bit happier.

I looked up at the TV as Sweet Valley High was playing through the VCR. "I don't really get why they call the high school sweet." I said trying to make some conversation in the quiet room. "Is it made of sugar or something?" I looked over at Santana and she grinned a little.

"I don't really know." She said.

"Maybe everyone there is really nice." I said and took a bite of ice cream. Santana still didn't respond, leaving me to tap my fingers on the bed awkwardly. I looked at my best friend…she was really pretty, even when she was sad. "So um, what made you pick that song to sing today?" I asked, unsure if she would want to talk about it.

She shrugged, "I don't know."

I sighed, deciding to push her a little further, "You seemed to know what song to sing quickly."

She lifted her shoulders, "I guess I…have thought about it before." She said.

"Really?" I said surprised.

"…Yeah." She said looking away from me and back at the TV.

I sighed and moved a bit closer to her, "You can talk to me about this…" I said and put a hand on her back. Her shoulders slowly inched away as my hands began to rub around her neck.

"I don't really want to." She replied.

My eyes widened. We were never going to talk about anything. What were we supposed to do? Sing about every emotion we had? I don't think I'm down to live my life as a musical. "Why not?" I asked.

She sighed, "I just…don't…okay?"

"Santana, it's okay."

"It's not...Britt…" She said turning away from me, "I don't know if I'm ready for this…" She mumbled to herself and put a hand to her head.

"Why…what are you talking about?"

"I'm not a…" She trailed off and her eyes began to water again. My face filled with worry, this was supposed to cheer her up not make her cry again.

"San…what is it?" I pleaded for her to talk to me. "Why won't you talk to me? Did Clyde catch your tongue?"

"I'm sorry Britt…I just need time to think about things…alone." She said brushing her hands through her hair, "I'm sorry…I'm being a bitch right now."

I agreeing nodded while she wasn't looking, but then quickly shook my head no when she turned to look my way. "You're not." I lied.

"No, I kind of am." She said standing up, "And I know exactly why…" She said looking at me deeply. "Anyways…I'm gonna go…thanks for the ice cream." She smiled.

"You're welcome." I said.

"I'll see you tomorrow." She said and began walking out the door.

_How could I have not seen it coming? All this time I have been dreaming of the day Santana would finally confess her love for me and when she did I was so surprised. I couldn't believe it was really happening. I guess it makes sense though…she never wanted to talk to me about it. She doesn't make sense to me sometimes. I know she has so much trouble talking to me about anything regarding feelings, but when she finally decided to she talked to me in the halls of school? Why not in my room? Why not someone private…like inside the janitors closet or something. Why did she bring it up then? I don't really even want to think about it. The way she looked at me…her tears…she wouldn't even let me touch her…_

I was looking through a book in my locker. Santana hasn't really spoken to me at all during school today and I was beginning to get worried about her.

"Hi." I heard a quite voice from my right approach me. It was Santana, her hands shyly placed in front of her body.

"Hey." I said surprised to even see her. She looked worried and sad.

"Can we talk?" She asked.

I began to put away my book, "But we never do that."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to thank you for performing that song with me in Glee Club."

I nodded.

"Because it made me do a lot of thinking…" She looked at me and took a deep breath, "And what I realized is why I'm such a bitch all the time." I looked her in the eyes waiting for an answer. "I'm a bitch because I'm angry. I'm angry because I have all these feelings…"

I continued to stare at her, her eyes darting to students walking past us in the halls. It was like she was scared…scared that someone might hear her.

"…That I'm afraid of dealing with…because I'm afraid of dealing with the consequences. Brittany I can't go to an Indigo Girls concert I just can't." She said shaking her head.

"I understand that." I said.

"Do you understand what I'm trying to say here?" She asked slowly looking up at me.

She couldn't go to concerts…because of me? And that makes her a bitch? I didn't really understand what she was trying to say.

"No, not really." I admitted.

She sighed and took another deep breath, "I want to be with you…but I'm afraid of the talks and the looks. You know what happened to Kurt at this school."

"But honey, if anybody were to ever make fun of you, you would either kick their ass or slash them with your vicious vicious words." I said with a smile. I could barely believe what I was hearing. Santana wanted to be with me?

"Yeah I know but I'm so afraid of what everyone will say behind my back." She said beginning to cry. "But still I…have to accept…that I love you."

I bit my lips trying to hold back my tears. It broke my heart to see her cry.

"I love you and I don't want to be with Sam…or Finn or any of those other guys, I just, want you. Please say you love me back." She finished, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Please?"

"Of course I love you, I do." I said. "And I would totally be with you if it weren't for Artie."

"Artie?"

"I love him too." I said. "I don't want to hurt him that's not right I can't break up with him."

Santana looked at me with anger in her eyes, "Yes you can, he's just a stupid boy."

"But it wouldn't be right." She shook her head looking away from me, "Santana, you have to know, if Artie and I were to ever break up…and I'm lucky enough that you're still single…" I said trying to grab her hand.

"Don't." She whispered taking her hand away from me.

"I am so yours. Proudly so."

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah well wow. Whoever thought that being fluid ment you could be so stuck."

"I'm sorry." I said. I instantly went to give her a hug, "Don't, I'm sorr-"

"Get off me." She said harshly and pushed me away. She has never pushed me like that before. I couldn't even get close to her.

_I watched her walk away and I didn't even stop her. I never want to feel like that again. I felt so horrible…I can't break up with Artie though he has done nothing wrong to me, absolutely nothing. He has been the best boyfriend a girl like me could ever ask for and to dump him off just like that would be even more terrible. If Artie found out I was making out with Santana I don't know what he would do. But it's not cheating that's what Santana told me. I love him…at least I think I do. I can't hurt him...even though I probably couldn't hurt him…I bet there is nothing more painful than loosing your legs I guess. I've been trying to text her and just talk to her all day but she hasn't answered me back. Did I do something wrong? Because I feel like I've made the biggest mistake of my life…_

I sat down my diary and began crying in my hands…Clyde was sitting beside me. "Why does Santana hate me?" I said to him as his eyes open and closed. I began to pet him, "I do love her Clyde I do…it's just Artie…he's been so nice to me." He purred at the contact and began to close his eyes.

I picked up my phone and began to text Santana.

'Will you please talk to me?' I typed in and sent it.

"I wish I was a cat." I said looking at Clyde, "Life would be so easy…I could eat all day and just purr." I mumbled to him. "What would you do in this situation?" Clyde just moved away from me and jumped off the bed.

I sighed, "Yeah…that's what Santana did to me too."

_I'm convinced I've lost my best friend Diary…how do I get her back? Maybe I could stage some sort of crazy musical event and she would be falling back into my arms? Yeah…I don't know…well goodnight Diary. I know I'm going to have trouble sleeping tonight…_

_-B_

**Blah. This chapter kinda sucked sorry! It was harder to write than I thought, but I will make it better promise! All this Brittana goodness is amazing and I can't wait to see what happens. Anywho, the cats name keeps changing and I don't know what to do lol...so thanks to Quiroz for suggesting that the cats name is to be Lord Tubbington Charity Clyde haha. So next time I mention him he will go by Lord Tubbington... :] ****okey dokey well bye! Review!**_  
_


	40. Part 2: Chapter 16

_Dear Diary,_

_Did you know that anyone and everyone could just write an original song? I had no idea! I thought you had to have some magical mysterious power to write songs. I mean, they are all so poetic and stuff…how could a teenager like me possibly have the brains to write an amazing song? Let me tell you, with the power of love…that's what Rachel Berry says anyways…or pain. Since I've been in this funky funk lately I think it would be a prime time for me to write a song. It could be about Santana, Artie, love…or my cat. It's kind of hard not having a best friend for a while. Santana has been basically ignoring me every time I try and talk to her and Artie isn't really best friend material so I've been hanging out with my cat a lot. I even decided to officially knight him the other night after watching Lord of the Rings…_

"I know pronounce you Sir. Lord Tubbington." I said kneeling down to my cat Clyde and tapping his shoulders with a pencil. After watching Lord of the Rings I decided that if someone could be the Lord of a ring, why can't my kitty be Lord of being tubby? He does master it pretty well. "You will now go by this and only this name Clyde…I mean, Lord Tubbington. You are official royalty now."

…._I even recorded the entire ceremony on tape Diary…it was pretty awesome. I think I'm gonna have to start recording more of my memories on tape…not like recording them in writing isn't good enough it would just be fun to watch when I'm sitting home on days like this without a best friend. Maybe I could make a horror movie? Or maybe a talk show? I'll get back to you on that idea._

_Anyways, about Santana. She has been strangely moody lately. She has talked to me a little bit since she pronounced her undying love for me the other week, but things just haven't been going the same. I want to change that. I need to change that. I miss being her friend so much…she has no idea…_

I saw Santana trying to open her locker while I was walking down the hall. This was my moment. I was going to talk to her again, try and see what I did wrong. I needed her to be my friend again, I wasn't going to let her just walk away ever again.

"Hey." I said shyly walking up next to her. She glanced at me and then went back to playing with her locker combo. "Can I ask you a question?" I said. "We use to be really close and I really miss being your friend."

"Still waiting for the question." She snapped back at me. Of course she would be mean to make this ten times harder.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked shaking my head.

"You know I don't know? Did you?" She said turning to face me, "All I know is you blew me off…to be with stubbles McCripple-pants." She said, "It's fine…it's your loss. Because now I get the chance to write an awesome heterosexual song about Sam…that we are going to sing at Regionals."

"Wait you're still dating Sam?" I asked confused. I thought that after all that she wouldn't try and hide this anymore. "But you told me you were in love with me." I said hurt.

"I honestly don't know what I was thinking." She said. "Can you stop staring at me I can't remember my locker combo."

"Well well well, if it isn't tweedle-dumb and tweedle-fakeboobs." We turned around. It was Coach Sylvester. I haven't seen her in a while. She kind of looked like a period with all that red on.

"You know, you can't talk to us like that. You're not our cheer coach anymore." I said defending the both of us.

"I'm not anybodies cheerleading coach anymore, you betrayed me. In case you haven't heard, I like to play dirty."

I rolled my eyes and began opening my locker. Suddenly out of nowhere, my vision blacked out. I was hit with something flying from my locker. When my vision finally cleared up I looked over at Santana who's face was all covered with dirt.

I coughed out some dirt that managed to fly into my mouth. It kind of tasted like chocolate. "I don't even remember putting that in there." I said not knowing why dirt flew out at me.

Santana glared at me with wondering eyes. I brushed off my face and spit out even more dirt that was stuck under my tongue. "Why is there dirt in your locker too?" I asked Santana.

"This is seriously unfair." She said angrily. "I admit my love for a girl one week and the next I have dirt shoved in my face."

"Do you think that's some kind of sign?" I said wiping dirt off my shirt. "Maybe the dirt gods are getting back at us for not celebrating earth day last year? I mean I was busy I have things to do sometimes."

"Brittany." Santana began, "Coach Sylvester put dirt in our lockers."

"How does she know our locker combinations?" I asked suspiciously.

Santana shrugged, "You know I don't really know."

"Oh well." I said. "Maybe now I could plant a bunch of baby trees in my locker with all this soil and stuff." I said with a smile looking around my locker. "Go green."

Santana sighed, "Look, I'll see you later Brittany. I'm going to go work with Tina." She said brushing off dirt from her face and clothes. "Maybe you should ask your pal Mr. Kidney the janitor to clean this up for us?"

I sighed, she was still mad at me. "Alright." I said and closed my locker. "See you later?" I said in hopes that she would say yes.

"Maybe." Is all she said and she walked away.

_I decided to take some dirt home in a little plastic bag to start a colony of trees in my room…my plan is quickly failing though. Lord Tubbington keeps peeing in the pots with my dirt in them. I think one of them is turning yellow. _

_After all that song writing in Glee Club I have been trying to come up with a tune myself. I really liked Rachel's headband song…we should have sung that one at Regionals instead, I think it's officially my new favorite song. _

"Oh headbaaand, why are you so…headbandyyy…" I sung to myself as I was getting things out of my locker. I still managed to find dirt hidden within my locker even after it was all cleaned. "Headband headband oooh headband yeaah." I think I was on the verge of a dance routine.

"What are you doing?" I instantly stopped my little jam session as soon as I heard Santana come up next to me.

"Hi." I said a little embarrassed as she began opening her locker and putting away some books as well. "I was just..uh…yeah." I stuttered. "I um, really liked your song you sang." I said. It was true. Her voice was like the voice of a thousand angels flying through a sunset with headbands on.

"Thanks." She said.

"Your voice is really amazing Santana." I said and flicked some dirt off of my book. "You should totally have a solo at Regionals."

"I don't think Sam would be too happy out that." She replied stuffing her locker with more things.

I shrugged, "It wouldn't really matter if you're not in love with him anyway, right?"

She tilted her head and looked at me, "Right."

"I mean, if you ever need help writing a song I could totally-

"I don't need your help Brittany." She interrupted me before I could finish. I sighed and played around with some things in my locker to keep from looking at her. There was a silence before she spoke up again, "You know you really hurt me Brittany."

I looked down trying to think of something to say. "I realized that." I responded and put my hands to my side. This may be harder than I imagined. "I know that, and I'm sorry." I said. "You're still my best friend Santana, and I really really miss you."

Santana nodded. "I can't just forgive you that easy." She said.

I stared at her blankly, "Why?"

Santana looked around for something to say, "I don't know." She stuttered, "That's just not how it works…or something."

I smiled a little bit, "Okay. Is there like a rulebook that I don't know about?"

"No…" She said and leaned her shoulder against her locker a bit, "It's hard to be just your friend Brittany." She said. "It hurts…you don't know what it's like…"

I don't know what it's like? She doesn't know how much I write about her in my Diary every night. She doesn't know how much I think about her when I'm with Artie.

"You don't know that." I replied.

"Yeah well…it's not that simple." She said and walked away from me again.

_Santana has been walking away a lot from me lately. I feel like that's all she ever does now. Why can't I storm off in a fit of anger and leave her behind instead? No, that would only happen if the world stopped or something…or if we somehow switched bodies and I got the chance to be her…which really wouldn't be that bad. I would probably make-out with myself all day if I were magically transformed into her body. I think people would look at me funny…like they did when I put on my boots on the wrong foot before Regionals…_

"These boots make me feel like I'm a walking duck." I said to Tina who was fixing her hair backstage.

"Maybe they aren't your size." She said still concentrating on her make-up. I shrugged and saw Artie talking to Puck on the other side of the stage. I waddled over and ached at each step I took. I swear every single Warbler that just came off stage looked at me during every step.

"Britt, did you break your foot or something?" Kurt said stopping me in my tracks. "You look like you've just been turned into a flamingo."

"Kurt." I smiled happily as he approached me and I gave him a giant hug. "You guys were so awesome." I said. "I wouldn't be surprised if you guys totally beat us."

Kurt smiled. I really missed him. He was like my super funny friend. "I've got to go. Good luck Britt." He said with a wave and walked off with Blaine.

"You know you have your shoes on the wrong feet?" I turned around and Santana was looking at my feet strangely. "I assume that's why you are walking around like a penguin." She chuckled.

I looked down at my feet. That's what it was. I knew something was very wrong with my shoes. I slightly opened my mouth in surprise, "That's why."

She walked my way, "Sit down." She said and pointed to the stage floor.

Following her orders I planted my bottom on the cold floor.

"Come here." She said motioning her hands and pointing to my feet. I lifted up my feet and put them on her lap. She looked up at me for a moment, "You know you should really make sure your left shoe is on your left food and your right shoe is on your right foot." She said with a small smile and began taking off my shoes.

"How are you supposed to tell?" I asked watching her release my pained foot from the wrong boot. I scrunched up my toes a little as they were freed.

"Well…sometimes I just instinct. I mean, I just kind of do it automatically."

I scrunched my nose, "That doesn't make sense."

"Neither does you putting on the wrong shoes." She chuckled. She unlaced them both and began switching the shoes to the right feet. "You have to be more careful. You could have gone on stage and twisted an ankle or something while dancing."

"Yeah." I smiled as she put on my right shoe. I felt like we were actually having a normal conversation again. Like we were friends again. She finished lacing up my shoes again and my feet felt normal. "Thanks." I smiled. I tapped my shoes together lightly. "That feels right."

"It should." She said, my legs still over her lap. "Well…" she said taking my feet off her lap and beginning to stand up, "That should do it." She held out her hand to help me up from the ground.

"Do you think we will win?" I asked as I took her hand and put myself up.

"Are original songs are amazing." She replied. "We're totally going to win."

I smiled.

"I'm still mad at you you know." Santana said and crossed her arms.

I grinned again a little bit.

"But a little less." She continued and walked away with a small smile.

_Can you believe that we actually won this time Diary? I remember last year when we were absolutely crushed at Regionals and Quinn had her cute little baby. I remember I cried so much at the thought of Glee Club being over and so did Santana. I don't know what I would do if I wasn't able to watch my best friend sing and dance every day. It is the rare times when she is actually really happy. I like to see that. Recently that hasn't been the case and it makes me sad. I know what I did to her, I know what I did wrong. I know I love her. I really do, but Artie has been here for me.._

_Thinking about all this has finally given me my inspiration for an original song…don't judge me if it's not up to your standards Diary. _

_Santana Fana Fo Fanna Fee Fi Fo Fanna. _

_Why are you such a bad mamajamma_

_I just want to be with you, in your pajamas_

_Would Artie come too? After all he is my boo_

_But who who who? _

_What would Britney do_

_Would she live in a zoo_

_I really really love her, why can't she just see that_

_Why must she always be hiding in a hat_

_If she were a cat she wouldn't be a bat_

_What's she so afraid of, when all I see is love_

_She's like a dove, floating up above_

_She can sing to me all day, about everything gay_

_Come fly my way_

_Oh Santana_

_You taste like a banana_

_I think this is the end of my song_

_I may go buy a thong._

_The end._

_Santana and Bananas – By Brittany S Pierce_

**Sorry for the late update and short chapter. But there was little Brittan in this episode so it was a little hard! Anywhozle, I may not update for a little while finals are coming up and I have a TOOON of work to do. :]**

**REVIEW ya'll!**_** Love yaaaaa**  
_


	41. Part 2: Chapter 17

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever been to New York? I haven't, but I have been to Detroit. Actually I just recently got back from there. You know why? I am a super smart super famous tri-athalonist now. I specialize in the topics of cats and super villains. Did you know that cats are twelve times more likely to catch AIDS than humans are? I don't exactly know if that's true, but Lord Tubbington tells me that all the time. I strongly believe he was an AIDS activist in the late 1980s. Anyways, we've been talking about neglect lately and how the Glee Club is basically the biggest neglected group in all of Lima Ohio. But no one has really paid much attention to the Brainiacs before…even though before I got suddenly asked to join the team I had no idea what it was, I think they deserve more credit right? _

"Yeah nobody at this school cares about us." Quinn said after Santana finished telling her story of how she got a slushie facial.

"I can't listen to this." Mike Chang mumbled and stormed off from his seat. I have never seen Mike angry before. He was like a raging panda.

"Mike are you okay?" Mr. Schue asked.

He turned around, "No. You guys complain all the time about being mistreated, but you have no idea what it's like to work your butt of for something and have everyone, even your friends, ignore you. Artie, Tina, Brittany and I are on the Brainiacs." He finished and we all went up to stand in front of the class.

"Isn't that the academic decathlon team?" Rachel questioned.

Finn turned with his mouth full of candy, "Wait, we have one of those?"

"Yes, we do." Artie replied crossing his arms. "The four of us went on the smarty pants show and beat Carmel High to go to the academic finals in Detroit next week."

"Wait you guys were on TV?" Sam said. "Why didn't you tell us about it?"

"We did." We all responded.

"Wait," Mr. Schue chimed in, "I get the three of you being on the teams.."

"Is it because two of them are Asian and Artie wears glasses?" Puck said.

"No." Mr. Schue responded, "But Brittany?"

I put my head down. Why couldn't I be thought to be on the team? I was smart enough, just because Artie has glasses doesn't mean he's smarter than me.

"Brittany was the only person we could find on short notice." Artie said. "We bribed her with dots. Sadly we can't afford to go to the final so we are going to have to forfeit."

_At first I didn't understand why we had to forfeit. I mean, we had four people on the team…did we all have to be super fit in order to continue? Santana told me that it meant that we couldn't go so then I understood why…we need money in order to get workout classes THEN we could go. Santana and I have been kind of talking again. Even though sometimes I think she tries to avoid me, probably because she got slushied by Karofsky. She totally freaked out when he did it. It wasn't very nice Diary, someone should go dump an entire pool of slushy on his face. _

"Have you ever been to Detroit?" I asked Santana as we walked down the busy hallway. Even though we only had small conversation once in a while, it felt really good.

"I haven't." She responded. "I've heard cool things about it though. You should have fun." Santana seemed like the only one that cared that I was on the Brainiacs. She wasn't surprised or shocked like everyone else seemed to be, she understood.

"I think it's kind of cool that I could go on such short notice. It's kind of like a surprise." I said smiling.

Santana sighed, "I think it's kind of rude that they picked you just because there was no one else, you should have been on the team before."

"Really?" I said. I definitely thought I was not smart enough to be a Brainiac.

She shrugged, "Yeah, you know a lot about random stuff, those kinds of competitions are all about that shit."

I smiled. She was the first person that said I would ever be good at something like that.

"Artie said he would give me an entire box of dots if I joined." I imagined shoving a handful of dots in my mouth and chewing the yummy goodness.

Santana shook her head, "I can give you a bunch of dots just because you are you." She said shyly with a smile.

"Yeah? How many?" I said.

"A lot." She replied.

I looked up to the corner of my eye, "How many are we talking here?"

Santana chuckled, "Brittany."

"Santana." I said mocking her. She had the most precious face right about now and I could just squeeze her.

I chuckled out loud and in the blink of an eye red liquid came splashing onto her face. I jumped at the sound of ice hitting her all over. Santana stood there in shock, trying not to open her eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Karofsky turned around and teased her. She looked so embarrassed; she just stood there frozen.

"Santana?" I said hoping she would say at least something. She glanced at me and stormed down the hall, right for the bathroom. "Santana." I said going after her as she barged through students and teachers.

Red splashes of slushie hit the floor after every step she made. It was like she was leaving a trail for me to follow. I followed them to the bathroom, slowly opening the door as she began to yell at freshman doing their make-up by the mirrors.

"What are you looking at?" She glared at them and they stormed out before she could attack them. They brushed by me in fear and slammed the door behind them.

I looked at her in the mirror as she ran her hands under the sink and splashed water on her face. "I've never been so embarrassed." She said looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm about to go all Lima Heights on Karofsky next time I see him." She said angrily.

I walked over to her and softly put a hand on her back. "It's okay San." I said.

She shook her head, "Have you ever been hit with one of these things? It's not okay." She replied cleaning out slushie from her ear.

"I haven't…actually." I said thinking about it. I have never been hit by a slushie.

Santana wiped her face, "That's because I said I'd fist punch anyone who tries to do that to you." She mumbled. I smiled in response. "This was my new shirt." Santana said looking down at her striped blue and white shirt. "Now I look like I've just been shot." She said.

"At least you were wearing something cute?" I said with a shrug. Santana began violently scraping at her shirt. "Let me help." I said grabbing a paper towel and putting it under warm water. I began cleaning the stained spots softly.

"You're good at that." Santana noticed as the red began to fade away.

I shrugged, "I use to do this to my cat whenever I would accidentally spill drinks on his fur. He seems to like it…even though he has a blue spot under his chin…I had a blueberry slushie phase."

Santana smiled as I continued to clean the spots. "The key is to rub slowly and dab a little bit…see?" I said dabbing a spot on her sleeve. "Easy."

"Thanks Brittany." She said quietly as she tried to whip off some slushie in her hair. I wet the towel again under some warm water and gently placed it near her forehead, slowly wiping away the red.

"You know, you use to laugh at people when they would get slushied." I said cleaning her face. Her eyes would scrunch up after every wipe.

"Yeah…it was funny back then."

"It never was." I replied, cleaning a drop of slushie by her bangs. She looked down at the ground, almost ashamed. I began cleaning towards the side of her neck, gracing the warm towel over her cold skin. "I'm glad you don't laugh anymore." I said with a small smile. "You've changed a lot Santana Lopez."

"I don't know if that's a good thing." She replied placing her hand on mine, slowly grabbing the towel from my hand. She let her fingers linger over mine, as I stared her deep in the eyes.

The bell rang.

"I think I can finish by myself." She said and finally grabbed the paper towel from my hand. "I'll see you at class."

_Santana kind of reminded me of a cherry popsicle as she stood in the bathroom with slushie all over her body. Maybe I should have licked the slushie off instead of using a towel? That would have taken like ten hours. I've always wondered if Santana has ever felt neglected. I mean, she is like the prettiest most popular girl at our school. Everyone likes her….well I do. Maybe she just neglects neglection? I don't know if that is even possible, but you never know with Santana Lopez. I mean, she's practically the queen of neglection…she's still dating Sam and she acts like he doesn't even exist. _

_Anyways, our night of neglect concert went horrible bad. No one even showed up…but we did end up getting funding for our trip to Detroit from that creepy pink man…_

"Did you find out any more information about Detroit?" Santana asked me. The concert was over and everyone was headed home. I was wheeling Artie down the hall.

"It's going to be great." He said and looked up at me. "Who knew Brittany would be such a good addition to our team?" He said with a smile.

"I did." Santana said and rolled her eyes. Artie quietly turned his head and frowned. Santana was always so mean to him. We managed to walk outside of school without saying a single word. The awkward tension tends to build whenever Artie and Santana are in the same area.

"My moms here." Artie said pointing to a van waiting. "See you later Brittany." I bent down and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Bye." I said and waved.

"See you Santana." Sam mumbled as he hurried past us.

"Later trouty mouth." She said with a forgetful wave and looked back at me. "When are you going to Detroit?" She asked as members of the Glee Club past us by.

"This weekend." I said watching Artie get raised into his van.

"Oh…" She said.

"Hey Santana…" Kurt and Blaine came walking up behind us. "Thanks…for the Karofsky thing and all." Kurt said putting a hand on her shoulder. Blaine gave a small nod and smile and followed Kurt.

Santana smiled and waved, "Anytime gentlemen."

"What happened with Karofsky?" I asked after witnessing their conversation.

"Nothing he just…was being an ass." She said. "Nothing new."

"Well I don't like it when he's an ass…especially to you." I replied. Something about him extremely grossed me out.

Santana played with her fingers, "Yeah…want a ride home?" She pulled out her keys from beneath her rambunctious twins and twirled them in the air.

"Where did those come from" I asked amazed. "What else do you have hidden in those?"

Santana grinned, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

I took that as I sign to figure out at that moment and reached for her cleavage.

Santana slapped my hand, "Shit Brittany I didn't mean right now." She said and looked at me strangely.

I scratched my head, "Oh, well then I would love a ride." I said, "Do you have a car hidden in there too?" I drew a big smile and stood there frozen for a minute before bolting off to Santana's car.

"Get back here you little shit!" Santana yelled as she ran after me. It was a lot easier to run in heels for me compared to Santana. I practically dance in them every day. I darted to her car and pulled at the handle, but it was still locked. "I'm not letting you in there!" Santana yelled from afar as she was still trying to catch up to me. She finally caught up and began walking towards me.

"You can walk home for that." She said out of breath. Santana walked to the driver door and held out her keys, trying to unlock the doors. We kept pulling on the door at the same time so the car wouldn't unlock.

"Britt stop doing that." She said.

"I'm not doing anything!" I replied with a chuckle as she unlocked the door again and we pulled at the exact same time. It was like we were playing some sort of game.

"I swear Brittany I'm going to leave you!" She said from the other side of the car and unlocked again. This time I darted over to the driver's side reaching for her keys.

"Shit." She mumbled and tried to hide them behind her back.

"Give me those." I said grabbing for her car keys. She playfully dodged my hands and backed up against the car door.

"You're gonna have to try harder than that." She smiled and managed to keep the keys away from me. I reached behind her back and went for the keys, letting my hands graze the sides of her stomach slightly. Her red dress was totally smoking hot.

"Santana." I blurted out as I tried to get them again, this time pinning her against the door with my hands. Her hands were pinned behind her back and she couldn't budge.

I fumbled my hands around hers and couldn't feel the keys anywhere.

"Where are they?" I asked still holding her back. She remained quiet and looked at me.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." She said again. I knew where they were. I darted my eyes to her chest and back to her face, not saying a word.

"Don't move." I told her as I grabbed both of her hands with my right hand and let my left one free. I leaned her back up against the car door a bit more so she wouldn't move and reached down her dress in search for the keys.

"They aren't that far down you perv." Santana said as my hand went deeper between her boobs. I saw something shiny and reached towards the side of furry shawl.

"Found em." I said with a smile and set her free. I unlocked the door and walked to the passenger side, letting myself in.

"Here." I said throwing the keys back at her so she could drive.

_I felt it again. The sexual tension monster creeping it's way back in between Santana and I. I decided to name it Greg…_

"Will you miss me while I'm gone?" I asked as we sat in the car.  
Santana slowly nodded, "I will."

"Will you wish me good luck?" I said.

"Of course. You'll have to tell me all about it when you get back." She replied and started up the car.

"I will." I said.

"You just have to do one thing for me…wave to me on camera." She said with a grin.

I smiled, "I will."

_Detroit was a lot cooler than I expected Diary. There were tall buildings and fun people. We even won our competition there. I believe it was all thanks to me of course. I texted Santana every little detail about Detroit. Did you know…cats love it out here? Lord Tubbington told me that too…I believe he was a great traveler back in his hay day._

_Goodnight Diary! Remember, you're the smartest person I know._

_-B_

**Season finale tomorrow! I might fall into a small depression. But on the bright side whose going to Glee Live? I am! The 28th in LA See ya there friends! :]**_  
_


	42. Part 2: Chapter 18

**Howdy ya'll! Sorry...late update I know...I don't believe I have an excuse for this one, but anyways happy Gleesday! :[ I wish...Maybe I'll update on tuesdays now so it's like a new episode has come on? Lol well enjoy!**

_Dear Diary, _

_Have you ever thought about getting a nose job? I don't know, I think I have...I don't exactly know how well my nose would do in the work force though...I think it would just end up dripping snot all over its co-workers. Rachel was talking about getting a nose job for the longest time and I was extremely confused as to why she would ever want her nose to work for her, but then I figured out that it actually had something to do with Quinn..._

"Hold up," Santana spoke up after Rachel finished talking about her broken nose. It kind of looked like a funny looking tomato all twisted up and stuff. "Can we all just get real here for a second? I hear that Rachel's got a bit of a schnoz, I mean, I wouldn't know, because like Medusa I try and avoid eye contact with her."

Whose Medusa? Is she like another version of Madonna?

"Can we all just stop lying about how there aren't things that we wouldn't change about ourselves?"

I thought for a second, I would like to change the color of my hair...maybe into a festive purple, or assortment of rainbow stripes.

"I'm sure Sam has been at the doctors office and rifled through pamphlets on mouth reduction, I'll bet Artie's thought about getting his legs removed since he's not really using them anyways..."

I looked over at Artie in shock, did Santana really just say that? That was really mean.

"I'm pretty sure Tina has looked into getting an eye-deslanting."

"That's extraordinarily racist." Tina replied and turned around to Santana, who had on a blank face.

"I'm keeping it real." She shrugged.

_I mean, I've never thought too much about changing myself. Sometimes I wish I was a little bit smarter, but...that doesn't make me stupid right? If you could change one thing about yourself Diary what would it be? I bet you would want bigger pages huh? Everyone wants bigger somethings, even Santana wanted bigger boobs...not like I'm complaining about them or anything, they are just fun to look at sometimes. I named them Phil and Lil, not because they remind me of funny looking babies, but for other reasons...reasons I believe are too scandalous for you Diary. _

"What would you change about yourself?" I was walking down the halls with Santana, after her hurtful speech in class, I wondered what she was so insecure about.

She looked at me, taking glances at the ground as we walked to our lockers, "You know, tons of things, I already got a boob job so that takes one thing off my list." She said.

"How many things do you have on your list?" I asked.

"A bunch." She shrugged, "Maybe about 50 things or so, I like to keep it short."

I looked at her, what could she possibly want to change about herself? Everything about her was awesome and pretty cool to me.

"I don't think you need to change anything." I replied. "You're pretty like...perfect." I said looking at her body. "You have perfect hair, a perfect body...what do you need to change?"

She looked at me silently, "Thanks, but not all of my changes could be made on the outside." She said walking up to her locker and opening it.

I leaned up against my locker, "Even though I can't see your organs and stuff like that, I'm pretty sure your insides are pretty beautiful too."

Santana gave a slight smile and pulled out some books from her locker.

"Hey." I heard a voice from behind me say.

I looked over, it was Artie wheeling up behind me. "Hi." I smiled. Artie gave a devilish look to Santana and completely ignored her. "Want to get some coffee soon?" He asked as Santana quietly rummaged through her locker.

I nodded, "Sounds great." I smiled.

"Hey, I'll see you later." She said and tapped me on the shoulder. I nodded slowly, she looked a little sad.

"Okay." I said and continued to talk to Artie. I turned to Artie, "How do you think I would look with purple hair?"

_This past week has been all about acceptance and I know that Santana has been having trouble accepting herself. Ever since she told me she loved me she has still been dating Sam. What is she trying to hide? I think everyone in Glee Club already knows she's on the other team, but she's still afraid. What's so bad about that anyway? She even began dating Dave Karofsky...that is when I knew she was beyond insecure. _

"Santana has really helped me to see the light, she showed me all these stories online about kids jumping off of bridges and hanging themselves because they were being bullied so bad..."

The entire Glee Club looked confused. When did this happen? When did Santana suddenly become the magic bully saint?

"Wait, Santana?" Quinn said pointing in Santana's direction. I couldn't believe it as much as she could.

"This Glee Club is not complete." She said standing up and putting a hand on my shoulder. "Not without Kurt, so I've taken it upon myself to rehabilitate Dave, to see if maybe Kurt would consider coming back and help us win Nationals. I did this for us...and then something funny happened, something called love."

She intertwined her fingers with his and my heart sank.

"I'm gonna barf." Tina said.

She told me she loved me. She told me she loved me not Dave or anyone else...me. Was she purposely trying to rub this in my face? Who is she trying to fool anyway?

When Karofsky finished talking Santana headed back to her seat, I glared at her as she passed by me.

"What are you doing?" Class was over and I stormed after Santana as she exited the room. She looked around at the people around us skittishly.

"Nothing Brittany." She said sternly and continued walking.

I pulled her shoulder back so she would look at me, "So you're suddenly in love with Karofsky?"

She stopped and nodded, "What happens in bully-whips stays in bully-whips." She shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "Do you really think I'm that stupid to believe that?" I replied.

She shook her head, "You're not stupid, Brittany."

"Then why are you lying to me? To everyone in Glee Club? To yourself?"

"This isn't up for discussion Brittany," She said, "Why do you care so much about who I date anyway?"

"Because I know what you're hiding." I replied. "You can't stay in the closet forever Santana, dust and spiderwebs will start to fill your lungs."

"Yeah, well let them fill." She said.

I stared at her as she crossed her arms in front of me. I huffed and sighed. I really don't like fighting with Santana...because most of the time she always wins...but when she crosses her arms like that I know she has won.

I pouted, "Fine." I started to walk off, but was grabbed by the arm.

"Wait, Brittany..." Santana grabbed my arm and stopped me, scratching her head, "Look, I didn't mean that..."

I shimmied my arm away from her grasp, "What did you mean then?"

"I just...you're so confident Brittany. You could walk around this school holding hands and making out with another girl and you don't even care."

Santana was right. I have once tried to kiss a girl in the middle of the halls.

"I want to be like you Brittany, so confident like that. I just...I can't. Karofsky understands me and he's not such a bad guy." She said.

"And I don't understand you?"

She shook her head, "No, no you understand me more than anyone else in the world, just you know, dating wise he does.."

Santana was skipping her words. I could tell she was making up everything as she went. She needs to get better at her lying sometimes.

I looked down, "Well, I hope that works out wonderfully for you." I said. "I have to get to class." I left Santana behind as the bell rang and students came flooding in the hall. I could feel her eyes glaring through my back as I turned away from her. I bit my lip as I walked to class and a brilliant idea popped in my head.

"I'm going to make her a shirt, and she's going to wear it." I said to myself and a little smile plastered on my face. "Brittany you have the best ideas."

_It's funny how the return of a friend can make everyone so happy again. Kurt came back this week and it made me really happy. I've missed him so much. Glee Club was not the same without him, I had no one to talk to about peanut allergies and cat diseases. _

"I'm so happy you're back Kurt." I said sitting next to him out on the courtyard. The Warblers had just came and said goodbye to Kurt and we were all eating lunch outside.

Mercedes smiled, "Me too, so what is the first thing on your agenda now that you are back at wonderful McKinley?"

Kurt thought for a moment, pulling out a sandwich and taking a bite, "Sing of course."

Tina laughed, "Of course."

"I've missed your angelic voice." I said staring at him and his sandwich.

"Why thank you Brittany." He replied with a grin and a tilt of his head.

"I have on question though." I said. "Since when did we have a piano out on our courtyard?" I asked looking at the piano just sitting outside.

Kurt nodded, "Instruments pop up wherever the Warblers go."

I opened my mouth, "Oh." I looked over towards the piano again and noticed Santana sitting by herself at a lunch table. "I'll see you in class Kurt." I said to him and patted him on the shoulder. He gave me a small wave.

"Hey." I said walking up to Santana and sitting down next to her. "What are you doing over here alone?"

Santana rummaged through her lunch, "I don't know. I didn't really notice."

"You should come join everyone and Kurt." I said looking over at Kurt who was laughing with Tina and Mercedes.

"I didn't want to ruin the fun." She said taking a spoonful of yogurt.

"Don't be silly." I chuckled and slightly touched her wrist. She looked at me and slowly moved her wrist away from my touch. "Everyone's really happy that Kurt is back." I said.

"Yeah, and no one even thanked me." She said looking at her food. "I mean, someone could have at least said, Oh Santana you are a capital person and thank you so much for bringing Kurt back, here's a prom queen vote."

I nodded confused, "Right."

"Whatever, he's back, that's all that matters."

I bit my lip, "Well, I'm thanking you."

I smile tugged at the corner of her lips and she ate some yogurt.

"So, have you thought about what your shirt is gonna say yet?" I asked, hoping she had no ideas so my plan would work out.

She shrugged, "Not really."

"Perfect." I responded quickly.

"Huh?" She replied confused.

I shook my head, "I mean, no perfect just like...you know, cool." I mentally slapped myself in the face.

"Yeah, well I'm going to eat my lunch now." She said.

I stared at her as she began to pull out some carrots, "Well, can I sit with you?" I asked scooting in closer. Every time I would get a little closer to her she would inch away a little more.

"Sure." She said and bit a carrot. "Do you like carrots?" She said holding out a little carrot.

I nodded, "I do." I smiled and took the carrot from her hand. "These won't make me turn orange will they?" I looked at the carrot mysteriously.

"No, they make you turn into a rabbit." She said crunching another carrot.

My eyes widened as I took in the sight of the carrot, "Oh well, I like bunnies." I shrugged at munched the carrot.

Santana chuckled, "You'd make a cute bunny."

_So the shirt idea kind of took a lot more effot than I originally thought it would. I thought for hours about what my shirt would say and using that shirt presser was extremely difficult for me. I think I maybe spend over two hours in the choir room trying to figure it out one day. I mean, who knew that pressing a shirt would be so hard? _

I was in the choir room alone trying to figure out the shirt press. Ms. Pillsbury was busy and she left me alone to try and make my own shirt. I bit my lip as I stared at the shiny black object. I scratched my head and pushed down on the lever, nothing happened.

"How do you work?" I said to myself as I touched the object again. I grabbed one of my white tee-shirts and placed it under the flat part. I had all my letters cut out to make my shirts and placed the lettering on top of the shirt. "You, Brittany, are making progress." I smiled to myself as I placed my letters in order. I bit my lip again, "Now what." I said and looked at the handle. I looked around the room just in case Ms. Pillsbury decided to show up in my time of need, she wasn't there. I put my hand around the hand and began to push down, pressing as hard as I could. After a couple minutes I pulled it up and took a glance at my shirt.

"Awesome." I smiled and held it up to my chest. I pulled out the supplies I had for Santana's other shirt and placed it under the press.

"Brittany." I heard a voice come in the room. "Need some help?" I turned around, it was Kurt.

I looked down at the machine, "I'm actually doing very well." I smiled, "Look." I held up my shirt.

Kurt laughed, "I think you spelled stupid wrong."

I looked down at my shirt, "Are you sure?"

He gave a small smile and put a hand on my shoulder, "What's this one?" He asked looking at my other one in the press.

"Oh, that's for Santana." I smiled.

He examined the shirt more closely, "Santana's lebanese?"

I nodded.

"Interesting." Kurt said putting a hand on his hip, "Well my dear hurry up so I can make my shirt." He laughed and pulled out his shirt.

"What's yours gonna say?" I asked.

He stared at me, "Isn't it obvious?"

"What's obvious..." I blankly looked at him.

He bit his lip, "I've missed you Britt."

I smiled, "I missed you more."

He sat down in a chair next to me crossing his legs, "So what is all the rage in the peanut allergy world today?" He folded his shirt over his lap.

A smile grew on my face and I hopped in a chair next o him, "Let me fill you in."

_So Santana did end up wearing my shirt, but not in the way that I had planned. I kind of imagined it differently, she would take one look at my lebanese shirt and she would smile and thank me so much for it and wear it with pride as we did our Born This Way Number, then at the end of the number she would kiss me on the lips in front of everyone...but that's not how it went. It's hard to watch her reject herself. It's probably what breaks my heart the most..watching the most awesome person in the world think she's not. Why don't my words help? Why won't she listen to me? _

"Hey." I said walking up to Santana, she was at her locker. "Do you like my shirt for Glee Club?" I asked unbuttoning my blue jacket and revealing my shirt.

"That's perfect." She said looking at it and smiling.

"Check out mine." She opened her jacket revealing the word 'BITCH' on the front. I frowned looking at her.

"What? This is perfect. Legend has it that when I came out of my mother I told the nurse she was fat."

"Well," I said pulling out her shirt, "I made a different one for you." I pulled out the shirt.

"I'm hispanic." She said looking at me and then back at the shirt, "Wait, was that supposed to say lesbian?"

"Yeah, isn't that what it says?" I said. "When you told me all that stuff the other week it meant so much to me...to see you be so honest, especially because I know how bad it hurt. I was so proud of you."

"Yeah well don't get use to it and certainly don't even think about telling anyone." She said playing with her notebooks.

"Why not? You're like the most awesomist girl at this school why would you try and hide any of that?"

"I'm dating Karofsky now."

I looked at her, "It's gross."

"You don't get a say in who I date anymore."

"Why not? Because I'm dating somebody? Because your lebanese and I think I'm bi-curious?"

"No." She replied harshly, "Because I said I love you...you didn't say you loved me back."

I almost laughed at her statement, "I do love you, clearly you don't love you as much as I do or you would put this shirt on and you would dance with me." I said roughly and shoved the shirt in her hand. I walked off in anger and left her behind. I shook my head in disbelief. How could she just stand there and lie to me like that. I love her so much and it's like she doesn't even care. I stormed off and headed towards the auditorium, we were supposed to me meeting there to do our number.

"Hey Britt." I heard Artie say behind me. "Is something wrong?" He said noticing my angry presence.

I stopped and pulled a rubber band out of my pocket, "No." I said and put my hair into a ponytail.

He scrunched his face, "You seem kind of angry...did I do something?"

I shook my head with a smile, "Definitely not, don't worry about it Artie." I said and grabbed the back of his chair to wheel him in the auditorium. I turned around to look back at Santana's locker, but she was gone.

I wheeled him up the ramp and everyone was standing on the stage talking to Mr. Schue. Rachel and Santana were both missing. I huffed as I searched around the room for her, she was still no where to be found. Mr. Schue began talking about his chin butt and Rachel finally showed up to reveal her nose shirt.

"Where's Santana?" Artie said noticing she was missing too.

Sam huffed, "Probably off somewhere making-out with Karofsky."

I pouted slightly shaking my head again in anger.

"He can have her." He said.

We began our performance and it was really fun. I wish that Santana was there to dance with me, I bet she would have had a fun time. After we finished I looked out to the back of the seats and saw Santana sitting with Karofsky. I crossed my arms and stared at her as we finished our number. I saw her begin to get up from her seat and exit the auditorium as soon as we finished. My eyes widened and I jumped off the stage, quickly trying to catch her before she even thought about leaving.

I ran after her as everyone stayed up on stage, smiling and examining each other's tee-shirts.

"Where do you think you're going?" I said finally making it to Santana and stopping her in her tracks. Karofsky had already exited the building and was long gone. She turned around without saying a word and I noticed she was wearing the shirt I made her. "You're wearing my shirt."

Her eyes darted around, "Yeah."

"You could have gotten up on stage and danced with all of us." I said.

She shook her head, "I couldn't."

"Why not Santana." I asked harshly. "Everyone accepts you for who you are."

"Yeah well maybe I don't."

I tilted my head back in frustration, "Well...I'm happy you're wearing the shirt. It shows that you accept yourself a little more."

She looked down at her shirt again. "...I wore it for you." She simply said and began walking through the doors.

_Do you think that all lebanese people are lesbians Diary? I always seem to get the two confused and maybe I just get them mixed up because they are secretly the same thing? Anyways, I'm glad Santana wore her shirt. Even though she didn't do the performance with all of us I knew she wore it for me. It showed me that she is making a tiny bit of progress, even if that is only a little tiny bit. I'm so proud of her ever time she makes a little step, it's kind of like watching a baby grow and take it's first steps...except Santana is definitely not a baby. Well Diary, I hope you liked this entry, Lord Tubbington is now using my I'm with stoopid shirt as a snuggle buddy...I wonder what my cat's shirt would say..._

_Night!_

_Love B_

**REVIEW! :D I've been meeting some of you guys on tumblr lately, you all should follow my awesome Brittany blog! . come say hi! okay adios :]  
**


	43. Part 2: Chapter 19

**Howdy ya'll!**

"How do you turn this thing on Brittany?" Kurt was inside my room playing with my fondue pot. Ever since I have video-taped Lord Tubbington's name change I have been wanting to film more. I have officially tried to start an internet talk show called Fondue For Two.

I looked at the small fondue pot, "Turn the little nob and wait." I said. I am basically an expert on fondue I use to have it in my room all the time.

Kurt sat by the pot and watched as the cheese began to melt, "Who knew watching cheese could be so entertaining." He said and lifted a leg over his knee. "It's so retro." He smiled.

"Yeah I like it too." I said. "I personally like to dip Oreo cookies into my cheese fondue." I smiled thinking of the yummy combination. "Lord Tubbington just likes the cheese part."

Kurt slowly nodded while looking at the bubbling cheese, "Right. So who are you going to interview first?" He asked turning my way.

"Mercedes and Tina." I said looking on my little list of guests that should be appearing on my show. "Britney Spears was one of them, but she's not until next month."

"They should be interesting." He thought, "They are two of the schools biggest gossips." He said and twirled his foot. "I've only been back for a week and I've already heard a rumor that I was kicked out of Dalton because I sang in the wrong pitch. It's great to be back." He said with a fake smile.

I pulled out a platter of vegetables and set it down on my table. I picked up a piece of broccoli and munched on it, mentally saying sorry to all the little gummy bears that lived in there. "Alright, so I think the fondue is ready." I said dipping another vegetable into the mix. "Delicious." I said licking my fingers.

Kurt grabbed a piece of bread and dipped it into the pot, "I feel like I'm dipping my bread into a boiling pot of death...surrounded by cheese."

"Just don't think about it." I said experiencing that feeling before.

The doorbell rang and I began to smile. My first big show was coming up and I couldn't be more excited.

"Oh, that should be Mercedes and Tina." I said.

Kurt got up from his seat, "I'll get it." He skipped off with a string of cheese trailing behind him.

_Dear Diary,_

_ I never knew how fun a talk show could be, I mean, I've seen shows like Ellen and stuff where she dances around, but you never get any free food. Fondue is a much better decision in the world of television and I believe that I will be famous one day. My views on youtube have already reached over a thousand and I don't know who watches them. People like their fondue, what can I say? _

"Just hold the camera like this." I said to Kurt showing him how to use the camera. "Then you press the button. It looks like a cherry."

Kurt was holding the camera to his face, squinting to see the image on the small screen. "I think I got it." He said trying not the drop it. "I really don't mean to do this, but it is only showing a close-up of Mercedes boobs."

I ran over to him and looked through the camera, "Whoa." I replied, looking at the big image before me.

"Hey!" Mercedes shouted and covered herself.

"Oh, you have to zoom out." I said chuckling and zooming the camera away. "Nice view Mercedes."

Kurt looked through the camera again, "Ah, much better...no offense Mercedes." He said.

"Are you sure this stuff is healthy?" Mercedes responded looking into the cheese pot.

"Are you ready Kurt?" I asked as he stood behind the camera. I jumped in front and posed. "Does this look good?"

He put his thumbs up, "You look like sunshine."

"I didn't know I looked like a tiny asian girl." I responded confused.

Kurt glanced at Mercedes and Tina and shook his head a little, "I mean, you look so bright and cheerful."

I smiled. "Okay go." I signaled to him to start recording. I saw the red light begin to flash and I started talking. "Hi my name is Brittany S. Pierce and this is my new internet talk show Fondue For Two, which combines the two things I like the most, hot cheese and talking to people." I went down and sat next to Tina and Mercedes who started to eat. "My first two guests are the schools biggest gossips, Mercedes Jones and Ms. Tina Cohen-Chang."

"Shouldn't it be fondue for three?" She said looking at me. I shook my head slightly and continued to talk towards the camera.

"Oh my god that is hot." Mercedes spit out some cheese.

"Okay so lets get down to some hot dish. I heard a rumor that Mr. Kidney the janitor walks around school drinking vodka out of a teapot." I dipped some broccoli in the pot.

"Is this really what they were doing in the 70s?" Mercedes said trying to dip her bread into the cheese.

"I wanted to clear up the rumor about Asian men." Tina said going up to the camera, "Not true."

Kurt gave a big smile behind the camera as Tina shook her finger back and forth. I didn't get it.

"I heard a rumor that Santana plays for the other team, and I can confirm that rumor it's a hundred percent true." I said picking at my food.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes replied.

"Brittany, are you serious?" Tina asked.

I started at her, "Yes." Isn't it obvious? I thought, I mean we make-out all the time.

"Look it's Lord Tubbington." I said hearing a meow coming from the corner. His fat body walked over to me as I bent down and grabbed him. "This is Lord Tubbington." I said picking him up on my lap, "Say hi to the camera." I kissed him on the face. "You want some cheese?" I put him up to the pot. He loved human food.

"That's disgusting." Tina said.

"So, you're just gonna let him do that?" Mercedes said looking at him funny.

"Lord Tubbington's allowed to eat cheese because he's on Atkins." I replied petting him. "Okay well, that's all we have time for today, tune in next week for Fondue For Two, we will be dipping raw meat into boiling chocolate."

"Cut." Kurt said turning off the camera. "Well that was certainly interesting." He said looking at Lord Tubbington.

"Let's get this uploaded." I smiled and grabbed the camera from him.

_I think I've decided to become a famous talk-show journalist who only reports on the juiciest of gossip. It seems to be my strong suite. Even Coach Sylvester has asked me to join the new newspaper team and it's actually kind of fun. I get to run around school asking people about anything I want and I just blame it on the newspaper. I secretly wanted to know if Mr. Kidney the janitor liked my kissing, but he didn't give me an answer. Our first issue was filled with rumors and even had stuff that was on my first episode of Fondue For Two, which I guess I should have thought about before printing it on paper. Santana got pretty mad at me for doing that, but it was my first paper...we all make mistakes right? _

"This is your fault." Santana came storming into the choir room after Finn and it seemed like the entire room was filled with people screaming. She pointed a finger at me and came stomping my way, my face froze with fear. "You told everyone that I play for another team on your ridiculous melted cheese show." She said. I saw Artie glance up at me from the corner of my eye. I responded quickly, thinking of a cover up.

"Wait, are you mad? You do play for another team, you were on the Cheerios and now you're only in the New Directions." I said glancing off to the side.

"And you couldn't have thought of any other way to say that?"

"I swear I'm gonna punch your face off." Finn shouted stopping Santana from talking. I was kind of glad he did, I was scared out of my mind that she would do something to me.

"Hey, you got a lot of nerve accusing me of cheating." Sam pushed Finn back and began yelling at him. Santana was still looking at me, mad as ever. I bit my lip trying not to look at her back, but I could feel her eyes glaring through me.

"Finn where are you going?" Mr. Schue yelled at him as he stormed out of the door. "We have rehearsal."

"Not today." He shouted and left into the hall.

Santana glared at me again and went down to sit far away from me. I sighed and glanced down at Artie who was also looking right at me. What was it with people today? Did I have something in my nose? I slouched down in my chair a bit, this was going to be a rough day.

_Santana didn't talk to me for the rest of that school day. Neither did Artie. I felt like I was some kind of magnet...but...opposite. The two people I liked the most suddenly didn't even want to talk to me.._

"Tough day?" I was sitting on the ground of the halls, underneath my locker. Kurt walked up next to me.

I looked up, "You're totally right."

Kurt pushed his bag off of his shoulder and placed it on the ground, taking a seat next to me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm in a paralyzed depression." I said. "I have been sitting here since rehearsal and I haven't been able to move."

Kurt scratched his head, "You seem to get into a paralyzed state a lot don't you?" He said.

I nodded, "Only when my emotions are going out of control...or when I'm sick." I said remembering the time I had a cold and couldn't leave the choir room. "I've gotten use to it."

"I see." He said trying to move his legs from oncoming students brushing by. "You chose a busy area." He said.

"I didn't notice." I replied staring into nothing. "Santana won't talk to me." I said. "Did I do something wrong?" I turned to look at Kurt.

He bit his lip, "Well, it may just be a rumor, but when I had rumors about me being gay going all over the school, it scared the shit out of me." He simply said.

I sighed, "It's just a rumor though." I said trying not to convince Kurt that Santana was indeed playing for the other team.

"It is." He nodded, "But rumors can make or break a person."

"I think that Santana cares too much about what people think." I said playing with my fingers. "It's just a rumor, she knows who she is." I mumbled. "It doesn't matter what stupid teenagers think." I pouted. Why couldn't she just talk to me.

"You're completely right Brittany." He said and put a hand on my shoulder, "Everyone needs to be more like you."

"Maybe I could give out free samples of my DNA?" I replied.

Kurt stared at me, "Well, maybe not exactly like you." He said and lifted himself off up the ground. "I'll see you later Britt."

I waved, "Goodbye porcelain." I said mimicking Coach Sylvester's words.

Kurt did a double-take before he walked off to his next class.

_I forgot to tell you Diary...I broke up with Artie. He called me stupid and I really didn't like it. That is probably the one thing that makes me the most upset. I am the only one that could call me stupid, and I don't even think I'm stupid I just don't think before I speak sometimes. It's weird that a break-up actually is what brought Santana and I together again. She wasn't talking to me all week, but as soon as I went to her for help she was there no matter what. That's what best friends are for. I know I would be there for her no matter what, even if she was stranded on a dessert island and I had to sell my cat to get to her, I would do it. I think I would do anything for her. No, I know I would. _

I stood in front of my locker trying to find my chap-stick on the top shelf.

"What's going on with you and Santana?" I heard Artie say suddenly. I almost froze in fear. Did he really just ask me that? What was I suppose to say? Well, Santana did say that it wasn't cheating so I did nothing wrong right? No big deal.

"Nothing." I quickly responded.

"That doesn't sound like nothing, it sounds like something which is almost always more than nothing." He said unconvinced.

I kind of chuckled a little, "Calm down Artie."

"Are you cheating on me with her?"

"No of course not. I mean, I can't she's a girl." I said closing my locker. "Fooling around with her isn't cheating it's just friends talking with their tongues super close." I said thinking of what Santana had told me.

"Who told you that?"

"Santana." I replied hapily.

"Don't you see that she's manipulating you?" Artie said.

"That's not cheating either she told me that."

"Do you see what's going on here?" He said with a worried look on his face. "Your the hottest girl in this school and I wear settle shoes on legs that don't work. This shouldn't be happening. Not because I'm in a wheelchair, but because I'm obsessed with Angry Birds and my mom cuts my hair."

"I like your haircut." I said. It looked like a deflated wave.

"It's hard enough for me to believe that this is real. If I know that you spend even a little time sharing yourself with someone else, that there's one other person in your life that could provide for you things that I'm supposed to provide? It's just too much for me to take." His face was getting serious. "And Santana knows that. She's taking advantage of it to break us up."

"No, everybody thinks she's a bad person, but she's not." I replied harshly. No one here knows Santana like I do, no one.

"God Brittany, why are you so stupid?" Artie said.

My face froze. I couldn't believe he had just said that. He looked at me and sighed, looking off to the side.

Tears began to fill in my eyes, "You were the only person at this school who never called me that." I said turning around and walking away. Tears began to stream down my face and I couldn't control it. I tried not to look up at the people walking past me until I heard Santana yelling at Karofsky from afar. Santana, I needed her, only her. I began to walk up to her as people began flooding the halls to go to lunch. I got closer to her and tugged on the back of her shirt. She instantly turned around to look at me.

"Brittany?" She said, her voice filled with worry. "What happened? What's wrong?" She looked back at Karofsky and he slowly gave her a nod and walked away quietly.

I tried wiping away a few tears that still managed to escape my eyes. "Artie...he called me stupid. He called me stupid for believing in you and..." I looked down, "...I never though he would call me that."

Santana instantly put her arms around me, brining me in close to her. I missed the smell of her perfume tickling my nose. Today it smelt like jelly.

"Come here." She said tightening her grip and brushing a hand through my hair. She wiped away my tears and looked me in the eyes, "You are not stupid Brittany."

"How do you know?" I mumbled into her shoulder. She leaned her head down closer to mine.

"Because I know you better than anyone. I know you better than some boy who came into your life a few months ago." She pulled my head up and brushed my cheek. "You are the smartest person I know." She said and tapped me on the nose. "Don't let some boy tell you otherwise."

I smiled a bit and she put an arm around me, "Let's go." She said and I put my arm around her waist.

"We're so over." I said regarding Artie. Santana wouldn't let me go, it was like she was my own little body guard.

She gave a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Britt."

I gripped my hand around her waist a little more, I missed touching her.

I looked up at her, "Really?"

She paused for a moment, "Okay maybe I'm not, but I know you're hurting...and I don't like that." She said as we walked down the hall with our arms around each other.

"Neither do I." I mumbled. "I feel so sad."

We walked in silence for a moment before the bell rang. "Well, I have to get to class." Santana said taking her arm away from me and turning towards me. "I have something that might cheer you up tomorrow though." She said, "I'll come find you." She smiled and gave me a warm hug before heading off to class, "See you Britt."

I stood in the middle of the hall as I watched her walk away. "Bye."

_She sang the most beautiful song the me Diary. Like, if beauty were to be in the form of a song...this would be it. Not to mention Santana was also sining it, which made it ten times more beautiful. Everything she sings seems to explain her feelings perfectly. I couldn't keep away from those lips as she sung every word. She is beautiful and everything about that song was absolutely perfect..._

"Why couldn't you sing that song in front of everyone?" I asked walking up to her after she finished singing. She had a tear streaming down her face and she seemed completely vulnerable. "...now that Artie and I aren't together." I added.

"No, not yet." She said, carefully wiping away a tear, "I'm not ready for that type of, public announcement." She said. "Ever since that Muckraker thing people have already been treating me differently, I got asked to join the golf team." She said. I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Well, what if I went first. Come on Fondue For Two, I'll ask you out to prom and I'll tell you how I feel and all you have to do is say yes." I said smiling. I looked at her waiting for a response. She just slowly nodded her head and replied with a small "yes" before I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug.

"It will be easy." I said whispering in her ear. "Easier than helping me with my spanish homework." I smiled.

She looked up at me, "That is pretty hard."

My eyes widened, "Well...it won't be that hard."

"I hope so." She replied.

I looked at her worried face and tapped my fingers against the piano a bit, "That song was beautiful by the way. Beyond amazing."

She smiled, "Thanks."

"It definitely cheered me up. Thank you." I said with a grin. "It made me really happy."

"I'm glad." She responded.

"Can you sing to me whenever I'm feeling sad?" I asked, I don't know what it was, but something about her singing seemed to brighten up my day a whole lot.

"I can sing to you whenever you want."

_Moments like those remind me why I know Santana is not a bad person. Sometimes I almost forget about her softer side. That's when she is really her, you can see it. It's like she has a sign inside her body that says 'THIS IS REALLY ME' but it's surrounded by walls. Maybe if I broke a bone or two it might help...but I don't think that's such a good idea...I might actually injure her. It breaks my heart to see her go back and forth. When she is in front of just one other person she puts on a front and lies to herself..._

"My computer was stolen."

...That's a lie.

"All I can say is that Dave and I are going strong..."

Another lie.

"Vote Santofsky."

Doesn't she know I'm standing right here? I couldn't keep my eyes off her. She was lying right in front of me and she couldn't even bring herself to tell a little bit of the truth.

"So you two are in love? Soul mates so to speak?" Jacob continued to interview her across the hall.

This was her moment. Her moment to say no. I continued to stare at her intently, wondering what she would say. It was only a couple days ago that she said she was truly in love with me. Her eyes slowly moved to mine.

"Yeah, I'd say that was accurate." She said and walked away.  
_ I guess some things never change. She didn't even come to talk on Fondue for Two...she just said I can't. What does that mean? You can't say yes? It's a simple solution Diary I would think that Santana, the girl who fears nothing, wouldn't be scared to say a simple yes in front of a camera. But what do I know...maybe I am just a stupid girl..._

**REVIEWS make Lord Tubbington purrrrr ;]**_  
_


	44. Part 2: Chapter 20

_Dear Diary,_

_ I just got back from prom, and you know what? It was totally AWESOME. Probably the best prom ever...there were some awkward moments but, I've decided that going by myself was the best idea ever. I mean, dancing with other peoples dates was probably the highlight of the evening. Even though I wanted to dance with Santana all night I thought it was best if I didn't. You know, so she wouldn't feel uncomfortable. Sometimes, you gotta stick to being by yourself..._

"Mercedes doesn't have a date." Quinn said to Mr. Schue after we all watched Mercedes walk out of the choir room. I don't get what the big deal is. Who says you have to have a date in order to have fun at prom?

I shrugged, "So? I don't have a date, I'm just gonna dance. Then all your dates are going to ignore you and come dance with me so, your dates are really my dates." I threw my hand in the hair and smiled. My dancing has been known to cause sex riots.

"I'm going to go talk to Mercedes." Kurt said immediately after.

"No, let me." Rachel interrupted and got up from her seat. Mr. Schue sighed as the class all looked around awkwardly.

I bit my lip, "Is there a limit on how many dates you can steal?"

Everyone looked back at me, especially Artie, if he took off his glasses they would probably shoot laser beams out from underneath.

_I have to say Diary, one of my favorite things about prom is that you get to pick out a new dress each time. Even though I usually pick the same dress, but in a different color. I mean, if a dress looked good the first time why change it? Each dress always goes perfectly with a little accessory too, like a little hat. Lord Tubbington let me borrow his for tonight and it worked out magically. He has good style, sometimes I believe he is a closet gay, but I can't be one to judge too quickly...just because he has shiny groomed fur doesn't mean he likes boys..._

"Ladies, I appreciate you welcoming me into the sacred inner sanctum that is the prom gown dry run." Kurt said as Tina and I sat next to him on the couch. We did this every time we all had somewhere special to go like prom. We would sit in and look at each others dresses. I secretly like to go every time to see what Santana will wear.

"Why did we decide to include Kurt?" I asked.

"Because getting a look past him is like getting a thumbs up from Jonah Melissa Rivers." Tina replied. I sat there playing with my dress. I had no idea who that was. "It might improve our prom buzz factor." Tina finished and Kurt laughed with the tilt of his foot.

Lauren began to walk out, a peak of her yellow dress popping out. She stood there and flopped the bottom of her dress on the ground with a big swoosh. "I look like a lemon meringue pie." She said.

I looked at her dress, "I think you look delicious." I mumbled.

Tina and I both looked to Kurt, waiting for a word from the wise man, "Don't despair, nobody bigger than a size two looks good in a prom dress, I mean they're practically designed to make us look awkward. I think the color is wrong, let's go navy." He finished with a smile.

I pointed my finger in the air at Lauren giving her a 'that's it' look and she nodded in reply.

"It's sheik and slimming."

I nudged him in the shoulder. Kurt was amazing at this, really.

"Duly noted." Lauren said with a smile

"Oh my god," I smiled looking Kurt's way, "Where did you come from?"

Kurt laughed and smiled at his accomplished words and clapped his hands together, "Next."

Santana came skipping out from behind the curtain and stood in front of us. Tina clapped in excitement, "I knew it." She said and smiled. I looked Santana up and down, she was flawless. The red made her look fantastic and she couldn't have looked more beautiful. I folded my hands together and looked to Kurt for approval, please tell me he would say yes, this dress was amazing on her.

"Devil in a red dress," He began, "Perfect, and it's totally appropriate for your personality." He said. I clapped my hands together, excited that he said yes to the dress.

"I have no criticisms, go with God Satan-Santana." He stuttered. Santana tiled her head and looked my way. I nodded my head and smiled, giving her an approving look.

"Now if you ladies excise me, I have to pull options for my own prom outfit." Kurt said getting up from the couch.

"Wait, so you're going?" Santana questioned with the fold of her arms, "Stag? That's just tragic."

"Yes I'm going, and not alone, with Blaine."

Tina and I immediately jumped up from the couch and began clapping and screaming. "That's amazing." Tina said and we both began to invade Kurt.

"Ladies if you'll excuse me I have a private fashion question for Kurt." Santana said and pulled him aside.

"Okay." We said and all began huddling in a circle as they both walked off.

"You're dress will look so awesome." I said to Lauren and she smiled at us.

She nodded her head, "No, I love your style Brittany, you are brining your A game girl." She said.

"Prom night is going to be amazing." Tina smiled, "I've basically been waiting for this moment my entire life, and now that I finally have an official date it will be even more awesome."

"That might change." I mumbled, thinking of dancing with Mike. He was a fun dance partner what can I say? She glanced back at me and frowned a bit. I looked over at Lauren's dress again, "You know, if you had a navy dress, you would look like a blueberry pie."

Lauren stared at me and scrunched her eyes.

"Well ladies, I'm off for today." Kurt said coming back from behind the curtain with Santana. "See you all tomorrow."

We all waved goodbye and stood there in our dresses.

"I guess we should change before we get our dresses dirty or something." Tina said looking down at her dress and over at the flour and ingredients in the home ec room.

Lauren nodded, "Good idea." She said and darted behind the curtain. Santana and I were left out in the open. I couldn't keep my eyes off her red dress, she looked amazingly hot.

"Um, do you need some help?" I said pointing towards her back zipper as we stood there awkwardly.

She cleared her throat, "Uh, yeah." She said and turned around, her back facing me. I placed my fingers by her back, grabbing the zipper and began to pull down. Smooth, caramel skin would slowly reveal as I moved it lower and lower. I bit my lip, trying not to lunge on her right then and there while everyone was in the room. The zipper kept going down until it reached the start of her underwear. Her entire back was slightly revealed, she wasn't wearing a bra so I slowly traced my finger down the open trail of skin down the slit of her dress. I could see little goosebumps forming on her back.

"Done." Lauren said as she popped out with her normal clothes on. She scared me and I pulled my finger away from Santana's back as quickly as I could.

"My turn." Santana said and gave me a quick glance before heading behind the curtain. I cleared my throat and brushed a piece of hair away from my face. Not dancing with her at prom night might be harder than I thought.

_It's weird that Artie asked me to prom and I barely even saw him all night. I mean, I saw him perform Friday and then I didn't see him until the end of the night. What happened to him? Did he somehow get abducted by aliens? Did he find a new girlfriend and make out with her all night outside in the halls? Or was he simply to short that I couldn't see him in the crowd of people because of his wheelchair? I don't know, it will remain a mystery to me..._

"Just crack the egg." The teacher was yelling at me again. Why did teachers always seem to get upset with me? I held the little egg in my hand, cupping it gracefully so it wouldn't break.

"I just don't understand the difference between an egg with a baby chicken inside of it and an egg, with an egg in it." I looked to the teacher for an answer.

"They're the same thing." Tina said frustrated next to me.

"Okay, that's really confusing because this is a baby chickens house." I said with love as I looked at the egg. I couldn't imagine the thought of destroying a baby chickens innocent little house. What did it do to me? Besides give me food poisoning that one time...

"I understand that cupcakes are really trendy right now and I know that the making of a fargua might be a little morose, but um I would like to at least graduating high school knowing how to make some kind of pate."

"Excuse me Ms. Hagburg." I turned my head and Artie was wheeling inside the classroom interrupting. "I need to say something." He came up next to my desk as I was wiping off flour from my hands. "Brittany I was a jerk to you, and I want to make it up to you with a song so maybe you'll consider going to prom with me."

Kurt gasped, "A prom proposal."

Before I knew it Artie began singing in the classroom and I almost turned red. I rolled my eyes and got up from my seat, walking away from him. Doesn't he know that the power of song can't fix everything? Just when I thought it was going to be over Sam, Finn, Puck and Mike walked in the classroom with guitars and sticks. I frowned, this was so embarrassing.

_Compared to last week when I got serenaded, Artie's didn't really compare. I know that song was about a baby, Mercedes told me that..._

"So?" He said as he finished the song.

"Artie...that was lovely." I said. "But, I'm not gonna go to prom with you, you called me stupid and I really didn't like that. So, I'm sorry but I'm going to go to prom by myself and really work on me and dance with other people's dates." I finished.

Artie sighed, "I understand. I hope you know how sorry I am."

I gave him a slight nod, "Yeah." I said quietly and he wheeled off with the rest of the boys.

Tina glanced at me and I watched him go out the door. The bell rang and I cleaned my hands and grabbed my stuff.

"Hey." I ran into Santana in the hallway, she was wearing her Bully-Whip outfit and was looking as cute as ever.

"Hi." She replied as her eyes followed Artie and the rest of the boys leaving the classroom. "I didn't know every guy in Glee Club are in Home Ec." She said confused.

I sighed, "Artie sang me a song."

She looked at me concerned, "Oh...why?"

"To ask me to prom." I said swinging my backpack over my shoulder. She began following me down the hall.

"What did you say?" She asked.

"I said no." I replied. I looked at her and she smiled a little bit.

"Great." She said. "Well, not great but um, good. I'm glad you just didn't get back with him."

I played with my fingers a little bit, "Are you and Karofsky still going together?"

She looked around and bit her lip, "Yeah...we are."

"Cool well, I can't wait to see you there." I said before heading to my next class, "I can't wait to see you in your dress again."

_Before I forget about all the fun and drama that went down at prom this year I have to say that being prom queen and king is totally over rated. You just get a little plastic crown and wear it on your head for one night. It's not that special. I could go buy one at the toy store and wear it around all day, people would just think I was weird. Why does it matter so much? In other news, it was fun to dance by myself. I didn't have creepy guys coming behind me with their junk on my butt, but instead I got to pick who I wanted to dance with instead. It was a good strategy, however, I did get yelled at a couple times, but it doesn't matter. _

"Brittany! Get off!" Tina yelled at me as I was dancing all up on Mike Chang.

I laughed out loud and got down from him and almost stumbled to the ground. "What?" I said still laughing.

"That's my boyfriend." She yelled and grabbed his arm. I shrugged. People could be so uptight sometimes.

"Best prom ever!" I shouted as the song Friday came to an end. The night was starting off great and I knew it was going to be the funnest night. I walked around the dance floor looking for more victims I could dance with, no one really seemed promising so I went over to get a glass of punch.

"Hey Brittany."

"Hi Kurt." I smiled and poured him a glass. He took it happily.

"Having fun?" He asked as Blaine also walked over. I waved at him as he got his own drink.

I nodded up and down, "I am, stealing people's dates is funner than I expected." I smiled. "I think I am now obsessed with Friday."

Kurt and Blaine glanced at each other and slowly nodded.

"This punch taste like feet." I said simple and scrunched up my face in disgust.

"I thought you liked that." Kurt said with the tilt of his head.

I took another sip, "Not when it's in liquid form."

Blaine just stared at us awkwardly.

"Long story." Kurt said and continued drinking.

"I'm glad you guys are here." I smiled at the two of them. They were super cute together. I definitely respected them for coming together. It took a lot of courage to do that.

"It's my honor to be here." Blaine said with a smile. "You could totally jam with me on stage if you'd like." He said looking up at Rachel who was about to start singing.

I smiled, "I'd love to."

"Awesome." Blaine said and poured another glass. "This punch does taste like feet."

I chuckled, "Well, I'm gonna go find more people to dance with." I said, "Keep being gay." I waved and said goodbye.

I fumbled through crowds of people as Rachel began singing. This was kind of a depressing song for prom, but it was the perfect opportunity to find someone to slow dance with. I looked all over the dance floor for a new partner. I caught sight of Santana, who was with Karofsky. She saw that I was staring at her and I locked eyes with her for a moment. She looked so miserable. She didn't even look like she was having fun at all. She put her arms around his neck and I cringed at the thought so I turned away and went deeper into the dance floor.

I found this girl who was wondering around the dance floor alone. She seemed lonely.

"Hey." I said and poked her on the shoulder.

She glanced over at me in confusion, "Yeah?"

I put on my best smile, "Do you want to dance?"

She looked around the dance floor for a little, "You know I'm not gay or anything." She said over the music.

I shrugged, "I don't care."

She kind of laughed, "Okay."

I put my hand on her shoulder and she put her arms around my waste. I smiled.

"You know, my date left me for some other girl tonight." She said looking at me. "This prom fucking sucks."

"I'm sorry to hear that." I said as we swayed back and forth. "You don't need a date anyway. I don't have a date, I'm just going around dancing with other people's dates." I shrugged. "No big deal."

She nodded, "You are totally right."

"I am." I replied, "...most of the time."

I saw Santana's red dress from the corner of my eye. I quickly looked over at her again and she was staring at me.

"We're here to have fun right?" She said mumbling away.

"Yeah." I smiled. The song came to an end and I took my hands off her shoulders.

"That was fun." I said.

She grinned, "Thanks for the dance."

I waved at her, "Don't let dates bring you down." I shouted and headed towards the stage to perform with Tina and Blaine. I made my way through the busy crowd, bumping people left and right. I saw Blaine and grabbed his arm. "Blaine lets go." I said and skipped off towards stage. "This will be fun!"

_Performing for prom was awesome, but it kind of ended badly. I didn't exactly see what happened, but Kurt told me that Finn punched Jessie and then they were both kicked out. Stinks for Rachel and Quinn I guess, but what I always say, don't let dates ruin your night! I kind of wished that Finn would get king just for the hilarity. Karofsky ended up winning though, what a surprise. He is "dating" the hottest girl in school though so I guess that is predictable. Santana didn't win though...Kurt did. Inside I was kind of really excited for him, but I knew that people did it to be mean. Why does everyone have to be so mean to each other nowadays? I mean, what's the point? Being mean takes up way too much energy for me, loving everyone is a much better solution..._

"The votes are in." Principal Figgins was standing on the stage as the candidates walked up. My eyes instantly gazed to Santana, who was smiling and waving to the crowd. I chuckled, she could be so ridiculous sometimes. "This is the moment you've all been waiting for where we announce our junior prom kind and also prom queen. Roll the drum please."

I looked up at Santana and she smiled at me.

"This years prom king is..." Mr. Figgins pulled out the envelope and smiled, "David Karofsky." He said and lifted his arms in the air. The crowd cheered and Santana clapped loudly and blew him kisses. I rolled my eyes.

"And now, you're two-thousand eleven McKinley High prom queen...with an overwhelming number of votes is..." The room was silent as Principal Figgins looked at the envelope in shock.

I looked around, could it be that shocking? I definitely thought that Quinn was going to win.

"Kurt Hummel." Mr. Figgins finally said. The entire room was filled with an awkward silence as the spotlight shined on Kurt's face. I looked down at the ground waiting to see what would happen. Kurt ran out of the gym quickly, I could see tears streaming down his face.

"Kurt. Stop. Kurt." Blaine shouted after him and ran his way.

My hands went over my mouth and I couldn't believe this was happening.

All the prom candidates on stage looked at each other and shuffled off the stage. I watched as Santana quickly shoved past everyone and fled to the hallway. I had to go after her. I brushed past everyone on the dance floor and made my way to Santana down the hall.

"Santana." I said. She was holding up her dress and couldn't walk too fast in her heels. "Santana, where are you going?" I said. I knew she could hear me. She kept walking down the hall and turned the corner, heading towards a an empty room. "Santana." I said again as she continued to ignore me.

"How could my running mate win and I didn't?" She said opening the door to the empty room. "I mean, just because I hate everybody doesn't mean they have to hate me too." She said. She was crying and her make-up started to run down her face. I leaned against the doorway and folded my arms.

"It's just a stupid crown, you can buy it at the party store." I said.

She shook her head, "I'm going to be an outsider my whole life, can't I just, have one night where I'm the queen? Where I'm accepted?"

I continued to look at her back with my arms crossed.

"As soon as we get to New York I'm bailing to live in a lesbian colony or Tribeca." She said. I began to walk up behind her as she glanced at me from the corner of her eye.

"Whats in Tribeca?" I asked confused.

Santana folded her arms, "I'm not exactly sure."

"Oh." I said.

"They must have sensed that I was a lesbian I mean, they must have." Santana was walking around the room in a frantic. I don't think I've ever seen her so worried before. "Do I smell like a golf course?" She said looking at me with her make-up starting to stream down her eyes. She still looked beautiful.

"People don't know what you're hiding they just, they know you're not being yourself." I said. "If you were to embrace all the awesomeness that you are you would have won."

She shrugged her shoulders upwards, the pretty roses on her shoulder moving along with them. "How do you know?"

I tilted my head, "Because I voted for you." I inched closer to her looking her in the eyes. I believe in Santana more than anything. She grinned a little, her lips barely moving. "And because, I believe in you Santana." I stepped up to her, looking at her pretty face that was drenched with tears. I saw her eyes dart down to my lips for a moment.

"This prom sucks." She said out loud and looked down at the ground. I shrugged in response. It could be worse.

"Now what am I supposed to do?" She said quietly.

"Go back out there and be there for Kurt, because this is going to be a lot harder for him than it is for you." I said pulling out some tissues. Where I got them, I'm not exactly sure.

She grabbed a tissue and carefully tried to wipe away her drowning make-up. I grabbed another tissue and began dabbing underneath her other eye, giving her a small smile as I admired her face. "You look really beautiful tonight Santana," I dabbed again closer to her nose. "You don't need a crown to make you feel special." I leaned in and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. I could feel the wetness of her tears on my lips. "You're amazing Santana." I whispered into her ear as my lips lingered next to her cheek. I was so close to her lips, I tried my best not to go there, but I couldn't help myself. My lingering lips moved closer to hers and made soft, slow contact for a moment. I kissed her and closed my eyes in pleasure, it was almost the perfect moment until she quickly backed away from me, looking around her to make sure no one saw it.

"Brittany." She said softly after we kissed for only a few seconds.

"Let's go." I said, stopping her before she could say another word, "Kurt needs us." I grabbed her hand and led her back to the dance. Her hand felt so soft, I've missed her hands.

"Eat your heart out Kate Middleton." We heard Kurt announce as we walked into the gym and back towards the crowd. I felt Santana's hand leave mine as we entered the room and she walked towards the stage.

"I'm up next." She smiled as I let her hand go and gave her a slight nod as we parted ways. I smiled and pushed my way through the crowd again so I could get a better look as to what Kurt was saying. Everyone began clapping and Mr. Figgins took the mic.

"And now it is time for our annual tradition of the prom kind and queen dance." He said. I looked back at Kurt who had a worried look on his face. They walked down the stage together and Santana and Mercedes started singing.

_I finally found Artie at the end of the night. He said he was being held hostage by Coach Sylvester and he was brutally tortured for a good few hours. I don't know if I believe him, he didn't seem to have any bruises or anything on him...maybe she tortured his legs. I think him and I will be friends no matter what. Anyway, tonight was a good night. It had its ups and downs but it was good. I got to kiss the most beautiful, most awesome girl in school and I got to watch her sing...that is always a plus. You know, I never noticed how crazy prom could be. Maybe I never really noticed the other chaos because I was focusing on one girl..._

I put my pen down from my diary when I heard my phone vibrate on my desk. I picked it up and it was a text from Santana.

'Thank for tonight Brittany.' It read it and I smiled.

I began to text back, 'You're truly incredible. I'm here no matter what.'

I picked up my diary again.

_Yeah...focused on one girl..._

**Review my lovelies!**_  
_


	45. Part 2: Chapter 21

_**Howdy ya'll! I KNOOW I haven't updated in a super long time. I just started a new job and I only get Wednesdays off so I haven't had much time! But anywhooo here is this chapter! Hope you like it :]**_

_Dear Diary,_

_Have you ever thought about death? I have. Especially after Coach Sylvester's sister died and we went to the funeral. Sometimes, I think that when I die I will turn into some magical angel and fly up to the sky or something, but now that I know that you kind of just sit there in the ground is a little bit depressing. Do we just sit underneath the earth forever and get forgotten about? I would much rather fly up somewhere where I can be loved with all my other dead friends. Maybe we could throw festive after-life parties and go haunt our friends that are still alive? Kind of like Casper the friendly ghost...but I would be Brittany...and I would give people cupcakes as a ghost..._

"We need to help her, she's overwhelmed and she needs us to help her." Finn said standing in front of the classroom beside Kurt. We had recently heard the bad news that Coach Sylvester's sister had died. I felt so bad for her.

"Seriously? Santana began, "I'd like to put the fun back in funeral just as much as the next girl, but why would the Glee Club help Coach Sylvester plan a service?"

Santana was right. She hated us, and she really hated Santana, Quinn and I even more because we quit the Cheerios.

"We're doing it for her sister." Kurt replied as his arms were delicately folded together.

"Jean is just like us guys, she's been an outsider and an underdog all of her life. We of all people should celebrate that." Finn said.

Jesse raised his hand in the corner, "Can I say something?"

Sometimes I still think that he and Mr. Schue are brothers. I mean, how do two people look so alike without being related? I think it's impossible.

"When someone dies, yes it's a tragedy, but it's also part of life." Jesse began rambling. I frowned. I don't want to think about death. Especially since One Tree Hill isn't canceled yet. "You can't let death put your life on hold." He said.

I frowned even more. Doesn't death kind of put your life to an end...not on hold? Jesse began to ramble even more and I sat there in my own thoughts. What if I were to die right now? I wonder how many people would attend my funeral? Would there be food there? Most importantly, would there be ducks at my funeral?

"I'm making the call, we're doing this." Finn finished as he stood there blank eyed at Jesse. Every nodded and agreed. Sue may really hate us, but she was going through a tough time, she needed love. Jesse stared at Finn and roughly squeezed his pen. I felt like they were about to have an intense battle in front of the entire Glee Club...again. Before they were about to go at it the bell rang and everyone immediately got up from their chairs. I slowly put my things together and shoved them in my backpack. All this talk about death was kind of putting me down, I guess it's something I have never really thought too much about, but now that it's around, it's a little depressing.

"Hey, are you okay?" I felt a hand on my shoulder as the room was slowly losing people. I swung my back over my shoulder and noticed Santana standing there, looking at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Hi." I replied with a tiny smile. "I'm alright." I said, trying to avoid the topic of death as much as possible.

Santana remained there and folded her arms in front of her chest, "I can tell when you are not alright Brittany." She said tilting her head to the side a little. She always did that when she knew I was hiding something. How did she know? How does she always do that?

I tried staring at her, putting on my best honest face and holding her gaze with a furrowed brow. I couldn't do it any longer and began biting my lip.

"Fine." I said letting my guard come down.

Santana grinned a bit, "I knew it."

"I dunno," I shrugged, "I don't really want to talk about it that much."

She looked at me with wondering eyes, "You can talk to me about anything Britt." She said and touched my arm softly. A touch from her still makes me tingle.

"I know, but...maybe we can talk about it later?" I said looking back at her.

She nodded her head, "Alright, no problem."

I nodded, giving her a thanks with no words. "So um, are you trying out for the solo?" I asked beginning to walk out of the choir room.

Santana gave a mischievous smile, "Of course I am. I'm going to rock this tryout." She grinned.

I gave her a tiny smile and continued to walk without a word. She picked up on my silent mood and walked me up to my locker. "Are you going to come watch me?" She asked as her shoulder leaned against the locker next to mine.

I opened my backpack, "Yeah." I smiled, I always loved to watch her sing. "Can I be like backstage and cheer you on like the people do on America's Got Talent and stuff?" I asked smiling at the thought. I always liked watching that show, that boy from Nickelodeon sure has gotten big, I wonder if his parents know he is out hosting some television show.

Santana grinned at the fact that I was actually talking, "Of course you can."

"Is this going to be a hardcore competition, like American Idol?" I asked in the middle of putting away my book. "If so, can I be the host?"

Santana chuckled, "But I thought you wanted to be like the families in America's Got Talent?"

I squinted my eyes in thought, "Aren't they the same thing?"

Santana shook her head, "They aren't."

"Oh...well I will still be there." I smiled and shut my locker door. "Should I record it? It could be my next segment on Fondue for Two."

She immediately shook her head, "No Brittany."

I frowned, "But...you sing so good. Everyone should hear."

"I'm sorry, but no." She replied with a lift of her finger. "I refuse to be on your cheese show."

"Alright." I pouted. "When are the tryouts?" I asked.

"After school." Santana said. "Meet me backstage?"

I nodded, "Got it." The bell rang for next period and I quickly zipped up my bag. "See ya." I said and ran off to my next class.

_I wonder if you can sing after you have died. That would be really awesome. I think song would bring the deadest person alive. Maybe it actually could? Maybe I could sing a song to every burial site at the cemetery and each person would come rising from the dead...and join me in a musical number. It would be like a zombie musical. I would be the lead of course...because I'm the most alive. Speaking of zombies...Santana did great at her tryout the other day. She sang Back to Black by Amy Winehouse...which I don't fully understand because she is Hispanic...but it was still a nice song..._

I wandered into the theatre room and backstage. It's hard for me to be walking around here by myself because sometimes I get lost. I am usually just following all the other Glee Club members around, but this time it was only me. I turned down a hallway and found myself in a dark hall.

"I don't remember going this way." I said to myself and scratched my head in confusion. "Maybe if I find some kind of wardrobe...I will end up on the stage...kind of like Narnia." I said walking around the dark corridor. I jumped at a slight noise coming from down the hall. "Umm..." I whispered to myself getting a little worried.

"Brittany." I herd my name from right behind me.

I jumped, "Shit." I said turning around and almost jumped again. I let out a deep breath, "Rachel, oh my goodness I thought you were some kind of evil hobbit or something." I said holding my chest and putting an arm on her shoulder. "You scared me...sorry for my use of language." I said looking around her.

"Are you lost?" She asked looking at me angrily.

"No...I can't find my way to the stage." I replied.

Rachel rolled her eyes at me, "Just come with me."

I followed Rachel down the halls and around a corner. I smiled, this is where I missed the turn.

"How do you know your way around so well?" I asked still following her.

Rachel folded her arms, "I practically live here." She said and continued to walk up some stairs. "Here we are." She said and led me behind the curtain to where Kurt and Santana were. Santana immediately saw me walking with Rachel and came up to me.

"There you are." She said looking at me and then Rachel.

"You should keep better track of your friend." Rachel said. "She was wandering around completely lost."

Santana huffed at her, "Shut it Berry."

Rachel crossed her arms and walked away to warm up.

"I made it." I smiled.

"Why didn't you call me on your phone or something? You could have gotten really lost." Santana said with worry.

I shrugged, "I always forget I have one of those."

Santana sighed, "Well I'm glad you made it. You get to watch me dominate these three." She said pointing to Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel who were walking around doing vocal warm-ups. "I'm going first." She said. "Which is great, everyone will have to compare to my first performance, I set the bar." She said with a smirk.

"Do you bring the bar out on stage with you?" I asked looking around the stage. Santana just patted me on the shoulder.

"You can watch over here Britt." She said leading me to the side of the stage. "Just like American's Got Talent."

I smiled, "Awesome." I jumped to my spot on the side of the stage and clapped my hands together, "I'm ready."

"We're ready for the first contestant." I heard Jesse say over the microphone and Santana looked at me before she went to center stage.

"Wish me luck." She said and gave me a little wave.

I closed my eyes a bit and whispered to myself, "I wish Santana had luck." I wished and opened my eyes to the sound of her voice.

"My name is Santana Lopez and I will be singing Amy Winehouse's Back to Black." She said in the center of the stage and the music started playing.

_She totally should have won...but I guess I am a little biased. I always seem to get lost into a trance whenever she sings. I just can't keep my eyes off of her. I think I've told you this a million times Diary, but it's totally true. Who can sing and be that sexy at the same time? Maybe Britney Spears, but I still say it is tough competition..._

"Amazing Santana." Mr. Schue said after Santana had finished her song.

"Thanks so much for coming in." Jesse replied simply.

I watched Santana lift up her arms anger, "Wait, that's all you have to say? You spent the entire performance scribbling notes."

"Well, if you really must know I was simply writing down that I don't think that your performance went very deep into the emotional truth of the song."

"Oh, is that so? Well I happen to have some feedback for you-"

"Thanks Santana that's all we'll need." Mr. Schue cut in.

"I'm about to go all Lima Heights." She said and stormed off stage.

"You did awesome!" I said happily and clapped while she came closer to me.

She stomped towards me shaking her head, "I'm going to kill that Jesse kid." She said. "I can't believe he said I wasn't emotional enough, I basically am Amy Winehouse. I sing her songs like a queen."

"I think you look more like a Santana." I said as she rambled off in spanish to herself.

"Santana?" I said as she continued to mumble to herself. I poked her on the shoulder, "I'm not too good at spanish so can you speak in english please?" I asked politely. Santana begun shaking her head.

"Sorry Britt." She said still putting in a few mumbled words in spanish. She put her hand to her head and took a deep breath. "Thanks." She said.

I walked up to her and wrapped her in a hug, "You were amazing." I felt her tense shoulder relax as I held her for a little longer. "Don't worry about Jesse, you did great and I know that." I felt her arms wrap around my waist.

"Thanks." She said.

I let her go and smiled, "Well, I have to go...I promised Lord Tubbington I would watch One Tree Hill with him after school." I said.

Santana smiled, "Thanks for coming, you didn't have to."

"I wanted to." I said and gave her another quick hug. "Bye San." I grinned and waved her goodbye.

_Santana has been the only one who has really cheered me up during the entire week. Just seeing Coach Sylvester walk down the hall without torturing a single soul has made me hurt a little inside. She hasn't been herself...even though I didn't really expect her to be. It makes me do a lot of thinking...what if one of my siblings died? What if the one person I loved the most just disappeared and never came back again? What if my best friend died? What if Santana died? I don't like to think about it...it makes me too sad. If Santana died I think I would just crawl in a corner and never come back out ever again...kind of like an ostrich. I would stick my head in the ground and never want to come out. Do you know how boring school would be without her? Do you know how lost I would be wondering around the halls? I don't think I could even make it to first period without Santana with me. I think I'm kid of scared of dying. I don't like when people leave...I love everyone too much. Santana told me I shouldn't be scared of death though...because she said she'll see me again...even after I die. _

"Can you tell me what is bothering you Brittany?" Santana asked me as I sat on my bed staring at the ceiling. "You have been acting strange all week." We were both in my room hanging out and I still haven't been saying much.

"I don't want to think about it." I replied trying to count how many dots were on my ceiling. In a moment I saw Santana's face over mine.

"You can't just avoid it forever...whatever it is." She said looking down at me from above.

I sighed, "But it makes me sad."

I felt a weight on my bed and Santana had sat down beside me.

"What could possibly make you sad? You find the positives in everything." Santana said.

"Death." I replied quickly still looking up at the ceiling.

Santana got quiet for a moment and put a hand on my shoulder, turning me towards her. "Why is it making you sad?"

I turned to face her with a frown on my face. Wasn't it obvious? Death means someone is gone forever...they never come back. "I don't like it when people leave...when I can never see them again." I began petting Lord Tubbington who was curled up in a ball beside me. "What if Lord Tubbington died? I would never see him ever again. I love him...he can never leave me." I said trying not to think about all the saddness that would fill my heart if Lord Tubbington actually died.

"He's going to have to die at some point Brittany." Santana replied looking at my cat.

My eyes widened, "That's mean." I said petting him gently. "Don't listen to her Mr. T she's just joking."

"No, Brittany, I'm not." She said taking my hand away from Lord Tubbington's fur. "You can't just pretend like death is never going to happen." She said harshly.

I sat there, almost shocked as to what Santana was saying to me. "But I don't want it to happen..." I said looking at my cat again, "I don't want Lord Tubbington to leave me, I don't want my parents to die, I don't want Mr. Schue to die in some freak accident while wearing his favorite vest, I don't want anyone in Glee Club to ever die, I don't want you to die." I began rambling on, thinking about different tragedies to come. I feel like I couldn't stop myself from thinking about it, all these horrible thoughts just kept flowing and flowing into my brain. I don't want any of this to ever happen. "I don't care if I die, just don't take my friends away from me." I said still mumbling about.

"Brittany. Stop it." Santana finally said grabbing my worried hands and stopping me from my rambling.

I looked at her with a worried face, "Don't die please." I said to her as I looked her in the eyes.

She looked at me, "I'm going to have to die sometime Brittany. I know this may suck, but everyone is going to have to die at some point."

"I know." I replied sadly. "I just don't want it to happen."

Santana grabbed my hands a little tighter, "I honestly don't know if I'm going to die today or tomorrow or in fifty years...but I know I'll see you again...even after I'm dead...we'll still be best friends."

_The thought of that makes me a little happier each time. The funeral was tough, but I kept Santana's words in my mind. I couldn't even imagine what Coach Sylvester was feeling. I've never seen her so sad and watching her talk just broke my heart, I don't think anyone deserves that kind of pain. Santana drove me home after the funeral to make sure I was okay, she really knows how to make me feel better..._

"Hey...how are you doing?" The funeral had just ended and everyone was outside walking to their cars.

"I'm doing okay." I replied giving Santana a small smile as she put a hand on my back. We made our way to Santana's car and Quinn passed by us with tears in her eyes. She didn't even look at us...I wonder what was wrong?

Santana unlocked her car and I hopped inside, sitting in the passenger seat quietly. A little tear slowly began to slide down my face as Santana opened her door and got in the car.

"Brittany..." She began as she looked at me with concern.

"That was the saddest thing I've ever been to." I said looking straight ahead through the window. Santana reached over to me and began wiping my tear away with her hand.

"I know it was tough." She said, her fingers sliding under my eyes and taking away the tears.

"I'm never going to a funeral again." I said trying to wipe away more of my own flowing tears.

Santana took her hand off my face, "Death is a part of life Brittany." She said pushing some of my wet bangs away from my eyes, "But...you have to know that you are at a funeral to celebrate a person's life...not to mourn the end of it. Sue will see her sister again, her sister's just waiting for her in a different place."

I wiped my eyes again, "If you die before I do...will you be waiting for me?"

Santana nodded slowly, "You know it."

I smiled a little, "Good...I'll make sure to bring you some snacks or something too...you might be waiting for a long time."

Santana chuckled, "That would be awesome." She gave me a little kiss on the cheek and started the car. "You'll be okay Britt."

I smiled. I think so too.

_After seeing Santana be so nice to me when I was so sad, I definitely thought she should win the solo for Nationals. I mean, Mercedes, Kurt or Rachel have never been that nice to me...they don't deserve the credit._

"Okay I'm really not comfortable having this conversation taped." Mr. Schue said as I was in the choir room taping him and Jesse on my video camera. Jesse has been asking me all week to film him so he could practice being on reality tv.

"Well I can't practice reality show judging without a camera, it's like practicing skiing without skis." He said into the camera.

"Totally done that." I replied with a smile.

"Okay, Brittany could you just turn that thing off. The off switch is right over there." He said coming towards me with a finger.

I pulled it away from him, "Yeah I know, I turned it on." I said and pushed the switch. "Jesse maybe you could come on Fondue for Two and judge my cat?" I asked him as I closed the camera.

"Rock and roll." He said and I nodded in approval.

"To be honest Jesse, the more we talk about this the more uncomfortable I feel. It just feels like I'm telling one of my children that they're my favorite." Mr. Schue said.

"That's what my parents told me." Jesse replied.

"You really think picking Rachel means we beat Vocal Adrenaline?" Mr. Schue asked getting closer to Jesse.

"It's in the bag." He replied.

"What bag?" I said looking around for some surprise to be in a bag.

Jesse and Mr. Schue stared at me. "I've got to go guys, I'll be back later...make sure to be back here at 3:30...emergency glee club meeting." He said and stormed out of the classroom. Jesse and I sat in silence for a while as I stared at the piano and back at him.

"Well...I've got some business to do. Nice talking to you Brittany." He said and walked out of the classroom.

"Bye." I replied and gave a little wave. I looked at the clock on the wall, it was 3:00 and I had no where to be, so I sat down at a chair and opened my camera, looking at the footage I had taped. I chuckled at some footage of Lord Tubbington eating some broccoli and images of him fighting with Santana. This was awesome footage, too bad I couldn't use the clips with Santana in them, she would be very angry with me. After watching some stuff for a while I looked over at the clock and it was already 3:25. Everyone should be coming in soon, I thought and put my camera away in my bag. I heard some boots click against the floor and in walked Santana.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" She asked as she saw me sitting there alone in the choir room.

I smiled, "Waiting for you." I said and pulled out a chair next to me for her to sit in. Rachel, Kurt, Mercedes and Jesse soon followed her into the room as well. Santana sat down and I scooted my chair in a little closer to hers.

"Did you bring me any snacks?" I asked.

She turned to me, "I thought you were the one who was supposed to bring me snacks?" She replied with a smile.

"What could this meeting possibly be about, everybody already knows I'm about to win this thing." Mercedes said as she took a seat in one of the chairs.

"Don't be so sure wheezy." Santana replied with the roll of her eyes.

"Please Santana, I know I did ten times better than you." Kurt said crossing his legs. "Where is Mr. Schue?" He questioned looking around. More students began to flood into the choir room as everyone sat there in awkward silence now.

"What is this meeting about?" Sam said as he entered the room.

"Mr. Schue is going to announce the winner." Jesse said sitting in the front of the classroom. "I hope you are all ready for it." He said looking towards Rachel.

"Mr. Schue, thank god you're hear to put these trolls out of there misery. Can you just announce my win so that I can get on with teasing the losers." Santana said as soon as Mr. Schue entered the room.

"I hear your performance Santana, this is mine and you know it." Kurt replied.

"See Jesse this is the kind of attitudes that I wanted to avoid." Mr. Schue said. "We're going back to what got us here, original songs sung by the entire club." He said. "We're a team and we're best when we work as one."

"You're going to lose." Jesse replied.

"Whatever we do, we're going to do it together."

"Actually Santana you sounded pretty good." Kurt whispered after Jesse took a seat.

She looked back, "Thanks, you guys were all pretty dope too. Even Rachel." She admitted.

"I wish I could sound like you do Santana. How do you get that raspiness?"

Santana nodded, "So nice, I smoke cigars."

"Alright guys, time to get to work. Now I want two hit songs by the time the wheels touch down at JFK." Mr. Schue said and handed us our books.

_Death has taught me a lot Diary. I have learned that death is sad and it is hard. I have learned that funerals are probably the most depressing things ever and I have learned that you should probably where some bright color to stand out at a funeral...just in case you want to get noticed. This experience has taught me a lot but the most important thing that I learned was that loved ones may leave you, but they truly never do. _

_...Santana taught me that. _

**REVIEW my loves!**_  
_


	46. Part 2: Chapter 22

_**Hi everyone! I am extremely sorry for the extremely late update! I have been working non-stop and not gonna lie...I kind of forgot that I didn't finish this story yet! Lol sorry folks. Hope you like this last chapter! Let me know if ya'll want some more for season three...depends if the Brittana is good or not...I still haven't decided if I shall continue or not. Anywhooozle, enjoy :]**  
_

_Dear Diary, _

_ Have you ever been to New York? I have. Well, I am. I am in New York as we speak! I'm sitting here in our hotel room. I've decided since I'm in such a special location that I had to bring my best writing friend...you! Hopefully I can keep you updated on our amazing adventures...but I'm sure I can manage. Mr. Schue told us to sit in this room and think of songs to write...which I'm still kind of confused about. We left to New York without writing songs first? That seems kind of last minute to me...but what do I know, I'm not the teacher. _

"Now, you are all on lockdown until you finish writing our songs for Nationals." Mr. Schue said while heading towards the hotel room door. All of us were sitting inside one hotel room with journals and paper, about to sit in a room and think of lyrics. What a great way to spend our trip here...stuck in a room. "I want at least two solid verses by the time I get back." He said.

"Aren't you going to help us?" Tina asked, as she sat in the bed next to Mercedes.

"I um, I will be back and read your amazing creations and give notes, but right now I have to head to the theatre to fill out some paper work." Mr. Schue stuttered as he looked at all of us awkwardly. He walked out of the room and there was a moment of silence as everyone looked down at their notepads in wonder.

As everyone began playing with their pencils I picked up a nice hotel cup and planted it on my paper and began tracing it. I smiled as I traced the circle and took the cup off my paper. I never noticed how awesome cups were, they make a perfect circle. How come I never noticed this before?

I looked over at Santana who was sitting on a bed across from me, she looked at me and smiled. I wonder if we will ever find her lesbian colony? I thought to myself as I continued to look at my cup beside me. I looked down at my blank notepad and wrote 'my cup' next to the circle that I traced. I nibbled on my pen and wrote down a sentence in my diary.

_My cup, my cup...more of a friend than a silly pup_

I smiled. I think this was the beginning of a totally awesome song. I noticed Santana looking at me from the corner of my eye, I glanced at her and she pointed at my diary. I nodded and whispered, "This is a very important moment." I pointed back at my diary and began scribbling some more words...

_Don't care if your glass, paper, styrofoam.._

I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Words just kept flowing form my mind and I soon was writing more and more lines to my upcoming hit. I looked over at Artie who was next to me...he seemed to be having some trouble writing anything down so he was just tracing on his wheelchair.

"Hey Artie." I whispered and he looked over at me. "You want in on this song? It's going to be awesome." I said pointing down at my diary filled with words. He smiled and nodded in reply and I giggled. "Yes." I whispered to myself in joy and began writing more.

_My cup my cup, saying what's up to my cup my cup..._

I began humming to myself as I played the song out in my head. As I did so I looked around at the other members, they didn't seem to be having the luck that I did. I was beating all of them, I knew I was more brilliant than Rachel Berry.

"I give up, I can't think of a damn thing." Mercedes suddenly said in the midst of the silence. She threw her pen off the bed and huffed. "This is stupid."

"I thought I was the only one." Sam replied putting down his paper as well, "I don't think I'm too good of a song writer." He said looking at Mercedes.

Everyone began complaining about their song writing as I sad on the ground still writing lyrics in my diary.

"Are you writing a novel over here?" Santana came and sat next to me as I was writing lyrics to my song. I quickly shut my diary and closed it before she could see anything.

"It is a smash hit and it is a surprise." I replied matter-of-factly.

Santana slowly nodded, "Can I see it?" She said kind of reaching for my diary. I pulled my diary away from her hands. "I can't believe you brought that thing here anyway." She chuckled as she tried to grab the book from me.

"Santana no." I said dodging her grasp. "It's not finished yet." As I was trying to dodge her I knocked over my cup that was sitting next to me. "My cup!" I said grabbing after it in a rush.

Santana leaned back and looked at me with a strange vibe. "It's just a cup Britt." She said while she stared at me scrummaging over my cup.

I glared at her, "It's more than a cup."

Santana chuckled and got up from the ground. "Well you and your cup can have awesome sex together while I go over here and try and write a song." She said looking at me strangely and shaking her head. I tilted my head to the side and examined my cup, "How would that work?" I asked to myself as I began imagining having sex with my cup. I shook my head immediately. Stop thinking about it, I thought.

I shoved myself over to Artie and showed him my lyrics. "Isn't it brilliant?" I said to him as he looked over my song.

"It's...a start?" He said still reading over the song.

I smiled, "A start to something awesome. So you'll sing it with me?"

Artie put my diary down and set it on his lap, thinking for a moment. "Hold up, is this your diary?" He said looking at the cover and flipping the pages around.

I quickly grabbed it from him, "You can't read that!" I said in worry as I saw his eyes skim through some pages. I closed it and safely put it under my arms, "So will you sing with me? Puck can play guitar or something."

He nodded, "Sure."

I clapped and smiled. "Let me teach you how it goes."

_So Diary, I guess my song didn't go too well...no one really liked it...except for Santana, she said it was...interesting. I don't understand how it would lose at Nationals, I mean, who doesn't like a song about their most honorable kitchen item? A cup can never be mean to you, it can never hurt you...unless you somehow drop it and cut yourself on the pieces of glass...but they can never hurt you emotionally I guess. Anyway, we went out to go explore New York for a little bit to get some inspiration...I don't know if it worked. All I could think about while running around there was, why are there so many old things around when it is supposed to be called New York. I saw old couples, old dogs, old people, old buildings, old pigeons, old statues, old hot dogs...nothing was new and fresh here. I wish I could have brought you along with me so you could have seen all the sites diary, we ran out of the hotel room so fast I forgot to grab you, so let me fill you in on the deets as I lay with you now. First thing, Santana and I did go searching for a lesbian colony while we roamed around, and let me tell you...I think it was a major fail..._

"So where does one find a lesbian colony in New York?" I asked Santana as I ate my hot dog on the sidewalk. The entire Glee Club was out roaming the streets of New York and Santana and I had wondered off on our own.

Santana shrugged, "I don't know, look for some fancy golf club or some kind of softball league."

"I don't really understand why they call it softball if softballs are hard." I said with my mouth full of food, "And why is the ball so big?"

"I have no idea..." She said looking around the city, "Maybe look for some rainbows?"

I swallowed my final bite of hotdog and threw away the trash, "I don't know if we are making progress." I said looking around the streets of New York. I had no idea where I was, there were so many people around I felt like they were going to run me over. New York is extremely busy and I don't think I am ready for it.

Santana sighed, "This is hopeless. How on earth are we supposed to know where we are going?"

I shrugged, "Use a compass?"

"I thought New York was supposed to be filled with interesting and unique people," Santana said looking around the busy streets, "Everyone here looks the same, they are all in a rush."

"Maybe they are all late for something." I said looking around as well. Santana was right. Everyone did move rather fast around here.

Santana sighed and leaned up against a bare wall, "Maybe we should just do something else." She said folding her arms over one another. I liked when Santana did that, you could see her cute little muscles pop out.

I managed to brush past a few people before I could reach Santana and I leaned against the wall beside her, "How about we just spend the day together...me and you." I said admiring her and then the city around us. I lifted my shoulders, "Maybe we'll find a lesbian colony on the way." I smiled a bit.

She nodded a little, "I like that."

I smiled in return, "We should get back with everyone and go back to the hotel first, they probably think we got kidnapped by cats or something." I said looking at the group far off in the distance.

_Our little adventure was fun. I think it was even more fun because we weren't technically aloud to leave the hotel room after we went back in, but that will be a secret between you and me Diary. We snuck out while everyone was practically asleep, covered in feathers. We had a pillow fight and I never knew pillow guts were white feathers. How many birds can fit inside one pillow anyway? _

"I swear Brittany if you step on Rachel's face and she wakes up seeing us, I will kill you." Santana said as we snuck around the hotel room quietly in the dark. Rachel's body was hanging half off the bed and some were even on the ground sleeping, holding paper and notebooks. I tried my best to sneak on my tip toes, trying to dodge any body that was scattered around the room.

"It's really hard to see in the dark. I wish I had some type of night vision. If I did, I probably wouldn't have stepped on Lord Tubbington so many times while getting up to go to the bathroom at night." I whispered while looking to the floor.

"Britt, shh." Santana hissed at me from behind. I couldn't really see her, just an outline of a body creeping behind me.

Suddenly I heard a small huff as my foot accidentally knocked into an open body. I immediately stopped in my tracks and looked down, I had bumped into Tina, who was leaning against a bed on the ground. Santana and I both froze and waited for her to wake-up, but she just snorted and rolled over a bit.

"Shit." Santana whispered as I accidentally ran into Tina again.

"Oops." I said and I finally felt the door handle in front of me. "Found it." I smiled in accomplishment, but I knew Santana couldn't see it.

"That's great, now get out before you wake up the sleeping giant that is Lauren." Santana said and gave me a light push out the door as I cracked it open. "Quickly Britt."

I slipped through the small crack of the door and made it into the hotel hallway. "I feel like a secret agent or something." I said to her as I watched her slip through the door as well. "It's like we had to sneak past a bunch of guards."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed my hand, "Let's get out of here." She said and led me to the elevator.

I began rocking back and forth on my toes while in the elevator. Funny elevator music was playing while we waited to go down five levels and Santana still had a hold of my hand as we stood there in silence.

"Don't you think it will be a little harder finding our way around New York in the dark?" I asked as the elevator rung when it landed on the second floor.

Santana darted a look at me, "I don't know, this was your idea Brittany." She said.

I nodded in response, "That is correct."

The elevator reached the lobby floor and it made a ding noise as the doors slowly opened.

"Schuester alert." Santana said immediately as the doors opened. "Shit." She said and quickly dragged me behind a lobby couch. "So much for coming back to take notes on our songs." Santana huffed as we watched Mr. Schue come back through the lobby late at night. "Where was he all this time?" She said out loud.

"Buying hair products?" I questioned back at Santana.

We both watched him get in the elevator and got up from behind the couch.

"I think I pulled my butt muscle." I said rubbing my behind that was in pain. "Kiss it for me?" I asked Santana as I shoved my butt her way.

"Maybe another time Britt." She said looking at me with a little chuckle.

I rubbed my behind and pouted, "Fine."

_We both decided we wanted to go explore more of central park...now that I think about it...I'm surprised we even survived the night. My mom always told me to stay away from parks at night...something about napping kids. Maybe they attack you if you accidentally wake them up. I still don't understand. It was nice though, no napping kids, just napping adults...mostly old men. _

"I wish parks at home were this cool." Santana said as we walked along a section of central park next to some water.

"I wish they had this many ducks." I said smiling at the family of ducks floating in the water beside us.

"Do you think anyone notices we are gone?" I asked Santana. I felt my hand brushing next to hers as we walked side by side in the night.

"I put some pillows underneath some blankets so it kind of looks like our bodies. So hopefully no one really notices." Santana replied.

I froze for a second, "I should have drawn my face on one of them, that would have really thrown them off."

Santana nodded, "I bet."

It became silent for a moment as the sound of our footsteps filled the air. I felt Santana's hand brush past mine again and I softly grabbed it.

Santana looked down, "Brittany." She said immediately beginning to take her hand away, but instead I held it even tighter.

"No one's around Santana." I said looking around the park. It was dark and barely anyone was around and if they were they could barely even see us in the darkness.

I saw her eyes wonder around central park carefully, making sure that indeed no one was really around. I felt her hand relax and her fingers slipped into mine. I smiled, "It's okay." I said looking at her face. I could see that she was scared, even in the dark.

"How many stars do you think are in the sky?" I asked looking up in the air, Santana's hand still in mine.

She shrugged, "I don't know..."

"There has to be at least fifty...maybe fifty-five." I said looking up at the sky again.

Santana chuckled, "Probably a little more than that."

I looked at her, "Sixty?"

Santana nodded, "Possibly."

"Want to sit?" I asked her as we walked closer to a bench near the edge of the water. The light of the moon flickered over the dirty pond. We sat down together, this time my arm snaking it's way through Santana's. We sat there for a moment, taking in the sights and the sounds.

"This is nice." She said looking straight ahead. "It was a good idea." She looked at me a grinned.

"I'm full of good ideas." I said smiling, "...most of the time." I pouted and thought of all my good ideas gone bad, particularly the one involving Lord Tubbington and a jar of mayonnaise.

"Well this was a great one," She said, "It's beautiful out here." She looked back out at the lard pond...or was it a small lake? I looked at her and tried my hardest not to say 'just like you'...it was definitely too cheesy. Everyone says that in the movies. I opened my mouth a bit but then bit my lip and quickly closed it. My nerves were getting the best of me.

I atttempted to open my mouth again, "You're really pretty." I said quick and almost like a little child, I shook my head and mentally kicked myself. What was that? That wasn't cheesy at all Brittany...I like cheese.

Santana just glanced at me and I glanced back quickly and looked away awkwardly. I felt a pair of lips touch my cheek and I turned back to look at her, she was smiling. I tried my hardest not to jump on her and make-out with her as a couple started to walk past us. So, instead I put my head on her shoulder and we sat there together.

A little duck quacked as it swam past us, "Maybe I should write a song about ducks."I said watching it float around, "That would totally win at Nationals."

Santana instantly put her head up, "Shit Brittany we should get back. It's late!" She said pulling out her phone and looking at the time. "How long have we been sitting here?"

I shrugged, "I find clocks confusing."

"Let's go." She said getting up and grabbing my arm. "As much as I hate school, I would rather not be expelled."

_I can't believe I did this Diary. You should have seen Santana's face when we got back to our hotel room. She was pretty mad, I swear she was turning green again like the hulk, but I can never be too sure, sometimes she turns a shade of red...like an orange. _

"Alright, do you have the key?" She said as soon as we made it to our hotel door. My eyes widened and I patted my pockets and jacket. I knew I had it, I couldn't have forgotten it...did I?

I looked at her with a weak smile, "Just a second." I lied. I turned away from her and violently searched my pockets, pulling them inside out and searching all around. When I realized I could not find it I turned around again slowly, facing her with a fake grin. "Umm..." I pulled out some paper I had still in my pocket and folded it around behind my back, "Here." I said handing it to her.

Santana looked down at the paper and looked at me strangely, "This is paper Brittany." She said.

I shrugged, "I dunno...I thought maybe it would work...try it." I said looking at the key slide.

"Brittany this is not going to work." She said angrily at me, "Where is the key card?"

I stared at her in silence, "Uhh..."

"Don't tell me you lost it."

I bit my lip, "Okay."

Her shoulders dropped and she threw the paper on the ground, "You lost it?" Her voice rose a little.

"You told me not to tell."

"Brittany." She angrily sighed and brushed her hands through her hair. She slide down the side of the hotel wall and sat down on the carpet. "They will know we've been out if we knock. And I know Rachel Berry will run around like a little hobbit and tell Mr. Schue."

I sat down beside her, "I'm sorry." I said frowning. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's okay." She replied and rubbed my shoulder softly, "Don't worry about it." She sighed, "We can sit out here till morning and then knock...tell them we went out for ice or something."

"Why would we need ice in the morning?"

Santana just sighed in response and leaned a little bit more against the wall. She folded her arms and huffed.

"Maybe we can break in? I have a hair clip." I said pulling one out from my blonde hair.

Santana looked at me, "It's a key slide."

I looked at the key slide, "I know, can't I just slide my hair clip through it?"

I heard a small bang against the wall and Santana's head was leaning against it.

"Hey, "I said bumping her in the shoulder a little, "It won't be that bad out here."I said playing with my fingers.

"At least I'm stuck out here with you, if it were anyone else I think I would die of insanity." She said looking at me. I thought for a moment, it's funny...most people would say that about being stuck with me.

I looked down at my fingers again, "Most people don't like being stuck with me...I can tell." I mumbled. "I think...most people get annoyed by the things I say."

Santana slowly brushed some hair away from my face, "They just don't listen to what you have to say." Those beautiful brown eyes were looking up at me and I inched a little closer to her face.

"You aren't annoying Britt...at all." She softly said as my face went even closer.

"You aren't...either." I said unable to really form words as I was mesmerized by the face in front of me. I leaned in and kissed her lightly, feeling her softness around my lips. She kissed me back, harder, and I felt her hands roaming along the sides of my body. I let out a soft moan as she did, her force pushing me back against the wall even more. Tingles were streaming through my body, a massive army of ants felt like they were crawling all over me. I ran my hands through her hair and along her cheek bones, softly outlining her face with my hands and down her neck. I could feel the warmth of her neck rising as I bit her lip and kissed her more.

A loud ding from the elevator chimed and Santana and I quickly pulled apart. An older couple was getting off the elevator and walking down our hall. Santana and I sat there breathing heavily as the couple walked past us.

"Hi." I said to them as they past. They replied back with a simple "Hi" and continued to walk.

I looked over at Santana and she was smiling a bit.

_We ended up staying out there still morning, I don't even remember when I fell asleep, but all I remember is waking to someone shaking me around. At first I thought it was an earthquake...or possibly a stampede of cats charging down the hallway, but...it was just Kurt. _

"Britt." I heard half asleep. I felt shaking and my eyes began to open, my head was leaning on Santana's shoulder. "Santana." I heard the voice say again and snapping began to occur.

"What." Santana replied in an angry tone immediately.

I opened my eyes and say Kurt's face looking at us, "Kurt?" I said wiping my eyes. "What are you doing here?" I asked mumbling.

He put a hand on his hip, "What are you ladies doing here?" He questioned back.

"I lost the key." I replied. "Not like we were out or anything." I quickly tried to cover up.

Kurt tilted his head, "I found a key actually...on the way up, in the elevator." He said pulling out a key with our room number on it and smiling. "I believe it has your room number on it. I was going to use it to sneak in and kidnap Rachel, but I guess you guys can use it too."

"Give it here Hummel." Santana said instantly grabbing it from him. "And we won't tell anyone about you and Rachel sneaking off if you don't tell anyone we did." Santana glared at him.

He bit his lip for a moment, "Deal."

Santana got up from the ground and slid the card through, "Quietly." She demanded and stared at me.

I nodded, "As quietly as a puma."

_Thank goodness for Kurt, I seriously thought we would be stuck out there forever and that someone would have caught us. _ _We ended up plopping on the couch and getting a little better sleep than we did in the hall. No one even noticed anything. _

"Quinn, quit hogging the bathroom, I needs to re-pencil my eyebrows on." Santana was banging on the bathroom door. Quinn had been in there for a while and everyone was already in the other room. Santana and I had overslept from being out so late and were running a little late.

"Doesn't she get it?" Santana mumbled looking at me. The bathroom door finally opened and a flustered Quinn walked out.

"It's all yours." She said.

"Everybody's already in the other room working." Santana said as we both followed Quinn.

"Oh yeah? Is Mr. Schue in there? Because I think I'm going to tell him that Rachel and Kurt keep sneaking off." She smiled widely and folded her arms.

"You can't do that he'll have to suspend them." I said remembering our deal we had with Kurt earlier. We couldn't let him get caught. I looked over at Santana.

"And there goes our chances at Nationals. Darn." Quinn said.

"You know what, we get it." Santana began, "You're pissed about Finn dumping your sweet ass, get over it." She said getting in Quinn's face.

"I don't want to get over it, okay." Quinn shouted at Santana. I looked down at the ground, I don't like fighting.

"The only person you're sabotaging here is yourself." Santana said.

"I don't care about some stupid show choir competition." Quinn yelled even louder. My eyes widened in shock.

"Well you should." Santana fought back, "Because this is the one chance that we have to actually feel good about ourselves."

Quinn stood there, tears in her eyes, "Aren't we supposed to be the popular girls? So why can't we have our dreams come true? She has love, Tina has it, even Zizes hooks up."

I looked down at the ground as the room filled with silence. We both followed Quinn and sat down next to her on the bed as she began to cry.

"I just want somebody to love me." She said.

"I think I know how to make you feel better." Santana said as I began comforting Quinn.

"I'm flattered Santana, but I'm really not that into that." Quinn replied.

"No, no I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about a haircut." Santana shrugged.

"Yes, totally." I said excited smiling. "Last time I cut someones hair they looked like a lion." I said chuckling to myself.

Santana looked at Quinn's reaction, "Maybe I should just do it." She said. "There are some scissors in the bathroom." Santana said looking at me to go fetch them. I smiled and nodded and walked off to get them. I went into the bathroom and grabbed the scissors and quickly came out.

"How much are we cutting off?" I asked handing the scissors to Santana and playing with Quinn's hair.

Quinn shook her head a little, "A bunch. Do whatever you want." She said with a hand in the air. "I need the change."

"Are you sure?" Santana asked before getting behind Quinn.

She nodded in response. "Do it."

"Can I cut a par-" I began trying to grab the scissors from Santana.

"No." Quinn and Santana both said in unison.

_Quinn's hair actually turned out pretty good. It was short and cute, kind of like the gnome that is in my front yard. Anyways, if you haven't guessed already, we didn't win Nationals. We didn't even make the top ten, I don't blame the judges anyways, I kind of blame Rachel and Finn...they kissed on stage unexpectedly and it made everyone pretty angry. Especially Santana, she almost attacked Rachel again for the second time this year, basically everyone had to hold her back. We are sitting in the plane home right now and everyone is completely silent...it's like you can hear my pen making noises as I write...Santana is sitting next to me and she still looks angry..._

"Are you okay?" I asked Santana as I took a break from writing and looked over at her. "You can stop death glaring at Rachel now." I said looking over at Rachel who would instantly look the other way and hide whenever Santana looked her way.

"I won't." She replied sternly and folded her arms. She shook her head and looked out the plane window, "We could have won."

"It's not the end of the world." I replied scribbling some drawings in my diary. "We could all die in a plane crash right now...that would be the end of the world." I said beginning to draw earth in my diary. It didn't really look like a perfect circle...more like an earth shaped like an egg.

"That little hobbit couldn't keep her hands to herself, I swear whenever she sees Finn she is like a cat in heat." Santana mumbled next to me.

I shrugged, "It was fun." I looked up at her with a small smile.

She just looked at me and went back to staring out the window.

"We got to go on our little adventure." I said trying to name all the good things that happened over our trip. She was still looking out the window. "We...got locked out of our room." I paused for a second. I guess that wasn't really a good thing. But, if we weren't locked out there we wouldn't have got to have a hot little make-out session.

"We got to make-ou-"

"Alright." Santana said covering up my mouth before I could say any more. "That part was fun...but not for everyone to hear." She said looking around the plane to make sure no one heard what I was about to say.

My mouth was grinning as she took her hand off my face. "Just admit that you had fun." I said looking at her.

She was silent for a moment before admitting, "It was fun." She mumbled and scanned her eyes over my diary.

"What are you writing about?" Santana asked glancing over my shoulder and onto the pages.

"Nothing." I said covering it up, "Just about all the events this week. They deserve to be remembered." I covered up the pages again as I saw her eyes wonder over my diary.

"Don't worry, I won't read it again...I'll just wait for you to fall asleep and then I will." She said grinning and looking back out the window.

My eyes widened at the thought of Santana reading my diary...it already happened once and it couldn't let it happen again. "I'm never falling asleep then." I replied.

Santana shrugged, "Fine...then I will." She said and put her head on my shoulder, "I'm gonna read it again some day." She said and closed her eyes.

I sighed, "Maybe I should get a private diary security system."

_Dear Diary,_

_ We finally made it back home and back to school. The first day back was kind of boring compared to New York...everything was so...school-like. Santana was still kind of mad even at school. She made a funny doll that looked like Rachel, I wonder if I could make a small doll that looked like Santana. I already have one that looks like me and if I had a Santana one I could make them do whatever I wanted. I could make them make-out all day and maybe it would happen in real life? Maybe if I got some strands of Santana's hair..._

"Hey." I said walking up to Santana who was playing with something in her locker, "Still pissed?" I asked. I knew she had still been pretty angry about the loss and about Rachel. She looked at me and held up a small doll in her hand.

"Do you think this voo-doo doll looks enough like Rachel Berry to actually work?" She said holding it up beside her.

"Come on.."I said looking at the doll, "You can't be mad at Rachel for forever." I said.

"Uh yes, we can. How could you possibly be so calm?" She asked me as we leaned against the lockers behind us.

I shrugged, "I don't know. I hated losing just as much as everyone but this year wasn't about winning for me."

"Clearly, cus we got our asses kicked." Santana replied.

I rolled my eyes a little, "Yeah." Sometimes she never listens to me.

"Sorry," She turned my way, "What was it about." She asked.

"Acceptance." I said, "I know that all the kids in the Glee Club they fight and they steal each other's boyfriends and girlfriends, and they threaten to quit like every other week, but weird stuff like that happens in families." I looked over at Santana.

"Yeah, well this is a club this is not a family." Santana replied sternly.

I got up from the lockers and looked at her, "Well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are. I know I'm going to be a bridesmaid at Mike and Tina's wedding and I'm going to be anxiously awaiting just like everyone else to see if their babies are asian too." Santana smiled, "When they find an operation to make Artie's legs work again I'm going to be there for his first steps. I love them...I love everyone in Glee Club." I said looking towards the ground. I really did love them all, I'm so glad I got to know each and every one of them. "And I get to spend another year with everyone I love so I'm good." I bit my lip and nodded. It was a good feeling.

"What about you and I?" Santana lifted her head and asked softly.

I thought for a second, of all the things we've been through, of all the progress Santana has made.

"I love you Santana, I love you more than I've ever loved anyone else in this world. All I know about you and I is that, because of that...I think anything is possible." I said smiling.

She smiled and hugged me tightly. The warmth of her body comforted me as we stood there in the hall. I could slightly feel her heart beating against mine.

"You're my best friend." She said into my ear.

"Yeah me too." I said softly.

We separated and Santana huffed anxiously. She held up a pinky finger, "When did you get so smart?" She asked as I latched my pinky onto hers, it felt just like old times. I smiled embarrassed and could feel myself turing a soft shad of pink.

"Probably when Lord Tubbington started reading to me." I said replying to her question.  
Santana laughed, "He can read can he?"

"There are lots of things you don't know about him." I said. We turned the corner and made our way to the choir room smiling. Everyone was in there waiting for Mr. Schue. Still holding pinkies we walked inside.

"Hi Artie." Santana said happily to him. I almost exploded out of shock to her kindness towards him.

Artie slowly looked at me to make sure everything was alright, "Hi." He said with a little smile.

I shrugged in response and smiled at her.

She laughed and brushed some hair out of her face, "What?" She asked looking at Artie and I.

"You guys want to see what twelfth place looks like?" Mr. Schue said laughing and holding up a tiny trophy. I smiled and look at Santana and then at the trophy. Everyone in the choir room cheered and chuckled at our small win.

I looked at the trophy again, "It's almost as small as the elf that lives in my locker."

_I don't care what anybody says, we are a family. Glee Club is my second family and I know I belong there everyday. I belong there...sitting next to Santana and singing songs. Thank goodness Quinn forced us to join Glee Club with her...where would I be now? All I know is that, I made a new family...and no one can ruin that. _

_Anyways, another summer is here already! That means I'll see you next school year Diary...stay classy!_

_Love, _

_Brittany S. Pierce._

_P.S. Make sure no one reads you over the summer alright? If they try, just shout my name._

_**Review my lovelies!**  
_


End file.
